A Diary of a Young Mufasa: Book 1
by Tigura
Summary: The first few pages of Mufasa's past have already been found. Now, let it be rewritten! Chapter 26 uploaded!
1. Introduction

_**FROM THE AUTHOR**_

'_The Lion King' was, and still is, my favorite Disney movie. It took its sequel, 'Simba's Pride,' to bring me into the TLK fandom and to where I am today. After watching TLK once again, I grew attached to the lion named Mufasa. He reminds me of my own old man. After reading so much fanfiction about specific characters of the Lion King universe, I discovered the rarity of stories focused on this great and tragic lion. And after I actually find one, those stories or his own role in the story were short at best, and others make him seem like the bad guy, Scar fanfictions especially. I felt he should deserve his own story, an outlook on how he could've grown up and became the lion we first saw on the silver screen. So, this epic story was created._

_Please note that this book is one in a series. This is Book 1 of 3 books, so I wouldn't recommend reading Books 2 and 3 without reading this book first._

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

**_Introduction_ **

_**Was I alone?**_

…_In the midst of a pitiful land charred in the dissipating fires, the smoke from the ashes blanketed the background like the morning fog. There were no trees or any other source of life. It was as empty as the dead carcass lying under a stone covered in black soot. In the middle of this disastrous place, there was a brown pelt of a deceased lion with a gigantic, dirty crimson mane around his neck, a lion who would never roam the earth again. But, in the middle of this quiet, dead land, there was still life cradled in this lion' arms. It was me, a small, golden lion cub; I was sniffling as I tried to wipe away the running tears from eyes that pleaded for mercy. My tiny arms shook in tremendous fright as I nestled my face into the breast of the lion I preciously called 'Grandpa.' All alone, I stomached the powerful fears that threatened myself and stayed next to him, waiting upon the moment that I would soon join him in eternal sleep._

_**Was there no one there? My vision was fine, but…I saw nothing or no one around. Was I meant to see anything else beyond this?**_

_Suddenly, a large shadow washed over me and caught my attention. My pitiful and wet eyes that were as crimson as the darkest rose stared towards the silhouette as a single hand reached out at me. Unable to run away, unable to fight back, I stared with awesome fear of what was to happen next…_

_**There was a hand. It reached out for me. And I heard a gentle voice whisper…**_

'**_You are not alone.'_**


	2. Entry 0: My Beginning

**_Entry 0: "My Beginning"_**

I opened my eyes. I blinked wearily and looked around. I found many strange creatures staring at me; they were large, quadruped feline animals in many similar but different colors. I was looking up at the starry glares of lionesses. They all purred at me with great smiles and proceeded to touch me. I weakly swung around my arms and tried to push all their paws away. They just giggled in reply and amongst themselves. "He's so tough!" one lioness said. "Just like you, your majesty." I looked up and saw that I'm in the arms of a pretty, dark cinnamon lioness with shiny emeralds for eyes. She smiled at me gently while an enormous, golden lion with a sleek black mane was next to her, looking down at me with awe in his fiery pupils. "He's so tiny. Was I that tiny?" he wondered.

"And just as beautiful," another masculine voice spoke.

Weakly following the voice, I was looking up at another large lion with a bright sandy pelt and a bushy red mane. He had white stripes of hair hanging behind his ears to define his age, but compared to the other lion, this one was much larger in stature. Suddenly, the brown lioness licked my head with a big tongue. Boy, when I was that small, it was **big**! But, once it touched me, it felt nice. It was wet, but it was so warm. Then, she purred, "Ahadi, look at him. Look at your dear Mufasa." The lion with the sleek black mane responded to his name and gave me a proud smile. "Mufasa," he murmured. I blinked as I continued looking around in confusion. Of course, I had no idea what was happening. Who were these animals gathered around me? Why do they look so happy and proud? Who was _I_?

After a week past, I woke up, only to be found being held by this strange monkey. That oddly-colored face of his was scary. I tried to struggle, but he wouldn't let go. I wanted him to leave me alone. He already put some sand all over my face and made me sneeze. He almost hit me over the head with that big stick swinging over me. Now, he's just gonna pick me up and take me away from that lioness who held me. Then, as he held me over his head, many animals were all around below me, trumpeting and cheering at my presence. Zebras, monkeys, giraffes, cheetahs, and thousands more all came here, crying out in their own way so loudly that I bent my ears down. Why were they shouting at me? Why were they here? Just who was I?

After it was all over, that weird baboon put me back with my family. He put me in the dark cinnamon coated lioness' arms, right next to another lion baby who had the same fur color as her and looked just as curious as I was. My eyes aligned with his and shared the same stare I had. He had no idea what was happening either. I felt the lioness licking across my head again. Then, she suddenly began licking the other baby as well. Why was she doing that to him, too? Who was he? Who was I?

I was a lion born here on this earth. I was the older of two lion cubs. I was dubbed the future Lion King. I was a cub who enjoyed playing games with others while I have a short attention span to life lessons. While I verbally say that marrying girls was disgusting, I particularly have a secret crush on this one girl I was supposed to marry. I have my mother, my father, and my grandfather with me, as well as the entire pride of lionesses with all of us. Those animals came for me; they came to acknowledge their future ruler. I was given my name by my mother. My name is **Mufasa**.


	3. Entry 11: The Land of Fire

**_Entry 11: "The _****_Land_****_ of _****_Fire_****_"_**

Underneath the shining blue sky, a prosperous green earth grew in contrast to any rainy day. Quiet winds danced through the thin blades of grass as a flock of birds soared limitlessly into the wild blue. Near the clear pools of water, a duo of red antelope rested the tip of their noses in the water to take in the delicious liquid. Spotted cheetahs sprinted across the bare, burning ground. Elephants marched over the horizon together in an elaborate formation. This was home to every one of us. And my life has begun here, the magnificent region we once called the Lands of Fire.

Butterflies flew close down over the grass. One soon lagged behind and settled down over a large boulder in the ground. While it sat there, I was nearby, patiently staring up at it within the tall grass. Focused, making the perfect lunge my own technique, I crouched down further but made sure I was comfortable enough for a good jump. I was ready. I was prepared. It was time I gave it a try. With a meek growl, I quickly propelled myself at the rock. Triumphant! I successfully caught the tiny butterfly under my paws. After I let the colorful creature go, I laughed and hopped around cheerfully. I exclaimed, "Yeah! I got 'em, I got 'em!" While I was celebrating, the lion with the black mane loomed over me with a warm smile. "Well, Mufasa, are you done playing around now? I thought it was time for your _enlightenment_."

"Aw, alright," I pouted.

With that, I followed behind the tall lion to another place in the Lands of Fire. He was the one I acknowledged as my father. His name was **Ahadi**.

_Enlightenment_ was what all adults around here called teaching their children about the facts of life. It was a nicer sounding word than education. At least my father made my enlightenment a lot of fun; I could always find time to play during one of his lectures. And the things he taught me were kinda interesting, so much that I was attentive throughout the whole thing. Much like this lecture I received today…

As we climbed up the tall, grassy hill side by side, I looked around the land to find a few more lion cubs wrestling around with each other. The more I watched them play, the more restless I became. I wanted to be a part of it because it looked like so much fun. Hopefully, Dad's lesson wouldn't drag out _too_ long. "Mufasa, tell me what you see." Dad and I stopped in our tracks, and I followed the direction in which he was looking towards. Down the hill, there was antelope skipping along the course of the Lands of Fire in a small group. "Food!" I exclaimed. "Time to eat!" Quickly forgetting my desire to play, my stomach immediately swelled up, and my apparent hunger took me over. I started to run off after them, but my father stomped over my tail and left me to collapse over my belly. I looked back to him and found this amused grin over his muzzle. "Now, now, our prey is more than just our food. Why do you think they came to your presentation?" I was confused. Why would they, I thought? After Father let me free, I sat down and scratched my head as I searched for an answer in my mind. Dad nodded as if he knew I didn't know and continued his teachings. "It's respect. We only feast upon them when necessary, but we also protect them as well as we can and keep them under control. We do that because we respect them, so they kindly give it back." I understood and nodded in reply. It did make sense saying that. Suddenly, a thought quickly crossed my mind, a thought I've been meaning to ask. "Dad, my friend's mother went to sleep and will never wake up. You say she's dead. What did you mean and where did she go?" After asking him that, Dad suddenly wore the most serious expression over his face and placed his large paw behind me. He purred softly, "Are you sure you want to hear that lesson?"

"Uh-huh!" I nodded.

"Then…"

Before he could say anymore, a voice called down from above. "Sire!" Dad and I looked up to find a golden-feathered hornbill fluttering down to the ground. It was my father's majordomo, the king's advisor. "Oh, **Kweu**. I didn't expect you so soon," Dad said.

"There's no time for idle talk, your majesty," Kweu said in the most pompous, militant tone of voice. "Those cursed dogs are on the move again."

"Those hyenas _again_?" Father hissed. "Understood. Mufasa, run on home. We'll continue this later."

"But, Dad…"

Immediately, Dad followed Kweu elsewhere and left me behind. As I watched them leave, I bent my ears down and groaned, "Ugh! That stupid Kweu has to ruin _everything_!" Just as I turned away and sulked off in anger, a solution quickly came to mind. I lifted my ears again and smiled. "That's it! _Grandpa_! He oughta know!" With that in mind, I quickly trotted off back to my home in the distance. It was a humongous rock formation that had a twin-jagged promontory in front of it and a large stone pillar pointing outward on both sides each. It was the center of the Lands of Fire, its magnificent kingdom, Fire Rock.

Shortly, I eventually made it to the outskirts of Fire Rock. I scaled up its greatness for a moment and looked back and forth if I could find my grandfather sleeping around as usual. But, he wasn't anywhere in sight. I started to go climb up the unique mountain I called home, but a voice called down at me from above. "Hey, Mufasa!" I recognized that voice anywhere. I looked up on the left edge of the promontory to find a small figure standing there. It was the cub with the reddish-brown fur like Mother's and the mischievous emerald eyes I knew personally. He was the lion cub I know as my brother. My little brother, **Taka**.

Taka quickly ran down the side of Fire Rock and sprinted at me excitedly. It looked like he was gonna tackle me, so I got ready with my biggest grin. As our special 'greeting,' my brother leapt upon me, and we both ended up wrestling with each other in the dirt. We laughed playfully as we twirled and circled around there in one place. But, I eventually had Taka pinned to the ground. We both laughed and Taka pushed me off him with one paw. "I'll get ya next time," he laughed. I laughed back and head-nuzzled Taka lovingly. Then, he ran off, taunting me by swinging his tail back and forth at me. I then got riled up and ran after him, quickly forgetting why I came back home.

We both ended up behind Fire Rock, I was chasing after the nimble Taka in endless circles, never getting dizzy. We swung our paws at each other when our eyes looked upon one another. And then, we began to race each other to see who was the fastest. We had so much fun. But, I obviously had the most fun because I was winning most of the time. Sometimes, I think I should hold back and let Taka win a few times. But, the last time I did that, he did _not_ appreciate it and was truly upset with me. So, I gave it my all. However, when I win a few times in a row, he would get all moody and unenthusiastic. It was very confusing. He didn't give me much choice about what to do when we played like this. Just what was I supposed to do most of the time?

At the end of our race, I managed to past the giant rock in the ground, the finish line, and slid across the ground with Taka close behind. I took a moment to catch my breath before I threw my head to the sky and laughed. "Yeah! I finally won in a race!" Because he was slightly smaller in stature than me, Taka was naturally the fastest of the both of us. This was my first time I beat him in a race, so it was no wonder that I was happy about it. But, Taka, on the other paw, was resting on the ground and smiled at me half-heartedly. "Yeah. You finally beat me," he said listlessly. I suddenly got the feeling that probably I went too far; I managed to beat him in one of the few events I hardly beat him at. "I, I'm sorry," I purred. "Maybe I should've taken it easy." I held one paw at him, so he would take it and I would help pull him back on his feet. But, Taka slapped it away and scowled at me. "_No_," he protested. "I want to beat you on my own." Then, he got up by himself and walked past me with obvious frustration in his visage. Guiltily, I slowly followed him. This was exactly what I was talking about before. If he gets mad when he loses and mad when he wins because I held back, what in the world was I supposed to do?

Before he sulked too far away from me, I ran in front of my brother to stop him. I couldn't let him be upset like this, not after how much fun we had. "Hey, I'm _really_ sorry," I said. "You know I don't mean to hurt you, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Taka replied with his ears bent down. "You don't have to do anything to make me look good, okay? You gotta promise that you won't let me win, no matter what."

"Sure, I promise."

"Really? I don't appreciate lies from you, either."

"I promise! I promise!"

Finally, Taka reclaimed his gleeful smile, and my concern for him quickly diminished into relief. "Hey! You two!" Suddenly, our moment together shattered in the instant we heard that cry. Taka cringed as we looked over to find another cub running to us. It was a lioness cub with a pretty cream-colored coat and illuminating aquamarine pupils. She was a friend of mine, a nuisance to Taka. Her name was **Sarafina**.

Sarafina walked to us with an unusual grin over her face. She wasn't so happy a while ago. I wondered what happened. "Hey, you two," she greeted. "Why didn't you bring me along?"

Taka was quick to snap at her. "'Cause we don't need any extra _luggage_ to drag us down! Right, Mufasa?"

"Uh, yeah," I nodded.

"Meanie!" Sarafina pouted. "Don't be jealous because you're not a girl!"

"Why would _I_ be jealous about _that_?" Taka hissed.

As those two continued arguing, I paid no attention and looked up to the sky with a quiet chuckle. It was fun to hear them argue by themselves for a change. It was annoying when they argue over me, because they just didn't like playing together. I like both of them, but I had to do so much for them. Just now, I acted like I didn't like Sarafina so Taka won't get the impression that I actually like playing with girls. And Sarafina and the other girls around here often shunned me away whenever Taka was with me because of his reputation to tease and play tricks on them. It's really exhausting, and I wished that they would just get along someday. It seemed like Sarafina was the only one trying because she actually came to _both_ of us. Will they ever change, I wonder?

I looked back toward the peeved Sarafina in wonder. Interrupting her argument with my brother, I spoke to her. "Hey, Sarafina? Are you… okay?"

"Huh?" Sarafina wondered. "What do you mean?"

"You know… about… yesterday?"

"Oh, that," she purred. "I'm okay, really."

"Are you sure?"

She silently nodded in reply. She didn't want to say anymore, so I decided to let it go. Poor Sarafina's mother died yesterday. I didn't remember the illness Aunty **Ali** got, but it was something our medicine man, Rafiki, couldn't cure. Sarafina was so miserable all day yesterday; she didn't want to play with anyone at all. She just stayed in my mom's arms most of the day. She looked so alone and angry, so much that I tried to cheer her up…

_…I found Sarafina sitting on the right side of the promontory by herself. Her tail showing no signs of movement, she looked as if she would never lift her ears up again. I knew she was heartbroken, but I just couldn't leave her alone like this. I began to approach her and speak to her. "__Sarafina, what's wrong?" She didn't answer. I came closer and kept urging her to answer. "Sarafina, did you hear me? Come on; at least say something, please." Finally, she turned around and faced me with the wet eyes of downcast. "I can't forget! No matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking that my mom won't ever see me grow up! I don't have anyone else. Not one of you could possibly understand what I'm going through."_

_"Maybe, but I **know** you're wrong about one thing. My mom and the **whole** pride said they were going to take care of you!" I said, emphasizing the entire pride with a wave of my arms. "You can never be alone with us around."_

_"Really? You too?"_

_"'Posilutely!' You're my friend! I'll never leave ya behind!"_

_I saw that she was finally relieving herself from her heartbreak a little bit. As she wiped away her tears, she managed to give me a warm smile. "Thanks, Mufasa. At least **you're** with me, right?"_

_"You got it," I nodded._

_I thought it was too much to ask if she wanted to play so soon, but I could tell that she would try her best to stay happy by reading that relieved expression over her face. I, too, felt relieved, for sadness didn't suit her at all…_

…I nudged Sarafina on her shoulder to get her attention. "So, you ready to play?"

"Uh, sure!" Sarafina replied with a smile.

Taka pouted, "Aw, why does _she_ have to come along?"

"If you let her play with us, I won't stop you from teasing her, all right?" I grinned.

"That sounds like I'm getting the short end of the stick here," Sarafina murmured accusingly.

Taka sighed, "Aw, suck it up and come on. We're playing hide and seek."

Taka then walked off smugly out into the Lands of Fire while we watched him go. Sarafina and I laughed together and proceeded to follow him, all three of us heading out to play together…for the first time.

* * *

The darkness of night blanketed over the Lands of Fire, but I was out riding over the back of the deep golden lion, my grandfather, **Mohatu**. He carried me through the quiet meadow while I lied across his back, trying to resist my strong drowsiness. Grandpa heard me yawning and spoke to me. "Are you awake back there, kid?"

"Yeah," I replied through my yawns.

"Heh. I never knew a cub that's willing to sleep in until now. It's hard to wake you up from your afternoon naps lately."

I shook my head violently to help keep me awake, but I soon drew my attention to the starry skies above. There were so many white lights out tonight along with the moon that I couldn't look away. "Are you looking at the stars?" I heard Grandpa ask.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well, that's where Ali went."

I blinked incredulously and looked down at Grandpa in disbelief. Sarafina's mom was up in the sky! "What are you talking about?" I wondered.

"The stars… one of them is that very lioness. Also, you might be looking at your _great_-grandfather."

I gasped and looked around. "Great-grandpa?" I looked around, desperately trying to find him. Sure, I never saw him before and had no idea what he looked like, but I thought I'd know him when I see him. Grandpa laughed, "My father can be any one of those stars, little one. One star can even be your lovely grandmother or any famous and deceased king and queen up there."

"Why is that? Won't they fall down? We lions are heavy, you know."

Grandpa laughed again. "It has nothing to do with that. Up there, besides every lion and lioness that ever dies, are the Great Kings and Queens of Past. Once they pass on, their spirits are sent into those stars, where they will forever watch their children after them."

"Cool," I murmured in awe. "But, it won't be too much fun without seeing or hearing your moms and dads though. That's why I'll never lose _my_ parents. I still have _you_, after all."

My grandfather sighed and wore a serious expression. "Now, kid, I really wish that were true. But, I won't be with you forever, as well as both of your parents. All we can do is live as long as we can. But, remember this."

"What? Remember what?" I wondered.

"Remember that, even if I should die one day, I'll be with you forever in you. For I will live in you."

"But, didn't you say you'll be in the stars?"

"Yes, but an everlasting memory of myself will always remain alive within yourself. Even if I die, it will almost be like I'm still there with you."

"So, what are you actually doing in the stars?"

"I'll be watching how much you progress, along with the other kings. I'll always be watching over you, because I'll always love you. And your father will do the same for you."

I was in complete awe in this incredible story. So, this was what Dad wanted to tell me before. Knowing that much, it kinda felt better to deal with death, although I haven't experienced any of the sort yet. Maybe that's why it was easier for Sarafina to hold her deceased mother's memory on her shoulders. So, I believed it all. "Wow. Awesome," I murmured.

"I knew you'd think so. And that…is practically the most important lesson I could ever teach you…"


	4. Entry 13: A Light Within the Cavern

**_Entry 13: "The Light Within the Cavern"_**

Inside the dark stone den within Fire Rock, My mother, **Uru**, was giving me another bath. That large tongue rubbed over me from my back to my face. It was so wet and thorough that I tried to struggle to get away. But, my mom won't let me. She made sure that I couldn't escape from her tight paws. After a _long_ while, Mom was finally finished. I walked out from her arms, and I sat down to rub my _ruined_ tuff of red hair back in place. Then, Mom asked me, "Mufasa, are you going out to play?"

After I fixed my hair, I replied, "Yes, ma'am. I better get going, though. Sarafina's waiting for me."

"Try not to go out too far. The hyenas are moving closer to our land. I'm sure you remember how dangerous they are."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll see ya later. I'm gonna ask if Taka wants to come with us."

"That's fine. But, you two behave yourselves, understand?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean that you might be overshadowing him. Yesterday, he came to me and kept complaining that he could never beat you in most of the things you both play together."

I frowned at Mom indifferently. "I wasn't trying to make him look bad. We were just playing. Besides, he's way smarter than me."

"Well, you're smart too. But, you're too rambunctious when either your father or grandfather teaches you both enlightenments."

I looked at my mom in confusion when she used that big word. I scratched the back of my head, frowning at her as I pondered what that word could possibly mean. Mom giggled and reiterated, "I mean you like to play a bit too much when you should be serious at most times."

"Oh!" I understood. "But, Mom, I'm really not trying to hurt him."

"Play with him the whole day and give him a good time. Show him that what you say is true."

"Okay."

Finally free to go, I ran off, shouting for Taka. "Hey, Taka! Taka!" I cried and cried.

Mom cried after me, "Remember not to go out too far!"

I heard her, but I already ran out the den and kept shouting to locate my brother.

I ran to the back field of Fire Rock and continued looking around for Taka. Soon enough, I spotted him on one of the tallest rock ledges. I ran and scaled up the stair-like rocks with a few jumps and reached the top to find Taka sitting with _her_. It was one of the pride members of my father's kingdom, a black-furred lioness with a white furred left leg, a long scar on her right shoulder, and blue eyes. This lioness' name was **Zahali**. I ignored her and spoke to my brother. "Hey, Taka, wanna play?" Immediately, my brother stood up and gave me that fun, mischievous grin that always meant he was up to something. "Perfect timing! Come on; there's this place I really want to see!" he said.

"Okay, sure. Where?" I asked.

"You'll see."

With that, Taka ran off past me and headed out of the close proximities of our home. I started to go after him, but I stopped once I noticed Zahali looking down at me bitterly. The moment I looked at her, she hissed at me with bared fangs. I bent my ears and continued to run off after my brother. I didn't know why, but Zahali seemed to like Taka more than me. Whenever we crossed paths, she would always sneer at me and frown upon my company. She just didn't like me as much as my little brother. I wondered why…

Deeper in the Lands of Fire, Taka and I walked together to wherever he wanted to go. Taka was psyched to go to this place he's telling me about that he was briefly singing and hopping most of the way. Impatience called on me, and I urged Taka to tell me everything. "Come on; tell me where we're going."

Taka finally replied, "Oh, all right, ya big baby. Lady Zahali told me about this place, see? It's a beautiful cavern full of diamonds and other mystic stuff. It's said that if you find the magic water at the end of the cavern, you bathe in it, make a wish, and it'll come true."

"Wow! Really!"

I was feeling excited at the moment, but I quickly grimaced once I thought of that mean lady. "I don't know. I think Zahali's making it up."

Taka quickly protested, "Nuh-uh! Everything Zahali says is true! Remember what she said about the rising and falling of the sun?"

"Yeah, yeah, it resembles the rising and falling of the Lion King. I know. But, I still wonder why she would tell you something like that, but she's always mean to _me_."

"Oh, come on! Don't let her get in the way of the perfect playdate! Come on!"

Then, Taka ran off, knowing exactly where this cavern is, and I reluctantly followed. As long as it was in range and not anywhere close to where those hyenas could possibly be, I thought it would be okay to go to this place. What could go wrong, I thought?

Luckily, Taka was heading toward the direction where Sarafina was waiting at. Shortly, she came into my sight, sitting over the boulder under the black shade of a tall tree. She noticed us and called out, "Mufasa! Taka!" We stopped in our tracks and watched her running toward us. My brother hissed, "Geez, not her. Come on, Mufasa; we can easily outrun her."

I shook my head. "Actually… I promised her that she could come with us."

"Again?"

"Oh, come on. She's not so bad."

Taka didn't feel like arguing anymore and scoffed in exasperation as he looked away from Sarafina.

After Sarafina finally joined us, I was the only one who greeted her. "Hey, Sarafina."

"It kept ya long enough. So, now that _he's_ with us, what are we gonna do?" she asked.

"We're gonna go to this place Taka told me about."

Before I said anything else, a small, blue and white feathered bird with a growing golden hornbill perching over Sarafina's head soon caught my eye. "Hey, **Zazu**!" I greeted. "Kweu let you out of your tree today?"

After a great yawn, Zazu replied, "That's right, 'Lord Mufasa.' Father is real serious about me being the next majordomo."

I chuckled, "Aw, Zazu, I told you before. Just 'Mufasa' is fine."

"Oh no. It's my honor to call you 'Lord Mufasa.' I supposed to be _your_ majordomo, you know."

Finally, Taka sighed and interrupted us. "_Anyway_, are we going or what?"

"Okay, okay," I answered. "So, you still coming, Sarafina?"

"Sure!" she nodded.

"I want to come, too," Zazu added, flapping into the air excitedly.

With that, Taka continued to lead the rest of us toward that cavern Zahali told him about.

Shortly, along the borderlands of the kingdom, Taka, Sarafina, and I continued to walk while Zazu flew in the air. "How much longer? Are we there yet?" Sarafina soon complained.

"Just hold on a bit more," Taka said.

Zazu suddenly flew downward and landed over my head in exhaustion. "I'm tired," he groaned. I hoped we got to where we're heading before everyone got too tired that they wanted to go home. That would ruin the day I wanted all of us to spend together. As I looked across the land around and in front of me, I eventually spotted something peculiar nearby. It was another boulder covered in sand, but it had a dark opening under it. It looked to be an entrance of some kind. "Hey, Taka. Is that it?" I asked, pointing at it. Taka looked toward the boulder I was referring to, and he suddenly gleamed with ecstasy. "That's it! That's the entrance!" he laughed. He ran to my side and nudged me playfully. "Come on! Let's go!" But, I wasn't so sure this was a good idea anymore. That entrance was outside the Lands of Fire, and we were forbidden to ever cross over the borders. I wanted Taka to know that. "But, it's past the borderlands. And Dad told us not to…"

Taka interrupted, "Blah, blah! There's no time for lectures! We came all this way to have fun, remember?"

Sarafina was next to walk over in front of me with a pouting stare. "For once, I gotta side with Taka," she said. "I didn't come all the way out here for nothing. Don't be such a 'scaredy-cat.'" Then, Zazu looked down at me with a pleading stare. He wanted to keep going as well. With all of them looking at me like that, I began to consider giving in to them. This was what I wanted, after all; I wanted all of us to have a good time together. I promised my brother, Taka. I promised my friends, Sarafina and Zazu. I even promised Mom. If I had to walk across the border to give everyone what they wanted, I might as well do it. I had to admit, _I_ wanted to go too. As long as we're quick about it, I was sure that no one will ever know. I sighed in defeat and answered, "Oh, okay." Everyone cheered, and we all proceeded to cross the borderlands to reach the cave entrance.

When we reached the entrance, we slowly and cautiously went inside. Once inside, all light from the sun disappeared. The cave barely had any light itself as we walked deeper and deeper into the cold caverns, our footsteps echoing around them. Then, suddenly, a brilliant ball of light passed by! We gasped and jumped back. The light shimmered across the cave's ceiling and raced further inside of it. As it did, a beautiful flash of light reflected off a crystal wall. The entire cavern was completely crystallized. Taka purred in awe," Wow. Incredible."

"Yeah," Sarafina and I said simultaneously.

I looked over to my right and panicked once I realized that Sarafina and I ended up hugging each other when we were startled before. We quickly pulled away and smiled at one another awkwardly. Zazu flew up, almost reaching the ceiling, and flew deeper into the faint darkness. "Zazu, tell us what you see up ahead, okay?" Taka said. Then, Taka followed with Sarafina and I right behind him.

As we continued to walk further and further inside, several streaks of magical light flew under the ceiling of the cavern, providing them light. The light reflected off the crystal walls and outlined the stalagmites' beauty. The colors of the rainbow shimmered all over as a tickled Zazu slowly flew past them. It was all very pretty and all, but I could swear that we were walking for an hour. When were we gonna reach the end, I thought? Soon, we all walked past walls that displayed our reflections. I noticed them, but with each mirror-like wall, I found several distorted reflections. First, I looked tall and skinny. The second one made me look fat and short. In the next one, I looked all muscle bound, even more than both my father and grandfather. And finally, I was shaped like one of the medicine man's, Rafiki's, hour-glasses. I laughed at all of them with amusement. While I laughed, Sarafina came to my side, briefly laughing at my last reflection. Then, she nudged me and whispered in my ear, "Say, Mufasa. Did you have an idea about what to wish for when we reach that magic pool?"

I replied, "Oh, well… I don't know. I didn't think about that."

"You don't want anything?"

That was a good question. I really haven't thought much into a wish I possibly wanted if I should step into the magic water. I sat still to quickly think about one, but… nothing came to mind. "I guess not," I replied.

"Well, you know what _I'm_ gonna wish for?" Sarafina purred sadly.

I didn't quite know for sure, so I couldn't guess. But, when I got a good look at her disgruntled visage, I immediately recognized it from a look she had before. I knew. I knew what her wish was. I purred, "Your mom…"

"The water will help me get her back, right?" she asked. "Do you think so?"

"It's _supposed_ to be magical. But, I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Why not!" she suddenly hissed. "I still miss her, you know! What would _you_ know anyway? You still have _your_ mom and dad, even your grandpa!"

That outburst of hers hurt hard, and I bent down my ears with discouragement. "But… I thought you would be all right as long as I was with you. You said you would…"

"Mufasa… I'm sorry…" she tried to apologize.

But, I didn't want to hear it. I snarled at her to scare her and keep her away from me. She backed away as I thought she would and sat down guiltily. Soon, I heard Taka's voice echo around us. "Mufasa, Sarafina! Hurry over here!"

I cried out, "Coming!"

I turned around and started to run off to catch up to Taka and Zazu. But, I stopped and turned around to see Sarafina meekly following before I stopped. She held still long enough to hear me out. "You might be right though. I wouldn't know at all…" Then, I started to run off after the others. Maybe it was true. I wouldn't know precisely how she felt after losing her mother. But, I thought it didn't matter because we're friends. I guess I was wrong…

Sarafina and I quickly ran down the cavern floors. As we continuing running, we soon spotted light shining from a large hole ahead of us. Finally, we made it to the end of the cavern! Once we both ran outside, we found ourselves standing on a tall ledge from the ground. "What in the world!" I gasped. We both set eyes on a whole new forest below us! It was so huge, lush, and green. There was even a huge pool of water off at the other side. "How pretty," Sarafina purred in awe. I stared after the pool of water and I came to a deduction. "_That_ must be the magic water." Suddenly, I heard Taka once again. "Hey, guys!" I looked over to my left to find a pathway protruding from the mountain wall that lead down to the bottom. Taka and Zazu were already making their way down it. "Come on; we're almost there!" Taka called again. Now that all four of us were together again, we all proceeded to scale down the mountainside's pathway to reach the magic pool.

A while after we reached the bottom, we ran through the forest and out into the other side. In no time, we finally made it to the pool of water. We all exclaimed, "Wow!" The water sparkling as the sun's powerful rays above us reflected over it. It was so beautiful. But, I scratched the back of my head and looked around the great forest once more as I began to wonder. "But, how did we end up here?"

"I guess that cavern was underground, and it led us to another part beyond the Lands of Fire. It's almost like a shortcut," Taka figured.

"So, now that we're here, what do we do?" Sarafina wondered.

"Lady Zahali said that if we bathe in it and make a wish in our minds, it'll come true."

"Well, who's first?" Zazu asked.

I nudged Taka and said, "Why don't you go in first? This was your idea, after all."

"No, no. You go on ahead and bathe in it. I gotta think about a wish first."

"But, I don't have one."

Zazu flapped in the air and looked to Sarafina. "Why don't you go?" he asked.

"I…I'm afraid," Sarafina answered.

Taka turned around and grinned mischievously. "She doesn't like to be submerged in water, remember?" Sarafina blushed as Zazu looked at her sympathetically. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Fine, I'll go, but I don't what good it'll do." So, I stepped into the cold wet pool. I looked at my reflection of the pool angrily, still bitter toward what happened between Sarafina and me. I looked back to my friends who were all await for something to happen. "Well, do you feel anything?" Taka wondered.

"No. I told you, I didn't want anyth…"

But, before I finished my sentence, something happened. I froze in place. Then, white mist appeared out of nowhere. It enshrouded my entire person until I couldn't see the others anymore. The water's color changed from blue to white. Even the forest disappeared from my sight. Everything was nothing but a large white void.

_"Mufasa…"_

I yelped and looked around in fear. "Who's that?" I bent my ears and crouched down while I still looked around for someone or something that was familiar to me. _"Mufasa…"_ It was that voice again! "Taka? Sarafina?" I pleaded, hoping my friends would hear me. "Zazu?" But, I couldn't hear them, even if they were answering me. All I heard was this deep, feminine laugh. As I splashed around in the white water, a warm breeze blew against me. I quickly turned around, and I finally found a white lioness lying on her side, floating in midair, and staring at me. I gulped and shivered nervously after realizing that I can see right _through_ this lady. "Are you… a ghost?" I wondered. She smiled at me and giggled. _"You could say that, Lion Prince."_

I gasped, "How did you know I'm a Lion Prince?"

_"I felt your superiority when you stepped in the pool, even your one and only wish."_

"I…don't have a wish."

Her ruby red eyes suddenly glowed intensely, and I couldn't help but stare right into them. I felt very strange. I felt myself walking to her against my will. I stared at the beautiful lioness, dazed in hypnotic lust. I didn't know what was happening this point around. Right now, I stared at this beautiful lioness, unable to look away. She whispered to me in that seductive voice. _"Prince Mufasa, I know your wish. I know what you really want. Say yes to me if this sounds right to you."_

"Yes," I murmured.

I couldn't say anything more. She had a beautiful voice, let alone her being beautiful as well. She wouldn't be lying to me. She wouldn't lead me astray. What she had to say was nothing but the truth. She continued whispering. _"Your wish is to not cause any pain. You want to have love around you always. But, you also want to experience pain, something you never known before. But, nothing good will come of it. There will be a time where you cannot avoid pain and hate. When that happens, you want to kill yourself to run away. While you continue growing up, it will never go away. But, you still want to escape. Don't you? Isn't what I say true?"_

"Yes," I murmured.

_"Do not worry. Soon, you will die. That is your future, the future you wish to follow. Death. Death. Death."_

"Death…death…death…death…" I repeated.

I kept saying that word as I got closer and closer to her. I came closer…and closer…and closer. Then, after I took one more step, I plunged into the water, slowly drifting down deeper and deeper still, drowning…

…….._"Mufasa!"_……..

I could still move. I was still alive. I slowly opened my eyes and raised my head from the ground. I shook my head and looked up to find a giant lion hovering above me. It's Dad! My eyes opened wide, and I quickly leapt back on my feet. I was back in the Lands of Fire! I looked around and found Taka, Sarafina, Zazu, and Rafiki staring at me. "Are you okay, Mufasa?" Rafiki asked me.

"Uh, I think so. What happened?" I wondered.

Then, Sarafina leapt at me and gave a big hug. "Oh, I was so worried about you! I really thought you were dead!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry about before!"

"Huh?" I wondered.

Taka explained, "After you stepped in the water, you was acting all weird and saying 'death' over and over again. Then, you stepped into the deep end and almost drowned! Luckily, Rafiki and Dad showed up, and Dad jumped in the water and saved you!"

I blinked after I understood what Taka said. It was all coming back to me now. Then, I gasped and bent my ears nervously. I looked at Dad and found a stern expression over his face as he angrily snarled at me. I bowed down and looked at him in great fear. I was scared of my Dad when he's mad, more than anything else. Then, he snarled at Taka. I saw him back away with an uneasy grin. "Both of you were real stupid to go beyond the borderlands when I preached and preached NEVER to. What in the hell were you both thinking! I was lucky that I was with Rafiki, and he felt a disturbance in the spirit realm or whatever! Mufasa, you could've died! Do you realize that, boy!" Dad growled. Zazu felt very insecure in Dad's aura of rage, so he flew behind me to hide. I stared up at Dad, gasping as tears started to fall from my eyes. I was so frightened, but I desperately tried to summon the courage to speak to him. "I'm…sorry…Dad," I sobbed. Then, I bowed my head and wailed loudly. I cried and cried, regretting everything that happened. I knew I shouldn't have gone to that place, but I only did it for Taka. It was all for him, and I could've told Dad that he wanted to go there in the first place. But, I loved him too much to snitch on him. It was my fault for letting him and the others pressure me into going to that place. I continued crying, but I would gladly take the blame for Taka, for he was my dearest little brother.

I suddenly felt Rafiki's big hand over the top of my head. "Chin up, young one. Chin up," he comforted me. After I cried a bit more, I stopped wailing and only sat there, sniffling. I looked up at Dad again. He still had that stern look in his face. Then, suddenly, it slowly faded into a look of relief. Then, he took me away from Rafiki and head-nuzzled me. "But, I'm so glad you're all right; I was so worried that I would lose you," he said. Then, I head-nuzzled him back, slowly recollecting myself from my tears. Then, Taka walked next to me and head-nuzzled Dad with me. After we broke away, Dad looked at both of us with a look of concern. "But, why on Earth would you disobey me like that?" he asked.

"It was my fault," Taka said bravely. "I really wanted to go to that place, and I made everyone come with me."

"No, it's my fault, Taka. I should've taken control when I'm the oldest. It's all me, not you," I said.

"But…"

Then, Dad placed both of his paws each over our heads to make us keep quiet. "Now, now, that's enough, you two," he purred. "Besides, maybe I should've warned you about that _Forbidden Cavern_."

"'Forbidden Cavern?' Is that what that place is called?" Taka replied.

"Yes; it's an ancient land that's said to be created by God. Its pool is indeed enchanted and controlled by a gorgeous white lioness. She looks into your mind, finds corrupt thoughts, and manipulates them to make you think that's the future you're meant to take."

Then, Dad looked down at me with the greatest look of concern. "Mufasa, listen carefully. You have seen a vision of that lioness, right?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"As far as I know in history, you are the first cub to ever step in that pool. Whatever that woman said to you, please try to block it out of your mind. You are just a cub and the future she predicted may sound true to you. But, it's not true; only one person can make your own destiny and it's you. Whatever she said, never believe in it. Understand?"

I didn't quite understand everything about that magic pool, but I obeyed Father's wishes without question. "Yes sir," I said. Dad finally smiled and hugged me tightly and lovingly. "Then, let's go home," Dad said. So, we all began to head back to Fire Rock.

As we walked, I looked back to see that entrance of that cavern. I shouldn't be thinking about it, but I thought about my future that pool… no, that white lioness predicted. I couldn't help it, actually. But, suddenly, Sarafina came to my side and broke me away from those thoughts. "Mufasa," she purred nervously. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No, of course not," I smiled halfheartedly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't worry; I heard you the first time. I should be grateful, though. Like you said, I still have my parents, including my grandpa."

When I said that, I consciously began to feel a whole lot better. Quickly, I put what that lioness said behind me. As we all continued to walk back home, I let out a deep breath of relief. "And I wouldn't change that for the world."


	5. Entry 17: Rafiki

**_Entry 17: "Rafiki"_**

Three days past since that incident. And during the past three days, I couldn't leave Fire Rock because of my disobedience. Taka and I were stuck there. I knew I deserved it, but I wished Zahali wasn't around the whole time. She was still cruel to me and would try to chase me away while she kept Taka at her side. At times, I wondered what problem she could have with me. I never did anything to her. Well, there was that one time when my brother and I were playing in Fire Rock, and I accidentally pushed a rock over a hill and it fell over Zahali's tail. I thought her reaction was so funny! But, that couldn't be the reason. She was mean to me before that even happened. However, I guess it doesn't matter because something about her gave me the creeps. Taka thought I was a moron for saying that, but I still couldn't help but dislike her myself.

Finally, my punishment was over. I went to Rafiki's tree because that weirdo baboon requested it. Dad carried me all the way there and dropped me off. The baobab tree Rafiki lives in was very huge and wide. It was so far away, it reached the borderlands of our serengeti. Rafiki wanted me to spend the whole day at his tree. I didn't really want to, but Dad made me go anyway. And God forbid me to never disobey him. He could be so scary when he's mad. Rafiki and I spent most of our time playing for a while. He even showed me a few magic tricks he learns in his spare time for fun. He also showed me the magic concoctions he makes to heal and bless. I had to admit, it was interesting. But, right now, Rafiki was going to unveil the true reason why he invited me here. He's going to tell me one of Dad's secrets…

I was sitting on a big tree root while Rafiki was making another one of his concoctions. He cracked coconuts and poured the milk inside in the bowl in his lap. He even poured bits of dust in it. As he did all that, he said, "So, Mufasa, did you have fun in that cavern?"

"Well, it was beautiful," I answered.

"So, you had no regrets going there."

I yelped and bowed my head in guilt. "I guess I should've been more careful. Grandpa might have been when he said that 'every beautiful rose has its thorns,'" I said.

Rafiki nodded, "A true proverb, that is. So true, so true."

Then, I jumped from the root and walked next to Rafiki, catching his attention. With a warm smile, he said, "Your father was so worried when we found you in the pool."

"I know he was."

"Yes, but I never seen him so rowdy and hotheaded since his fight to win and save Fire Rock from a crazed lion years ago. You see, that was the second time he's been there."

"The _second_ time?"

"Yes. He's been in the pool as well."

Was he kidding me! "Are you serious! Dad stepped in that pool, too!"

Rafiki nodded and explained, "He was a young adult at that time. He was so terrified that even today he struggles not to believe that future the pool predicted. In fact, he went crazy when he learned of his future, but Uru saved him. She continues to care for Ahadi devotedly and lovingly. That's why the love between them is pure and the most romantic the pride has ever seen."

"Really?" I murmured. "What was Dad's future it predicted?"

"I can't tell you that much. Only Uru and I know that, and Ahadi wants it at that. He made us promise never to tell anyone else, especially you and Taka."  
"Oh."

Rafiki was right. I should respect my dad's privacy. But, I still couldn't believe that Dad stepped in that pool as well. Now, I really knew why he was so worried about me. It's no wonder now. But, what future could that pool predict that would actually scare my dad, King Ahadi, who wasn't afraid of anything?

I yawned sleepily. While I yawned to the sky, something on the trunk behind me caught my attention. I fell onto my back and rolled over to find three drawings of lion cubs over the trunk. "Hey, what are these?" I wondered. Rafiki walked to the trunk and smiled at me. "These are special drawings. Can you tell who they are?" he asked. I looked closely at the two drawings that were side by side. One was a lion cub colored in yellow, and the other was crimson brown…just like Taka and me. That's when it hit me. "Is that Taka and me?" I said.

"That's right, that's right! You are a very observant boy!" Rafiki exclaimed. "These drawings are your symbols of life. In other words, they represent your growth."

"Oh."

Then, I looked down to the third drawing below and between mine and Taka's. It looked like a lioness, but it wasn't Sarafina or any other lioness cub in the pride. Her color was as brown as cinnamon. "Who's that?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Rafiki replied. "I didn't even draw it there. It just appeared out of nowhere. No lioness is of that color around here."

That really was strange. But, if it appeared here, it must be important, right? Whom could that third drawing belong to?

* * *

Underneath the bright night sky full of stars, I sat at the very tip of the promontory and looked up at the beautiful, silver moon while everyone else was asleep. _"You are just a cub and the future she predicted may sound true to you. But, it's not, because only one person can make your own destiny and it's you. Whatever she said, never believe in it."_ Father's words continued to echo in my mind, and I gradually began to believe it. He was my father after all, and he went through this before. I nodded my head and came to a decision. But, suddenly, a voice called from behind me. "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" I turned around and found my mother right behind me, first staring at the moon with me and staring down at me with a coy grin. "Um…" I purred in worry.

"Don't worry. It's fine. You have something on your mind?"

"Well, I've been thinking about what Dad said. I believe him. I make my own destiny, right?"

"That's right. That's how we all came this far. Do you want to live as long as you can?"

"Well, yeah."

"Many might try to tell you otherwise. But, you're a stubborn boy, right?"

I grinned and ran up to my mother's front legs to nuzzle around them. She smiled down at me and bent down to lick me from under my chin. "Go to bed, sweet prince." I obeyed and went off to go back inside the den to sleep.

_"I make…my own destiny…"_


	6. Entry 18: Grandfather

**_Entry 18: "Grandfather" (1)_**

_"Mufasa? Mufasa?"_

Someone was nudging me for quite a while. But, I didn't want to get up. Whoever that was, I tried to swat him or her away with my paw. "Come on. Please wake up." I slowly opened my eyes to look into the bluish-green pupils of Sarafina. "Go away. I'm still sleeping," I groaned, rolling over to the right to look away from her. But, Sarafina wouldn't give up. I felt her tugging my tail. "Come _on_! Wake _up_!" she grunted with each tug. She was pulling hard enough to rip my tail clean off, so I had no choice but to get up. I swatted a paw at her as I growled hastily and drowsily. "What's with you! Can't I have any sleep!"

"You're gonna sleep the day away if I let you sleep any longer," she replied. "Besides, your mom told me to wake you before the sun is at its highest pinnacle. So, come on!"

"To where? I'm not going to any more caves."

"Can't we just go out and play together today? Taka's busy with Aunty Zahali, so don't bother bringing him along."

I yawned, "Okay, sure."

I stretched myself and yawned once more, and then I followed the bouncy Sarafina outside the den.

In the grasslands only a few yards from Fire Rock, I stealthily looked around my surroundings to seek out Sarafina. I heard rustling in the tall blades of grass behind the boulder on my right. I turned toward it and crouched down to come to a pouncing position. I waited patiently until the time was right. My grandpa always said that I shouldn't be hasty and pounce right away. I should always give off a misconception of when I strike to my prey and spread uncertainty and anxiety among them. Once they're unable to predict my actions, they would often be forced to make a mistake, and the advantage would be mine. I crouched further down until I was deep in the grass and slowly stalked that boulder. I stopped around five feet away from it. Now, I thought! I ran at the rock and climbed it. I leapt over it and found Sarafina behind it! I leapt on top of her and pinned her down. I laughed, "Gotcha!"

Sarafina pouted, "Okay, you got me."

After I hopped off of her to let her back up on her feet, my playmate looked at me with awe. "Man, you're a really good pouncer. I was about to run because I didn't know when you were gonna try and catch me."

"I've learned from the best," I bragged.

"Hey, let's race to that tree over there," Sarafina said, pointing to a tree about 10 feet to the left.

"Okay."

Sarafina and I lined up and faced that tree. We crouched down with our tails in the air. Sarafina had the honors to call the signal. "Okay. Ready…set…go!" With that, we took a mad dash towards the tree. I was running as fast as I could, but Sarafina quickly took the lead. I tried to run faster, but I couldn't seem to catch up. I was nipping at her heels, but that's as close as I could get. After a few moments, we made it to the tree with Sarafina as the winner. After I touched the tree, I panted wearily as Sarafina sat down with me to overcome her exhaustion with me. I was kinda upset that I lost, but I was more impressed than anything else. "Wow, Sarafina! I had no idea you're a good sprinter!"

"Well, isn't it natural?" Sarafina grinned proudly.

Now, I felt a little competitive. "Well, we both won two games a piece. Let's say the winner of the next one is the best of the best!"

"You're on!"

"I'm… afraid you have to put that little challenge on hold."

Suddenly, an unlikely figure came into our presence. It was that mean-spirited lioness, Zahali.

Sarafina and I turned toward Zahali while Sarafina hid behind me. Apparently, she wasn't so comfortable around her either. I should've expected as much since Taka was the only cub that was around her. "What do _you_ want?" I hissed at her. For once, Zahali didn't hiss back at me; far from it. She instead stared down at me with this peculiar smile. Even though she was smiling, I still kept growling at her. "Now, now, little prince. I'm only telling you that Grandpa would like to see you." I stood upright from my defensive stance after hearing what she just said. "Grandpa?"

"Yes. He would like to meet you in the grasslands along the eastern border… _alone_. So, say goodbye to your little girlfriend."

"Well, okay," I sighed. "Sarafina, will you wait for me?"

"Of course I will."

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

With that, I hopped off to where Zahali said Grandpa was waiting. The grasslands along the eastern border… it was pretty far from home. But, it was still inside the Lands of Fire' borders, so it should be okay…

I quickly scaled up a tall hill after running for quite a while, stopping at the top to catch my breath. I fervently looked over my shoulder, observing that I was heading further and further away from Fire Rock. I wondered what Grandpa would want to talk to me about that he would want to be out here. It didn't feel quite right, especially since I was all alone. I wished that Sarafina would have come with me. Even Zahali escorting me didn't sound so bad anymore. "Lord Mufasa!" I knew that voice. I looked up toward the sky and found Zazu flying high over me in circles. My prayers have been answered, I thought! I knew Zazu would stick with me.

Zazu quickly fluttered down on the ground in front of me. I smiled and greeted him, "Hey, Zazu! It's _really_ great that you're here!"

"What are you doing so far from the kingdom?" the small hornbill wondered.

"Grandpa's waiting around here somewhere, I'm told. What do ya say? Wanna come with me?"

"I don't know. I should be heading back home now. Father doesn't want me to be late for lunch."

I quickly protested, "No! You gotta come! Please?"

Zazu quickly jumped back after my outburst, and after I calmed down, I bent down my ears and grinned nervously. I then noticed that Zazu was staring at me or rather analyzing me. What was he thinking, I wondered? Then, the blue bird laughed at me. "I get it! You're scared!" I was caught off-guard by that comment. "Huh?" I gasped.

"It's pretty obvious! You are so far from home without your brother or Sarafina or whomever for the first time! So, of course you're scared!"

I felt a bit annoyed at this point. "Hey, I'm not scared! I, I just thought it would be boring to go by myself!"

"You don't sound very convincing."

Angry, I hissed and threw my paw at him, making him fly away. "Go on! I don't need you!" I cried.

"Fine! If you say so!"

With that, Zazu continued to fly off back home. As I watched him leave, I shortly realized what I've done and groaned as I swept my right claw over the grass. "Oh, why did I do that!" Alone once again, I turned around and continued walking deeper into the grasslands along the border to the east.

After a while, I reached the point when the grass wasn't so tall. My father's scent was strong around here as well. I made it. This was the eastern border. Beyond the Lands of Fire, a vastly large desert was seen on the horizon. I shortly blew it off and looked around for Grandpa. I couldn't see him nearby, but I couldn't even pick off the faintest scent of him. Where could he be? I looked as far as I could see from where I stood, but there was nothing in sight, no sign of life catching my eye. Slowly, the feeling in my swollen stomach swelled up. The longer I couldn't find anyone, the more nervous I became. This atmosphere wasn't very comfortable at all. Oh, why did I chase away Zazu, I thought? I was all alone. There was nobody around. I felt like crying my head off, but I felt as if I lost my voice. I should be running back, but my feet were like stubborn roots attached to the ground. What should I do? What!

Wait. Something past by my nose. It was a new scent! Suddenly, all my bodily functions returned and I quickly turned around to track down the source. It… wasn't Grandpa, but perhaps the owner of this peculiar scent knew where he was. After I took a good sniff of it in the air, I was puzzled to find that it was coming in the direction from the other side of the border. But, that wasn't all. Another scent, a scent of burning wood, caught my attention a short moment later. Soon, three figures began to emerge from the edge of the hot sand and came closer and closer to crossing the border. Finally, my eyes widen the moment I recognized them. I saw their mangy dark pelts littered with black spots. I stared into the hideous, demonic pupils they possessed. And their hysterical but frightening laughter echoed in my sensitive ears. They were young just like me, but these three pups were hyenas!

The one in the middle of this trio was a scrawny she-hyena that had a spiky, black tuff of hair over her head. One each at her sides, two male hyenas, one who never seemed to let go of his insane grin and the other who left his tongue tangling from his mouth and was laughing most of the time, spotted me and sneered at me with bloodlust. I backed away and swallowed hard nervously. "Hyenas?" I murmured. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The girl hyena replied, "Who wants to know? You ain't gonna do nothing!"

The three of them surrounded me while the male hyena pups were snickering to themselves. "Ooh, what's the big bad lion gonna do, huh?" one of the boys taunted. I was already peeved at Zazu's teasing, so I wasn't about to take their taunts without a fight, especially from _hyenas_. "You honestly don't know who I am, do ya? What would you say if I said I was King Ahadi's son?"

"Well, I'd say who gives a rat's ass," the girl hissed brashly.

"You _should_ care, ya bunch of mutts. _We're_ not the ones who are dirty and boneless out in the wastelands."

The other male pup laughed uncontrollably, as if he thought my comment was funny. But, the other boy smacked him over the head to keep him quiet. "**Ed**, he's talking about _us_."

"You got a big mouth, ugly," the girl snarled. "Ya better watch that loose tongue of yours."

"And why should I? When I get older, I'll be _much_ bigger than the likes of you. And _you're_ calling _me_ ugly?"

The hyena with the hideous grin growled under his breath but briefly chuckled to himself. "Well, we better make sure he _never_ grows up, eh **Shenzi**?"

The girl pup agreed, "That's your best idea yet, **Banzai**."

Ed laughed maniacally, answering his brethren in his own _unique_ way. They intended to kill me, those bloodthirsty thugs; but I sure wasn't going to let them. As all three of them hissed at me, I crouched down and growled back at them, my fur branching across my back. I unsheathed my claws and dug them in the ground underneath me. While I was still a cub, I managed to deliver a decent snarl under my breath. Then, suddenly, all three pups took a step back. Whoa, was I _that_ convincingly tough? I decided to take one step forward, and that was all it took to make them all run away in fright!

I relaxed and stood back up to watch those hyenas run off with their tails tucked in their legs. I felt kinda proud of myself for a while. I grinned and held my head high conceitedly. "Heh! They're all talk!"

"Most hyenas are," a familiar voice bellowed from behind me.

I quickly turned around and finally laid eyes on my grandfather! "Grandpa!" I cried. While I was glad to finally see him, I kinda felt embarrassed and dejected once I realized that the hyenas were really running from _him_. "What are you doing here, kid?" Grandpa suddenly said. "Your parents are worried sick."

"Huh? But, Zahali said…"

Before I finished, Grandpa suddenly leapt over me and snarled out towards the border while guarding me. I looked out to the borders and found myself frozen in fright. The scent of burning wood was stronger now. It was torches, and each of them was held in several wet jaws. Stricken with fear, I hid behind Grandpa's legs, away from that wide wall of adult hyenas!

The fumes of fire surrounded the entire plain as the impenetrable wall of hyenas slowly approached us. I felt my legs shivering violently as I hid behind Grandpa. I never felt like this before. Even with Grandpa with me, I couldn't shake off the feeling. I felt like I was about to die. One hyena emerged from the wall. She had a frighteningly tall black mane with several bangs over her demon-like orbs and a creepy claw mark deep across her larynx. She snarled coldly and silently at the both of us. Grandpa quietly scowled under his breath. "**Kumasi**…" I stared up at Grandpa kneeling down, positioning himself for a lunge. Then, at my surprise, the hyena quickly sprinted at us!

I cried out in fright once Kumasi quickly made her way to us. I couldn't run. I've completely lost my nerve. But, Grandpa quickly made a move for me by scooping me up with his enormous paw and threw me aside! I yelped but recovered from my shock in time to land on my feet right next to a large boulder in the ground. Before I had time to recollect myself, I heard a loud stomping of feet heading my way. I looked and saw that all the other hyenas were running out from their formation and literally blazed right at me! I quickly took cover behind the boulder and ducked down as several fiery stars shot over me. After they all eventually passed over me, I watched them head out, watching them drag their flaming sticks across the ground. In seconds, the land as far as I could see was engulfed in a massive pool of flames. I couldn't see my home anymore since the flames were so tall. As beads of sweat fell from my chin, I witnessed the hyenas' attempt in igniting the Lands of Fire.

A nearby growl was heard in my vicinity. I gasped and finally noticed that Grandpa was still here, fighting with that scary hyena. She dug her fangs in his right arm, and he cried out in pain as a crescent of crimson blood raced from him. But, Grandpa quickly sunk his own fangs into her back and threw her off of him. Kumasi landed perfectly over her feet and ran at Grandpa once more. She snapped her jaws at him, but he leapt back and quickly bared his fangs back at her. Then, he quickly leapt at her side and swiped her from under her legs. As the two warriors fought, streams of blood spread over the ground as quickly as the flames around us. I couldn't look away at them running in circles with each other until they met in the center to strike. Kumasi managed to draw Grandpa's blood from nearly all points of his body, right from his protesting shoulders to his stiff feet. But, Grandpa could return each attack with a powerful swipe directed only by his brilliantly quick thinking. With each blow, the hyena's speed began to decrease by the endless hour. But, I saw my grandfather's strength dying down as well. And I still couldn't shake off this horrible feeling. I still was focused on the thought of dying here.

Fatigue finally caught up with the two as they both haunched over their hind legs. The wounds they carried weighed heavily on them both, and they panted hoarsely to later regain their bearings. As I stood still and stared down the bloodstained battlefield, Kumasi steadily lifted herself back on her feet. But, to my dismay, Grandpa tilted over. My eyes widened and time suddenly slowed down as I watched his dirty form fall to the ground… in defeat.

I couldn't breathe. It was too hard to breathe. And I thought I would never breathe again. I was right, I thought. I knew it was true. It was just like that white lioness said. Death… was all that awaited me. Death. Death. I was staring death in its bloodcurdling eyes. And those eyes… belonged to that hideous hyena. She stared right at me and wearily staggered towards me. I couldn't back away. I wouldn't back away. I knew it was the end of everything. There was no escape from death. Death's shadow loomed over me once she came closer and closer. I couldn't look away from those eyes. That cold, unfeeling, and sadistic gleam in them. She smiled down at me monstrously and softly pressed her claw over me. I shivered as I felt her cold, bloody claw race across my back and on top of my head. As her paw blanketed over my eyes, I gasped quietly while a single tear escaped my eye. I couldn't see. Only darkness was there. This was it. This was death. My brother… Sarafina… my parents… Zazu… Rafiki… they were all leaving my sight. I couldn't see them anymore. And I could never see them… again.

I felt my heart slowing down. The darkness briefly lifted, but my vision was blurring. I felt my life subliming rising from my body. As I caught a brief glimpse of two figures rolling in the roaring firewall around me, the last thing I ever heard was a shrilly cry. Finally, darkness returned and took me to sleep an eternal sleep…

…Wet. I felt wet. I could feel myself wet. I slowly lifted my eyes and saw a large, empty plain brimming with the white mist of rain. I was alive! I rose to my feet and looked around to find myself sitting underneath the bare limbs of a dead tree. As the rain pounded over me, I looked around in shock to find myself back in the Lands of Fire… but not the home I remembered. The grass was spoiled and black as ash while there were no signs of moving life around. There were no antelope hopping the dead land, no elephants to drink from the overflowing pools, and no lions were seen at the nearby kingdom of Fire Rock. "Wh… what…?" I hesitantly murmured.

"It's… gone…"

I followed that voice to the direction underneath Fire Rock and found someone emerge past the misty barrier around it. It was him. The one I thought who died in that battle… was right in front of me!

"Grandpa!"

It was Grandfather Mohatu, drenched in a thoroughly singed coat mixed of water and blood. He walked slowly to me as I stared at him in utter shock. As he came in front of me, I quickly ran to his arm and hugged him, trying hard not to sob endlessly. I felt his other paw over my back, comforting me lovingly. "Those damned hyenas… destroyed the very place we fought each other to claim," I heard him say. I looked up in wonder and watched as he stared down the ruined land around us in weak disgust. Then, a small grin crept across his muzzle as he stared down at me. "But, at least… our hope is still alive."

"Grandpa… who… was that?" I asked.

"Kumasi… an old friend during our youth… during a time when we thought lions and hyenas could be friends. But, the **_Great War_** eventually set us apart… to claim this land. When I was king, the age had chosen us to have this land and the hyenas banished to limited sustenance and a broken leader. I severed her vocal cords during the war, so she can't speak anymore. So, I assume… that there might be another…"

Before he could finish, Grandpa gasped and quickly fell down on his side again, coughing violently! I ran around to his face and helplessly watched him cough hoarsely. After he finally stopped, he stared at me with a faded tint to his eyes. No. He couldn't be…!

Grandpa steadily summoned the last of his strength to speak to me. "Mufasa. Our… home may be gone, but… the pride still lives. Ahadi prepared for an event like this… an event where he must abandon this kingdom… to reach another… available to us. It's called… **_Pride Rock_**."

"Pride… Rock?" I repeated.

"Head… north… away from the sun. You… should be able… to find it. Can you… do that?"

Overwhelmed by tears, I whimpered, "Wh… why do _I_ have to? You're going to be with me."

"I'll be with you… even though you can't see me."

"No… no, you can't…!"

"Mufasa. Death… is inevitable. But… that's… how you know… that you're alive… So… always… remember…who… you are…"

There was nothing else. Thunder roared in the skies as flashes of lightning washed over Grandpa's charred body. I nudged under his chin but he didn't move an inch. His eyes were sealed and I felt nothing as I felt his body. The feeling instantly came again. The shaking came again. I stared down at the motionless body and shut my eyes tightly, trying my hardest not to wail again. But, it was true. Now… I was truly alone. I would be alone… in death.


	7. Entry 19: Journey

_**Entry 19: "Journey"**_

_**Was I alone?**_

_**Was there no one there? My vision was fine, but…I saw nothing or no one around. Was I meant to see anything else beyond this?**_

…_Suddenly, a large shadow washed over me and caught my attention. My pitiful and wet eyes that were as crimson as the darkest rose stared towards the silhouette as a single hand reached out at me. Unable to run away, unable to fight back, I stared with awesome fear of what was to happen next…_

_**There was a hand. It reached out for me. And I heard a gentle voice whisper…**_

'**_You are not alone.'_**

Even after sleep, I still felt so drained, listless. Throughout the rest of the night, I was nestled in the arms of my fallen Grandfather Mohatu. He managed to keep me warm so I could finally rest. I looked around and bent down my ears to find that everything looked the same. It wasn't a dream. Everything around me had perished in that frightening hellfire. My family… I wondered if they were all right. I wondered if they were all thinking of me. Zahali probably wouldn't care, but I thought about my brother, the girl I probably would've liked to call my queen, the friend who would loyally stick by me no matter what happened, and of course, my mother and father. How far were they gone? Would I be able to catch up? I was just a cub and definitely had no chance to survive outside the border on my own. But, something was urging me to get going. Those words from before still rang through my head. "You are not alone," the voice called. Who was the one who said that, I wondered? The strange thing was that voice… kinda sounded familiar. I still was skeptical about it, but I never felt more comfortable hearing those words repeating in my mind. I took a huge breath and exhaled softly before I turned back to Grandpa's body. I came to his head and nudged mine against his one last time. As much as I hated it, I knew I couldn't stay here. I had to go. My decision made, I reluctantly set off across the dead Lands of Fire to cross the border. I had to try and find Pride Rock… and my family.

* * *

I was a pitiful wreck. I had just stood up to three hyena pups the other day. I grew hungry before long, and I whimpered to myself as I tried to find something to eat in this broken land. It was then that I picked up a faint scent in the distance. It was the scent of a fresh corpse. I quickly tracked it down to find a small doe near the charred trunk of a dead tree. I voracious helped myself and ripped quite a few tendons from the body to scarf down. For a while, it was lost in how delicious it was that I didn't think about how this lone doe ended up here. It didn't matter; I was hungry. But then, I heard a voice call behind me. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" I quickly jumped and turned around to find several more lion cubs in a tight-nit group staring at me. Standing in front of them was a lion cub that was completely dressed in a black fur coat and had emeralds for eyes. This particular cub was slightly bigger than the others, so he was obviously the leader of the group. Furthermore, they all glared at me in the most unfriendly fashion. 

The black cub approached me and shoved me over my shoulder. "That was _our_ meat, goldie!" he hissed.

"I, I'm sorry," I gulped. "I didn't know…"

"Our folks caught it for us, and you ruined it."

"I didn't mean any harm. I, uh, didn't eat that much of it."

Before I knew it, the black cub slapped me hard over the face! I fell on my side after that sharp blow, and I held over my wound and sniffled to myself. "What, you're not gonna get up? What a baby!" I heard all the other cubs laugh and jeer at me in reply, and that only made the tears in my eyes flow even faster. Crybaby, scaredy-cat, wuss… I heard those words echo through my mind numberless times. And I couldn't move. As much as I wanted to get away, I lost all feeling in my legs. I stood put, soaking in the misery of this verbal abuse.

Responding to the large cub's head gesture, two of his followers came after me. One came behind me and tugged me hard by my tail. I cried out in pain and panicked as I tried to stand up and get away. But, the other cub leapt and sat over my back, pinning me down. I whimpered and dug through the ground with my claws to pull away, but they were too strong. Everyone else just stood there and belittled my futile efforts to get away. The black cub sauntered closer to me and stomped over my head with his paw with a sadistic grin. "You should know better than to cross a **_Shadowlander_**. We don't allow nobody to steal our food. My father says anyone who steals from us _dies_. Huh? Huh? You wanna die?" I didn't respond. Maybe because I felt that he might be right. I had just lost my grandpa and got separated from my family. And here I was, enduring their derisive torture. Oh God, what have I ever done to deserve this? How much more pain must be inflicted upon me until you're satisfied?! Please, stop! Just stop punishing me and let me die! "He's not even fighting back," the cub over my back said. "What a wuss. **Xell**, I bet you can make him drink your piss, and he _still_ won't do anything."

"You know," the tall cub replied to his name, "that's not a bad idea."

I gasped and looked up to find a wide grin across Xell's face. "I feel the need to relieve myself anyway." The cubs cheered frantically, supporting his vile, disgusting intent. "Oh yeah! This will be fun!" I heard them say. "It's about time this mama's boy drank something else other than his stupid mama's milk!" It was then that I froze for a brief moment. It kept a moment to register into my mind what they said about my mother. "Open up, mama's boy; maybe my piss is delicious," I heard Xell taunt. They were going too far; they didn't need to bring my mother into this. I tightly shut my eyes as the tears continued to run. Suddenly, I felt warmth slowly outlining my body. My heart was growing hot. I could feel all my rationality slipping through my unsheathed claws. I was mad. Insulting my mother replaced my sadness… with rage!

My eyes sprung open and I cried as I bucked the two cubs that held me down away. Xell backed away in surprise. While he was distracted by my sudden outburst, I dashed at that bully and rammed into his chest, inadvertently biting into him and drawing blood! Xell wailed and fell onto his back from the strike. I hissed savagely towards the other cubs, easily frightening them from coming any closer. Finally, after the chance presented itself, I quickly ran away from that place. Without any thought of what might've happened back there, I ran as far as I could until I was certain that they wouldn't come after me. I hoped to never see those horrible people again. As I sprinted as far as I could, all my depressed, destructive thoughts gradually returned to me…

_Why?_

_Why is this happening to me?_

_After suffering this much… is death there waiting for me?_

_Why couldn't it come to me? Why won't death just sweep me away?_

_I want to die! I really want to die!!

* * *

_

I felt the lush wet grass on my paws once again. After so many hours, I finally found myself in a new, wide, and healthy plain. I took a strong whiff in the wild blue air and sighed in content. I stared down the hill and found a large watering hole in the short distance. I slurped over my lips and quickly ran down the hill to reach that pool. Seeing my clear reflection in it, I quickly lapped in the water to take in as much as I could at once. The tension I felt finally began to loosen throughout my body. I kinda felt like myself again. But, I hardly had any time to think through the endless sips of delicious water.

After I felt like I had as much as I could take, I sighed peacefully and slurped over my lips once again. Now, I had to find something around here to eat. I looked around but despite the abundant nature around me, I saw nothing moving around even in the furthest distance. It was strange. Why would a land as healthy as this one be empty of any type of animal? I began to feel quite nervous again. Something was wrong here, and I stumbled right into it. Why on the day after yesterday? It was just like before those creepy hyenas came in my sight. Was today the day? Was this the day I would finally die? "What are you doing here by yourself, kid?" I jumped and turned around to find the large trunk and sharp tusks of an enormous dark-skinned elephant looming over me in the pool!

Staring directly into the large elephant's piercing coal eyes, I knelt down in fright and tried to back away. I gulped and shut my eyes, desperately hoping for a quick end. What was he waiting for, I thought? Go ahead and finish me! But, it didn't happen. Nothing happened at all. "Very odd to see a _lion_ cub cowering so easily," he said. I reopened my eyes to find that pachyderm casually dipping his trunk in the water to have a drink. As our eyes intertwined, he softly spoke to me, "But, maybe I should expect as much since the recent firestorm warnings here."

"'Firestorm?'" I repeated.

"Yes. Reports flew by here saying that a sea of flames have engulfed the once legendary Lands of Fire. Out of fear that it may spread as far as to here, the animals fled further north until the danger has past."

"So, that's it," I nodded. "I wish Grandpa was still here."

"Your grandfather?"

"I was there… in the middle of that firestorm you mentioned. The hyenas there caused it, and in order to save me, Grandpa… he…"

"Oh. I see," the elephant nodded solemnly. "It must hurt… for someone so young."

"I don't even know why he wanted me to go on and find my family myself," I pouted bitterly. "I'm just gonna die out here anyway."

"Now, I _know_ kids shouldn't be talking like that. Now listen here to ol' **Mauri**."

I stared attentively at the elephant, spotting the winkles under his eyes. He was old, probably even as old as my grandfather if not older. I could see that he was around long enough to know more about the world than I do. But, he wasn't a lion; we're two different species. What could he possibly say that would make one ounce of difference? "Think about it," he said. "_Why_ did your grandfather save you? It was because… he _knew_ you were capable of great things in the future. It was because he has great faith in you. It was because he loves you. If you selfishly decide to die here without trying, you will betray him. His sacrifice will be all for naught."

"Betray him?" I repeated.

"I'm sure he wanted to see you do great things when you're of age. But, when it comes down to it, he will always see you… in your heart."

"In my heart?"

"For you, the trials of the Circle of Life have begun. No matter what happens, you mustn't surrender to death. For the family that wishes to see you again, for the one who had the greatest trust in you, you have to live."

I have to live? Was that really true? It's what Father always taught me. It's what Mother always taught me. Grandfather Mohatu also taught me that. I must have a desire to live as much as I could, for there were myriads of doors to open and many accomplishments I could do. That's right. I have to live.

I was still mourning over my grandfather, but I believed I finally understood why he had done all that for me. I thought I could finally put the vision that white lioness saw behind me. If not, I could at least take a chance. I was completely revitalized and grew excited as I made up my mind. "I think I understand," I nodded. "Thanks, Mauri."

The old elephant nodded and replied, "Not bad for an elephant, eh? Remember, we are _all_ a part of the Circle of Life."

Did he really know what I was thinking before? I bent down my ears shamefully and faintly blushed. He was right. I should've known better than to underestimate different species. "Good luck, kid," Mauri said. Then, he playfully blew mist of water from his trunk over me. I looked away and actually laughed as the fresh, cool rain shower over me. I looked back to the pool once it was over and suddenly found nothing but my undisturbed reflection in the pool. Mauri the Elephant had disappeared.

I looked around in wonder but found no sign of him. For someone so noticeably large and quite slow, he was nowhere to be found. Was he even really there? Was I hallucinating the entire time? No. That spray of water was very real. I still felt it seeping through my fur. Suddenly, my stomach rumbled to wake me from my thoughts. There was no more time to spare worrying about Mauri; I had to go hunt. "Grandpa," I thought. "I'll try to continue living… for you." With that, I turned away from the watering hole and marched on deeper in the empty grassland in search for any rabbits or birds. Then, I would set out on my journey towards the north, a journey that would surely lead me to the light of my life, my family… and my future.


	8. Perspective: Trials of Love

_**Perspective: "Trials of Love"**_

Inside Fire Rock's den, Uru was cleaning bathing herself with hard wet lashes of her tongue. She was busy with her arms as a distraught Taka walked in. The cub sighed and sat down to look down at the rocky floor under him. "What's wrong, Taka?" Uru purred. He looked up with frustration. "Mom, was I adopted?"

"Of course not. What could make you say something so ridiculous?"

"Why am I not as strong as Mufasa is? He always beats me in wrestling and can always seem to outrun me. I can never beat him in anything."

"Maybe you should tell him to take it easy," Uru suggested as a worried look slowly came over her face.

Taka scowled, "But, I don't want him to _take it easy_! Oh, why was I born this way? He's even going to be king someday! What about me? Aren't I special?"

With that, the angry cub quickly ran off. Uru watched him go with a grave stare…

* * *

Taka's tail lashed excitedly as he lied before Zahali. "I can see in your eyes that you want to go to that cavern," she purred. "But, you know you can't cross the borders." She scooped the cub with her left paw and hugged him tightly with a wily smile. "You wouldn't want to upset little ol' me, would ya? Hmm?" Taka thought for a second and soon wore a smile of his own. "Sure, I won't," he replied. 

"Good boy."

"Hey, Taka!"

The brown cub turned around to find Mufasa calling him. "Wanna play?" he asked. Taka slightly bent down his ears, remembering his resentment he had towards his brother yesterday. But, that place Zahali told him about was intoxicating to his childish mind. He quickly forgot his anger and stood up with a mischievous grin. He ran to Mufasa's side and spoke to him, quietly enough for Zahali not to listen. "Perfect timing. Come on; there's this place I really wanna see."

"Okay, sure," Mufasa replied. "Where?"

"You'll see."

Then, he galloped away like an antelope in the heat of chase. Mufasa began to follow, but he stopped and looked back towards Zahali. The lioness quickly turned bitter and hissed at him threateningly. She easily scared the yellow cub away. Zahali calmed down and sighed. "I can't stand that cub… just like his mother."

Out in the grasslands, Mufasa and Taka walked together with Taka leading the way. He was hopping around with glee, arousing his brother's curiosity. "Come on, tell me where we're going," he asked.

Taka answered, "Oh, all right, ya big baby. Lady Zahali told me about this place, see? It's a beautiful cavern full of diamonds and other mystic stuff. It's said that if you find the magic water at the end of the cavern, you bathe in it, make a wish, and it'll come true."

"Wow! Really?!"

A look of awe came over Mufasa as he became equally excited and curious as his brother. But, the fact that Zahali told him quickly discouraged him. "I don't know. I think Zahali's making it up," he frowned. Quick to defend his mentor, Taka frowned back. "Nuh-uh! Everything Lady Zahali says is true! Remember what she said about the rising and falling of the sun?"

"Yeah, yeah, it resembles the rising and falling of the Lion King. I know. But, I still wonder why she would tell you something like that, but she gets mean with _me_."

"Oh, come on! Don't let her get in the way of the perfect playdate! Come on!"

Meanwhile, under a lone tree with a large boulder under it, Sarafina was lazily resting over it while a small blue patch of feathers rested over her. She yawned and noisily pulled her claws through her resting stone, instantly waking the pile of feathers. The small blue hornbill hatchling, Zazu, flapped intolerantly and squawked, "Agh! Please don't do that! That hurts!"

"Sorry. But, I'm bored. Where is that Mufasa anyway? It shouldn't keep him this long to fetch his scrawny brother," Sarafina pouted.

"I don't think Mufasa would appreciate that from you."

Sarafina scoffed meanly with her nose to the sky. Then, from the corner of her eye, she spotted the two brothers running off by them. "Mufasa! Taka!" she cried. She quickly leapt off the boulder and ran toward them after they stopped with Zazu flying behind her. After they both caught up with them, Mufasa smiled while Taka was turned away with an annoyed grimace. "Hey, Sarafina!" the golden cub greeted.

"It kept ya long enough. So, now that _he's_ with us, what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna go to this place Taka told me about."

A drowsy Zazu fluttered back over Sarafina's head, getting Mufasa's attention. "Hey, Zazu! Kweu let you out of your tree today?"

Zazu yawned, "That's right, Lord Mufasa. Father is real serious about me being the next majordomo."

"Aw, Zazu, I told you before. Just 'Mufasa' is fine."

"Oh no. It's my honor to call you 'Lord Mufasa.' I supposed to be _your_ majordomo, you know."

After Mufasa smiled in reply, Sarafina slightly blushed. Since Zazu was talking of royalty, she was reminded that Mufasa would be king, and she would be his queen. And in her naïve mind, she didn't seem to mind. But, the image of Mufasa, Sarafina, and Zazu together as the kingdom's symbols of the future kingdom disturbed Taka. The brown cub bent down his ears and frowned. He was reminded of his anger. But, he was quick to not let it bother him. There was a place he wanted to see. "_Anyway_, are we going or what?"

"Okay, okay," Mufasa answered. "So, you still coming, Sarafina?"

"Sure!" Sarafina answered.

"I wanna come, too," Zazu added, flapping into the air excitedly.

With that, Taka led his fellow peers towards that mysterious cavern…

…Several streaks of supernatural light flew under the ceiling of the cavern, providing them light. The light reflected off the crystal walls and outlined the stalagmites' beauty. The colors of the rainbow shimmered all over as a tickled Zazu slowly flew past them. Taka stopped to look at Mufasa looking into a mirror-like wall. His reflection made him shaped like an hourglass. As Mufasa laughed, Taka had to chuckle as well. Then, he went on as a thought came to mind. "Hey. I haven't even thought of a wish for when we get there." As Taka pondered over it, Sarafina came to Mufasa's side with a thought of her own. "Say, Mufasa. Did you have an idea about what to wish for when we reach that magic pool?"

"Oh, well… I don't know. I haven't thought about that."

"You don't want anything?"

"I guess not."

Sarafina quickly leapt in front of Mufasa to stop him. Something was bothering her, and that feeling was obvious in her eyes as Mufasa quickly saw it. "Well, you know what _I'm_ gonna ask for?"

"Your mom…"

"The water will help me get her back, right? Do you think so?"

"It's _supposed_ to be magical. But, I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Why not?!" Sarafina suddenly cried. "I still miss her, you know! What would _you_ know anyway? You still have _your_ mom and dad, even your grandpa!"

Mufasa was visibly taken aback by her outburst, and she quickly realized what she just said and wore a regretful stare. "But… I thought you would be all right as long as I was with you. You said you would…"

"Mufasa… I'm sorry…"

But, before Sarafina could finish her sentence, Mufasa growled at her, scaring her from saying anymore.

Up ahead, Taka looked over his shoulder to see that Mufasa and Sarafina weren't there. "Taka, I see some light just up ahead!" Zazu exclaimed as he flew down before the brown cub. The hornbill noticed that the others weren't there and quickly asked, "Where's Sarafina and Lord Mufasa?"

"Oh, they're probably back there doing that _kissy-kissy_ stuff," Taka scoffed wilily. "Mufasa, Sarafina! Hurry over here!"

Taka's voice echoed throughout the cavern, getting Mufasa and Sarafina's attention. "Coming!" Mufasa cried. He began to run off to catch up with the others with Sarafina timidly following. But, she stopped once she noticed the golden cub staring back at her. "You might be right though. I wouldn't know at all…" Then, he kept going while Sarafina watched him leave with a pitiful, thoughtful expression…

* * *

_There once was a lioness named Ali who lived among the pride of the serengeti. This particular lioness was a famous huntress in other parts of Africa. It was said that for each pride she resided in, they would never go hungry for months. But, Ali preferred to go out in the wild alone. She was a free spirit by herself, doing as she pleased every passing day. But, her paradise soon came to a romantic end after she met her one and only. After seven nights, she was pregnant. But, her mate quickly abandoned her and their unborn child. Unable to hunt on her own in her condition, Ali would surely perish, but help came in the form of the shaman-in-training, Rafiki. The old and crazy baboon presented Ali to the newly crowned King Ahadi, and he gladly let her join the pride. After Mufasa and Taka were born, it wasn't until two days later that her cub was born. Her name was Sarafina._

_Ali couldn't pull away from her new home. She was now a member of the pride and a mother. And she didn't seem to mind. She continued to live up to her reputation and proved that she was a great asset to the pride. All of their hunts were successful with Ali around. The beautiful lioness was Ahadi's favorite pride sister and a loyal friend to Uru. She would always play games with her only daughter, Sarafina, and always make sure she had her fill. After all this happiness, Ali only had one person to thank._

_Rafiki. He saved her life and Sarafina's, and he also gave her her new home. Ali was the only lioness to ever come to Rafiki just to talk. Despite his strange and crazy exterior, she always found him amusing. The both of them became very good friends and saw each other almost every day. Ali even found the opportunity to return Rafiki's kindness when he had to pass his brother's test before becoming a full-fledged shaman. He was nervous at first, but she was there to encourage him though it and help him pass. There was never a moment where these two were never friends. In fact, despite the both of them being of different species, one could almost say they were in love…_

_**But, one day…**_

"_Hey, Rafiki! Rafiki! Come out quick!"_

_Rafiki was in the middle of mixing two liquids of different colors together before he heard the cry of a new lioness. He looked out from the leaves of his baobab tree and found her down below. "Ah! What is it, what is it, silly ting? I was in the middle of someting!" he said._

"_It's Ali! She's really sick! She passed out during hunting and coughed out blood!"_

_Rafiki gasped. "Ali?!"_

_Several moments later, back at Fire Rock, Ali lied in the den, panting feverishly and coughing hoarsely. At her side, Rafiki felt over her forehead to feel how abnormally hot she was. He had her drink a special broth he had brought over. Hopefully, he thought, it would bring down her fever. But, it appeared to have no effect. However, Rafiki wouldn't stop until he found the appropriate medicine. He went in search of special plants that were necessary in other kinds of medicine. He tried each one but to no avail. The pride was on edge, especially Sarafina, hoping that their dear sister will pull through. But, it wasn't long until Rafiki found out what was wrong with Ali, and tears instantly came with his defeat…_

"**_Ali has suffered a virus dat starts as a normal fever and becomes worse as it slowly infects the heart. She will not survive much longer…"_**

…_Inside of the den, Uru and the pride sisters were gathered to witness Ali's passing. Rafiki stayed by the feverous lioness; he couldn't bare leaving her side as she was slowly dying. Young Sarafina was crying in her mother's arms. She looked her in her fading pupils with relentlessly falling tears. "Mom, you gotta stay! Please stay with me!" she cried. Looking and begging for a miracle, Sarafina looked up toward Rafiki. "You were supposed to save her! Why didn't you?!"_

_Rafiki could only say, "I am sorry, young one."_

_But, that wasn't good enough for the sorrow-filled cub. She snarled at him angrily. "'Sorry?!' That's all you can say?! I don't know why you even bother staying here, you useless monkey!"_

"_That's enough…Sarafina."_

_The young girl instantly silenced herself once her mother's cold whispers seeped through her ears. "Mom?" she purred._

"_Rafiki has been a dear friend of mine for as long as I remember. I know he did all he could."  
"But, Mom…"_

_But, Sarafina became silent as Ali stared after Rafiki with a weak but gentle smile. "I know… you tried. We both tried to fight this… together."_

"_Ali…"_

_Rafiki immediately dropped his walking stick and went to hug his dearest friend. Ali accepted his affection as she felt his tears running over her neck. "Now, don't cry. It's… not like you at all," she purred. Rafiki gently let her down on the stone floor as Sarafina watched their relationship unfold before her eyes. Her mother looked back to her and weakly giggled. "I hope you'll find someone like dear Rafiki… someday." And finally, the weakened lioness never opened her eyes again. Sorrow quickly filled everyone's hearts as bitter, grief-stricken tears flowed like a great waterfall. Ali had passed away…_

_Sarafina had cried herself to sleep in the resting Uru's arms. After a while later, she opened her gleaming bluish-green eyes and pulled out of the queen's arms to walk outside of the den. Her tail was lower than the stone floor she stood upon. It looked like she would never lift her ears again. With the memory of her mother weighing heavily upon her shoulders, Sarafina sat at the peak of the promontory, quiet and downcast. Then, suddenly, the yellow prince, Mufasa, climbed up on his future kingdom and spotted the heartbroken cub. "Sarafina, what's wrong?" The girl wouldn't answer. Mufasa came closer with a gentle smile. "Sarafina, did you hear me? Come on; at least say something, please." Finally, the girl turned around with tears falling from her eyes once again. "I can't forget! No matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking that my mom won't ever see me grow up! I don't have anyone else. Not one of you could possibly understand what I'm going through."_

"_Maybe, but I **know** you're wrong about one thing. My mom and the **whole** pride said they were going to take care of you!" Mufasa replied, emphasizing the entire pride with a wave of his arms. "You can never be alone with us around."_

"_Really? You too?"_

"'_Posilutely!' You're my friend. I'll never leave ya behind!"_

_Feeling relieved of her stressful heartbreak, Sarafina rubbed over her eyes of her tears and smiled. "Thanks, Mufasa. At least **you're** with me, right?" Mufasa smiled back happily and his tail lashed back and forth instantly. "You got it."

* * *

_

Sarafina lifted her head after Mufasa once again, timidly blushing. "That's right," she thought. "As long as I have him… I'll never be alone. As long as he's here…" Visually mystified by her friend's aura, she quickly followed him deeper in the cave.

Taka quickly ran toward the light just ahead of him with Zazu soaring after him. After running a couple more feet, Taka finally made it to the other side of the cavern. The fresh air blew against him as he made it outside with a stunned glare atop a tall ledge against a large mountainous wall. Below him, there was a large, lush, and green forest underneath him with a giant pool of water just across from it. The cub's excitement welled up from inside him. He had made it to the place that could change his destiny. "This is it! All right!" Unable to wait for anyone, Taka proceeded to walk down a convenient pathway attach to the side of the wall with Zazu following. But, shortly, Mufasa and Sarafina made it out the cave and awed the incredible sight before them. "What in the world?!" Mufasa exclaimed.

"How pretty," Sarafina awed.

"_That_ must be the magic water."

"Mufasa!" Taka called. "Come on; we're almost there!"

Spotting the pathway down to the forest, Mufasa and Sarafina followed Taka and Zazu down to reach the magic pool.

Moments later, the cubs made it to the pool of water. They all exclaimed, "Wow!" The water sparkled as the sun's brilliant rays reflected over it. Mufasa saw its beauty, but he scratched the back of his head in wonder, "But how did we end up here?"

"I guess that cavern was underground, and it led us to another part beyond the Lands of Fire. It's almost like a shortcut," Taka figured.

"So, now that we're here, what do we do?" Sarafina wondered.

"Lady Zahali said that if we bathe in it and make a wish in our minds, it'll come true."

"Well, who's first?" Zazu asked.

Mufasa nudged Taka and said, "Why don't you go in first? This was your idea, after all."

"No, no. You go on ahead and bathe in it. I gotta think about a wish first."

"But, I don't have one."

Zazu flapped in the air and looked to Sarafina. "Why don't you go?" he asked.

"I… I'm afraid," Sarafina answered shyly.

Taka turned around and smiled mischievously. "She doesn't like to be submerged in water, remember?" Sarafina blushed as Zazu looked at her sympathetically. Mufasa rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, I'll go, but I don't what good it'll do." So, without any second thoughts, Mufasa stepped into the cold wet pool. He waddled in the pool while looking at his reflection, but nothing seemed to have happened. "Well, do you feel anything?" Taka wondered. Mufasa looked up to his brother and friends and frowned back at them. "No. I told you, I don't want anyth…" But, before he finished, Mufasa suddenly froze in place. For several seconds, the lion prince was stiff as the hardest boulder. "Mufasa?" Taka wondered. After several moments, his brother spoke. "Who's that? Taka? Sarafina? Zazu?"

"Mufasa, we're right here," Sarafina said.

"Yeah, stop fooling around!" Taka added, forcing a smile.

But, Mufasa didn't answer. It was as if he couldn't see them anymore. He turned away from them and looked out toward the other end of the pool. "Are you… a ghost?" he purred in wonder. Then, he gasped, "How do you know I'm a Lion Prince?" Zazu flew down to the ground with a look of uncertainty. "Who is he talking to?" Taka shook his head to acknowledge that he didn't know. Then, the cubs became silent as Mufasa said something else. "I… don't have a wish." Shortly, the cub let a deep breath escape his lips. He began to walk off, deeper into the water. "Yes," he purred wearily.

"Hey, Mufasa! Where are you going?" Taka exclaimed.

Sarafina silently watched, slowly drowning in her fears. She feared the worst for Mufasa, and she couldn't bring herself to say a word, never mind going to help him. "Yes," Mufasa purred again. "Death… death… death… death…"

"Death?" Taka wondered.

"This is starting to get creepy," Zazu cringed.

"Mufasa… you're scaring me," Sarafina meekly murmured.

The young lioness finally brought herself to stand over the border of the pool, watching Mufasa still walking deeper into it. Then, suddenly, Mufasa fell into it! The other cubs gasped. "Mufasa?!" Taka exclaimed.

"Oh no! The water's deeper over there! And Lord Mufasa can't swim!" Zazu replied.

"NO!!" Sarafina shrieked.

Sarafina was ready to leap into the water to save her friend, but someone cried out. "No, no! Don't touch it!" Swinging from a branch, Rafiki suddenly appeared. "That water is dangerous! Do not touch!" he exclaimed. Then, a giant figure leapt from the bushes behind them. It was Ahadi! "Dad!" Taka exclaimed. The brown cub ran to his father urgently. "Dad, help! Mufasa's drowning in that pool!"

"Mufasa?" Ahadi gasped.

The black haired lion ran to the pool and saw air bubbles popping at the water's surface. Quickly, he ran through the water and dived into the deeper end. Rafiki and the other cubs watched for several moments, waiting for someone to rise from the water. Suddenly, Ahadi's giant figure burst from the surface of the water and landed over the shallow regions with a drenched Mufasa in his mouth. The prince had been saved! The cubs cheered, "Yay! He did it! Thank goodness!" Rafiki nodded in reply, but he still wore a grave expression over his face, fearing the worst for the prince who almost drowned.

With the wet cub still in his mouth, Ahadi came out of the pool. Taka stepped forward excitedly, "That was great, Dad!" But, his father rejected his son's praise with a silent, angry glare from his eyes. Taka backed away and swallowed hard in fear. Ahadi kept walking as Rafiki said to the cubs, "Off home, you three." Disheartened, Taka, Sarafina, and Zazu all followed Rafiki completely in shame. Together, everyone left that pool behind. As Ahadi angrily walked back to the entrance of this hidden land, Rafiki caught up to him and whispered to him urgently. "Ahadi…"

The king quietly snarled back. "I know…"

As they continued walking, Ahadi took a moment to glance at that clear pool of water. He may have saved his son, but he intuitively knew it had already made its mark…

…Moments later, back in the Lands of Fire, Mufasa lied unconscious in the middle of Ahadi, Rafiki, and the other cubs. Sarafina whispered to him worriedly, "Mufasa?" Shortly after hearing his name, the cub began to show movement through his twitching legs. "Mufasa!" Sarafina gasped happily. Sure enough, the yellow lion cub reopened his eyes and slowly sat back up to shake his head. Silently, he looked around to find the others staring at him. Rafiki was the first to speak. "Are you okay, Mufasa?"

"Uh, I think so," he replied wearily. "What happened?"

Unable to hold back her excited emotions, Sarafina leapt at Mufasa and gave him a great hug. She cried, "Oh, I was so worried about you! I really thought you were dead! I'm so sorry about before!"

Mufasa was perplexed for a moment. "Huh?"

Taka explained, "After you stepped in the water, you was acting all weird and saying 'death' over and over again. Then, you stepped into the deep end and almost drowned! Then, Rafiki and Dad showed up, and Dad jumped in the water and saved you!"

The memory of what happened after he stepped in the pool quickly came back to Mufasa, but he gulped once he looked back toward his father. Growling, Ahadi gave Mufasa the most furious visage he had ever seen and scared the cub instantly. Then, he directed his anger over Taka, making him back away with an uneasy grin. And even though he wasn't paying any attention to either Sarafina or Zazu, those two cubs were also terrified. "Uncle Ahadi sure is scary when he's mad," Sarafina gulped.

"Uh huh," Zazu nodded nervously.

Ahadi bared his fangs over his two cubs as he spoke. "Both of you are real stupid to go beyond the borderlands when I preached and preached NEVER to. What in the hell were you both thinking?! I was lucky that I was with Rafiki, and he felt a disturbance in the spirit realm or whatever! Mufasa, you would've died! Do you realize that, boy?!" Sarafina cringed in fear as the frightened Zazu took cover behind the tear-induced Mufasa. "I'm… sorry… Dad," he managed to say. But, before he could say any more, Mufasa bowed his head down in shame and sobbed loudly. Taka was completely frozen as he stared at his brother; he was much too frightened to admit that he wanted to come to that pool in the first place. Also, he was amazed that Mufasa didn't say a thing about him. He was taking all the blame… for him. Taka finally began to sniffle to himself, completely ashamed that he was letting his big brother take the heat for what he did. "Mufasa," he thought, "you really _are_ the 'bestest' brother in the world. I don't deserve you."

Shortly after the scolding was over, Ahadi led the cubs back to Fire Rock. As for Rafiki, he watched them leave from atop of a boulder, watching with a worried stare. "We can only hope that dis will not affect the future of dat loving family. Gods, please have mercy over them."

* * *

At Fire Rock, Ahadi sat at the edge of his promontory, looking over the massive, tranquil land that he ruled over. Suddenly, a voice called out to him. "Dad?" The lion turned around to find little Taka approaching him timidly. "Don't be frightened, son," he said warmly. "Your punishment has been long over." The small cub sat down and nodded halfheartedly. "Yeah, I know," he replied. "But, I wanted to ask you something." 

"What is it?" Ahadi said, awaiting the question.

Reluctantly, Taka answered, "Um, well, uh… why is Mufasa first in line for the throne? Is it… because he's older?"

"Not quite, son. That does tend to be the case, but there's more to it than that. You see, Taka, I had _two_ older brothers, but look who got to ascend the throne."

"Really? How did _you_ get to be king if you're the youngest out of _three_ brothers?"

"When cubs are born, they often show signs of what they may become when they're older," another voice replied.

Sure enough, Mohatu emerged from Fire Rock's den and joined in their conversation. "We as parents have this intuition about our legacy," he continued. "For instance, your father was the most aggressive of the three. It showed that he was strong, a desirable trait."

"Oh. I wasn't aggressive enough," Taka murmured dejectedly.

"You were such a gentle baby," Ahadi replied. "Why do you think Zahali likes you so much when she said time and time again that she hated cubs? You are also quite bright for such a little thing. Guess who learned to walk first."

"Then, I just wasn't strong enough. It's not my fault I was born this way; it's not my fault that Mufasa naturally stronger than me."

Ahadi placed his right paw over his son's head for comfort, shaking his head at him. "You mustn't think like that. I certainly wish that I had control over two kingdoms so I could give one each to the both of you, but I do not. Just because your brother will be king, it doesn't mean we'll all forget about you. Your brother loves you. Your mother and I love you. And nothing will ever change that." Taka still seemed sad and resentful, but he managed to form a smile and nodded to the two lions. "I know."

"Hey, Taka!"

A small girl's voice called out for the young prince. Mohatu, Ahadi, and Taka all looked by the den to see young Sarafina standing in front of the walkway to the backside of Fire Rock. "Are you gonna come play with us or not?"

Ahadi laughed, "I never heard Sarafina wanting to play with you until now."

"There wasn't much to do _but_ play with her the last two days," Taka sighed. "I don't know how Mufasa puts up with how bossy she is. I'll see ya later, Dad."

"Taka! Come on!" Sarafina shouted again.

"Hold on, hold on!"

With that, Taka ran off to chase Sarafina down the pathway that led behind Pride Rock. After they disappeared, Mohatu turned toward Ahadi who had already turned back around to stare out into the Lands of Fire. "It's for the best," he purred. "He's too young to know the _whole_ truth."

"I know," Ahadi replied. "But… it still hurts."

Mohatu approached Ahadi and wrapped one arm around him to comfort and console him. "Continue to love him. Make sure he will always remember that."

"Why…? Why must history repeat itself?"

"Give your son love. Love is all you can give him. I don't care what anyone else says. Both of them… Mufasa and Taka… they _both_ are capable of many things in the future."


	9. Entry 88: Stray

**_Entry 88: "Stray"_**

Under a grayish sky and before an equally colorless background with few mountains in the distance, there was a strange world with no traces of beautiful scents or soft and healthy grass to blanket the land. No other living creatures were around while there were an abundance of buffalo skeletons and other deceased animals all over the place. The hyenas around this area were running out of control, poisoning the land like a swarm of locusts. Wherever they went, they thoroughly cleaned out the land of any trace of food or water. The many kingdoms of Africa were all on high alert of recent whirlwinds of a hundred spotted dogs close to their land. This land, our world, was under siege. For two long years, not one child felt safe outside their homes without worrying about the growing threat of those bloodthirsty hyenas. It became clearer to me that they didn't just attack my old home on that fateful day for petty revenge. In fact, that was just the beginning…

For as long as I remember, I kept walking and walking and walking still. The path I've chosen continued to ascend so far North, so far from the place I used to call my home. Guided by my beloved grandfather's faith in me and my own wishes and desires, I continued living to this day. I wasn't that small, whimpering cub anymore. The baby spots over my body had vanished underneath my bright, golden coat of fur. My mane as red as the blood I've seen drawn in my journeys began to grow from my head in between my shoulder blades. It grew so much that two long sideburns grew down from before my ears to my chest. Along with one bang in the middle of my forehead and few curved spikes in my head hair, I stopped for a moment to stretch out my hard muscles still maturing in me. I thought I looked pretty good, but I wasn't completely conceited and egotistic about it. There were other things I thought about. But, I lived as long as to finally reach my adolescent years.

I spent most of the time wondering if I would ever find this kingdom called Pride Rock. During my journey, I have asked many prides and wanderers out in the wild if I was closer to Pride Rock. So far, they all said that I was still pretty far away, but the story about this place was the same. It was said that Pride Rock was a kingdom cursed by the blood of its last ruler. His restless spirit used to haunt the land he used to rule over, unyielding to anyone who wanted to claim the land for his own. He completely soaked into the glory he once received during his reign, so much that he hated for anyone to ascend Pride Rock's throne after him in fear of being forgotten or surpassed. The Brightest Star, Mohatu, and his four companions came to that land one day and were challenged by the crazed spirit. Mohatu confronted the spirit atop the base of Pride Rock and roared to the skies. Now that Mohatu proclaimed control over the kingdom, the spirit was defeated. But, his soul could rest in peace because of the edict the hero left him. 'The kingdom does not make the memory of the Lion King but the King himself.'

Mohatu the Brightest Star, my grandfather. There was practically no one around who had never heard of him. I traveled pretty far, and still his accomplishments in his youth stretched as far as here. I never had the chance to ask him about his past and what he did. But, while I continue to learn more and more, I knew that he must have been an amazing lion. I wondered if my father ever had any adventures like that. And I wondered… if maybe _I_ could.

I also wondered if everyone was still thinking of me. It's been so long that they must all think I've long gone. Part of me looked forward in seeing them again. Like me, all my friends must have grown up a lot as well. I wondered if both Taka and Zazu has been taking care of themselves without me. The other cubs used to tease my brother a lot for hanging around Zahali so much and when comparing him to me. I always used to be there for him to pick him up from his sadness and the small wounds he gets. Zazu was so dependant on me, so much that he always hides behind me when he's scared. I didn't mind all that much, but I wished that he would be able to carry on without his 'Lord Mufasa' for at least one day. Then, there's Sarafina. She must have grown a lot, too. I wondered if she finally recovered from her mother's death and could always be found smiling again. I also couldn't help but wonder… how _beautiful_ she must be by now.

While part of me wanted to see everyone again, I couldn't help but be fascinated with the vast world that I haven't stepped foot on yet. There was so much I wanted to see, so much my grandfather himself has seen. Even knowing that the plague of hyenas was still spreading, I felt myself drawn to something that only I was meant to find or experience. Even if it meant ignoring where I needed to go, I wanted to see the world.

As the day went on, I soon made my way out of that depressing world and into one buried for miles in burning sand. Thousands of mounds and tall hills were all that I could see and there was no sign of any life around. Only the sun gave this enormous desert any company. But, somewhere out there, there had to be a nearby oasis of some kind. That's the motivation I had that would make want to step foot in the scorching sea of sand. That was the _only_ motivation.

Hour after hour, I've been wandering through the desert, determined to keep in one firm direction. But, perspiration was cruel as its falls into my eyes and blinds me occasionally from my path. The sand searing through my claws were almost unbearable and the sun's powerful shine was beating down on my already exhausted body. Despite all I endured, I kept going, still staying to my forward march. I couldn't stop. I wouldn't stop. If I do, I would die, and I've came too far already. I could hear a voice calling to me even now. It's saying, "I'm close." Whatever I was 'close' to, I continued my resolve to find it. It was all I had. It was all I need to reach the end of my journey.

I marched up on the top of a sandy mound and shook my head to throw the crown of sweat from my head. As I panted to steadily regain my bearings, I looked around. Sure enough, I could still see nothing but the ocean of sand before me, spreading further north and beyond. But, something caught my eye. At first, I assumed I was so dizzy that I was spotting mirages, but it was real. Surrounded by tall palm trees and lush green bushes, there was a wide area made up of a large oasis and a magnificent jungle! My eyes brighten in ecstasy and my tail lashed in excitement. My strength I thought I used on the journey here welled up inside me once again and I quickly trotted down the hill, completely revitalized from the joy of discovering a small but humble paradise.

Crossing over the new stone faults over the ground, I leapt over the bushes and found myself in front of the giant sapphire pool. I quickly stepped into the pool to refresh my blistered paws and excitedly lapped my tongue through it. As I felt the cool liquid over my lips and down my throat, I breathed a sigh of content and gratefulness. For two days, I've desired delicious sustenance such as this. If I kept going at the water like this, I swore I could siphon the entire pool of its nutrients. After I stepped out of the water, I slurped my lips once more and stared down into the deep jungle. I thought it wouldn't be wise to keep going because I surely don't know how long this desert will go. It would probably be better if I'd stay put here and find a place to rest and at least find something to eat. With that, I proceeded to enter this lovely, tranquil jungle.

I continued walking down the lush pathway, past many bushes and trees as I studied this jungle. The trees were so tall but they didn't think they were quite as tall as ol' Rafiki's baobab tree. And from what I could see above, I only found silhouettes of birds that flew through the large leaves and squirrels that scurried from branch to branch. I found plenty of ants and beetles dance over the ground as I walked over them. But, I soon discovered a new scent. It was faint, but it was vaguely familiar. It was a lion. Could it be, I thought? With that, I then sprinted deeper into the jungle, in hopes that the lion I was tracking down was one from my pride.

For several minutes, I found myself deeper in the forest, far from that oasis I found outside. Soon, I stared through an opening in the trees and awed the massive waterfall from the distance. There were gorgeous mountains dressed in emerald green that seemed to reach up as far as the clouds. Like that disheartening desert, this world was spread out for miles and miles around. It was a miracle that the hyena storm hasn't touched this place yet. And I certainly hoped that it never will be.

I continued on until I found myself along a wide path dressed with crimson flowers and golden blades of grass in the background. I found myself near another path leading out in the desert. I scowled at my spoiled sense of direction. I wanted to find my way down to those mountains, I thought in frustration. I sighed and proceeded to turn away to find another way. But, I stopped as soon as I heard something scurry from the bushes behind me. I looked behind me and quietly discovered the feminine rump of a warthog with a coat matching the color of those roses around us. She was completely oblivious of my presence and continued on around the bushes. A sly grin crept over my muzzle as I turned around. With my prey in sight, I slowly took a hunting posture and crept after her.

Taking cover by the sides of the bushes, I saw the pink warthog restlessly digging from under a fallen log with her white tusks. It was perfect. While she was busy, I slowly emerged from my spot and slowly and quietly crept closer and closer to her. My claws unsheathed, I knelt down further and shifted my shoulder blades as I got ready to lunge at my catch…

"What are you doing?"

I gulped and looked behind myself to find a young, cream-colored lion cub there. Then, I looked back to see that the warthog finally noticed me, thanks to that cub's outburst. Before she could react, I quickly leapt at her. She shrieked in fright and quickly sprinted away, leaving me to crash headfirst into the log! I loudly scowled to myself and dug through the ground with my claws to relieve the pain. Then, I heard voices behind me. "Another one!"

"Wow! It's another lion!"

"Don't sound so happy about it!"

I turned around and was surprised to find yet another lion backing that warthog into a corner while the cub curiously watched.

This ashen lion looked about as young as me since his white mane hasn't fully grown yet. He's barely shorter than I was except he had ferocious crimson eyes like mine. But on his left shoulder, he also had a peculiar black symbol of a circle and two scar-like marks around it. The gray lion hissed at the warthog, dead set on having her as his feast. I didn't where he came from, but she was _my_ prey first! With that, I leapt back on my feet and ran at him with a strong cry! I tackled him and we rolled around in the dirt briefly before we both leapt back on our feet and stared each other down. I tried to predetermine his mindset as we walked around in a circle with our eyes locked together. Then, I quickly ran at him and bared my fangs at him, but he suddenly stood up and blocked me with his right arm. I quickly lunged at his vulnerable abdomen and pulled him down onto his back. But, he quickly rolled backward and pulled me with him. After we came to a complete circle, we came on top of our hind feet. Before I could react, he firmly shoved me backward onto my back. With his paws over my shoulders, he had me pinned underneath him. I was shocked to find that he had overpowered me.

I looked up at him as he bared his fangs at me and panted through them. Then, a grin suddenly formed over his muzzle and he taunted, "Pinned ya."

I hissed back at him and replied, "You got lucky."

"Wow! That was amazing!"

Both our attention was drawn to the curious, excitable blue eyes of the young cub from before. Feeling the lion's grip over me loosening, I swung the back of my right paw across his jaw to shove him off so I could get up. The cub came closer and lashed her tail excitedly as she stared up at me with the biggest smile I ever seen on a cub. "I never thought I would ever see another lion besides **Zari**!"

"Excuse me, kid?" I wondered.

Then, the other lion came and shoved me away irritably. "Hey, what kind of cheap shot…!"

"Whatever, pal," I replied, rolling my eyes. "What's done is done. Anyway, kid, who's… 'Zari?'"

"HEY! Aren't you forgettin' someone!"

Our attention was drawn to that pink warthog that other lion and I was fighting over. She marched over in our circle and frowned contemptuously at us. "Weren't you two fightin' over me? What happened, huh? Am I not good enough for you?" I raised an eyebrow at this peculiar swine and stared blankly at the gray lion with a matching glare. If I didn't know better, it sounded like she was actually _disappointed_. Suddenly, she nudged in between us and snorted arrogantly. "As soon as a little girl comes along, you forget all about the beautiful lady. What nerve!" This spoiled attitude of hers was beginning to annoy me. I scowled down at her, "You were plenty scared when you saw me trying to catch you. What makes you think I'm not gonna try again?"

"It was all a _very_ well-done performance," she proudly boasted. "If you came closer, I'd show you the muscle of the warthog. But, apparently, you're nothin' but a pussycat. Admit it; you're scared."

She was asking for it. She was right next to me and I could eat her right now. Then, the gray lion rolled his eyes and sighed, "_Terrified_." Wanting nothing else to do with this swine, he began to walk off. "Hey! Where do you think you're goin!'" the warthog shouted. He didn't bother to answer; he just kept going in silence. Soon, that lion disappeared from my sight. He was a pretty good fighter and unusually bright since he was able to read my attacks. Who was that lion?

The warthog literally blew smoke from her ears in anger. Then, she started to run after that lion with her tusks leading the way. But, I stomped over her tail as she ran and she fell onto her belly. She turned around towards me and cried, "Hey, what do you think you're…!"

"Hush!" I growled.

Quickly, she shut her mouth and crouched down in fright. I calmed down and let her tail free. "Look, I want no trouble. Does this cub stay with you?" As the pig stood back up, the black cub came to us and nodded. "Yeah, Aunty **Maggie** and I all live together with the others. We're all friends."

"And what's it to ya?" the warthog meekly scoffed.

"I was just passing by. If you two are friends, I wouldn't dare eat her."

Finally, Maggie began to calm down and stared at me with a different opinion, blinking with pretty indigo blankets over her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

She sat down and grinned at me uneasily as her ears bent down in embarrassment. "I sure made a fool of myself this time. Good thing _he's_ not here to see."

"Huh? You were trying to _eat_ her?" the cub gasped.

"'Course he was, ya dummy! What do you think he and that other guy was doin,' chasin' me around?"

"Oh, I thought they were _playing_ with you," the cub laughed.

Maggie bowed down her head and sighed in exasperation. "You have to excuse **Minshasa** here. She don't know any betta."

I chuckled, "Well, I'm not gonna eat her now, kid. Oh, _Minshasa_, I mean."

Minshasa smiled with glee in reply. I must really be the first lion she ever saw besides this Zari character. Could she have lived here nearly all her life?

After we all were better acquainted with each other, I followed Minshasa and Maggie until we finally reached the base at the bottom of that enormous, beautiful waterfall. Emerging from the cool mist, I was led further around the mountain itself until they came to a stop. "So, what can I expect here?" I asked.

"Oh, nothin' but fun in paradise!" Maggie replied. "We all live by freedom and music without any care about the outside world. Here, young rogues like us can live an eternal childhood. We have all we need here so we never have to move away. Here, all species can live here in harmony and I mean _every_ animal. We swore to only one law: if you are outside the jungle's border, the natural food chain is in effect without argument. But, this here is our sanctuary where no huntin' is allowed. That's why a warthog like me is able to live among lions like you and other predators inside the jungle. Here, we're all equal."

"Interesting. And this Zari…?"

"Just wait 'til you see him yourself. Here we are."

Suddenly, the loud trumpeting of an elephant blared through my ears. I bent down my ears for a moment until I listened carefully to it. The trumpeting was rhythmic, blasting musically with other musical tones behind it. I heard the stylish beat of one beating over wooden tree stumps. Long and tight strings of vine were pulled and tugged to create smooth-sounding chords through vibration. Several bowls made from bamboo were in line, each containing a certain amount of water, and when one rubbed across the around the edges, myriad notes reverberated from them. To my surprise, I found a large crowd of different species of animal congregating around the band of talented musicians set in the center of them. It was like they said. There were zebras, monkeys, birds, mice, leopards, cheetahs, snakes, and many more different species in one place. Natural enemies were together here in peace.

I kept my sight to the band and found myself bouncing to the beat. It was exciting, full of color and character, sights I haven't seen for a long time. A giant deep blue-furred gorilla was wearing down those wooden stumps with endless stamina and brimmed with lively joy. Nearby, that light brown meerkat with a black tuff of hair and a red tie around his right arm pulled the perfect chords with a wide, cheery smile. A small gray squirrel with the bushiest striped tail I've seen swiftly leapt from one set of bamboo bowls to another to gently blow over them to provide lucid tones in the background. Together, they provided a balanced, rhythmic song for their audience and gave a powerful, gorgeous tone of voice more life in his lyrics. Dancing along the very middle of the band, there was a bouncy, excitable lion with a deep brown fur coat and a large mane as golden as the shining sun, wooing his feminine fans with his impressive and well-enunciated scatting. That must be him, I thought. That must be the one they called **Zari**.

Finally, the performers completed their energetic number, and the crowd around them cheered relentlessly. The lion shook his perspiration from deep in his mane and howled to the crowd, "Whoo! Thank you! Thank you! You've been a wonderful audience!" With that, Zari led his band from their platform and into the sea of their rowdy fans. As I watched them practically fight their way through, Maggie and Minshasa soon caught my attention. "Come on, follow us; we'll introduce you." I was genuinely curious about this lion and this lifestyle he and everyone else here led. Maybe I wouldn't be so lonely if they let me stay with them for a while.

I was led around the other side of the mountain to a clear area where no other animal was found. Soon, by the waterfall back to the front of the mountain, I saw them there taking a collective drink of water. The gorilla sat down next to the elephant and stretched out the rippling muscles along his arms. "Your trumpet was dead on today, **Jumba**," he said to the elephant drinking beside him. After taking in the wet and delicious water in his trunk, the elephant replied timidly and over-critically, "You really think so? I, I'm not so sure I should be proud of it. Not that I'm _not_; it's just that… well… I mean…"

"Whoa, whoa!" the meerkat interrupted. "Don't get excited, yo. You did great; just leave it at that."

"If you say so, **Ray**," Jumba nodded.

"I _know_ so," Ray grinned arrogantly.

"Good grief," the bushy-tailed squirrel scowled in a high, grating tone of voice. "You think you know _everything_."

"Not everything, **Rajua**; just all that really matters."

They were really an interesting bunch of characters from where I stood. I found myself visibly chuckling at them. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed; it was genuinely refreshing.

Maggie went to approach the band. "Hey, Ray, nice to know that you _care_ about me," she said sarcastically. "I almost got killed, ya know."

"Maggie, you know the rules 'round here. Nobody eats nobody," the meerkat replied, hopping over the warthog's head.

"Talk to the stray over dere."

With that, everyone finally noticed me standing beside Minshasa. "Oh, a stray, huh?" the gorilla replied. "You got a name, 'Leo?'"

"Oh, yes," I nodded steadily. "It's Mufasa."

"Hmm. Sounds too formal for _my_ tastes. How 'bout I just call ya 'Leo?' The name's **Congo**, by the way."

The squirrel named Rajua scurried up to my feet and scaled up my size. "Hey, big guy; I'm Rajua!" Then, the elephant, Jumba, inadvertently and indiscreetly took one step too close to me, nearly trampling over me! "Oh, hi! My name's Jumba, and… I'm an elephant!"

"Yes, you are," I replied, forcing a smile.

"They call me Ray around these parts," the meerkat replied coolly. "But, truthfully, you must not be a good hunter if you couldn't catch _this_ belly-dragger."

Maggie snorted angrily at that smartass comment and bucked Ray off her back and sent him dropping into the pool of water like a rock. Rajua sighed in exasperation, "Sorry about that. I wouldn't want us to get off on the wrong foot unlike _some_ idiot."

"So, Leo, what brings ya 'round 'ere?" Congo asked.

"Well, I was just passing by this forest and looking for a place to rest for the night," I replied.

"You're by yourself?" Rajua asked.

"Yeah. A lot's… happened, things I rather not repeat."

"To hell wit it," the gorilla shrugged. "Not like anything'll change if ya tell us."

"Now, come on; you were the one who asked him why he came here," Jumba replied. "But, if it's a place to stay for the night, you're most certainly welcome here."

"Gotta let Zari know, first," Ray said after emerging from the water.

"Where is he?" Maggie wondered.

"He's still drunk on song; you might find him romancin' the girls again down in the clearing."

"Minshasa, how 'bout you take our guest to him?"

The cub nodded in reply and immediately set off on the right direction. As I began to follow her, I turned to the others and said, "It was nice meeting you all." With that, I followed Minshasa to find the ringleader of this world.

Minshasa continued leading me through the emerald shaded jungle. Soon, like Ray said, we made it to a clearing in the jungle where the sun could beam down over it with great earnest. I looked around, only to find no one to be seen. Suddenly, my ears picked up the sound of rustling in the bushes nearby. "Now, don't resist me now that you got my full attention," a sly, accented tone of voice purred.

"Oh, _no_," a young girl's voice coyly replied.

Just then, a slender female cheetah leapt over the bushes and hopped off whimsically before me. Then, Zari himself appeared next and playfully pinned her to the ground. They laughed as they nudged their noses together and caressed each other's cheeks with a swift lash of their tongues. Although instinct told me where this particular scene was going to lead to, I felt compelled to sit and watch, especially since it's both a lion and a _cheetah_. "Hey, Zari!" Minshasa suddenly blurted out. "We found someone you gotta meet!" Interrupted, the golden-haired lion looked up and scowled in exasperation. "Dear Minshasa, as you see, I am quite busy," he replied in the most calm and collected tone. "May it please wait?"

"Aw, but he's a stray! He just saved Maggie from somebody who doesn't play by the rules."

Finally, Zari's attention was focused on me. I felt him observing me carefully before he whispered something in that girl's ear and approached me.

As we finally met eye to eye, I got a much better look at this young lion. I saw that his mane was still growing, but due to how much he had compared to me, he was approximately older than me. His eyes glowed as brightly as his very person, an extremely flashy character. "So, you saved ol' Maggie, right?" he said.

"Yes, in a roundabout way," I nodded.

"That's good," he smiled. "And you're a stray."

"I don't know if 'stray' is the right word. My family and I were separated, and now I'm trying to find them. I came this far from down south for a very good while."

"Are they trying to find _you_?"

"Well… I'm not sure," I replied solemnly. "Considering what happened… they might think I'm dead."

"It's none of my business, but if what you said is true, maybe you're better off this way."

"Better off?"

"Yes," Zari nodded. "From where I'm looking at you, something bad must've happened. It's a common thing around here with all the strays that came here before you."

"But, everyone seems to be happy here."

"Exactly. Instead of chasing after the life they abandoned or got separated from, they chose their own path and stayed here on their own will. What I'm saying is it might be best for you if you did the same. Your family may have already forgotten about you."

Was he right, I thought? I wasn't quite clear on an answer. While something deep in me told me to keep going especially after coming so far, what Zari said actually enticed my second desire, my desire to see the world. I never thought of the possibility that my family may have forgotten me. I realized then that my _brother_ was a prince, too; if something were to happen to _me_, Father would have to fall back on _him_. As long as my brother was there for them, they would surely prosper. If that were the case, would I be able to move on without a guilty conscience? Would I be able to freely live a life like Zari and everyone else here would?

I pulled away from my thoughts and cleared my throat. "I can't give an answer yet, but I'll think about what you said."

"I didn't rattle any nerves, did I?" Zari replied.

"No, of course not. Right now, I was looking for a place to rest, and Minshasa here and the others promised me one after I speak with you."

"Oh, is that all? You're more than welcome here. You saved a dear friend, after all. May I ask your name?"

"Mufasa."

"'Mufasa,' huh? You don't hear _those_ kinds of names around here. Oh well, I welcome you to our humble haven, Mufasa."

"Thank you."

With that, I naturally bowed down to him to give thanks. When I looked back up, he laughed wholeheartedly and said, "You're _bowing_? Well, I'm flattered! But, seriously, it's okay to loosen up!" I quickly had a strong feeling that this lion and that gorilla, Congo, were _very_ good friends as they both commented on my natural habit of being polite in both my bodily gestures and speech. I frowned and grinned indifferently in reply while Minshasa giggled to herself. I was right. Everyone here was very much different that the ones from my background. I honestly felt that I could get used to this. Something relentlessly told me that this may be the very place where I truly belong.

With everything finally settled, I took this time to become more familiar with this enormous jungle. I had already thought to stay put around here for the time being. I soon came back to the same place next to the border, the same place where I first met Maggie and Minshasa and where I fought that ashen lion before. I took a moment to rest over the round log nearby and sighed quietly. As I stared out back at the hundreds of sandy hills I crossed, my thoughts continued to echo through my mind, including thoughts I never considered before. Zari had a point. Wouldn't everyone try to find me as well? Did they immediately decide to leave me for dead even after the danger had past? Because of those cursed hyenas, I had lost what childhood I had left. I endured so much to get this far, walked thousands of miles while I continued searching… unable to forget the ones I loved. But, maybe they have forgotten about me. Maybe it was just like that white lioness said. Maybe I was incapable of receiving love.

"Mufasa, you don't look well."

I turned over my shoulder and found little Minshasa sitting beside me with a small rabbit corpse lain in front of her. "Here. This is for you," she said. "Zari always catches food for me from outside the border. But, I have plenty in my stash, so I thankfully had something to spare for _you_."

"Really?" I smiled half-heartedly. "Thank you; that's really kind of you."

The naïve cub smiled back while I earnestly pulled the rabbit closer to me. "Do you need another? I can go get another one."

"No, that's all right. This will be just fine."

"Hmm. Can I ask a question? How many lions did you live with?"

My whiskers twitched while I thought over this random question. "Well… I say there were about 25 members of my pride."

"Wow. That must have been nice, living with so many of your own kind."

"That's right," I replied, recalling what Minshasa said earlier. "You said that I was the first lion you've seen besides Zari."

"Yep," she nodded meekly. "I don't remember the pride I lived with or even my parents. Zari found me all by myself when I was a newborn. I'm kinda used to it now, but it feels kinda weird to be one of the only lions around here."

"I could imagine, though Zari doesn't seem to be affected by it."

"I like living here. It's just that… I want to see what it's like to live in a pride. If I could, I would probably feel more at home."

She wasn't a bright child, but her instinct as a lion was blossoming quickly. Already, Minshasa had such a strong interest in her species, so much that she seemed drawn to it. I wondered if she would choose to leave this jungle to join a pride if she was ever given the chance. Maybe I could give her some of her wishes as compensation for her kindness. I nodded and said, "Minshasa, do you have a place to sleep?"

"No, not really. I switch around with Zari and the others because I'm too young to live by myself."

"Then, how about you live with me? That's what a pride is: a group of lions. Sure, it's just the two of us, but why not? It would make for a consistent home."

"Wow, really!" Minshasa cheered. "That's great! I won't be a burden or anything?"

"Sure won't!" I broadly smiled.

"Yay!"

With everything decided, I picked up the rabbit and marched on back in the jungle with Minshasa hopping after me excitably. For the while I stayed here, I wouldn't be alone. My journey may have finally ended. Maybe this was what I could really call 'home.'


	10. Entry 89: Pridelands

_**Entry 89: "Pridelands"**_

A restless, gentle nudge was forced along my abdomen. I soon stirred from my slumber and raised my head to find Minshasa sleeping there while she quietly tossed and turned along with her dreams. I wasn't bothered by her adorable display and gently brushed my paw over her back to comfort her. Soon, she finally held still on her side and continued to sleep in peace. I decided to let her sleep a little longer, and I rose to my feet and stretched myself tightly with a soundless yawn. Once I took a step forward, I turned back to find the weary cub pulling from her slumber. Her eyes half-opened, she stared up at me after she broadly yawned. "You want some water?" I asked.

"Please?" she replied wearily.

"Then, hop on."

As I said that, I knelt down until my belly touched the ground. Quickly getting the message, Minshasa staggered towards me and carefully leapt on top of my back. After I was sure she was secure over me, I stood back and walked on while Minshasa rode atop of me.

Soon, I came back to the brilliant pool of water by the giant mountain, and Minshasa and I both drank from it with much haste. As I took more and more of this delicious liquid, I slurped over my lips in satisfaction. I turned to Minshasa and just saw her turning away from me with a faint red shade over her cheeks. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, not really," she answered with a forced, suspicious smile.

"Oh, okay," I replied with an accusing grin.

Minshasa bent down her eyes and turned her eyes away from me with a timid smile. "You guys up already?" We both turned around and found the squirrel, Rajua, scampering to us. "Good morning, Rajua," Minshasa greeted.

"Heh. I wish I could say the same thing," Rajua replied nervously. "You guys best not leave the jungle for now. Hyenas were spotted nearby."

"Hyenas? You mean they're _here_, too?" I gasped.

"They heard that they're spreading everywhere. You must've heard during your journey, right?"

"They're practically the _only_ species Zari doesn't allow to live here," Minshasa added. "So, they must be _really_ mean."

"That's an understatement," Rajua shrugged. "Anyway, watch yourself and don't leave the jungle until it's safe. Though you look pretty strong, Mufasa. Maybe you can help Congo out in patrol."

"You're certainly prepared for anything," I said observantly.

"Hey, despite our carefree lifestyle, we're not unaware of the dangers outside our border."

I nodded in agreement. I turned down to Minshasa and purred to her, "I like to go see if I can help in any way; is that okay with you?"

"Oh, okay. You'll come back and play with me, right?" the cub replied.

"Of course."

"Stay along the border, and you should find Congo."

With that, I quickly set out to find Congo the Gorilla along the border.

I shortly came back to that watering hole I spotted when I first came to this jungle. I peeked over the bushes and found the endless fences of sand dunes out in the distance. Once again, I admired how far I pulled myself since that day. It was almost unbelievable. I went that far… without my family… and without any friends. Despite my will to live for as long as I could, up until now, I was still alone. I found Zari and everyone else here now, but what if I kept going? How much longer would I have to spend searching for a family who may have long forgotten about me?

"Hey, Leo!"

That voice called me from my trail of thought, and I turned to find Congo marching to me over his rock-hard knuckles. I smiled half-heartedly and replied, "I, uh, came to help."

"Please, like I need it. But, do what you want."

"Did you want something? You called me, right?"

"Well, actually…" Congo started to say, casually scratching his rump. "I heard what Zari said to you the other day. So, you thinkin' 'bout stayin'?"

"Oh, well… I'm not quite sure… yet."

"Why? Most already made up their minds once they set sights on this place."

"Did _you_?"

"'Course. Sure, I had a family. But, the ol' tribe kicked me out, saying crap that I was far too strong for my own good. Those cowards feared me and my raw power."

He sure looked strong once I took a better observation of him. The muscles in his dark arms looked as rough and big around like boulders. His chest appeared to be armored several layers, tight as the drums he played in the band. I don't think I've ever seen a gorilla larger than Congo in stature before.

Congo flexed his right arm and vainly kissed his grand muscles with pride. "But, that's all right. My gift is all I ever need, my only true love. But, it's here that I've ever been treated just like everyone else. You get me?"

"I see. Or rather… I get ya."

"Heh. Finally tryin' to settle into our lingo, eh?"

With that, he nudged the knuckles of his right fist across my muzzle with a deep chuckle. "Nothin' gonna happen today, Leo. How about a little rumble in the jungle? Just you and me?" A challenge to a fight, I deduced. I was certain that I wasn't able to best a gorilla, especially Congo. And I just didn't feel like it. "I'm… gonna have to pass."

"Heh, backing out, huh? Can't say I blame ya; I know I'm pretty intimidatin'."

A voice suddenly called, "Congo, honey, what have we told ya? Quit scaring off our guests."

Congo turned around, and we found both Ray the Meerkat and Maggie the Warthog along with us.

Ray rode over Maggie's back while he grinned mischievously and accusingly at Congo. "Minshasa told us Leo would help you out on patrol. We figured we come by before anything gets _too_ down and dirty." Congo scoffed in reply and turned away from the wily meerkat. Maggie chuckled in a deep and voluptuous tone of voice. "Don't get us wrong. We thought it would be best to let _Muffy_ be totally comfortable living with us before we let you rough him up." I twitched my whiskers and raised an eyebrow at what Maggie just referred to me as. "'Muffy?'"

"Oh, you don't like it, big boy?"

Maggie's personality sure had changed from yesterday. She now spoke with a cool and sly tone of voice, accented with an alluring gleam from her blue coated eyes. Her voice was so calming now, so playful in nature, that it was a bit hard for me to remember that she was a warthog… and easier to see that she was a confident, seductive woman.

I bent down my ears as I was caught off-guard by Maggie's tender voice and struggled to regain my voice. "Oh, well… I mean, it's fine… I guess."

"But, Congo has a point," Ray replied. "You could have anything you want here. Look at me. I ditched my dull and boring colony in search for fun and adventure, in search of something I could never find back home. My big brother didn't like it, but then again, we never saw eye-to-eye."

Ray seemed true to his word. He appeared genuinely brave and tough in his own right, despite his size in comparison to the rest of us. That crimson tie wrapped around his right arm told me that he was the extroverted, adventurous type. Truthfully, it was admirable to see such a small animal act more like a lion than I was.

Learning of Congo and Ray's lives before coming here, it appeared that everyone here had a story to tell, a similar story of them leaving their past behind them and start anew together here in near-perfect harmony. I was starting to believe that… I could as well. Maybe it was for the best when it all came down to it. I couldn't answer right away, but… I could finally consider it without any regrets. Seeing all three of them like this, all so carefree and genuinely happy… I envied it all. I could have this happiness as well… if I decided to stay…

To our surprise, our friendly atmosphere was shattered by a nearby wave of fierce barks in the distance, a faint roar following soon after. That cry sounded like a distress call to my ears. "_Great_," Congo sighed.

"Sounds like… a lioness," I said.

"Sounds like you boys better get to work," Maggie added.

"Now, come on, babe," Ray replied. "Put those strong tusks of yours to work."

"Honestly, beautiful ladies like me don't belong on the battlefield; you know that."

I couldn't wait any longer. I didn't hesitate in sprinting off towards the source of that cry for help.

I was out in the desert once again. But, I ignored the sun's heat shining over me and the burning sand I ran over. All that mattered was to track down that call. I was amazed that I leapt into this without hesitation. The fact that I volunteered to help Congo was still stuck with me. Of course I did all those things. I promised myself I wouldn't cower in fear again. I wanted to prove to myself that I could be strong and brave. If I couldn't do that, I wouldn't be able to live any longer. I will be tough, I thought endlessly. I will be brave!

Soon enough, not too far from the jungle, I stood over a sandy mound to briefly catch my breath. Then, I peered down the other side and found none other than a lone lioness trying to fend off four hyenas! Rajua was right; hyenas _did_ spread out this far. That lioness down there snarled at her attackers and put up a strong guard. But, I discovered a nasty cut across the wrist of her unstable left paw. She's fighting at a significant handicap, so I proceeded to run down the sand mound and into the battle.

Before they all knew I was coming, I charged into one hyena headfirst and sent him bouncing across the ground. I turned back to the others with a vicious growl. Two of the hyenas left the lioness alone and ran after me ferociously. I leapt to the left to dodge their strike and grabbed one hyena by its shoulders with my fangs. I followed up by tossing him into the other black dog to take them both out. As they both fell to the ground, one tried to rise to his feet, but the fourth hyena was suddenly thrown into him, knocking him out! It appeared the lioness could take at least one hyena even with her limp. Defeated, three hyenas retreated with a pitiful whimper while one of them carried off the other that was still unconscious. Hardly a fight, I thought.

I sighed with exasperation once those hyenas disappeared beyond the sand. "Th, thank you," a voice meekly purred. I turned my attention toward the lioness and quietly gasped under my breath once I took the moment to get a better look at her. Absolutely lovely, I thought. Stunning, actually! She had a sleek, deep cinnamon brown pelt of fur and quite the modest, feminine stature. Her sparkling brown eyes were mesmerizing, sublime as her soft tone of voice. In her grateful and curious state, she looked as if she leapt out from my dreams. I had never seen such a girl in all my life. It was like a mirage. I laid eyes on someone who shouldn't be real to me. But, she was real. She was standing right in front of me.

I cleared my throat and nodded my head to her in reply. "You're welcome."

"I was careless," the lioness said with shame. "This kind of thing usually doesn't happen to me."

She suddenly tried to walk, but she quickly cringed in pain the moment she moved her wounded paw. I quickly came to her side and put one paw over her shoulder to calm her down as she lied still on the ground. "Relax. You're hurt."

"N, no," she protested. "I'm fine."

With that, she tried to lift herself back on her feet again. But, as I thought she would, she collapsed after one step on her limp. She groaned, "Maybe I'm not so fine."

"Hey! Leo!" a voice called.

In nearly perfect timing, Congo, Ray, and Maggie came running to us. As soon as they found me with the girl, Congo quickly asked, "What happened?"

"Hyenas assaulted this girl," I replied. "We're fine now, but she can't walk on this wound."

"Okay, let's take her back to the jungle," Ray suggested.

The lioness shook her head stubbornly. "No, no. I mustn't. I'm too far beyond the borderlands as it is. I have to go home."

"There's no need to act tough now, girl," Maggie said. "We'll help anyway we can."

"We have a medicine man that lives nearby. He could help."

"'We?' You have a pride around here?" I asked.

"Yes, back at **Pride Rock**."

I barely contained my surprise the moment I heard those words from her. Holding back my sensation, I replied coolly, "Well then… let me take you there if you insist on returning."

"You sure 'bout that?" Congo asked. "You want company?"

"No, I'll take care of it."

"Well, all right. But, come right back, got it?"

"I will. Be sure to tell Minshasa that I'll be a little late, but I'll be back later."

With that settled, I came to the girl's side and crouched down, offering a ride on my back. "Oh," she said, taken aback. "Thank you again." Lifting herself to her feet once more, she briefly limped over my person. Then, I rose up while she hung on over my back. "So, where to?"

"It's just a few feet northeast," she answered. "There's a huge tree there; you'll see it."

"Gotcha," I nodded. "Well, everyone, I'm off."

"Be careful," Maggie replied.

Finally, I set to take the girl back to find this medicine man she spoke of. While I set out, I let my mind wonder in ecstasy. The girl said 'Pride Rock,' the very thing I spent all this time to find. Was it true? Had I finally made it? I'll know for sure once I see this medicine man. If this was truly the land I was searching for, then she could only be talking about _one_ shaman…

As I walked, I noticed that the sand wasn't as hot anymore as it was deep in the depths of the desert. This could be a sign that I was growing closer to new grassy plains. The feelings I felt grew stronger and stronger as I continued on. Everyone was here; I was sure of it. But then again, who was _this_ lioness? I don't remember her at all, and she looked to be the same age as I was. Then, the natural question finally came to mind. "Oh, by the way, may I ask your name?"

The lioness answered, "**Sarabi**. My name is **Sarabi**."

I grinned at the delicious irony of all things. Her name was just like I pictured her: a mirage that shouldn't exist in reality. "Nice name," I replied.

"And your name is 'Leo?'"

"Oh no! That's what they all want to call me. My name is Mufasa."

"'Mufasa?' Hmm. That name sounds familiar…"

"Does it? Well, what brought you out so far from your pride anyway?"

Sarabi scowled, "Because of some guy. He's been bugging me lately, and I had to get away where he couldn't follow."

"Hmm. He likes you or something?"

"Maybe a bit too much. He _already_ has a betrothed."

"So, he's a prince."

"More or less. You'll see once you see him."

It sounded like him. It sounded like my brother. He apparently grew to like girls, finally. And the betrothed that Sarabi spoke of… it must be Sarafina. But then, that meant… that they _did_ move on and let Taka take my place. Zari may have been right all along. But, I kept going. I had to see, I kept telling myself. I had to see for myself.

"Look! Do you see it?"

I turned my sight to where Sarabi gestured towards and found a familiar tree: an enormous baobab tree that was quite massive in width. It looked to have more branches than the one back near the Lands of Fire, maybe even taller. The thousands of leaves blanketed over it to bring a vast diameter of shade. And beyond that tree were new plains of grass, like I thought. "It shouldn't keep long at all," Sarabi explained. "He's a great shaman, although he's a little strange."

"Heh. That sounds like him," I smiled.

As soon as we reached the tree, we both scaled up this wooden mountain to find someone in the leaves. "Hello!" Sarabi called. "Can you hear me up there?"

"_I_ can hear you down _here_," a voice called.

We both looked to find someone emerge from behind the tree. I gasped! It wasn't Rafiki, but it _was_ someone I knew. It was that gray lion from the other day!

I quietly snarled at this stranger and unsheathed my claws. "It's you!" The gray lion took a good look at me and immediately recognized me. "You again? You have a lot of nerve trespassing." Then, he noticed Sarabi atop of me and gasped. "Sarabi! What are you doing with this rogue? Get away from him!"

"No, it's all right," Sarabi replied. "He helped me."

I knelt down and let Sarabi hop off my back to sit down while holding up her wounded paw. The lion approached her and observed her cut carefully. "How did this happen?"

"I was careless. I let a bunch of hyenas get the better of me. Then, this lion came by and helped me chase them away. You two know each other, by the way?"

The lion and I took another look at each other and exchanged unfriendly frowns before turning away. Then, we simultaneously responded, "We met."

"I see. So, is **Rafiki** here?"

"No, the king requested his services. But, I'm more than capable in taking care of this wound."

"Oh, thank you, **Busara**."

I exhaled deeply with relief. This was Rafiki's new tree. That proved it. I had finally made it to Pride Rock.

I turned to Sarabi and the lion known as **Busara**, barely keeping in my excitement. "Say, uh, would it be okay if you take me to see this land of yours?" I asked.

"Get serious," Busara hissed. "I'm not able to have a rogue disturb this land."

"Wait, Busara," Sarabi replied before turning to me. "Why do you ask?"

I explained, "The truth is, I was separated from my pride, and I was told that they headed north. I'd like to see if this is the same pride."

"I see. Busara, let's give him a chance. It's the least I can do for him saving my life."

Busara sighed in defeat, "Okay, fine. You just better not cause any trouble. Wait until I'm done with Sarabi."

"Thank you."

Things were starting to look up for a change. My family was so close, I could sense them in a heartbeat. But, that still raised further questions as to where both Sarabi and Busara came from.

"Wait. Looks like you don't have to wait after all."

Busara pointed up to the sky and directed me towards a lone bird in the skies. It was a blue-feathered hornbill with a golden beak, a familiar friend. "**Zazu**!" Busara cried. "Down here!" The hornbill circled around in response and soon soared down to the ground. It _was_ him. He grew so much these past years. All his feathers have grown out, and he had mastered flight and flew with grace. He folded his wings over his 'hips' and spoke with a new militant tone of voice. "You require my services?"

"You sure don't sound happy," Sarabi observed.

"Well, you wouldn't be so happy either if you had to service the prince's every whim. Everything down to… to sing a stupid little ditty to him or fetch water for him."

"Believe me, I know how you feel," Sarabi scowled quietly.

"Zazu, you see this lion here?" Busara said. "He saved Sarabi earlier, and she would like it if he was recognized by his majesty."

Zazu scaled me up to judge my appearance before he passed judgment. "He looks clean… but I'm still skeptical. However, in light of your good deed, I shall escort you to his highness."

"Wow," I wondered out-loud. "You were _really_ serious about becoming the next majordomo."

"Wh, what's that!"

I gulped, "Oh, sorry."

"Hmm. Well, follow me."

Zazu hovered up from the ground and set out further north into the grasslands. I proceeded to follow him with a proud smile. Zazu grew stronger, I thought. He's able to fly off on his own without me, just like I wished he would.

At first, I thought I traveled in one giant circle and wound up back in the Lands of Fire, the land I knew and called home. This new land brimmed with an emerald shade below the light blue sky Zazu was soaring through. Herds of antelope leapt down the hills energetically while elephants all gathered around a watering hole, gossiping amongst themselves. It had the same atmosphere as my old home. Many memories came flowing all at once while I observed this place. I saw myself and my brother racing each other down the plains as cubs. I saw the both of us plotting to scare the normally unnerving wildebeests. I saw my brother arguing with Sarafina to no end while Zazu and I watched in exasperation. While I stared out in the empty plain to my left, I saw myself watching Mother and the pride in the middle of their morning hunt. On top of that nearby hill, I found Father educating and preparing me to become the next king after him. And whenever Father wasn't around, Grandpa was there to wrestle with me in the grass. Grandpa, do you see this land? Of course he did; he liberated this land, after all. But, it would have been nice if he would be here to see.

Zazu flew downward to my head level while we continued on through the grasslands. "So, you saved Sarabi, isn't that right?" he asked. "From what?"

"Hyenas," I replied.

"Oh, those smelly, bloodthirsty creatures! They're much too absorbed in their greed. Their assault on the world has swelled up so quickly. We had to leave our old home because of them. It was because of them… that I lost a dear friend."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. If only I hadn't teased him of being frightened, I would've been with him for better or worse. Now, I can never apologize to my Lord Mufasa."

Those words rung loud in my ears, and they were pleasant tones. Zazu missed me, not to mention he was blaming himself for my disappearance. I wanted so badly to tell him the truth. But, I couldn't, at least not yet. I wanted to wait until I saw the others. "I'm sure…" I purred reassuringly, "he doesn't blame you for anything."

"Really?" Zazu started to say until he caught himself before getting too emotional. "Ah, I don't know why I'm telling _you_ about this! I'm not even supposed to remember that!"

Flustered, Zazu flew back to the skies, far from me. I only smiled in reply. He was truly different from when he was a naïve hatchling who would talk to virtually everyone about his feelings and thoughts. I wondered how much everyone had changed. But, there was something that had me wondering. What did Zazu mean by him not supposed to remember the last time we saw each other?

I followed Zazu until we finally reached our destination. We found ourselves right underneath a massive gray stone formation that looked to be as tall as a mountain. While one tall slab of rock ascended tall towards the skies, a second, shorter one protruded from it, resembling a bridge or a promontory like Fire Rock used to have. Quite a few trees and patches of grass flourished around and near this magnificent sight. So, this was the place, I thought. This was where the legends of my grandfather first began, **Pride Rock**.

Zazu fluttered down over a nearby boulder near this stone castle. "Well, here we are, **Pride Rock of the Pridelands**. I can see by your crude visage that you're impressed."

"Oh. Well, yes," I nodded.

"Hmm. Oh, by the way, do you have a name?"

"Oh, uh, my name? It's, umm…"

Before I could answer, I spotted two lionesses suddenly sprinting down that convenient walkway at the side of the promontory, laughing with glee as they recklessly came at me! I couldn't react fast enough before they eventually crashed into me, knocking me backwards while I struggled to hold my balance. The two girls also stood their ground after staggering for a moment. Quickly, the short, dark-orange colored lioness scowled at me, "Hey, watch it!" The other lioness, the cream-colored one with a unique white 'mask' over her face, nudged the rude girl. "Now, **Lina**, we were the ones who were running around carelessly," she spoke politely. "And it's a good thing, too; you would've crushed this poor flower here." She took a step forward towards a pink flower I apparently stood over before and maternally pressed her nose onto it. "I swear, **Ashleigh**," the one named Lina sighed. Lina and Ashleigh, I thought. I remembered those names. They were some of the female cubs Sarafina were friends with. I remembered that I didn't get to know the other cubs because my brother didn't like girls back then, especially if they were friends with Sarafina.

Ashleigh stood upright and looked toward me with a friendly smile. "We're sorry we ran into you, sir."

"No, it's nothing at all," I replied.

"He's lucky he's cute or I'd _really_ let him have it," I heard Lina hiss to herself.

"Honestly!" Zazu squawked. "What were you doing, running around like children?"

"Like you're one to talk!" Lina growled.

"Now, now," Ashleigh purred. "We were playing a game with the prince."

"Oh, I forgot! He's gonna catch us!"

"_Too late, pretty ladies_," a new voice called.

We all followed the voice of someone strutting down the 'staircase' of Pride Rock. It was another lion. He was a lion with a darkened crimson pelt of fur and an attractive and growing jet black mane. His stature was significantly smaller in comparison to me; perhaps he favored speed in battle, I thought. And finally, I caught a glance at his bright, green pupils.

Once again, my heart stopped once I laid eyes on a familiar face. It was him, my dearest brother! He had grown so much, I thought. But, I was surprised to find him wrapping his arms over those two girls' shoulders with a confident and sly grin across his face. It was true; he'd finally found an affinity towards girls. Even his speech towards them was different. "Looks like I won, and _what_ a prize," he purred with a coy chuckle. Ashleigh and even the brash Lina giggled whimsically in reply. He was growing into a fine lion, I thought. He truly deserved to be the next king.

"**Taka**, please!" Zazu sighed. "We have a guest!"

Taka finally noticed me and gave me a condescending glare in return. "What's a vagabond like him doing around here?" he asked Zazu.

"He saved Sarabi earlier, and she insisted on me leading him to our home."

"He saved _whom_? _Sarabi_? You can't be serious!"

"Why not?" I wondered.

"She's our best huntress. She doesn't need anyone to rescue her."

"I thought it was hard to believe," Zazu shrugged.

"Well, that's what happened," I replied. "Actually, Sarabi insisted that Zazu lead me here so I could see if this was the pride I'm searching for."

"Well, you must have the wrong people. Neither one of us knows you at all."

"Hey, what's going on?" a voice called.

We all turned around to find Sarabi trotting her way over to us with a green leaf wrapped around her limp.

As soon as Sarabi joined us, Taka's eyes brightened and he sauntered over to her. "Why, my dear Sarabi. You've come back."

"Yes, no thanks to you," she scowled in reply.

"Aw, have you hurt yourself?"

"It's nothing. This lion here helped me fend off some hyenas. Mufasa, have you seen the king yet?"

The moment Taka heard her call me that name, he backed away from her and turned back and forth from me and her several times before he responded. "'Mufasa?' Did you just call _him_ 'Mufasa'?"

"Huh?" Sarabi raised an eyebrow.

"No, that's impossible. My brother's been dead for years."

"But, it _is_ me," I replied defensively. "It's me, Taka."

"Don't say anymore! You poor excuse for an imposter!"

"That's such a horrible memory!" Lina hissed. "How dare you bring that into our lives again!"

"'Horrible memory?'" I gulped with a perplexed stare. "What's that mean?"

"That doesn't matter to you," Ashleigh growled. "Please leave."

"But…!"

Before I could further protest against them, an anguished roar cried out from the faint distance. We all followed that cry out from the far eastern region. That roar was familiar. I could swear that I've heard it before. Taka's ears perked once he recognized that roar. "Lady **Zahali**!" Zahali, I quietly growled. How could I forget that bitter woman? "That didn't sound good," Ashleigh said.

"It sounds like she's in trouble!" Zazu exclaimed.

Immediately, Taka ran off to follow Zahali's cry to the source. It was obvious that his bond with her hasn't changed at all. Once again, I felt compelled to help. "Hey, wait!" Quickly, I ran off after him, the both of us leaving Pride Rock to find Zahali.

As we ran, I hastened my pace to catch up with the nimble Taka. After he noticed me, he said to me, "Stop following me, rogue! This isn't your problem!"

"Whether you believe me or not, I swore I wouldn't run again!" I replied.

"Hmph. That _is_ something he would say."

We continued on until we gradually entered a new area in the Pridelands. The sky began to turn gray, and light was slowly disappearing. Where were we heading, I wondered?

Ghostly, misshapen tree trunks were abundant in this empty land of shadows. The cold wind blew past their bare limbs. There was no sign of life for several yards. Dirty, pale surfaces were found in place of a naturally green carpet of grass. It was truly a cold, desolate place. What would Zahali be doing in a place like _this_?

We marched deeper in this shadowy land while we searched for any trace of life. "Zahali hasn't cried for a good while," I murmured.

"Don't underestimate her," Taka replied. "She's still alive."

Taka was still very loyal to Zahali, just like how I remembered. But, that's when something came to my attention again. And I felt compelled to ask. "Say, one of the girls back there said something about 'horrible memories.' And Zazu said something similar to that. What does that mean?"

"What does that have to do with my saving Zahali?" Taka hissed.

"Just curious."

After a little while, Taka finally gave me an answer. "It's something my father enforced… since we lost my brother and Grandfather all those years ago. He declared that we would forget them and keep going with our lives. We shouldn't mourn them, talk about them, or remember them at all." I wasn't quite prepared for that answer. I stopped in my tracks and took a hard gulp. "Why… would you do that?"

"Because those memories are painful. They cause our hearts to ache so much that we refuse to walk on. Father demanded that we would forget all who was lost in our evacuation and never speak of them again. And all who do… shall be exiled from the pride."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was I hearing things? Did I misinterpret what he just said? My fear of them forgetting me was bad enough; the fact that they had to forget me _on purpose_ was what blew my mind. Why on Earth would Father amend such a law?

We heard laughter. There were sounds of footsteps echoing around us. I pulled from my thoughts and stood by Taka as we awaited our 'guests.' "_Ah. What a pleasure to finally meet you both… face to face._" We followed that effeminate tone of voice to a lone figure emerging from the gray silhouettes. It was a hyena, but it looked so different than all the other hyenas I saw before. It was enormous, almost at the height of a fully-grown lion! It even had a grayish-black mane like one. But, its ashy, spotted pelt still resembled a normal hyena. But, a hyena couldn't possibly look like _this_! What kind of freak was this figure?

This strange hyena emerged from the shadows, directing a sly chuckle towards us. "What kind of monster is _this_?" Taka gasped.

"'Monster?' Oh, I'm hurt," the 'hyena' replied coyly. "And after I've come all this way to meet you both. I even brought a present for you both."

Almost on cue, several more hyenas, all of them quite normal, appeared from the thick darkness of the fog and from behind the dead trees. In an instant, both Taka and I were completely surrounded. There looked to be around 40 of them. And just nearby, there was Zahali, lying unconscious while a couple of hyena drones guarded her. "Lady Zahali!" Taka cried.

"Don't fret, young prince," the alpha hyena replied. "Your precious Zahali will be just fine… for the moment."

"You cowards," I hissed.

"How nice to see you both together again. The two Lion Princes are quite… handsome."

"What are you talking about?" Taka replied. "_I'm_ the only prince around here!"

The hyena laughed, "Aw now, Mufasa, doesn't that hurt? Your own brother refuses to accept you? I thought memories were something to be treasured, huh?"

I didn't bother to reply directly to that; that's not what I was concentrated on. "How do you know about me?"

"Oh, I've known about you for a good while, a significant threat to my plans. But, apparently, Kumasi wasn't able to do you in. Said some old lion got in her way."

"So, I was targeted from the start," I deduced. "My death was planned. But, I was just a cub; what threat could I possibly be to you?"

"You think low of yourself. You have great potential. I know just what you are truly capable of, even better than you realize yourself. But, I'm still skeptical. Why don't I see if I'm correct by trying to kill you now?"

The alpha's pack of hyenas crouched down and growled, getting ready to come attack the both of us. I knelt down and bared my fangs as those thoughts quickly echoed through my mind. I had great potential? That's what Grandpa said about me, saying that I was his 'hope.' What did that mean? What was so special about me? Taka came to my side and got ready to fight as well. "Don't exclude me from your lust, Miss…"

"Oh, how rude of me," the peculiar, masculine she-hyena smiled. "My name… is **Ru-gal**."

Almost on cue from her introduction, the entire circle of hyenas came after us!

This was crazy, fighting with this many hyenas all at once. But, at this point, there was no other choice or any chance of escaping. Besides, I swore that I wouldn't run again. I roared and quickly went on the offensive. I met with one hyena and slapped him away. Then, two more leapt on top of me and bit into my neck. I managed to buck one off and grabbed the other with my fangs to toss him hard into a nearby tree. Several more hyenas surrounded me and threatened me with their bloodthirsty fangs. I couldn't let them get around me to wear me down at all sides, so I charged right through the circle, tackling all that stood in my way. As soon as one hyena stepped in front of me, I leapt over him and sunk my teeth into his neck before I threw him aside. I tried to look for Taka to see if he was alright, but more hyenas came after me and distracted me from searching for him. When a few more hyenas managed to sneak behind me, I took my hind legs and gave them a swift kick to defend. I charged into one with my head first to send him flying; I could even knock them out when we literally butted heads. But, no matter how hard I fought, there appeared to be no end to them. Several hyenas leapt over me, biting and slashing over my body. I relentlessly spun around to shake them off, but more just took their place. Pain was sharp, and each inflicted wound began to weigh down another, gradually wearing me down. I roared out and summoned enough adrenaline to fling them all way, slap them aside, and run out from that dog pile to quickly recuperate.

The scars all over my body had blood rushing from them. I panted wearily to myself. I could still fight, I thought. As I stood my ground, Taka staggered up to me, catching his breath while the hyenas continued to stand around us. I observed his own wounds, but he looked well enough to keep fighting. "Fighting… is so dirty," Taka replied coyly.

"D, don't tell me you're giving up," I grinned in reply.

"_Please_."

With that, we both leapt back into the pack of hyenas and fought back as hard as we could. I was sure that reinforcements for Taka would come eventually. Suddenly, as I swiped one hyena after another, I heard Taka cry out. "ARGH!" I peered behind my shoulder to see what was wrong. I gasped once I found Taka standing next to the bewildered Zahali, roaring in pain as he held a bloody wound across his left eye! "Taka!" I cried.

Suddenly, Ru-gal barked out, "Leave that one! Kill the older one! Kill Mufasa!"

Before I knew it, the hyenas that were fighting Taka left him and Zahali alone and approached only me.

This wasn't good. There was no way I could take this many hyenas on my own. And they all had the prime motive to kill me. After I had taken step back, they all immediately assaulted me! I swiped a few away, but there were far too many attacking me at once. They all grabbed me, scratched me, bit me, and did all they could to drag me down to my bloodcurdling demise. The weight was too much; I could barely walk. I couldn't even cry out as I felt dizzy from immense blood loss. The pain was too overwhelming, and I gradually sunk into the abyss of hyenas. I had lost sight of where I was. I took one more step and felt myself falling. There was a hill there, and I had lost my balance and rolled down that hill. As I did, the hyenas were either bucked off, lost their grip, or crushed underneath my weight. I rolled down that hill for quite a while, but all the hyenas were thrown off of me. Finally, I made it to the bottom and bounced over the hard surface a couple of times, lying still on the ground to rest.

I panted weakly and winced in throbbing pain. My wounds were still stunning my bodily functions. Blood continued to run from my body as I lied still. I couldn't feel any strength to move anymore. Was I going to die, I thought? Was the white lioness right all this time? I heard the hyenas cackling sadistically as they slowly marched down the hill to finish me. I stared up and watched death coming towards me. Then, one hyena stood out for a brief moment. This familiar hyena had those piercing black orbs and that thick claw mark over her damaged larynx. That was _her_, I thought! It was Kumasi, that hyena how fought my grandfather! She was still alive. She still lived… while Grandpa died. Before I realized it myself, all my strength began to return to me. I felt strong enough to stand back on my feet as blood raced down my face like tears. It wasn't right, I thought. Grandpa died… to save me. And that hyena… the one he fought… still lived. It wasn't right. I wasn't fair! She had no right to live while Grandfather died! It's _not_ right!

The hyenas were closing in. I focused onto Kumasi and only her. Rage was boiling from inside me. Unbridled anger had my body anxiously shaking. She would pay for taking Grandpa away from me, I thought. She would die, I swore it! Before the hyenas came any closer, I roared once again. But, this particular roar was so loud; I could swear that it echoed across the land a hundred times. Then, I speedily ran through the crowd of hyenas and came directly at my Grandfather's killer. With extended claws and bored fangs, I fell over Kumasi and bit hard into her neck! A stream of blood shot out from the hyena's neck as I dragged her to the ground. In one strike, I had killed her. For the first time in a fight, I killed someone.

The hyenas stopped in their tracks and stared after me with shock. I released Kumasi's tainted pelt and growled after them, my fangs stained and dripping with dirty blood. I turned towards the rest of the frightened pack. In the midst of my rage, every single one of those dogs turned tail and ran. It took a moment for me to register what was happening in my mind. They were afraid of me. I managed to scare them away. My senses were returning, and my fatigue caught up to me. My legs violently wobbled as I sat down to watch those hyenas run back up that hill in fright. I looked back down to the hyena I had slain and noticed something peculiar. It was another, random hyena. It didn't resemble Kumasi in the slightest. I scowled weakly and purred, "A hallucination." Then, I slowly formed a malicious smile and chuckled cynically. Everything that had happened today replayed in my mind. "I guess you were right, Zari," I laughed pitiably. "Maybe… I was… better off…" Finally, I groaned and fell to the ground, losing consciousness…


	11. Entry 90: The Forgotten

_**Entry 90: "The Forgotten"**_

_There were two neighboring prides. They were led by two of the mightiest lions of the entire continent. They were good friends and partners in negotiation. But, one day, one king observed that the other had a larger hunting ground, a greater opportunity for catching their prey. Then, the second king was intimidated by the first's vast number of mates and huntresses that far surpassed his own. Jealousy mounted between the two lions, each desiring the things the other had. Overambitious, they forgot their precious friendship and fought each other for control of both lands. Their battle for power tragically led them to a stalemate. Both sides were slain and not one survived this bloody war, not one victor. This war happened not too long ago. It had been recently dubbed the **War of Forgotten Memories**…_

"How long are you going to deny it?"

That voice was familiar. It stirred me from my slumber and I raised my head from my arms. I found myself lying in a small cave with a large stone slab right behind me and at the end of the cave. I suddenly remembered what happened and observed that my wounds were treated and healing. Small patches of leaves covered over my thicker wounds; I recognized them. It was Rafiki. I steadily and slowly rose onto my feet to head out to the light outside the cave and the source of that voice.

A male voice hissed back at that first, feminine one. "I'll deny it as long as you keep insisting."

"Even when he was lying before you, even when he turned out to be alive after all those years, you still shun him. You know what this is about. It's ridiculous."

"Drop it, will you? This whole argument is ridiculous."

I staggered near the edges of the cave's shadows but stayed within them as I beheld two heart-wrenching sights. Atop of the promontory of Pride Rock, there they were. I had found the lioness with that lovely fur coat that resembled my brother's. Standing in front of her, there was a large, adult lion with a jet black mane and my golden pelt. His emerald eyes burned into her steely, ruby pupils, those same eyes my brother and I respectively shared. I briefly lost my voice as my jaw trembled before them. I knew who they were in an instant. That was the king and queen of this kingdom. They were my father and mother, **Ahadi** and **Uru**.

I got so anxious that I began to feel dizzy again. I groaned and tried to walk over to them, getting their attention. Immediately, before I almost fell over, Mother leapt to my side and caught me in her arms. "Foolish boy, you shouldn't move around in your condition," I heard her say. I reopened my eyes and found her staring down at me. I couldn't help but tremble. She knew me. She didn't deny me; she wouldn't. And Mother quickly read what I was thinking and stroked through my mane maternally. "You finally came home to me," she purred with a gentle smile. I sighed in relief as tears began to well up in my eyes. _This_ was the welcome I hoped for.

I gently pulled away from Mom's touch once strength was beginning to return to me. I sat down and smiled joyously at her. "I came so far… just to find you all," I said.

"I'm certain you have," she replied. "I was so worried. I wanted so much to go back and look for you."

"Really?"

Then, she formed a stern glare but directed it past me. "Ask your _father_ why I couldn't… if he _recognizes_ you, that is." I turned around to place my focus on the stationary Ahadi. Oddly enough, Dad didn't give me the same emotional response Mom gave me. In fact, he gave me this rather spiteful glare. Then, it hit me when Taka's voice rung in my head. "_It's something my father enforced… since we lost my brother and Grandfather all those years ago. He declared that we would forget them and keep going with our lives. We shouldn't mourn them, talk about them, or remember them at all_." After I had recollected, I slowly returned Dad's glare with a miffed stare of my own. "Why?" I asked. "I'm standing right here in front of you, but you won't acknowledge your own son?"

"Watch your tongue, boy," he replied. "You're out of line if you think you can intimidate _me_."

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being this way? What about Grandpa? Would you even forget about your own father?"

"You're just healing. Don't make me hurt you."

With that, he turned away to leave the kingdom. But, he briefly stopped and quietly scowled to himself. "Uru," he called. "You may keep him and do whatever you want. But, he's under _your_ responsibility. Either way, I won't acknowledge it. Our son died a long time ago." Finally, he marched on down the promontory and out into the Pridelands.

After he had left, I bowed down my head with shame. "Why is that, Dad?" I murmured. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm sorry, Mufasa," Mom purred.

I lifted my head back towards Mom who had an equally sad expression over her face. "Did… something happen?" I asked.

"You can say that. But, he has to tell you himself. I'm not at liberty to say."

"Then, what can I do? I didn't come all this way for Dad to reject me like this."

"Give him time. He may be mean from time to time, but he has a strong conscience," she said with a reassuring smile. "He won't keep this up for long. Probably sooner than we think, now that you're here."

"If you say so. But… what did that mean, 'under _your_ responsibility?'"

"We all saw you… when you slayed that hyena, and everyone…, even _I,_ feels a little concerned."

It all came back to me. That feeling was new to me, that rage I felt towards that hallucination of Kumasi. It… wasn't like _me_ at all. "I… didn't know what came over me," I said.

"That's fine. But, watch your back for now. You'll know what I'm talking."

"Wait. What about Taka? He was wounded across his eye the last time I saw him; is he all right?"

"He's alive, if that's what you mean. But, according to Rafiki, that wound was deeper than we thought. The scar it left behind will never heal."

"I see. Do you know where he is?"

"He's around back. You'll find him there."

I nodded in reply and proceeded to walk to the back of Pride Rock. Then, Mother called out again. "Mufasa, don't ever think you're alone here. Remember that at least _I_ will always be here for you."

I smiled, "Thank you, Mom."

With that, I continued around back to find my brother.

Once I casually walked down the hill at the back of the kingdom, I found the majority of the pride resting there. Sure enough, I found no welcome glances but only bitter glares and nervous looks in their eyes. They were spiteful of my presence. They feared what I had done yesterday. And worst of all, they wouldn't remember me. It was just like Mother said. The whole pride appeared to shun me.

As I was searching for Taka while feeling quite uncomfortable from the staring, I heard ill-natured voices nearby. I peered over behind my shoulder to find those two girls, Lina and Ashleigh, sitting with two more girls. One lying beside Ashleigh had a fluffier and darker toned coat than the others and a green stripe underneath her left eye. That had to be **Sahara**, the pride's laziest member. You could always find her sleeping the entire day away than anything else. The other one who actually stared after me with concern had deep brown 'gauntlets' over her front paws. She also had a light brown upper body and hind legs, but the fur around her torso was grayish white. That was **Anasa**, the daughter of the pride's birthing nurse. I don't know if she followed this 'law' as well, but it probably didn't matter to her. She always cared about the well-being of virtually everyone around her. Any one who had a puny cut, she stopped at nothing to treat it. The oldest out of all four of those girls, she's already looking forward to help deliver the pride's new generation.

That short-statured lioness, Lina, whispered to those other girls. "There he is, the 'beast.'"

"I hope those wounds were properly treated," Anasa purred.

"Tch! Leave it to Anasa to care about the monsters!"

"What do _you_ think, Sahara?" Ashleigh wondered.

"Yeah. He's trouble, through and through," Sahara murmured in her sleep.

"Oh! He's staring over here!"

Lina scoffed, "Just ignore him."

With that, those girls turned away from me. Annoyed, I scoffed and turned away from them as well, marching on. Just then, another lioness caught my sight. As she was licking her paws quietly, I observed her lovely cream-colored coat. Then, I caught a glimpse of those unforgettable aquamarine pupils. It was _her_, I thought! It was **Sarafina**!

I turned towards her with a wide smile. She was my very best friend, the girl I was supposed to marry. Surely… surely _she_ would ignore Dad's dumb rule and remember me! As I came a little closer, someone suddenly leapt in my way, giving me this intense, defensive snarl. It was Sarabi! "Stay away from her," she hissed.

"What? Sarabi, what's wrong?"

"Sarafina doesn't need to associate with any… 'beast!'"

My heart jumped once I heard that word again. Even this new girl, Sarabi, branded me as a beast. After how I helped her before, after all the kindness she showed me before, she turned on me! "Even you… even _you_ reject me, Sarabi? But, I…"

"Don't say anymore. Just leave Sarafina alone. She won't be able to talk to you anyway."

"Excuse me?"

Before I could pry anymore, Lina and those other lionesses came to Sarabi's side and snarled at me, defending her from me. "You have a lot of nerve!" Lina growled. "She said 'leave!'" I stared after them silently, completely dumbfounded by their behavior. Why did they treat me like some sort of stranger? What reason could there be for the entire pride to act this way towards me? I couldn't understand. And the more I questioned it, the more furious I grew. I quietly hissed back at them, inadvertently showing them the back of my teeth. "Fine," I growled. "I have nothing more to say to you… you _hyenas_." As I hoped, every one of them was stunned by my own 'branding' of them. Good. Let them know how I felt. I turned away and continued on beyond the back of Pride Rock. Ultimately, I was still looking for someone.

Sure enough, sitting in front of a nearby watering hole, I found Taka there. He was grumbling to himself as he felt over his left eye continuously. "You might make it worse, you know," I called out to him. He turned around and frowned dejectedly at me as I observed that new mark over his left eye. "Oh, it's you," he sighed. He completely turned around to face and bent down his ears in shame. "Go ahead; laugh at me. That old, worthless monkey couldn't do anything. Now, I'm stuck with this imperfection," he hissed. "You should've seen the humiliation I put up with while you were asleep. This shouldn't happen to me, the prince." He growled angrily and violently pulled his claws through the blades of grass. "Ru-gal… I'll make her pay for this insult!"

I shook my head. "I won't laugh. Because, despite that wound, you haven't changed at all in my eyes."

I came a bit closer to Taka and put my paw over his shoulder for reassurance. "You're still the same brother I've known for forever. Even if you don't think I'm your…"

"I've always known it," Taka suddenly interrupted.

"What?"

"Just between us, I knew it was you the moment I laid eyes on you. I only acted the way I did to make myself look good in front of the others."

"Taka!" I laughed cheerfully.

With that, I affectionately pressed my head against his. "I knew you wouldn't really forget me!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too comfortable," Taka replied coolly. "People might be watching."

"What do I care? They're scared of me anyway. Oh, I love you so much."

"R, really? How much?"

Upon hearing that question, I gave him a great smile, the biggest I ever had in days. I thought he shouldn't have to ask, because he should know, especially after coming all this way. But, I had such a great feeling to come out and say it to him. "With all my soul."

Taka chuckled as he blushed in embarrassment, "You're my brother, all right. No one is friendlier than you are."

"Now, how about _I_ ask a question?" I grinned slyly. "I thought you didn't like girls. So, what's all that I saw before?"

"I was an ignorant, little brat back then."

"So, that's it, huh? You got a lot working for ya. Girls particularly like boys with black manes, nowadays."

"True, but I have to say, getting this scar might have ruined it."

"No way. I think that scar makes you look mysterious. I heard girls find the mysterious types sexy."

"Really? _Sexy_?"

"Yeah, just have the right attitude and make that scar work for ya!"

Taka laughed heartily as he gently nudged me by my shoulder. "Now, where did all _this_ come from? I never heard this sort of speech from you before."

"Oh, from a few friends outside the border. Speaking of which, I think I oughta go back; they're probably worried."

"You think it's okay?"

"With the exception of you and Mom, the rest of the pride won't even notice or care. Don't worry; I'll come back."

I started to head out towards the border to return to that jungle. Then, something crossed my mind. Yeah, surely _he_ would know, I thought. "Oh, by the way," I wondered in all seriousness. "What's wrong with Sarafina? The girls won't let me speak to her."

Taka purred cautiously, "Don't tell them you heard from me, because I'm not supposed to talk about this. But… Sarafina isn't quite the same after we thought we lost you. She really loved you, you know. It crushed her when we were told that we lost you. She's mute, Mufasa, or more to the point… _mentally ill_."

"Mentally ill?"

"Yes. The poor girl didn't say another word to any of us since that day. Gradually, her emotional response diminished as well. She could barely move on her own, now. Sarabi and the other girls watch her from time to time for her special needs. Apparently… your 'death' was too hard for her to bare."

I took one gulp and bowed down my head with sympathy. _This_ was what became of Sarafina since that day? She was suffering… because of me? Her mother's death had already broken her heart, so I had promised to be with her. Sure, there were circumstances that led to my own trauma, but still… I had broken my promise to her. And here she was… suffering from that horrendous condition. I felt lower than this dirt. She didn't deserve this, I thought. This was just too much.

I raised my head and took one huge breath to regain my bearings. "So, that's it," I purred. "Thank you."

"Will you be all right knowing that?" Taka asked.

"Don't worry. See ya around."

With that, I marched on toward the distant borderlands to return to Zari and the others. But, as I left, Sarafina wouldn't leave my mind. I won't accept this, I thought. Even if I had to fight through those girls, I would help Sarafina pull through. I won't let her continuing to suffer because of me. I would find a way, I swore it.

* * *

Past the borderlands, I marched on through the desert once again, walking that short distance in between the Pridelands and the jungle. As soon as it came into sight, I heard people calling out to me. I squinted my eyes to see clearly that Congo, Maggie, Rajua, and Jumba were standing along the border of the jungle. I smiled and quickly hastened my pace to rejoin them.

Once I reached them, Congo was first to greet me by throwing his arm over my shoulder. "Well, well, the great warrior returns!"

"What are you talking about?" I wondered.

"We're on patrol for more hyenas," Rajua said. "Earlier, we overheard a couple of them talking about you scaring the hell out of them yesterday. Is it true that there were _40_ hyenas there!"

"I think so."

"You think so! How can you be so casual about it?"

"You coy punk," Congo chuckled. "Actin' all meek and nervous when I challenged you… I _knew_ you were strong!"

"Quite impressive handling all those hyenas yourself, Muffy," Maggie smiled.

"You must've been scared, huh, Mufasa?" Jumba wondered. "I would be, too!"

Rajua rolled his eyes, "Jumba, you can crush 10 hyenas at once… with each foot!"

I laughed enthusiastically at this warm welcome. Truly a welcome change from what I received from the pride. "I'm still alive, so it's all right, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Congo shrugged. "But, one day! You and me! We'll see who the toughest once and for all!"

"Can't wait."

"Oh, so you _finally_ come back."

I turned around to find a frustrated Minshasa stomping towards me with Zari sitting behind her. "You were supposed to come back and play with me," she pouted.

"Heh. She's been fussy all last night," Zari said. "I never seen her so mad before."

"Oh," I purred. "I'm sorry."

Minshasa didn't respond, but I came closer to her and playfully nudged her with my head to knock her on her back. Then, I nestled my nose into her belly, tickling her. "Hey!" Minshasa cried through her laughs. "Stop that! Stop! Quit it!" Her laughs grew louder and louder, and soon she stopped crying for me to stop. She had forgot about her anger, just as I was aiming for. The others watched with amusement before I stopped tickling her. Minshasa leapt over my neck and held on as I lifted my head. "Okay, I'll forgive you this time!" she cheerfully declared.

"I'll be sure to take better care for ya next time," I replied.

"Aw, how cute," Maggie smiled. "It's almost as if you're Minshasa's old man."

"What, her dad? Really?"

"By the way, was it them?" Zari asked. "Your pride?"

I nodded casually, "Yeah."

"But, you still came back here."

"Sure did. You guys are too fun for me to forget, and despite little _problems_ back there, there are still people who care for me. I'm not like a certain _someone_. I won't forget all the people I cherish."

Zari shut his eyes and nodded, "Okay. Whatever you say."

Rajua grinned, "'People you cherish?' You don't know us all that long yet."

"Whatever," I replied, rolling my eyes.

Congo laughed, "I say Leo's feelin' right at home now. Ya feel up to playin' a little game called 'Rock Poker?'"

"I… don't know how to play that game."

Suddenly, Zari jumped in and hugged around my waist with a mischievous grin. "Oh, you're gonna love it!"

"Rock Poker? Aw, does that mean I have to go to sleep early again?" Minshasa pouted.

"Sorry, kid."

With that, everyone led me back into the depths of the jungle, gradually settling into the lives they led here. From this point on, I would be living these two different lifestyles. I thought there was not that much of a difference. I truly believed them both… to be one.


	12. Entry 96: Daughter of the Great Huntress

_**Entry 96: "Wild Emotion"**_

Today, I decided to come to the Pridelands to see my brother and my mother. But, I was bringing company, namely the young Minshasa. She was always curious about how a pride of lions lived, so I decided to take her with me to show her, despite what rubbish I was sure to take from the other lions. I had to remember, I was doing this for Minshasa.

On the other side of the border, Minshasa quickly ran ahead on top of a nearby hill, her tail lashing excitedly. "Wow! What a beautiful place!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it sure is," I replied, observing the tranquil land before us.

"So, your dad rules this _whole_ area? Will _you_?"

"Me? Oh, I doubt I could anymore. They thought I was dead all those years ago, so the mantlement I was supposed to receive was given to my brother."

"Oh. That would _really_ be something, becoming a king."

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, let's hurry. We'll miss the morning hunt."

"Okay."

Shortly, I tracked down the pride at a wide, vast land full of grazing antelope. Once more, Minshasa was in awe. "Wow. Look at them all down there."

"This looks like a fine place," I said. "Rest here and try to stay quiet. We don't want to scare the antelope away."

With that, Minshasa and I lied down next to each other, patiently waiting for some activity. Then, a voice called out from behind. "Oh, it's you!" I turned around and found Anasa approaching me. I bent down my ears and scowled quietly. "Hey, Anasa."

"Who's this little one?"

"Wow, a real, grown-up lioness!" Minshasa exclaimed. "My name is Minshasa!"

"Oh, pleased to meet you," Anasa smiled to her. "Where did you come from?"

"She's a friend of mine," I replied bluntly. "That's all you need to know."

"Oh. Well, since I was staying out the hunt today, I saw you and… I wanted to sit by you."

I raised an eyebrow at her, caught a little off-guard by her request. Still, I was skeptical. "Are you serious? After yesterday?"

"I can't speak for the others, but I, at least, had no intention of making you uncomfortable. I apologize."

She seemed genuine. I honestly believed that I could trust this girl, at least. "Please, Mufasa, let her stay," Minshasa pleaded.

"Oh, all right," I nodded.

Anasa smiled, "Thank you so much."

With that, Anasa lied down beside Minshasa and joined us in our observation of the morning hunt.

Below us, the herd of antelope casually grazed upon the grass. But, unbeknownst to them, Mother and the majority of the lionesses were hidden from them in the tall yellow blades of grass. I found Sarabi next to her when she directed her to lead the majority of the huntresses slowly to the right. After they had left, Mom turned toward the rest of them and whispered a brief command to them. Next, she stealthily went off to the left while those other lionesses stood stationary. As she continued to keep herself hidden in the grass, Mom patiently observed the antelopes' actions, waiting for the right moment to strike. One antelope near her had raised its head. It had sensed danger and started to run. But, that was exactly what Mom was counting on and leapt in front of it with a great roar! That cry acted as a signal, and Sarabi led her battalion towards the ambushed herd with full force! The antelope were far too slow to react to their assault, and many instantly were felled by the leonine storm. Blood splattered over the ground while fierce roars and panicky neighs overlapped each other. There were a good number of stragglers that managed to escape them. But, the remaining, reserve force of lionesses was ready to strike. In the end, only a few managed to live through the hunt, but the numbers were too great. This particular hunt ended with impressive results.

While the pride triumphantly roared to the skies, Minshasa stood up in ecstasy. "Wow! That was awesome!"

"That hunt went quite well," Anasa nodded. "I'm sure the pride won't go hungry for a while."

"Yeah, but I'm curious. Wasn't **Kigali** the lead huntress?"

"Oh, yes, but Sarabi's a godsent. We never saw such extraordinary talent before. No, it's more than talent; it's pure skill. When she came along with Busara, we insisted that she would join our pride. Kigali gladly chose her as her successor."

"Oh, so it's as I thought. Both Sarabi and Busara are new."

"You mean that gray lion you were playing with before?" Minshasa asked.

"We weren't playing."

"Busara is a puzzling character," Anasa explained. "He doesn't stay with the pride much. He's actually a shaman-in-training, looking only to study under Rafiki. He's certainly knowledgeable and kinda obsessive in archeology."

"I see."

"Mufasa, I'm kinda hungry," Minshasa meekly whined.

"You are? Well… I'll see what we can do. Anasa, maybe we should separate; I wouldn't want you shunned by the other girls because of me."

"Don't worry; I've been known to care too much with everybody, so they won't think too much into it."

"Well, okay."

That said, all three of us proceeded down the hill to scourge whatever we could down there… if we could.

As soon as we made it to the bottom of the hill, I found Mom sharing one antelope with another lioness with dark eye patches and a long scar that coiled around her neck and down her right arm. That was the lead huntress I remembered, Kigali. She was the youngest of the elder members and the oldest out of all of us in our generation. "Hey, Mom," I greeted.

"Oh, good morning, Mufasa," she greeted back before she noticed Minshasa. "Oh. And who do we have here?"

"Oh, your mother is so pretty, Mufasa," Minshasa purred.

"Why, thank you."

"Her name is Minshasa," I replied. "She's a friend of mine I met on the outside."

"Is that right? You have no family, little one?"

Minshasa shook her head. "I lost them when I was just a baby. I don't remember them at all."

"Oh, you poor child. Come, you look hungry."

"Really? Thank you!"

With that, Minshasa hopped to my mother's side to get her fill. "I better get myself something as well before the king comes along," Anasa said. "See you around, Mufasa."

"Okay."

After she went off, I followed her with a warmhearted smile. "Looks like you managed to gain a friend," Mother purred.

"Yeah, but I think I won't be so lucky next time."

Suddenly, a quarrel was heard nearby. Two random lionesses stood up in between one antelope and growled at each other with their claws unsheathed. "Oh, they're arguing over a certain part again," Kigali sighed in exasperation.

"Oh bother," Mom moaned as she stood up.

She released a roar of authority to calm down the two lionesses, but they didn't response. They looked to be scaling each other down before a fight. "They're not listening; they're too far gone. I'll have to knock some sense into them." That was a dangerous option, I thought. They looked to be just enraged enough to attack even _her_. I couldn't let her go through with it. I took a step before her to stop her from going any closer and turned towards the bickering huntresses. Then, I released a powerful roar, a roar that instantly caught everyone's attention! It wasn't like the roar I did on that day I met Ru-gal, but I felt it was pretty similar to it. Ultimately, my roar practically scared the two lionesses from their anger towards each other, and they staggered away from me with bent ears. "Hey!" I called to them. "What kind of pride members are you to ignore your queen!" I panted from my declaration and steadily calmed down once they did. Mom came to my side and nodded to me, "Thank you. I'll take it from here." With that, she approached the lionesses to settle their quarrel in a calm and reserved fashion, as it should be.

I sat down and cleared my throat from my shouting. Minshasa hopped over to me and said, "Wow. That was cool how you stopped them from fighting."

"Really? Thanks," I smiled before I face-faulted in exasperation. "But, wait; you could recognize _that_ as fighting while Busara and I were _playing_ before?"

Minshasa only giggled in reply and stuck out her tongue with coy guilt. "And just _who_ do you think you are?" a voice growled from behind me. I turned around and found Taka standing next to an annoyed lion I was disgusted to call my father. I frowned back at him while I overheard a few lionesses laughing at my expense, taunting and jeering faintly in the background. "Oh, I thought I would avoid needless violence, that's all. Is that a problem?"

"You don't control this pride, understand?" Father hissed. "If you want to stay here, you would be wise and learn your place."

"Well, _excuse me_ for helping. I'll just let the entire pride beat each other senseless until they kill each other next time."

"He's kinda rude, isn't he?" Minshasa murmured. "He's supposed to be your dad?"

Father stared down at the cub and replied, "Look, I don't mind you, little girl, but I suggest that you keep quiet."

Minshasa shot back by spitting her tongue out at him, but I took a step over her to guard her. "Leave her. You got a problem with _me_, right?" I crouched down and snarled at my father, keeping a strong front for Minshasa. Then, before he could respond, Taka suddenly jumped in between us. "Now, now; temper, temper. Are you going to envelope all the lionesses nearby in your fight?" I took a brief look around to see that Taka made an observant point. If I were to fight my dad here and now, the lionesses would get involved and possibly get hurt. The space was too tight for a proper fight. Dad stood down and sighed deeply. "Very well, Taka," he said. "You got lucky, boy." I sat down and scoffed in reply, refusing to look at him. He marched on past me in silence, but I couldn't help but follow him go to eat his fill. I glared at him angrily, but deep down, all I wanted to do was cry. He used to care so much for me. He leapt into the lake of the Forbidden Cavern to save me. What had happened to make him change so much? Why did he insist on me having died that day?

Taka nudged me by my shoulder to pull me from my thoughts. "Close one, eh?" I grinned.

"Bah. I could've taken him," I replied defensively.

"He's so cold and mean," Minshasa scowled. "I'm sorry, Mufasa, but I don't think I like him."

"That's all right."

While everything was settling down, the pride prepared to head back to Pride Rock.

Several minutes later, I peacefully lied over the tallest boulder there was behind the kingdom of Pride Rock. Minshasa was fast asleep right next to it while Taka was conversing with a few lionesses. "Taka, let's go somewhere else. _He's_ up there," one girl pouted.

"Don't worry. If the _scary beast_ wakes up, I swear to protect you," Taka replied sarcastically.

I quietly chuckled to myself after hearing my brother's playful declaration. Next, I heard the flapping of wings descending from above my head. I half-opened my eyes to find Zazu fluttering down to Taka in a fuss. "Taka, didn't your father tell you to meet him out in the Pridelands for patrolling exercises?"

"Oh, you meddling puff of feathers," Taka scowled. "I'll go in a minute."

"He's telling you to come _now_!"

Deciding that he didn't care for Zazu's tone, Taka swiped at him and made him fly away in fright. "Remember who you're dealing with," he quietly growled. Zazu perched just next to me and crossed his arms bitterly. "What I have to put up with… he's worse than my two rowdy cousins!"

"But, you know he's not going to go unless you keep nagging him," I said.

Zazu finally noticed I was there behind him and yelped in shock, urgently fluttering up in the air. "Ahh! Wh, wh, wh, where did _you_ come from!"

"You mean you haven't noticed until now?"

"Well, you keep appearing and reappearing in recent days, you riffraff! Where do you be going when you're not here?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you that."

"Doing what all beasts do, I suppose," a voice taunted.

I raised my head from my arms and turned my attention towards Sarabi who was coming towards us. She called me that word again. I hissed back at her, "Hyenas really _are_ a plague these days."

"Oh, my dear Sarabi," Taka purred. "Where are your manners?"

To my surprise, Sarabi giggled in reply to my brother's advancements. She provocatively slithered around his body and nudged her head against his. That was odd, I thought. When I first met her, I was under the impression that she didn't much care for him. I found her outside the border _because_ of him. So, seeing them like this was a peculiar change. Also, I felt something else. I felt warm and kept getting warmer watching them flirt with one another. For some reason, I was feeling a bit frustrated. Why, I thought? What could this feeling be?

Whatever the case, I couldn't stand watching Sarabi and Taka together like that, so I turned away. After I did, I spotted _her_ again. Lying behind Anasa and Sahara, Sarafina was there, staring blankly at the ground below her. It was then that I got a better look of her eyes. They had the same color I remembered, but its light just wasn't there anymore. She was completely drained, lifeless. No trace of emotion could be read from her face. Once again, my heart was breaking to see her like this. There had to be something I could do. There had to be a way to fix her.

Suddenly, Sarafina directed herself to face me! I gasped and took one nervous gulp. I wanted to turn away, but I was locked onto her dim pupils. It felt like time stopped for a moment. I felt frozen as our eyes intertwined with each other. Just then, I saw something. Was it the sun's reflection? No, it was Sarafina's eyes. For a brief moment, I saw a pinch of light in them. Then, her lips began to open. "…mu… muu…" I quickly stood up once I heard that. She was trying to speak! Everyone else around us heard her as well and focused their attention on her. I leapt from the rock and began to approach her. I had this feeling. I had this feeling if she concentrates solely on me, the reason she fell ill, I could bring her back. I had this strong intuition that I could revive her!

But, before I got any closer, Sarabi leapt before me with a deep snarl. "Stay away from her. I told you, she can't talk to you."

"Look, I know about her illness," I replied. "Maybe I can help."

"Sarafina seems to have responded _because_ of him," Anasa observed. "Maybe we should listen to him."

Sarabi growled at Anasa to silence her and turned back toward me. "What can he do? Our medicine man can't do anything, so how can _he_?"

I shook my head in protest, "Tch! Sarabi, just give me a chance."

I tried to walk past her, but Sarabi insisted to block my path, this time with her claws unsheathed. "I'm not going to warn you again."

"Uh oh. We might get to see a fight, after all," I heard Lina laugh.

As the girls around us murmured amongst themselves, I ignored them and Sarabi's threats. "I'm _not_ going to leave until I speak to her." With that, I tried to quickly circle around her, but Sarabi quickly caught on and physically shoved me away with her paws. "You're _really_ asking for your fool head to be knocked off!" I rose to my feet and continued to approach Sarafina who was still focused on me. But, after another step, Sarabi leapt in front of me and slapped me hard across the face. I fell onto the floor hard. She wasn't the new head huntress for nothing; this girl could hit hard. But still, I got back on my feet and tried to come to Sarafina. This time, Sarabi charged into my side and butted me hard towards the circle of girls that were watching. That blow really stung that it was hard to get back up from that. As I lied there, Lina and the others were busy taunting me. "Oh, what happened to the great beast himself? Are you too scared to fight back? I bet that hurt, didn't it?" I gradually regained my bearings and rose to my feet once again, briefly staggering. I panted wearily as I discovered Taka patiently watching me. He wasn't going to stop this fight this time, and this was one I didn't want him to. Also, I found Minshasa had woken up and was watching me, full of hope in her eyes. With her watching me, I felt completely rejuvenated. "I'm… not… leaving."

Sarabi growled angrily, "That's it!"

Then, in a sudden leap, Sarabi lunged at me!

After that sudden attack, I managed to leap out of the way before Sarabi landed on the floor. But, she quickly rebound her assault and followed me with sharp claws. She grabbed me by my shoulders, and we briefly rolled around. Finally, she managed to pin me down. Sarabi breathed hard through her bored fangs as she kept me still. "You're not even fighting back!" she growled. "What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm not going to fight you," I said.

"What?"

I turned back toward Sarafina and found her eyes still focused onto me. This distance would be fine. "Sarafina, you can hear me, right?" She didn't reply, but I had already got her attention. So, I continued. "You're the daughter of a famous huntress. Despite all of Rafiki's attempts, he couldn't save her from dying from her illness. You felt hurt, betrayed, alone. I can assume that you wouldn't forgive Rafiki. But, I told you that the whole pride would be there for you… and me."

…_As she wiped away her tears, Cub Sarafina managed to give me a warm smile. "Thanks, Mufasa. At least **you're** with me, right?"_

"_You got it," I nodded…_

Remembering that day gradually brought me to tears. "I promised I would be there, most of all. I would make sure you were never alone again." Sarafina's body was starting to shiver. She was listening. She was waking. I had to keep going. "I had always liked you, Sarafina. I may say all those things about me thinking marriage was disgusting, but I always thought it would be nice to be your mate. I wanted you to accept me... but not like this. Not so much that… you would do this to yourself. I think maybe you misunderstood me before. Maybe what you felt towards me… was never love. You weren't in love with me for _me_; you were in love with me for my presence. You grew dependent on me. When I said that the pride and I would always be with you, that meant that you weren't alone. We're your family, your home. It's true that Aunty Ali passed away, but you never lost your whole world. It was right here the whole time."

The light grew brighter and brighter. In an empty, shadowy space, I felt as if I was swimming deeper and deeper in the oceanic depths. But, as the light of this deep pool shone brighter, I looked down to find _her_ swimming upward to me, reaching for the dawn behind me. I would help her reach that light. I held out my arms and welcomed her to come to me. She was fighting for her life. She was fighting in order to survive. She was fighting because she wanted to live. Finally, for several years, I touched her paws once again…

…Slowly, Sarafina managed to stand back up on her own. Sarabi finally let go of me and watched as she slowly walked toward me. "…mu… muu… Muf…" After I stood back up, she came before me, staring up at me. For several seconds, I watched as the light gradually returned in her eyes. And a warm smile began to form over her muzzle. "…Mu… fa… sa…"

"Yes, it's me," I nodded."

"…Mufasa… you… came back."

Regaining all her bodily functions, Sarafina pressed herself in my chest, quietly sobbing into it. I smiled in relief and wrapped my arms around her. Sarafina was back to normal, at last.

Ignoring my surroundings, I rested my head over Sarafina's with a gentle purr. "Oh, Mufasa, I can't believe that you're here," she gasped happily. "I knew it was you the moment I saw you. But… I couldn't make myself respond."

"I'm so sorry I made you suffer all this time."

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I must've looked really pitiful… after all you told me before. Even if I don't truly love you, I'm proud to have you as my friend."

"Yeah. Me too."

This was the way it should be. I didn't deserve a woman like Sarafina, anyway. Not after I made her hurt for so long…

I pulled away from Sarafina and slowly turned to sulk away from the kingdom. But, I stopped and turned back towards Minshasa. "Come, Minshasa. Let me take you home." The cub quickly scampered after me as I continued on. I grew disillusioned of this place. I needed to stay away for a while. After I came to the front of Pride Rock, I descended the promontory and began to head towards "Zari's Place," as I liked to call it. But, I heard Sarabi calling after me. "Mufasa, I'm sorry. I…"

I stopped in my tracks and snarled at her, "Save it. I had all I can take with you."

With that, I continued walking. I heard her cry once more, "Mufasa, wait! Mufasa!" But, I ignored her and led Minshasa back to Zari's Place. I didn't know how long I intended on staying there for now, but I just knew that I needed to stay away for now…


	13. Entry 97: Lust

**_Entry 97: "Lust"_**

It was morning, and here I stood in the green jungle Zari and the others called home. But, for a while, I ignored my surroundings and concentrated on my pride, my family. As I stood in the cool waters of the pool near the borders, I thought of this heartless law of forgetting what was dubbed 'horrible memories.' Despite the few that accept me, I couldn't stand the rest treating me this way. I survived this long to track them down, and this was what was waiting for me? In search of my missing love, I discovered neglect and hate in its place.

Now, I found out that Sarafina had been suffering after all this time since that day. I had it all straightened out now; hopefully, she was just fine right now. But, I still felt responsible for her, regardless of the events that led to our separation. I loved her; there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for her. I could say that was also what strived me to keep going… just to see her. But, after seeing what became of her because of me… it felt like I failed her. I couldn't let her suffer again because of me. I wasn't worthy for her. I wasn't worthy of true love. If I couldn't receive love… if I couldn't do anything to gain love… maybe the white lioness was right all along. Maybe death was all that awaited me.

I stared down into my reflection and beheld my pitiful visage in the clear water. I couldn't stand my face. I couldn't bare to look at myself! I swiped through the water to break apart that mirror. I slowly settled down and bowed down my head, thinking destructive thoughts. "I should just drown myself… Just let me die already…"

"People have to drink from that water, hon."

I raised my head and turned around to find the pink warthog standing at the edge of the pool. "Maggie," I purred.

"I heard Minshasa had quite a day yesterday."

"Y, yeah. You can say that," I murmured defensively.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

I wanted to decline her offer, but I quickly thought over it. Maybe it was best to talk to somebody. My mind made up, I came out of the pool and followed Maggie back into the jungle.

Along a pathway filled with hanging vines, Maggie and I walked side by side as we talked. "So, that's what been going on with your family?" she wondered with concern. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"I don't know," I replied, shaking my head. "Maybe after Zari told me all those things, I wanted to prove him wrong. I sincerely thought my pride would be happy to welcome me back."

"And seeing your girl like that… it must have been heartbreaking."

"Yeah."

Maggie stopped in place while I sat near a dark tree. "In a way, I understand."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like everyone else, I also had a home," she explained. "At my old warthog sounder, I fell in love with this one handsome pig. But, he had one _unique_ feature: his scent was quite strong, so powerful to knock even an elephant unconscious. The others couldn't take it, so they banished him."

"Didn't you try to follow him?"

"That's just it; I _didn't_. I… turned on him and agreed with the rest of the sounder that he should leave. _That_ was the biggest mistake of my life. Before nightfall, I fell in despair. I couldn't stand living without him, so I ran away. But, I didn't know anything about the world outside my sounder and ended up getting lost, never mind that I wasn't able to find him. That was when I found Zari and the others. I decided to give up on searching for my beloved, because even if I did, I didn't deserve him after I turned my back on him. I was more of a jezebel that I was a lover; I still am."

Out of all the stories I had heard from the animals here, Maggie's past was genuinely sad in contrast to her overall personality. It was true; she _did_ know how I possibly felt. "I'm sorry," I purred.

"It's all right," Maggie replied, gently sniffling. "But, you mustn't give up; at least, your girl is still close by. Don't make the same mistake I did and abandon her; you would truly let her suffer if you do that."

Those words rung with truth. While I was still skeptical about the whole thing, I nodded back to Maggie in reply. "Don't worry too much," Maggie smiled. "You're with us now."

"Yeah, you're right," I sighed with a halfhearted grin. "Sure don't wanna break the mood around here with my moping around."

"That's the spirit, Muffy!"

I didn't know what it was, but just knowing that Maggie and everyone else were there rejuvenated me. I stood up with a genuine smile and hopped around the pink warthog before I stopped in front of her, pressing my nose against her cute snout. "You know, you opened up and told me your story," I chuckled. "Does that mean you _love_ me now?"

"Oh my! What a change!" Maggie laughed. "I like you better like this, babe. Though you probably just love me for my body."

"Huh?"

"Don't think I haven't seen you lick your lips at me," the warthog grinned slyly and accusingly. "You want to put me down your throat _badly_, don't ya?"

Exposed, I shrugged my shoulders in defeat. "Oh, I guess you figured me out," I sighed coyly. "Okay, I admit it. You're a very, _very_ delicious-looking woman. I'll tell you right now, when I bite in the carcass of a plump antelope later today, I'll be thinking of _you_. But, I won't eat you for real, believe me!"

"Oh, really? Well, whatever. This is the result of being _too_ sexy for my own good."

With that, Maggie turned away and ran off with an ecstatic laugh. She stopped for a moment and shook her round, much desired posterior at me tauntingly. I took chase and ran after her, my own laugh overlapping with hers. I had forgotten my pain and my guilt, and I focused on innocent, lighthearted fun. For a while, I could smile without a care in the world.

I had chased Maggie to the base of the great waterfall where I first met everyone. We decided to rest with Congo and the others who were gathered there. I settled down on top of a boulder there next to Jumba. The elephant turned to me and asked me, "Do, uh, you mind me asking what's it like at the serengeti?"

"Hmm. It's alright, I guess," I replied. "But, the place _is_ beautiful."

"Oh. Were there any other elephants there?"

"Oh, sure. Plenty."

"_Ahh!_ Jumba, what's with all those questions all of a sudden?" called Ray.

Easily flustered, Jumba violently shook his head in protest. "N, n, n, nothing! Just curious!" he stammered.

"You can bet anything that it's a girl," Rajua grinned. "I swear, it's like this everything we settle down at a place near a group of elephants."

"Rajua!" Jumba trumpeted.

"Hey, calm down," I purred. "They're just teasing ya."

The excitable pachyderm quickly regained his bearings by the sound of my voice and blushed timidly. "Well… there _is_ this one girl," he admitted.

"So, what, are you gonna let this one go like all the others?" Congo snorted.

"Dear, honey! That's cold, even for _you_," Maggie replied.

"It's true. He always finds a broad that he likes in our travels, but he never had the guts to make a move. After _10_ of 'em, it gets kinda pathetic."

Jumba bowed down his head in defeat. "Congo's right. I'm a pathetic coward."

Congo fell down hard on the poor guy, I thought. But, watching Jumba slump like this made me feel the same way. I had always known elephants to be prideful, wise, and arrogant. But, here was Jumba with his low self-esteem, letting other people rule him without any sense of his own individuality. He's even letting Congo's words get to him; he wouldn't show any backbone and shout back just to disagree. It was very sad and pitiful to watch.

I patted my paw over Jumba's large arm to get his attention. "Do you know the girl's name?"

Jumba gulped, "Huh? Well… she's **Rwanda**."

"Rwanda, huh? Hmm."

Quickly, an idea came to mind. If he was gullible enough, this might revitalize his lack of confidence. "Yeah, I know her!" I said. "She's that one all the other male elephants are pining after. But, she said 'no' to each one because she's interested in that one elephant that she saw out in the distance."

Jumba lifted his head in response and stared at me hopefully. "Me? She's interested in _me_? I thought she didn't even notice me."

I grinned coyly at him, "Oh, she saw ya, all right. She has it _bad_ for you. But, she thinks you're too good for her, so she doesn't say anything."

"Really? Is that true?"

"Now, why would I lie about that? So, how about it, Jumba? You gonna keep her waiting?"

"N… no," Jumba murmured.

"What's that? Can't hear ya."

Finally, Jumba exploded with high spirits and trumpeted to the blue skies. "NO! I won't keep her waiting any longer! I'm coming, Rwanda!" With that, the fiery elephant quickly stomped off through the trees, disappearing from our amused sights as he left to find the woman he liked.

After Jumba left, Congo laughed heartily along with the others. "Gotta hand it to ya, Mufasa!" he said. "Very clever!"

"Not really," I smiled. "I really know who Rwanda is, and she's still single as far as I know. The guy has a chance; I just made him take it."

"I just hope it works out," Rajua said.

"Yeah, not like Leo's own sweetheart back at with his folks," Congo replied.

"What?" I wondered, raising an eyebrow. "I don't have a sweetheart."

"Come on, that girl you helped with those hyenas before? And that's the same chick that gave you a hard time yesterday, right?"

I scowled, "_Sarabi_?! You gotta be kidding! No _way_ is _she_ my sweetheart!"

"You sure?" Rajua wondered with suspicion. "Because out of all the lionesses you said bugged you, you mentioned her the most."

"So?"

"Come on; doesn't she give you those little hints?" Ray asked. "It sounds like she's just doing this to you to fit in with the others _because_ she's new to the pride, _but_ isn't there times where she was just picking on you just for kicks?"

I stopped for a moment to recall anything like that. Suddenly, one particular thought came to mind. I remembered when Sarabi was flirting with Taka yesterday when I thought she didn't like him. Could it be possible that she was trying to make me _jealous_? I was actually angry to see them together like that. In fact, just thinking of Sarabi with _any_ lion was infuriating. Was this feeling… jealousy?

I shook my head and stubbornly resisted to answer Ray's question. "Nah. Nothing like that happened."

"Ah, please! Like you didn't think she was hot," Congo teased. "You looked pretty proud of yourself to escort her home last time."

"Tch! Whatever."

"How about we talk about something else?" Maggie suggested. "We _still_ need a new idea for a song for our next performance."

"Yeah, alright," Congo shrugged. "It's cool, Leo; just fun 'n games, right?"

I quickly nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, sure."

I discreetly mouthed out the words "Thank you" to Maggie as gratitude. I certainly didn't want to be thrown back into a bad mood like I had earlier this morning.

The young cub, Minshasa, suddenly appeared from behind the bushes, but she didn't seem as energetic and bouncy when she wobbled over to us. She looked kinda blue in the face when I got a good look at her. "Hey, are you feeling alright, Minshasa?" I asked.

"N, not so good," Minshasa sniffled in reply.

After she sat down with us, she sneezed a couple of times through her constant sniffling. Congo felt over her small forehead for a moment. "Hmm. Yep. She got a fever."

"Oh, the poor dear," Maggie sighed compassionately.

"We better have somebody look at you, kid," Ray suggested.

A certain someone quickly came to mind. "I know someone who can help. Let me take her to Rafiki's place."

"Rafiki? You mean that weirdo baboon with the blue butt that lives just across from us?"

"Yeah, if you put it that way. No offense to the shamans here, but a pro is best suited for something like this."

"What, isn't it just a head cold?" Congo asked.

"She ate raw meat for the first time in her life yesterday, so it's possible that it had some adverse effects, a fever being one of 'em. I think it's better if I take her to see _him_."

"Whatever you say," Rajua said. "Just hurry before she gets worse."

I quickly leapt from the boulder I was lying over and bent down to clutch around Minshasa's body with my mouth. I then headed out to reach the baobab tree where I took Sarabi before.

Several moments later, I had made it to the massive baobab tree. I put Minshasa down, and she managed to find the strength to scale the entire tree and marvel its size. "Wow! That's the _biggest_ tree I ever saw!"

"Yep, you got that right," I nodded. "Come."

I approached the tree with Minshasa slowly following me. I stood up on my hind legs to press my front paws over the trunk while I tried to get a closer look through the leaves to see if someone was there. "Hello!" I called. "Is anyone up there? Rafiki?"

A familiar, old voice replied from above. "Who down dere calling me? What do you want?"

"It's my friend here! She's sick! Can you help her?"

There was no reply, but I heard something shuffling through the leaves from above. Suddenly, a stringy figure appeared and briefly hung from a branch before he landed on the ground. Sure enough, there he was, just as I remembered him. Holding a long, wooden stick in his right hand, there was a dark navy colored baboon with a white ring of hair around his neck that symbolized his age. He had a colorful face, a long red nose and blue patches underneath his eyes. It was our old medicine man from the Lands of Fire, **Rafiki**.

Rafiki immediately observed Minshasa and felt over her forehead. She wasn't at all afraid of him, but she was definitely curious and tickled by his touch. "Hey, your hand tickles!" she laughed.

"Nice to meet you, too, little one," Rafiki smiled. "I don't remember seeing you before."

"She's with me," I said. "Her name is Minshasa. So, can you give her something?"

"Of course, of course! Dat's easy!"

"Thank you."

"Anything for Ahadi's boy."

My heart suddenly jumped the moment I heard him call me that. Before I could say anything, he had leapt back into the tree to get Minshasa some medicine. So, he believed me. He, too, knew who I was before I even formally introduced myself to him.

Shortly, Minshasa was given some special potions made from grinded leaves and flower petals mixed with water. Taking those gradually made her drowsy, and she went back to sleep. I had managed to climb this huge tree and lied over one of the branches near the middle base of Rafiki's den. It was just like how his old place used to be. Paintings were decorative all around us, and strings of rocks and beads hung down from above. And just like before, a sense of mystery and the supernatural circulated this place. At most, I felt my spine shiver from this feeling but in a good way. It was a different tree, but many old memories came flooding back.

Rafiki was busy stirring a new concoction in that large turtle shell, but he still conversed with me. "I understand that you were able to bring Sarafina back to us."

"Oh. I didn't do anything, really," I replied. "But, how did you know?"

"She's supposed to come by for a brief check-up. To see if she's healthy enough to join the hunters."

"Hmm. So, you have an apprentice now, huh?"

"Dat, I do. Wish Busara could loosen up a bit, don't you tink?"

Before I replied, I noticed something on the large branch across from me. It was those lion cub paintings I saw before. I found that Taka's had a thick black outline around his head to show that he was growing, and that mysterious symbol of a lioness had small blue streaks above her head to show maturity and beauty. And above those two symbols, my golden lion symbol was still there, only with a crimson outline around the head. Suddenly, I turned back towards the symbol of the lioness and took a better look at it. Last time I saw it, no lioness matched its cinnamon brown color, but now, there was one that quickly came to mind. Did that symbol belong to _Sarabi_? Interesting, I thought. Those symbols were supposed to symbolize the future of this land. So, what made Sarabi so important that _she_ would have a symbol and not Sarafina? How was she be connected to the future of the Pridelands along with Taka and me?

_The unseen beauty will surface from illusion…_

_The one who's wet will bleed from the scar of hatred…_

_And, the dry one shall never break…_

I turned back toward Rafiki who voiced that odd poetic excerpt. "What was that?" I wondered.

"It came to me in my dreams," he answered. "It sounds like a prophesy. What do you make of it?"

When I stared at the three symbols once again, I slowly studied them carefully to match them with this 'prophesy.' I remembered that Sarabi's symbol had came out of nowhere; Rafiki hadn't drawn her symbol at all. That sounded a lot like the 'unseen beauty' portion of it. As for the second line, I took a careful look at Taka's symbol and noticed that it's the only one in which its paint was 'bleeding' past its outlines. And Taka just received a scar the other day. Rafiki came to my side and explained to me. "It happened both times, when I drew you and your brother's symbols on this branch. As soon as that third one appeared all of a sudden, a wind rushed by and disturbed Taka's painting while it was still wet. But, yours was wet, too, and yet it wasn't affected by the wind." That explained the last part of the prophesy. I was 'the dry one.' But, what did it mean by "shall never break"? I leapt from the branch I rested over and faced Rafiki with worry. "I don't think I understand everything," I said, "but it's not true, is it?"

Rafiki shook his head, "I have no idea. I didn't say that. It might have been an evil spirit using me as its vessel."

I was still worried. According to that prophesy, Taka sounded like fate wouldn't be so kind to him while my part of it sounded almost positive. No, I thought. It couldn't be true. I didn't want Taka to suffer in my place. Was this why I survived for so long? To bring misfortune on the very family I spent years to find? Suddenly, death started to sound better and better each passing second.

Rafiki draped his hands over my shoulders to release me from my thoughts. "Don't despair, Mufasa," he said with a warm smile. "It doesn't have to be true. I didn't say those words. In fact, that's just what they are: words."

"Y, yeah," I forced myself to say. "Just words, right?"

"Rafiki!" a voice called outside. "I'm here; may we get this over with already?"

"Oh! Sounds like she's here."

Rafiki quickly leapt over me and disappeared in the leaves to climb down his usual way. I sighed in exasperation and proceeded to descend the arched side of the tree. Minshasa was still sleeping, but she would be okay there.

As I descended from the tree, I found Rafiki standing before Sarafina. As she sat there, I saw her halfhearted smile and her usual posture. She was still kinda bitter towards Rafiki, but still she appeared friendly before him, her emotions under control. That was her, I thought. That was the Sarafina I remembered. Seeing her normal again was refreshing to me. When she noticed me and waved at me with a now fully genuine smile, I beamed with revitalized warmth. I quickly hastened my pace and walked over to her, greeting each other by playfully nudging our heads together. "Good afternoon, Sarafina," I purred.

"Nice to see you, too," she smiled. "Was this where you've been?"

"Kinda. How are things with you?"

"It's fine. But, I'm still upset about this 'law' your father made up. It doesn't make sense. What about my mother? Why didn't he make this law _then_?"

"That _is_ a good point," I agreed.

"See? It's not fair to you or your grandfather. Something's gotta be done."

Rafiki laughed, "Well! I say you're just fine if you're criticizin' others!"

"Yeah, really," I smiled.

Sarafina nudged me over my shoulder with a coy grin. "Don't agree with him!"

"Oh, Busara's back!" Rafiki said. "Where did you go, young one?"

Sure enough, the grey lion, Busara, was seen walking toward the tree before he noticed us. "Oh, you're here," he said, approaching us. "I was just out looking for a few things." Busara then stopped once he recognized me. I wasn't particularly glad to see him either, so I returned that dirty glare he was giving me. "Well, if it isn't the beast I've heard so much about."

"Keep talking, wise guy, if you want a black eye that badly," I hissed.

"Now, now, you two. Don't make me use the stick," Rafiki warned, waving his walking stick at us.

Suddenly, Sarafina walked past me and approached Busara, briefly startling him. "Oh, um, uh, it's you," he stammered.

"Let's see," Sarafina purred, trying hard to remember him. "You're new, but I remember you introducing yourself to me before. You're… Busara?"

"Y, yes, th, that's right. Are you feeling better, Sarafina?"

"Yes, I am," she smiled.

Then, I saw Busara with a genuine, warmhearted smile for the first time; I also noticed that he was faintly blushing. I grinned and called at to him teasingly, "You're looking pretty stupid with that grin on your face." Quickly, Busara's smile faded away, and he scowled at me with an annoyed grimace. "Shut up, big mouth." I only chuckled with amusement to see this new side to Busara. It was apparent. He definitely had the hots for Sarafina.

"Rafiki!"

We all turned to find yet another figure joining us. To my dismay, it was none other than Zahali. She appeared to be well since that day we helped her… not that I really cared or anything. "A small pack of hyenas attacked again during a hunt. They managed to injure another of our pride sisters."

"Oh, not again," Rafiki frowned. "What are those crazy dogs tinking?"

"This is the sixth time this happened," Busara added. "What could they be trying to accomplish doing this?"

"Very well. Busara, I already have a patient sleeping in the tree. I'll leave her to you. Zahali, lead me there."

With that, the old mandrill quickly followed Zahali toward the hunting grounds. Sarafina started to run after them, but she stopped and turned toward me. "Aren't you coming?"

"Huh? O, okay."

After Sarafina continued on, I reluctantly followed her back into the Pridelands. I didn't want to have to come back so soon. I was still upset about before. But, maybe I needed to see this. I had to see what those hyenas had done.

Just a short distance away from Pride Rock, Rafiki was tending to a lioness lying in the giant circle made up of the rest of the pride. She appeared to be hurt badly. There were bloody cuts and scars all over her body; the hyenas most likely assaulted over her all at once. She was still alive, but she couldn't move one inch without cringing in pain. Father was watching Rafiki doing what he could to treat her while barely containing his anger in his shivering body. It was truly hard to watch. Why did those damn hyenas do this?

I spotted Anasa and nudged her gently to get her attention. "Oh, you came back," she gasped.

"They just came out of nowhere?" I whispered.

"Yes. She didn't know what was happening until it was too late."

Ashleigh approached us and joined our conversation. "It's just like all the others," she said. "It seems like they're deliberately attacking us one by one."

"They managed to get away?" I asked.

She nodded in reply. "It was a hit-and-run; before we knew it, they disappeared each time. Now, that's six of our best huntresses out of action."

Suspicious. It sounded like the hyenas were attacking the stronger, experienced lionesses on purpose. But, how would they know exactly which lioness to take down? The Pridelands were on high alert from the hyena plague; they couldn't have had a spy without anyone finding him. So, how were they able to single out the better huntresses?

I felt someone patting me over my shoulder to get my attention. I turned around and formed a grimace over my face after I found Zahali there behind me. "What do _you_ want?" I quietly hissed.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment," she purred with a strange grin.

"About what?"

Without answering me, she turned away and left the pride. Too frustrated to protest, I rolled my eyes and reluctantly followed her.

Shortly, Zahali and I were out in the middle of the grasslands until we began to pass a small tree with a deep, black shade underneath it. I stopped underneath it and pouted, "Come on, isn't _here_ far enough?" Zahali stopped and briefly looked around before turning back toward me with that odd grin. "I suppose this is fine."

"So, what's up?" I asked impatiently. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I just never thanked you properly for saving me before."

"Oh. Well… you're welcome, I guess."

"We were never really close, Mufasa, but I'd like to start over… if you'll let me."

Zahali had actually called me by name, I thought! "Wait! So… you remember me, too?"

"Of course. I could _never_ forget a fellow lion."

"Th, thanks."

Zahali draped her paw over my shoulder and continued to smile at me. But now, she almost seemed genteel and sincere, an expression I never thought she could wear. "You must be hurting… to travel all this way all by yourself and come back to _this_."

"It, uh, doesn't hurt that much anymore," I said, forcing a grin.

"You don't have to hide it from me. I remember your father being the same way. Feeling out of place and neglected… you two are more alike than you think."

I didn't reply, but I felt her grip growing slightly tighter. I stared back into her deep blue eyes, curious of her newfound concern for me. "Don't you wish… that the pain would leave you indefinitely? Don't you desire love?" While I was locked on her brilliant pupils, my body gradually felt hotter and hotter still. It was getting harder for me to breathe correctly. My senses were masked underneath this new, strong, and delicate scent surrounding me. This was unlike any feeling I felt before. I couldn't recognize this powerful desire at all. It just felt strong… intoxicating… and enticing.

That smile grew larger over Zahali's mischievous face. After she had released me, she paced back and forth before, stretching out her fine, feminine legs. Her tail fanned back and forth past her thin, bouncy rump. At first, I was confused that I actually was thinking about Zahali this way. For the first time, I noticed that she was a woman, a lioness that had a nice scent and a body any male would long for. I had forgotten how I felt about Zahali emotionally; all I could feel was confusion, anxiety… lust.

Zahali came closer to me until she pressed her chest against mine. I felt her languorous breath across my cheek. "_I_ can give you love, if you so desire," she purred deeply. "Let me give it to you."

"W, wait," I murmured, trying to pull away. "N, no, I…"

"No? Don't you mean… _yes_?"

My body was already shaking, but I felt myself melting once she lashed her pink tongue over my cheek. "Take me," she purred. "Take me, sweet prince."

"But…" I managed to say. "Aren't I not of age?"

"Love knows no age. But, if you're so worried, why not choose a more… _private_ location? Come to… the **_Elephant Graveyard_**."

"The Elephant Graveyard?" I repeated.

"Granted, it's a little creepy, but it's the perfect place where _no one_ will bother us."

Zahali then pushed me over to the right, sending me onto my back. Soon enough, _she_ was hovering over _me_. "How's that sound? _Hmm_?"

"Ulp. S, sounds good," I gulped.

"Good. Then, afterwards, we can talk about the future. _Our_ future. Think about it; you can have this love everyday, love unlike you will ever receive back home. Come to me, Mufasa, and I will give you love that will last forever."

Zahali then released me and began to saunter off towards the direction of where we were supposed to meet, and I began to follow her, not wanting her to leave so soon. She stopped and turned back around to face me with an accusing grin. "Now, now, don't be so anxious," she giggled. "Think about it for a while. But, don't keep me waiting _too_ long." With that, Zahali spun around once again and continued on, teasingly waving her slender rump at me as she walked.

After Zahali left, I sat down and sighed in exasperation. I hissed sharply as I grasped over my still-hard member. "That damn bitch," I scowled with a wide grin. "She's a real tease." I gradually calmed down with time and all my senses that Zahali had clouded were returning. Soon enough, I thought about her offer with a rational state of mind. "Love that will last forever, huh?" I purred. "For a moment, I almost believe her…" But, it all sounded too tempting to pass up. What if, I thought? What if this everlasting love actually existed and I would get it from someone I used to hate?

A little later, I decided to stop by Pride Rock to visit my mother. As soon as I came to the base of the path leading up to the promontory, I found Father sitting there, patting his tail on the ground as he tensely glared at me. Mother was also there, lying beside him. She rose to her feet and gave me an oddly apprehensive look. "We need to talk," Father said dryly.

"About what?" I wondered.

Father didn't answer. He just stood up and climbed up to the promontory to head inside the den. Clearly, this was something he wanted to discuss in private. "Come," Mother purred, following him. I rose an eyebrow curiously and decided to follow them.

Soon enough, inside the den, I slowly approached Father and Mother who both sat on their stone slab at the wall. I couldn't help but feel a little on edge as I came closer to them. Somehow, I knew that I wouldn't like how this would turn out. "Heh. So… what is it?" I slurred with a forced chuckle.

Father replied, "I'm sure you know of the recent attacks on our lionesses as of late."

"Of course."

"Your mother and I have asked around to all the other animal rulers. Unfortunately, we came out with nothing. Not one has ever spotted a hyena lurking about in days."

Mother continued, "Ever since the hyena plague, the Pridelands have been on high alert. A hyena could never spy on us without anyone getting wind of it. That's why we both have to consider the worst possible case."

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's in our best wishes that you stay put here, Mufasa," Mother said. "For the time being, you are not allowed to leave Pride Rock."

"What? Why? And what does this have to do with the hy…?"

I quickly stopped in my sentence once I immediately figured it out. If the hyenas were unable to spy and pinpoint the correct lioness to target, then another possibility would be… that there was a spy _within_ the pride!

I rose to my feet in shock of their indirect accusation. "You're suspecting _me_?" I gasped. "You think _I_ told the hyenas?!"

"This has been happening ever since _you_ showed up," Father pointed out. "And you do tend to come and go whenever you please."

"I was just with some friends I met just outside the border! I would never do such a thing! I don't even know where the hyenas even _are_!"

"We can't take any chances. Just keep your ass put here where I can keep an eye on you. Dare to disobey me, and you will be branded a traitor in an instant."

"It's not fair! Why would I, your own flesh and blood, betray the pride?"

Father adamantly stood his ground; there was no changing his mind. I looked toward Mother and she only shook her head at me, deciding against any other outbursts from me. She even sided with him over me, knowing full well how he treated me. Neither one of them trusted me.

Letting my anger flare up and get the better of me, I quietly hissed at my father with a detestable grimace. "First, that stupid rule of forgetting 'horrible memories,' and now this? You've changed… too much."

"You have a problem with that law?" Father asked.

"Yeah. I'm standing right here, and you deny that I _am_ Mufasa and curse me for reminding you about that horrible day. And even if I _did_ die, you wouldn't bring yourself to think about me… because _everything_ about me is a bad memory."

"Be silent, boy!" Father snarled. "You soil over our son's name."

"Ah, careful. You might actually remember me… I mean, _Mufasa_," I purred mockingly. "That's against the law, right?"

I was struck across the jaw by Father's enormous paw and sent hard over the ground floor. I winced at the sharp sting of his attack over my cheek while I tried to stand back up. The bigger lion then shoved me onto my back and pinned me down with just one paw, growling down at me with bared fangs. "I told you to watch your mouth, you ingrate!" he roared. "Who do you think let you stay here?" As his temper began to settle down, he looked back to Mother. "Let me have a moment longer with him… alone," he said.

"Very well," Mother agreed.

Again, I was shocked that Mother was letting him do this to me. I watched in amazement as she began to leave. "W, wait!" I called after her. Immediately, she shot this fierce and strict glance at me, sending shocks of fright down my spine! "If you are innocent and have nothing to hide, then just stay put here. Now, cease that whining." And with that, much to my disbelief, Mother continued to leave the den.

Father's growl caught my attention and I saw him give me an intimidating, rageful visage as he pushed his paw harder and harder over my chest. "You've got a big mouth, you little brat," he hissed. "I suggest you learn your place fast if you're going to stay here. Uru is the only reason you're still around, and I promise you, that will change if you continue to push me. I am the king, and I expect to be treated as such. Am I understood?"

"U, understood," I groaned in defeated.

"'Understood, _your majesty_.'"

"Understood, your majesty."

With that, Father finally released me and allowed me to rise back to my feet. He chuckled derisively and shoved me to the wall. "You should also learn to pick your fights better. Try again when you're a little older… when you're a little stronger." Father finally left let me go and proceeded to march out of the den. "Maybe you _are_ strong," I purred irritably. "You never felt isolated like this, haven't you? You never had feelings like what I'm feeling right now to hold you back, right?" For a moment, Father froze in place and wasn't quick to reply. "That's… none of your business, little rogue." I slid down the wall and bluntly plopped onto the ground, watching Father leave with angry, tear-induced eyes. I sniffled and tried hard to hold back the powerful urge to sob into my arms. I was so upset and angry with that bitter man for condescending on me like that. And I was hateful of him for being right. I never felt as much as a prisoner like I do now. I was literally chained to this cycle of hate and distrust. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to get away. I wanted to run far away from this place. I really wanted nothing more to do with this damned place. To them, Mufasa was dead and he was never coming back. So, why should I stay here any further? Why don't I just disappear along with their memories of me? What good was it to continue living… when I don't even exist among the living anymore?

Several hours of the night had already past, and the pride was fast asleep for the night. I was stirred from my slumber and stared out toward the night sky outside the den. I looked around to see the several lions sleeping around me… but I felt that I didn't belong at all. I should've perished all those years ago. Or maybe I already had. In that case, maybe I should go… up to the sky… or otherwise. Either way was fine with me. I stood up and carefully crept past all the lionesses. But, I briefly stopped to watch my brother resting soundlessly. This was _his_ family now, I thought. There was no more room for me. He would become a great king. With that, I proceeded to leave the den and climbed down the promontory. I turned back to the large, magnificent form of Pride Rock illuminated by the rays of moonlight. It was so beautiful. But, unfortunately, its beauty was all substance. What I had experienced… what I had put up with inside that place… it was just ugly. I was going to find _her_. I was going to find Zahali and experience that 'love' she spoke of. At the very least, I would disappear from this world in peace and ecstasy.

I turned away from the enormous kingdom and began to walk away with the intention of never returning. But, when I caught a familiar glimpse at the corner of my eye, I stopped immediately and slowly faced her. Sure enough, underneath the dark shade of the promontory above, the figure of Sarafina emerged into the basking moonlight. I didn't say a word. I merely stayed put and watched her carefully. She really did look well now. Her lovely form accompanied by her bright and expressional visage… I may not see her again, so I took my time looking at her. Those thoughts must have conveyed to her good and clear; she knew exactly what I was up to. "Why are you leaving?" she asked. "I _know_ you don't side with the hyenas. But, why…?"

"No reason," I replied. "I just decided that I should fade away to memory… like I should've been long ago."

"You can't believe those idiots. You're alive. You _are_ Mufasa! _Our_ Mufasa!"

"Sure, I know that. But, I need to know whether I'm dead or alive. I just don't know anymore."

"Even when I'm right here… seeing you… talking to you?"

I wanted to leave before things got more complicated than they already were. So, I coldly started to continue on to my final destination.

Sarafina quickly ran before me to cut me off from my path. I slightly frowned at her as she stared up at me with pleading pupils. "What is it going to take to get you to stay?" I didn't reply; I only watched the desperation building in her eyes. "Can't I come with you?"

I shook my head. "I know you want to stay here. Because you have friends here. You can't leave them for me… just one lion."

"But, it's _because_ you're my friend that I have to stop you from making a horrible mistake. So, I'll either cry at the top of my lungs to wake everyone or…"

"Or…"

"Or just… hold still for a moment."

Then, in a flash, Sarafina nuzzled up from my chest to the bottom of my chin! I raised my head along with her, my eyes bulging momentarily. I felt her arms hugging around me and I met her eyes once again. I was locked to her passionate gaze as warmth began to swell from our bodies. Before any thought reverberated in my mind, I pressed my ebony lips with hers, resulting in a kiss of breathtaking proportions. I found myself taking my arms around her slender body and slowly stroking up and down her back, eventually reaching down just above her cute, round rump. When we broke from our embrace to catch our respective breaths, we pressed our heads together and purred contentedly. A nice feeling, I thought. For so long, it was something I had longed for. Sarafina and me. It was a great fantasy. But, when I came to my senses, I realized… that was all it was. I just didn't feel about Sarafina as strongly as I felt about _her_. This was merely… lust.

I stepped back from Sarafina and gave her an appreciative smile. "Sarafina," I purred. "Thank you." Sarafina's eyes widened, once again able to see my thoughts. Quickly, I ran to her side and swiped her hard across her head! She fell over to her side, unconscious. I bit my lip at what I had done to her, but I shook off those regrets and began to run. I ran. I ran as quickly as I could. I had to get away. I had to get as far away as I could. I had to keep running! Run! Run!!

* * *

I was pathetic. 

Here I was, walking across an empty, grey plain. I was growing weaker and weaker. My walking pace began to die down. I had my head hanging very low… with the greatest of shame... and hate. I loathed myself. I hated everything about me. I had enough. I wanted it all to end. I didn't care about anything else anymore. I welcomed death. I wanted it to take me away. Finally, I lost all control of my body and collapsed over this hard floor. As I slowly exhaled in long breaths, I chuckled. I laughed as one last thing came to mind. "You were right, Sarabi," I said. "I'm… just a beast." All light disappeared at once, and there was nothing left… but the darkness.

How pathetic… I was…


	14. Perspective: The Welcoming Party

_**Perspective: "The Welcoming Party"**_

Behind Fire Rock, the two cubs, Taka and Sarafina, were both running around, chasing each other's tails exuberantly. Then, they faced each other and rammed each other in their heads playfully. After impact, Taka staggered backward before he sat down and rubbed over his head. "Ow," he moaned quietly.

"You're not gonna wimp out when we're having so much fun, are ya?" Sarafina taunted with a mischievous grin.

Taka frowned defiantly. "No!"

"Good! 'Cause Mufasa wouldn't!"

"That's _precisely_ why I won't quit!"

With that, Taka ran at Sarafina and pounced over her. The two cubs rolled around, but as Taka tried to pin her down as they stood up, Sarafina's strength heightened, and she shoved back on his back with her on top the infamous 'move' that Sarafina's family was known for. She laughed, "Pinned ya."

"Yeah, yeah," Taka said, rolling his eyes.

Sarafina leapt off of Taka and slowly sauntered away with a proud grin. Taka sat back up and stared after her with an exasperated glare. "Um, Sarafina, are you just playing with me because my brother's not here?" Sarafina faced him, wearing a guilty expression over his face. "Umm… yeah," she murmured.

Taka's ears bowed down in disappointment. "Oh."

Sarafina laughed. "Just kidding! I just decided to give you a break, even though you _do_ call me names."

His happiness restored, Taka wore his trademark smile once more. "Thanks a lot, really," he said.

"You're not so bad. I can't remember the last time we played like this."

"Um, try _never_." Taka frowned coyly.

"Well, it's about time, don't ya think? I know Mufasa will be happy to see us finally playing together."

Taka slightly bent down his ears while he still smiled at her. "You know, I thought of a wish to make back at that pool."

"Really?"

"Actually… I was gonna wish that Mufasa and I would switch places. I wished that I would be the strong one that's gonna be king. But, after he wouldn't say that it was _my_ fault I made you guys come to that place in the first place… I kinda felt guilty."

"I'm sure," Sarafina nodded. "I was gonna make a wish to bring my mom back, but he said it wasn't a good idea. He said that he would always be there, so I wouldn't be alone. Mufasa… he's a great guy."

"Yeah. Just don't tell him _I_ think so."

Sarafina giggled in reply. And while the two cubs enjoyed themselves, Uru was lying on the edge of the promontory above them. "You've made quite a mark on them… my dear Mufasa," she thought with a tiny smile. "Perhaps that's enough…"

* * *

In the far distance, the kingdom known as Fire Rock was sinking in the sea of flames. Ahadi and Uru had led the pride to a safe region outside their broken land, and Zahali had just caught up with them… reporting tragic news. 

"Mohatu and Mufasa… they're both… gone."

Uru staggered backward from Zahali, violently shaking her head in protest. "No. No! No, it can't be true!" This news instantly broke the hearts of all the members of the pride. Most of them gravely bowed their heads while several others tried hard not to wail to the skies. Young Taka fell back on his laurels in disbelief. "Brother…" he murmured. Right next to him, the tears in Zazu's eyes wouldn't stop. "What have I done?" he sobbed with shame. "I should've stayed with him. I was supposed to be his majordomo in the future… and I failed." Ahadi observed the pride and solemnly exhaled as he bowed down his head along with the others. Shortly, Zahali approached him and put one paw over his shoulder to comfort him. "I'm sorry," she purred. "I hadn't thought it would turn out this way. But, you mustn't stop and despair." Ahadi lifted his head and faced Zahali with eyes wavering with faint tears. "Their loss… is a great tragedy, indeed. But, this pride's future is still alive… through _him_." The saddened king turned to where Zahali pointed to and found Taka still crying to himself. "As long as he is alive… the hyenas haven't won." Ahadi focused long and hard on his youngest son, gradually forming a new resolve.

While Ahadi was busy coming to terms with his decision, Uru snarled and began to run back to the Land of Fire! But, Ahadi had noticed and quickly leapt in front of her to stop her. "Don't be foolish, Uru!" he shouted. "There's nothing you can do for them now!"

"But, it can't be true!" Uru cried frantically. "Our son has to be there! Get out of my way!"

The heartbroken queen tried persistently to force her way through Ahadi, but he held her in his arms to keep her still. "Stop it!" he roared. "Please…" Gradually, Uru began to calm down and ceased fighting her husband's grip. She tightly hugged around him and quietly sobbed in his black mane while he petted her over her head and neck.

Ahadi solemnly looked toward the saddened pride, a look of affirmation slowly forming over his face. "Hear me, pride. We shall journey to my father's promised land, the **Pridelands**. There, we shall rebuild our kingdom and start anew. But, I must ask that you all forget what has happened here." Uru's eyes instantly sprang open the moment she heard his declaration. She quickly pulled away and stared up at Ahadi incredulously. "Forget?! How on Earth can you ask all of us to forget about who we lost?!"

"We mustn't lose sight of the future… and who we have at present. Our appointed prince is no longer with us, but we still have Taka, who is just as fine a successor to the throne."

Taka raised his head up to his father with wide eyes. "Me?" he murmured.

"Give our second son, Taka, a chance and let him ascend the throne in high spirits. I forbid anyone speaking of Mufasa or my father again from this point on. Anyone who does will answer to me. Is that understood?"

The pride was quiet and appeared in equal shock as Uru when demanded to forget about Mufasa and Mohatu. But, their lack of response also indicated that they would do as Ahadi said. Ahadi took their silence as such and nodded. "Good. Leave those sad memories of the past where they belong: the past. Now, let's move on. To the kingdom of **Pride Rock**." With that, the lionesses slowly lifted themselves back on their feet. After Ahadi and Uru walked past them to take the lead, the pride slowly followed. Zahali sat still for a brief moment, still in awe of Ahadi's declaration. In a brief moment, a suspicious grin crept over her face. "Oh my. This is turning out better than I hoped." Then, she conspicuously rejoined the pride in their march toward their far-off destination.

Uru had her head bowed down as she walked. Ahadi drew his attention to her. "Please try to put all this behind you," he whispered.

"I can't," Uru hissed, staring up at him with piercing blood-red eyes. "I can _never_ forget."

"At least give Taka a chance. He _is_ our son."

As the pride continued walking on, Taka was lagging behind, his mind still trying to grasp around what he was given in seconds. "Me, the future king?" he thought. Suddenly, he broke away from his thoughts and turned around to find Sarafina still sitting there, staring out to the Land of Fire in silence. Taka quickly ran back to her side and nudged her. "Hey, we're leaving now. You're gonna get left behind." But, Sarafina didn't budge, not even much less respond. "Sarafina, did you hear me?" Taka called. Still, she didn't respond. Sarafina continued looking out at the Land of Fire. Tears were running from her eyes, yet she wasn't crying. Her stare appeared blank and listless as a soulless corpse. She was still alive, but it was almost as if she had died inside. "Mu…" she started to say.

"What?" Taka wondered.

"Mufasa… you promised… you promised you'd always be with me… you… pro… mised…"

There was no light in Sarafina's eyes ever since then. The tears finally stopped, but her soul was still chained to the past. While the pride settled down in their new kingdom of Pride Rock, Sarafina was so far gone, she could no longer move by herself. All of her peers had to care for her. No one ever heard her speak again. She was completely mute. Along with Mufasa, her mind was lost ever since that day.

* * *

"He was alive… after all these years." 

Adolescent Mufasa slept soundlessly inside the den of Pride Rock. Rafiki had just finished patching up his wounds from the recent battle and went his way. Outside the den, Uru confronted an irritated Ahadi with a hopeful stare. "Uru, our son had been dead for years. There's no way it's him."

"He has your golden pelt and my eyes. There's no mistake about it. Our child has returned to us."

"Stop it. That lion is far too savage to be Mufasa. Have you forgotten?"

…_Before the hyenas came any closer, Mufasa roared once again. But, this particular roar was so loud that it echoed across the land a hundred times. He speedily ran through the crowd of hyenas and came directly at the one who killed his grandfather, **Kumasi**. With extended claws and bored fangs, he fell over Kumasi_ _and bit hard into her neck! A stream of blood shot out from the hyena's neck as Mufasa dragged her to the ground. In one strike, he had killed her. For the first time in a fight, Mufasa killed someone._

_Several lionesses led by Ahadi and Uru had just made it to the battleground and witnessed the golden lion in the midst of his rage. Sarabi stepped forward in wonder and murmured, "Mufasa?"_

_Uru gasped, "What did you say?!"_

_The hyenas stopped in their tracks and stared after Mufasa with shock as he released the lifeless pelt that turned out to be another random hyena and growled after them. After seeing his fangs stained and dripping with dirty blood, every single one of the hyenas lost their nerve to attack him and ran off and climbed the hill nearby in utter fright. After they all disappeared, Mufasa merely watched them, unwilling to chase after them. Meanwhile, all the other lions stepped back cautiously once he stared down at the hyena he killed with a smile of bloodlust and instability. "Is that… really him?" Uru murmured. Sarabi bowed down her ears, her arms shivering anxiously…_

"_He… scares me."_

…Uru shook her head in protest. "He must've been through a lot these past few years. He came all this way all by himself." Ahadi scowled and began to pace back and forth to settle himself down. But, Uru still challenged him. "How long are you going to deny it?"

"I'll deny it as long as you keep insisting," Ahadi hissed back.

"You don't fool me. You _know_ what this is about. It's ridiculous!"

"Drop it, will you? This whole argument is ridiculous."

All of a sudden, Mufasa appeared outside the den, staggering violently to keep himself on his feet. But, he ultimately succumbed to his weak body and began to collapse. Immediately, Uru leapt after him and caught him in her arms just in time. "Foolish boy, you shouldn't move around in your condition," she purred. Mufasa looked up at her in a wide-eyed, hopeful stare and felt at ease the moment she petted over his growing red mane along his neck. "You finally came home to me." It was clear as crystal to Uru at this point. There was no longer any doubt in her mind that the lion she had in her arms was indeed the lion she thought she lost years ago. This was truly her son.

But, as it turned out, Uru was one of the only people who greeted Mufasa with open arms. Over the years, the pride had grown cold and hard like stone. They obeyed their king's word and forgot about the events that took place back at their old home. They never said a word about it anymore and responded harshly to anyone that brings it up. While they were a pride, they no longer acted like a family. The lionesses had separated into separate small groups of who they spoke to the most and hardly ever interacted with one another.

And now that Mufasa had returned as an adolescent, not only does the pride deny him as the one they lost long ago, they dubbed him a 'beast.' He was no more than a lion that kills for blood to them after what they saw him lose control, slaughter one hyena, and manage to frighten the entire pack away with one glance yesterday. Their fear often reached Mufasa in the form of contempt and ridicule.

Just nearby, Sarafina lied still by the edge of the kingdom's platform, staring out toward the horizon with a blank look over her face. A slate as blank as the stone around her, she randomly chose to lick her paws while she may not know exactly what she's doing herself. She had no awareness of everything around her until a faint growling echoed in her head. She turned her head and followed it back to Mufasa who was trying to reach her but Sarabi, Lina, and the others were blocking his way. She stared long and hard at the lion's ferocious, contemptuous look as he hissed at the girls before he marched off.

After Mufasa disappeared from sight, Lina hissed under her breath. "Did you hear what he called us? What nerve!"

"Well, calling him a 'beast' wasn't very flattering either," Anasa replied bluntly.

Sarabi sat down and sighed in exasperation. "It was that same look he had the other day," she murmured. "That same look…"

"What a mess," Ashleigh purred. "I think we better stay away from him."

"He can just go away and leave _us_ alone!" Lina exclaimed. "There's no one here for him anyway!"

Sarabi stood up and turned her back on the other lionesses, slowly sulking off to her solitude. And Sarafina stared down the path Mufasa walked… as a hint of light began to return to her eyes. "…m…mu…"

* * *

_That was him…_

In a sapphire-colored void, Sarafina's body sunk in what appeared to be the massive depths of an ocean. Air packets escaping from her lips, she slowly drowned deeper and deeper into her lonely space, her own sorrow. "I was sure it was him," her voice echoed around her. "But… it hurts too much…" She shut her eyes tightly, her tears uniting with the water around her. "I don't want to go back… when I'll just be left alone again."

"_Sarafina, you can hear me, right?_"

Sarafina opened her eyes once more and stared up toward the faint light of the air above the water. She found a dark, silhouetted figure swimming down at her at a moderate pace. "Who…? Is that you?" she thought, the abyss underneath her darkening by the second. "_You are the daughter of a great huntress_," the figure's voice called to her. "_Despite all of Rafiki's attempts, he couldn't save her from dying from her illness. You felt hurt… betrayed… alone. I imagine that couldn't forgive Rafiki most of all. But, then I told you that the whole pride would be there for you… including me._"

"_You_ told me?" Sarafina repeated. "Then… it's really…"

"_I promised I would be there, most of all. I would make sure you were never alone again_."

Sarafina gasped and frantically began to lash her legs about to regain control of her sinking body. She briefly floated in the aquatic space as the dark figure began to emerge from the shadows.

As the figure began to grow more visible and clear, the voice continued to speak with Sarafina. "_I had always liked you, Sarafina. I may say all those things about me thinking marriage was disgusting, but I always thought it would be nice to be your mate._"

Sarafina timidly blushed, "Really? You really think so?"

"_I wanted you to accept me... but not like this. Not so much that… you would do this to yourself. I think maybe you misunderstood me before. Maybe what you felt towards me… was never love._"

Immediately, Sarafina felt her heart jump. "Not… love?" she thought. "What do you mean? How can I misunderstand my own feelings?"

"_You weren't in love with me for **me**; you were in love with me for my presence. You grew dependent on me._"

…_Sarafina sat at the peak of the promontory, quiet and downcast. Then, suddenly, the yellow prince, Mufasa, climbed up on his future kingdom and spotted the heartbroken cub. "Sarafina, what's wrong?" The girl wouldn't answer. Mufasa came closer with a gentle smile. "Sarafina, did you hear me? Come on; at least say something, please." Finally, the girl turned around with tears falling from her eyes once again. "I can't forget! No matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking that my mom won't ever see me grow up! I don't have anyone else. Not one of you could possibly understand what I'm going through."_

"_Maybe, but I **know** you're wrong about one thing. My mom and the **whole** pride said they were going to take care of you!" Mufasa replied, emphasizing the entire pride with a wave of his arms. "You can never be alone with us around."_

"_Really? You too?"_

"'_Posilutely!' You're my friend. I'll never leave ya behind!"_

_Feeling relieved of her stressful heartbreak, Sarafina rubbed over her eyes of her tears and smiled. "Thanks, Mufasa. At least **you're** with me, right?" Mufasa smiled back happily and his tail lashed back and forth instantly. "You got it."_

…_Sarafina lifted her head after Mufasa once again, timidly blushing. "That's right," she thought. "As long as I have him… I'll never be alone. As long as he's here…" Visually mystified by her friend's aura, she quickly followed him deeper in the cave…_

Gradually, Sarafina's eyes wore an affirmative gleam, and she sadly bend down her ears. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I _did_ depend on him a little too much. But, what did he mean back then?"

"_When I said that the pride and I would always be with you, that meant that you weren't alone. We're your family, your home. It's true that Aunty Ali passed away, but you never lost your whole world. It was right here the whole time._"

It was then that Sarafina thought of how Taka came to accept and play with her, how Uru and other pride sisters mothered her in Ali's place, and when Rafiki held her dying mother in his arms that day and saw how hurt he must have felt that day. "Rafiki never fell in despair," she said. "He continued doing what he did best. He kept going forward… probably because Mother wanted him to. It was what Mufasa wanted me to do… to not let myself be chained to the past and keep going with him and everyone else!" Arriving at her epiphany, Sarafina reclaimed her strength and began to swim upward from the dark depths to the brilliant air that awaited her… to the lion who came to take her back to reality…

_I only chose to be alone… when I was never alone at all.

* * *

_

…Mufasa had already marched off in his anger while Sarabi watched him go from the peak of Pride Rock's promontory. She bent down her ears and bowed down her head in shame. "Did he leave?" a voice called behind her. Sarabi stood back up straight and turned around to see Sarafina approaching her. She nodded, "Yes. None of us seem to know where he goes, but it's probably someplace beyond the border."

"I see," Sarafina replied, sitting down. "Um, 'Sarabi,' was it?"

"Yes, that's my name."

"Do you think it's right to completely forget the past?"

Sarabi was momentarily caught back from that question, hesitant to reply right away. "I'm… not so sure."

"If I could forget that I lost my mother when I was very young that easily, I wouldn't have to go through this ordeal. But, if I didn't, I wouldn't truly appreciate what Mufasa told me back then. I wouldn't have discovered that I hadn't lost anyone or anything at all. That's why I think this law Uncle Ahadi made is stupid. You think so too, don't you?"

"Huh?" Sarabi wondered.

"I know you're new to this pride, and you were only trying to fit in. But, don't agree into anything as cruel as this when you know it's wrong. I know Mufasa; he's the sweetest lion I've ever known. He would _never_ do anything to deserve this."

"You may be right. I think… I may have known that all along."

Sarabi completely turned around to face Sarafina and examined her thoroughly. "So, are you feeling all right now?"

"I feel a little drowsy, but it's been years since I felt like this, moving and thinking on my own. I never want to lose that again."

"I'm happy for you," Sarabi smiled warmheartedly.

"So am I," another voice called.

Sure enough, Taka approached the two girls with a gentle gleam in his eyes. Sarafina quickly leapt at him and hugged around his neck. "Wow, it's Taka! He's finally grown up from that scrawny cub I always teased!"

"Hey now," Taka scowled playfully.

The laughter of the two lions overlapped each other while Sarabi watched with a grateful visage that held a hint of solemnity. "Truly a miracle," she thought. "To see such an energetic face…" She turned around toward the horizon… thinking of the one who had disappeared once again…

_I wonder… if I could do the same…_


	15. Entry 98: Bark of the Hyena

_**Entry 98: "Bark of the Hyena"**_

I felt… wet. My body was soaked. Slowly, I reopened my eyes. My sight was blurry at first, but I eventually focused to discover a distant dark space. I lifted myself to my feet once more and found myself standing in the center of a cool, white pool suspended in the dark void. I looked around and found nothing. No shadows. No life. Just pure nothingness all around me. My next thought came out in words. "Am I dead?" My voice faintly echoed throughout the void while I was searching all around for a sign of activity. Suddenly, another voice replied.

"_The dry one… shall never break…"_

I quickly rose up from my laurels and persistently searched for that voice's source. "Who's that?" I called. No reply. Only my voice echoing around me was my reply. I quickly grew disillusioned of this blank area and scowled with frustration. "Come out! Show yourself! Who are you?"

_Will death… be your salvation?_

As I tried to find that voice, I took one paw to step out the pool, out into the black space. In an instant, a deep violet mist swirled around my arm and around my head. I stepped back, passing through the mist, and watched this thickening smoke maintain a physical form. It had no specific, identifying features. But, it was the black shell of a lion. It was a familiar figure. It was me.

The dark figure stood soundlessly before me. I wasn't quite able to make anything out of this phenomenon. Eventually, the figure raised its head until I was looking right at its blank slated face. Then, suddenly, in place of its eyes, brilliantly creepy white orbs began to glow. It threw its claw at me! I quickly reacted and leapt away from its swift attack. But, it quickly rebound its attack and dashed through the cool water to tackle me outside of it. I felt it, I thought as I flew in the air from the blow. That figure's cold touch… its empty, emotionless heart… its absence of life... I felt it all. It was a shell. It was a shell free of its soul that used to inhabit it. It was the same feeling my grandfather's body had when he passed away. I knew who that person was. It was what I… what the white lioness believed awaited me. It was death.

This was what I wanted. At last, I would be able to die. Just like this, I would let my shadow slay me. I would let him do what he wished with me. I looked forward to it; I welcomed it with open arms. At last, it would finally end. It would at last be over…

"…_Sarabi…"_

That girl's image suddenly came to mind. The moment I did, I felt my strength rise once again. I quickly somersaulted in midair and landed on my feet. Then, I immediately charged at the black shell and thrust into him, sinking my fangs into its neck in the midst of my jump! The moment I attacked it, the figure suddenly disappeared into violet dust, slowly dissipating and disappearing in the darkness.

Why, I thought? Death was there. I would've finally been able to die. The moment I thought about that woman, I fought back. I continued to fight for my miserable life. I didn't understand. Why did just the mere thought of _her_ revitalize me? Why?

_Who will prevail: death… or life?_

Suddenly, that dark figure appeared from the ground and lunged at me from behind! I was too late. It was too close!

* * *

I lifted my head, gasping for air and panting wildly. My heart was beating so fast while I struggled to regain my senses. As I slowly calmed down, I released a deep breath of relief. "A dream," I thought. "But… it felt so real." I rose up on my feet again and looked back and forth to reestablish my bearings. It was an area blanketed by thick layers of fog created by the vast geysers scattered throughout the land. No rays of sunlight was able to pierce through this dark place, and I was sure the sun didn't reach its pinnacle to bring the afternoon yet. Stones and mountains hauntingly collaborated together as ghostly images. There were several enormous skeletons around me. They were musty, dusty bones of massive skulls and tusks of an elephant. I never stepped foot in this place, but I easily figured out where I was based on this surrounding. "So," I purred, "_this_ is the **_Elephant Graveyard_** I heard about. To inadvertently end up in a place like this… I _must_ be insane."

"This time, you get no argument from me."

I knew that voice. I turned to my right to find someone emerging from the mist. It was Busara! "Busara?" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, in all honesty, I didn't come here looking for _you_. I thought I might find something of value here, and I just happened to come across you."

I was in no mood to talk back to him. I only bent down my ears in shame once more. I was certain that the pride must've been told what I almost did yesterday by now. Did _he_ know? I wondered how he must feel toward me now, although I could take a pretty accurate guess. Busara already seemed to dislike me since we first met; he probably felt that I was undeserving of any respect or compassion he would've given me, and I wouldn't blame him one bit. "Hey," Busara purred. I turned back to Busara to find a sly grin over his face. "You're looking pretty stupid with that look on your face." Hearing those words I said to tease Busara before used against me was quite insulting, and I immediately recovered from my shame to growl back at him in reply. "Shut up, big mouth," I replied. "So, if you weren't here to look for me, why _are_ you here? Father couldn't stress enough that no one should step foot here."

"_You're_ here, aren't you? But, that aside, I knew I would find some interesting artifacts here, a ruin in itself. Why, do you know about this place's story of origin? It's said that an old elephant leader feared losing his women to a new, younger male. So, he sent his successors, as well as traveling nomads, to this place in search of a great treasure to bring back to him to prove their worth. But, one after another, they never returned. It's said that over a hundred elephants perished here, searching for a treasure that never existed. It's a baseless rumor, but it sounds more plausible than the ghost tales and other such nonsense like that."

It was just like Anasa said. Busara was quite obsessed with knowledge while he was genuinely well-breadth of knowledge on his own. The fact that he was here in a creepy place like this, defying Father's restrictions, was proof enough.

I shook my head indifferently at Busara. "Wow. Never have I known someone to talk like a teacher in the middle of a place like this."

"And why not? Aside from the worms below this earth, there's supposedly no one else here, right?"

As if on cue on his declaration, sounds of laughter echoed around us. I quickly circled around and looked back and forth to find the source of the laughter. Busara walked backward to me and joined my search. "I don't care much about misinformation," he purred bitterly.

"Hey, that's what _I_ was told," I replied sharply but quietly. "But, that sounded like…"

"Yes. There's no mistake."

I didn't whether we were already surrounded or not, but I knew for sure… that hyenas were out there beyond the fog.

"Why, how fortunate for you to trample into my hideout, Mufasa."

I recognized that voice. Busara and I followed it toward the pathway that led deeper into the Elephant Graveyard. Momentarily, a figure began to emerge from the thick curtains of grey fog. Sure enough, that strange hyena appeared before me: Ru-gal! "By the God," Busara gasped. "So, _this_ is the monster the pride spoke of."

"'Monster?'" Ru-gal repeated. "What's monstrous is what _you've_ done. You, the cause of the rift between lion and hyena."

"What was that?" I replied.

"You heard of it, haven't you? There was once a time where lion and hyena could live together in harmony. But, you lions ruined everything."

"Don't talk to us about ruination!" Busara hissed. "I would put nothing past your selfish greed. It's you who 'ruined everything.'"

"Insolent boy," Ru-gal sneered. "Talking to _me_ like that is the _greatest_ blasphemy."

Suddenly, multiple growls were heard all around us. And through the fog, crimson beads glowed menacingly at us. There were hyenas, and quite a few of them had us already surrounded us. Ru-gal chuckled derisively, "Mufasa, you'll find me in my inner sanctum deeper in the graveyard. I'll be waiting especially for you." That creepy hyena began to disappear behind that opaque wall once again. But, it was nice of her to let me know where she would be, I thought. I _did_ want to settle things with her before I permanently went to sleep. "Here they come!" Busara roared. Busara and I got ready and confronted the assaulting wave of hyenas leaping out from the grey mist!

No matter what happened, I had to reach Ru-gal. With that in mind, I dashed amongst the fleet of black dogs and attacked them from within. I struck a few across their jaws with a swipe of my paw and shot the back of my hind legs into their abdomen when they leapt at me from behind. One hyena tried to disable me by biting into my right arm, but I pulled him away with my fangs and threw him into a clustered group of hyenas nearby. But, as the battle continued, several hyenas leapt over me and took me down a nearby hill along with them. Rolling through the skulls and bones along the way, I landed on the ground and quickly flipped by on my feet. Before I gave them a chance to strike, I tackled one hyena against the bottom of the hill and threw a clean slash underneath them to send them out of my way. After I took out the six hyenas that pushed me down that hill, I could finally stop to rest.

I looked back up the hill to find Busara still fighting them off. He was holding his own, but I had decided to climb back up to help him. But, more hyenas ran down the hill after me. There wasn't anything I could do for him now. I had to run. I quickly turned around and ran as fast as I could away from the hyenas trailing me and, in the same time, ran deeper into the graveyard and closer to Ru-gal.

My visuals were getting better as I ran deeper and deeper into the heart of the graveyard. I didn't see anymore hyenas behind me; I didn't know if it was because I managed to outrun them or they stopped chasing me on purpose. As I emerged from the thick fog, I found myself at the entrance of a large, stone cavern. There were several more geysers in this place, and deep shades of green enshrouded the entire place. I was close, I thought. I could feel Ru-gal's presence a little further inside. Without hesitation, I proceeded. I would settle this once and for all, I thought. Then, I would finally die in peace.

I continued deeper and deeper in the emerald sanctum of the Elephant Graveyard, walking across a bridge over the boiling waters underneath. The geysers continued to explode with warm steam, startling me at seldom times. Suddenly, I heard unbridled laughter just ahead of me. I stopped and noticed three figures casually walking from behind the wall to my right. More hyenas, I groaned. But, these particular three seemed familiar. "Well, well, nice to see ya again," the female hyena in the middle grinned. "Heh. Not!"

"You look a lot bigger, but are you the same cowardly lion cub who cried for his granddaddy?" the male hyena with the huge, toothy grin added.

The other male didn't say anything; he only laughed maniacally to himself. Then, it hit me. It was those three hyena pups who I saw before the destruction of the Lands of Fire. **Shenzi**, **Banzai**, and **Ed**.

As soon as I recognized them, I scoffed at them without much concern. "Oh, you guys. I see you haven't changed."

"Look at 'im, acting all tough," Banzai laughed. "Come on; let's have some fun with 'im."

"Now, now, Banzai, you know _Mom_ has some business with our guest," Shenzi said. "Maybe next time."

"Next time? He'll be dead, by then."

"Oh, that's right!"

Those two laughed derisively with each other, distracted by their own foolishness. "She's waiting inside," Shenzi said. "You're a dead man once you face her. But, to tell you the truth, I wish you survive… so _I_ can kill you."

"Dead man walking, dead man walking!" Banzai chanted.

I grinned cynically and purred, "Maybe you're right."

While they posed no threat, I continued past the three hyenas and on to the way they came from. She was here, I thought. Ru-gal was here.

Past the wall, hundreds of geysers erupted simultaneously, bringing much humidity in the air. And there was Ru-gal, standing high at the peak of her 'throne' above the thick emerald gases. While she patiently laid there, her piercing, black beads staring down at me, I slowly marched toward her. "Lion and hyena," she quietly growled. "We live together in the same world… but we cannot share it in harmony. For me, there was such a wonderful time. So much that a lion and hyena fell in love… and gave birth to me."

"The offspring of a lion and a hyena, huh?" I purred in reply. "Sorry, but that's a horrid combination."

"You lions are so driven by appearances… things that we do differently from you… and it all leads to discrimination. But, you know all about that, don't you?"

"What?"

"Your own family denies that you are the one they lost all those years ago. And they fear you for the power you displayed during our last encounter. They ignore how you feel and fail to discover the real you. That's why I like you. You and I are kindred spirits."

I halted in my tracks and glared at Ru-gal with an attentive look in my eyes. "Kindred spirits?" I repeated.

"I know you came here to avenge your grandfather and your old home that we destroyed and lay down to die. I planned to destroy all lions as vengeance for all hyenas that are treated unfairly before I fell down the bottomless gorge to Hell."

"So, the hyena plague… it was all _your_ doing. You hate us so much that you would look to kill all lions that live on this continent?"

"After you all perish, hyenas shall reign supreme across the entire continent without any restraints. But, the others shall have it. After my conquest is complete, I shall leave this miserable world forever. Would you like to join me?"

"What?"

Ru-gal stood up on her feet. "When angels are exiled from heaven, they become devils. That suits us both perfectly, don't you think? Let us both unwanted beasts race to Hell together. Come join me… and die with me."

It was strange. As I learned more of her objectives, her desires, and her lust for death, my own wish for death began to slip my mind. While she knew and allowed what I truly wanted, I couldn't let myself go through with it. It was happening again. Whenever I thought of death, that girl continued to appear in my mind. I again had that defiant state of mind. Once again, I chose to fight for my life.

I went a little closer to the bottom of the stone hill and crouched down with unsheathed claws, challenging Ru-gal. The alpha hyena sighed in reply. "So, you choose to fight and live. How indecisive of you. Didn't you run away to die before? Didn't you want to die to escape hate?"

"You seem to know a lot about me," I growled, masking my curiosity. "Were you stalking me… or…?"

"Have you figured it out? Well then, I have to kill you, right here and now. I wouldn't want you to blow our spy's cover."

So, that was it. Amongst the ranks of the pride, there was a spy… a traitor. That would surely explain how the hyenas would know to take out the experienced warriors of the pride by surprise. And there was only one lion I knew that came to mind. But, I quickly resigned from my thoughts and got ready as Ru-gal quickly ran down through the hot steam to fight!

As she leapt at me, I leapt up to her, catching each other in midair and rolling around in the dirt after we landed. She quickly threw me away with her hind legs before long. After I landed safely, I quickly charged at her with a sharp roar. I slid underneath her defensive swipe and leapt up to grasp her neck with my fangs. I pulled her up into the air from my strike to ultimately throw her on the ground to suffocate her. But, before we landed, she managed to recover and twirled her body in midair to loosen my grip and fling me into the nearby wall! I hit that rock wall hard and landed on the ground in wincing pain. I managed to lift myself back on my feet. But, Ru-gal quickly appeared before me and thrust me back against the wall, biting hard underneath my abdomen. I roared and wailed, scratching my claws over her head to wear her down. Unable to take anymore, Ru-gal threw me aside and howled in pain as blood ran down her face. After I had gotten back up again, I cringed in pain and was involuntarily stunned. I found a small puddle of blood underneath me; Ru-gal had inflicted a large, stained wound under my belly. Quickly, the both of us ignored our scars and charged at each other once again.

We clashed head-first, knocking each other back a slight distance. We ran around in a full circle, our sights unwavering from one another. Then, we both came into the center, leaping past each other and pulling our adjacent claws past our waists. Blood had splattered across the battleground from that strike, and the both of us cried out in pain from it. My legs suddenly failed me, and I had collapsed onto my laurels. And as I tried to stand back upright, Ru-gal was quick to tackle me hard, sending me sliding over the ground. She didn't stop. Before I could recover, she quickly came at me again, grabbed me by my back, and threw me into the wall again. From that sudden impact, I coughed up blood and fell over the ground. My body was shaking. It was growing harder and harder to move as much as I wanted now. I could feel my limits. But, I couldn't stop. If I did that, I would surely die. My wish for death had never crossed my mind. I was tenaciously struggling to live. My strength immediately adrenalized, I managed to lift myself back on my feet, ready to fight again.

Ru-gal seemed surprised that I was still able to stand after what she just did to me. Good. She was distracted. With that, I quickly came at her with heightened speed and drilled the top of my head across her jaw! While she was stunned and blinded, I turned around and slashed across her face against to make her stagger to her right. I quickly circled to her right and knelt my head to let her body fall over me. By inertia, her body was light enough for me to pull my head upward and successfully throw her over myself! She landed hard on her back, coughing up blood herself. Before I lifted one paw, Ru-gal rolled over and slowly lifted herself back on her feet with much strain and effort. Our faces were drenched in blood as we stared at each other with cold, beastly glares, panting from fatigue and exhaustion. Ru-gal grinned hideously and growled, "Truly… beautiful."

I smiled back, "What is?"

"Fighting… a lion such as you. A beast like myself. It would be quite a shame to kill such a lovely animal. But, that's how it should be. The both of us don't belong here, where there must always be blood… sorrow… despair. Shenzi's blood mother thought the same thing; that's why she let me join this pack and speak for her. She wanted revenge against Mohatu… for betraying their friendship."

"Grandfather? And that hyena he fought… Kumasi?"

"Yes. After that battle, we never saw her again. She either disappeared… or she died as well. So, in her place, I took her children and led her pack down the path we walk on today."

It was like Grandpa said. Kumasi and he, a hyena and a lion, used to be friends. She could very well be one of the four companions that accompanied him in his famous adventures. But, they traveled together for so long; they must've been very close. I couldn't remember Kumasi since I only saw her for a brief time, not to mention that I was scared witless of her. But, she appeared different from the other hyenas. Of all things, she didn't seem greedy or crazy. During that battle, she carried herself with true pride and dedication to her objectives, albeit them trying to kill both Grandpa and me. Kumasi could easily be a lion herself, if she could.

_Remember, we are **all** a part of the Circle of Life_.

It was just like when I saw Mauri the Elephant. We were different species, but he was just as wise as any other lion. We did things differently. Our lives were different. But, we were _all_ connected in the vast Circle of Life. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten that up until now. So, that in mind, did that justify Ru-gal's actions? Did she had a right to fight for what was best for the hyenas?

Ru-gal came closer to me, but she appeared to be lucid, showing no hostility. "I see you understand a little better," she said. "You can imagine how I… how we must feel after all these years we put up with your restrictions and laws. Can you feel it… our pain? Our hate?"

"I know," I purred. "I can't speak for any others… but I'm sorry. I was always thought that you hyenas were greedy and selfish… and you were the cause of the Great War all those years ago. I was weaker than I thought."

"Mufasa…"

Ru-gal felt compelled to come a bit closer, but I quickly backed away the moment she did. "But still… I can't side with you."

Ru-gal was confused. "What?"

"Saying that we lions are driven by appearance… saying that we define everyone by our actions… isn't that discrimination as well? Don't you think we're able to change, even if we don't change right away? Even _I_ can understand you now that you explained it to me; you _gave_ me that chance to hear you out. What about everyone else? Are you so far gone that you would kill us all… without giving us a chance to understand?!"

Ru-gal growled in reply and angrily came at me once again. I quickly dodged her charge and quickly ran away, scaling up the hill she stood over before. After I had reached the peak, I continued on a little further in the core of the graveyard as Ru-gal gave chase.

Soon after emerging from that narrow pathway, I found myself outside in the thick fog again. As I looked around, I stopped once I pushed pebbles down the edge before. I paced back and forth to find no other pathway around. It was a dead end. Soon enough, Ru-gal came out the cave and cornered me. I felt sweat nervously running down my face. It had looked like I was going to die after all. "I had lost all faith in things," Ru-gal said, answering my earlier question. "They won't listen to the likes of us. That's just how vain you lions are. I only gave _you_ a chance because… we're kindred spirits."

"Well, that's really heartfelt and touching, but you and I are enemies as long as you think like this."

"Maybe you're not so different from the others, after all. Pity. I guess you'll… JUST HAVE TO DIE!!"

Suddenly, Ru-gal lunged at me and tackled me past the ledge, the both of us taking that long, fateful fall to the ground.

Time seemed to have slowed down for this critical moment. I saw the shocked expression of Ru-gal as she fell along with me. My vision began to blur. This was it. Finally, I could die. Everything became dark… and once again, _she_ came to mind…

…_Sarabi…

* * *

_

Light began to return into my eyes. I could feel my body throbbing. I released warm air from my lips after one breath. After I slowly opened my blurred eyes, I found someone sitting beside me. My vision gradually focused and I discovered a familiar face. "S… Sara… bi…?" The cinnamon-coated lioness answered to her name and noticed that I was awake. "You're alive… thank goodness," she purred.

"I'm… alive. I failed… to die… again."

I looked around and found that I was now somewhere out in the grasslands, a few yards away from the Elephant Graveyard. With little strength I had left, I lifted myself onto my laurels, despite Sarabi's wishes. "You shouldn't get back up."

"I'm sure you heard by now," I groaned, "…about what I almost did. I guess you were right all along."

"Mufasa… just let me take you somewhere to recuperate."

I resisted her plea and shook my head. "No. I had enough. I was just fooling myself, thinking there was any good in my existence. But, here I am, a walking plague with claws that maim and rape those of his own family."

"What has that Ru-gal been telling you? Or have you been carrying those absurd thoughts all this time?"

"It's the truth," I hissed. "We had just met each other just the other day; I helped you. And you turned on me, branding me a 'beast' just like everyone else."

"Well…" Sarabi murmured, caught aback from my words.

"I won't blame you. You _were_ right, after all."

As I said that, I turned around and intentionally dug my fangs into my own hind leg! I shut my eyes hard as I felt the pain I had given myself, and I tasted my own blood drooling from my leg. "No, stop that! Stop it!" I heard a frantic Sarabi. I felt her pulling me away from my grip. I bit in deeper for a tighter grip, but she was still tenaciously making me stop. I heard her cry, "Don't be an idiot! You'll gain nothing if you die like this! You have a family to go home to! You have friends waiting for you!" My rage beginning to overwhelm what was left of my rational thoughts, I let myself go to violently slap her away! After she fell to the ground, I dashed at her and leapt over her to keep her still, my paw pressing hard onto her chest. "I can't possibly return home now! And I haven't done anything worthy to have friends like them! I don't have _anything_! A _beast_ like me doesn't deserve love at all!"

"It's just as Sarafina said. You _are_ nice," Sarabi softly replied, wrapping her paws over my arm.

Her soft touch sent chills down my spine, and I momentarily regained my senses. "Your pride has treated you unfairly, yet you say it's _your_ fault and it's what you deserve. Why don't you try being selfish for once?"

"What?"

"You're here, alive. That, alone, should be enough. You're not here for anyone else but you. Do you really want to die… like this?"

She looked at me with focused, honest concern. She was serious, I thought. She really cared. It was her. This was the Sarabi I met out in the desert that day. At the moment, I felt thankful for her. Like I helped her back then… she had returned that kindness just now.

All my senses began to return to me, and my tangled mind began to clear up once again. For once in my life, I actually felt a lot better than I had been for years. I released my paw from her chest, but I stayed where I was, standing over her as I looked into her relieved eyes. "I'm sorry I hurt you," I purred.

"Well, as long as you get it," Sarabi nodded. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alive. I wanted so much to say… that _I_ was sorry."

"For what?"

"What you did for Sarafina… was one of the greatest miracles I've ever seen. I was wrong about you."

"Really? I'm not so sure right now. I know now how much of a… _beast_ I could be."

"A real beast can't do what you did for Sarafina. And how you cared for that little cub… there's no doubt about it."

Sarabi's eyes briefly shifted over to her left, indicating that she was recalling a past moment in her life. "When it comes down to it… _I'm_ not so innocent either." I could see the sincerity in her beautiful eyes, as well as the mystery and complexity of her character. It quickly felt refreshing and comforting to be around her, a new feeling I believed to have never experienced before. While I continued to stand put over her, everything slowly grew darker as this soothing atmosphere lulled me back to sleep with a warm smile…


	16. Entry 99: Her Ambition

_**Entry 99: "Her Ambition"**_

I was resting a lot more peacefully by the next day. I was at Rafiki's baobab tree where he treated my wounds once again. I would have slept the whole day away until someone nudged me underneath my neck. I was pulled from my slumber and looked up to find Sarabi there. "Oh, don't tell me it's time to face the music back at Pride Rock now," I groaned.

"No, not yet," she replied. "But, there are a few people that would like to see you. Can you walk?"

I replied by slowly pulling myself back on my feet. I was still stiff and wobbly from yesterday, but I felt I would at least be able to walk without collapsing. After I stood up, Sarabi offered her support by leaning against me to stable my balance. Then, we took our steps together to make our way of the core of the tree and make our way down the descending root. After we came out, I looked to find several familiar faces sitting along with Rafiki, Busara, and Sarafina. It was Zari and everyone else!

A healed, livelier Minshasa spotted me and quickly ran toward me with a wide smile. "Mufasa, you're okay!"

"Hey there, Minshasa," I greeted. "You look a lot better."

"Yep! I'm all fixed, thanks to Mr. Rafiki. He's the greatest!"

Rafiki laughed joyously at the cub's honest praise. "Oh, you give me too much credit." Congo was sitting next to him with a reassuring grin. "You came back alive. Good, 'cause I haven't forgotten our promise."

"You all really came for me?" I asked.

"Minshasa told us all about what was happening here," Zari answered. "Usually, we leave others to do what they want, but… something about you is truly special. I guess we couldn't part with that."

"So, here we are," Rajua grinned.

I smiled warmly at everyone. "Thanks, all of you."

Sarafina came to me and turned back toward Zari and the others before us. "So, these are the friends you go with while you're not around. They seem quite interesting people."

"Yes. Quite _interesting_," Busara purred quietly, glaring at Maggie with an annoyed stare.

"I admit, I wasn't looking forward to see _you_ again," Maggie replied with a dejected look in her eyes.

"Now, now, you two," Ray sighed, waving his hands at the both of them.

Jumba carried his trunk with a more confident posture. "You'll be happy to know that I've managed to ask Rwanda out. I can't thank you enough."

I nodded energetically, "Good job, Jumba. I knew you could do it."

"I have to ask, did _you_ have much trouble with women like I had?"

With a quick wit, I wrapped my arms around both Sarabi and Sarafina who were at each side of me and grinned coyly in reply. "No way, pal. I got _two_ of them right here."

Sarafina playfully brushed her paw over my jaw and gasped, "Mufasa!"

"He's going to make a _full_ recovery," Sarabi murmured, sharply nudging her hip against mine.

"Ow!" I briefly cringed in pain until I laughed it off.

For the most part, we all enjoyed our collective company. Both groups of people, two that led different lives, were standing together, laughing together. It was like I imagined it. They were all part of my life; none were exclusive from one another.

"Everyone!"

We all turned to find Zazu flying down to us with Taka himself marching after him. "Well, aren't we all a happy bunch," my brother purred.

"Taka, your brother's not quite ready to move yet," Rafiki explained. "We'll have to bring him back to Pride Rock later."

"That's all right. Father went to investigate the outskirts of the Elephant Graveyard a while ago. He believed that the hyenas' disappearance to be a higher priority. Right now, Lady Zahali's taken him somewhere to relax."

"The hyenas are gone?" I asked.

"Thanks to you, their cover is blown. So, they fled to a new hideout."

"We were careless," Sarabi said. "We had already made it law to never step foot in that cursed place. It would be difficult for one to survive there anyway. We would've never thought to look there until it was too late."

"True," Rafiki nodded in agreement. "We all must be careful from now on."

Zazu fluttered down before my feet, carefully staring up at me. Then, he threw out his wings and bowed down before me. "I'm honored to see you again… Lord Mufasa."

"Zazu," I purred.

He recognized me. Zazu finally acknowledged me as Mufasa, the lion he admired and followed almost everywhere. He lifted his head back up, showing me his wavering, tear-induced pupils. "Forgive my insolence… and my behavior that pushed us away all those years ago. If I hadn't of made fun of you, we would have still been together, for better or worse."

"I don't blame you for anything."

With that, Zazu hugged around my right arm, quietly crying into it with a joyous smile. With him, my brother, and Sarafina, the four of us were truly together again like when we were cubs. And around this time, we all had many more people to call our friends. I never wanted to lose it again. I never wanted to abandon it again. I believed… that maybe it wouldn't be so bad… to continue living.

Busara approached me with a serious visage, as if something was on his mind. "You weren't hurt before, were you?" I asked.

"I didn't think you cared," Busara replied with a small grin.

"I didn't," I replied bitterly.

"Whatever. What's really amazing is that you're still alive after all this. You were in such a critical condition; your will to live must be strong."

"Not really," I replied. "It was Sarabi who found me and took me out of the graveyard."

"Well, actually," Sarabi answered, "I saw you emerge from the graveyard by yourself. I was wondering if you remembered that since your reaction when you saw me didn't match up."

"Really? I came out by myself?"

"You looked as if you were about to collapse, but you managed to find your way out."

I really had no idea that happened. The only thing I remembered as I fell from that cliff was Sarabi. After that, I drew a blank until I woke up to find her at my side. So, while I thought of Sarabi, I inadvertently struggled to live and escaped the Elephant Graveyard on my own. Perhaps Sarabi was right; deep down, I never really wanted to die.

"_Anyway_," Busara continued, "since you fought Ru-gal, would you happen to know her true objective? Do you know why she's causing all this trouble?"

That's right. I had nearly forgotten all about the hyenas. In an instant, everyone was attentive to me, awaiting my answer. I said, "Ru-gal basically plans to eliminate the lions of this entire continent so all the hyenas could claim the land they accuse us of stealing from them."

"So, that's it? Petty revenge and conquest?" Congo replied.

"It's a lot more personal than that, but I can't say you're wrong."

"So, that's what the hyena plague is all about?" Jumba asked.

"It sounds plausible," Taka agreed. "But, if they were able to eliminate other prides before, why do they wait so long to attack _us_?"

"That's an interesting observation," Busara chimed in. "I'm curious as well."

"I imagine that it's because Mohatu originally founded this pride," I answered. "He and the former hyena leader, Kumasi, were once friends until they were driven apart, if you remember. Ru-gal says she is fulfilling her wish of vengeance."

"So what you're saying is that Ru-gal has a _special_ way of dealing with us, right?"

"Then, that would be where their recent assaults on our hunters come in," Sarabi declared. "With the majority of our best hunters down, it would be easy to overcome us."

"The cowards mean to kill us slowly," Sarafina huffed. "But, what I'd like to know is how they were able to know which lioness to attack."

"While we underestimated the possibility of them residing in the graveyard, they still were in no position to spy on us and predetermine their victims without us getting wind of it."

"So, what other way _is_ there?" Zazu asked.

I answered, "A double agent within the pride. A traitor."

Everyone turned toward me, surprised by and thoughtful of my accusation. "It appears the worst case scenario was indeed the case," Busara sighed. "That's precisely what I was thinking."

"It's unbelievable," Sarafina gulped. "To think that one of our very own would side with the hyenas' madness…"

"If that's true, then who is it?" Taka wondered.

"You seem to have someone in mind, Mufasa. Care to share?" Rajua asked.

He was right. There _was_ indeed someone that quickly came to mind. But, before I could say, I had to have proof and confirmation of my hunch.

I turned to Rafiki and held my paw at him to purposely single him out. "Rafiki, you knew my father pretty well, right? In fact, he was your very first lion prince you blessed, right?"

"Correct," Rafiki nodded.

"I know you swore not to speak of his past, but this is too important. I ask you, did Father love Mother initially?"

Rafiki wasn't too quick to answer; his grip on his walking stick suddenly tightened after I had asked that question. All of us had our focus onto the old mandrill, steadily waiting for the answer. After his grip weakened, he sighed in defeat and replied with the answer I had hoped for. "No."

"What?!" Taka gasped.

"Ahadi and Uru did indeed grow up together, but they were never betrothed. In fact, they weren't particularly fond of each other back then."

"So then," I asked, "who was Father's original betrothed?"

"It was…"

Again, he hesitated. But, he quickly swallowed his breath and shut his eyes. "It was Zahali. Ahadi and Zahali were together. But, after a _certain_ trial in the king's life, he broke tings off with her and came to Uru when the both of them gradually fell in love with each other."

"Lady Zahali never told me about that," Taka murmured.

"Mufasa," Sarafina gasped. "You can't mean…"

"We don't know all the details," I said. "But, Zahali might have some lingering resentment toward Father for choosing Mother. That may even cause her to…"

"No!" Taka cried. "She can't be! Lady Zahali _can't_ be the traitor!"

Thanks to my brother's outburst, my implements were made clear. I had suspected Zahali to be the pride's traitor Ru-gal spoke of.

Taka angrily marched in front of me and growled defensively in my face. "You would dare to accuse Lady Zahali? You almost raped her, you know! Are you sure you're not just trying to shift the blame on _her_?"

"I'll accept responsibility for my lack of self-control, but _she_ came onto _me_," I replied sharply. "Ru-gal claims me to be special and wants me to join her. It may have been possible that Zahali created that situation on purpose to lead me to her."

"You can't prove that!"

"He makes a clear argument though," Busara said. "I was there when Ru-gal appeared. She _did_ seem very interested in him."

"Was there another instance where Zahali might have betrayed you?" Sarabi asked.

"Now that I think about it," I continued, "years ago, Zahali told me to meet Grandpa out near the borders of the Lands of Fire. But, when Grandpa came, he acted as if he didn't know. And that was before the hyenas assaulted the land."

"Wait," Taka protested. "Zahali said that she saw you head out there by yourself, and that's when Grandpa went to help you."

Sarafina shook her head. "No, I was there when she told Mufasa to wait for Great-Uncle Mohatu there."

"So, she was deceiving us from the start?" Zazu proclaimed.

"It appears dat way," Rafiki sighed sadly. "She set the pride's strongest lion and the pride's potential future for a tragic fall."

"So, what about your brother?" Maggie asked me. "He's a prince, too. So, why wasn't he set up along with you?"

"I guess it's because Zahali genuinely loves Taka," I answered. "They always did seem close all this time. She never did like me."

"I bet she had no second thoughts of killin' you, huh?" Ray scoffed.

"Still, I wonder why she and the hyenas waited all this time to finally make their move," Sarafina wondered. "All this seems so drawn out and complicated, even if they wanted us to suffer slowly."

"Maybe this Zahali's love for Taka is still in play," Zari deduced. "With Mufasa, the one chosen first to be the next king, out of the way, the pride would have to fall back on Taka. But, he was but a cub. He had to grow up first. So…"

I quickly replied, "So, you're saying that the hyenas left the pride alone for this long, waiting until my brother's at an appropriate age to ascend the throne?"

Busara nodded, "Exactly. That would mean that Ru-gal and Zahali positively influence one another somehow. Or else, there would be no reason for Ru-gal to put off our destruction for this long for just one lion, the very figure they seek to eradicate."

"That, I have no idea."

"This is too hard for me to believe," Taka sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. "No, I _won't_ believe it."

After we made our slightly baseless but logical deductions and explanations, Sarabi stood upright to make a more current observation. "Wait. If Ru-gal had let you know about a spy within the pride," she said, "she would have to kill you, so her cover wouldn't be blown, right?"

"That's right," I nodded. "We both fell off a cliff, but I luckily survived. And if I did, so did her."

"Right. The enemy should know that you're well alive by now and that we most likely deduced this much information we got. Don't you think they would hasten their operation?"

"You're right," Busara agreed. "Primarily, they were wounding the best huntresses to weaken the pride's ranks. If they're in such a hurry to carry out our destruction before we distribute this information…"

I gasped, "_Father_! They would strike the pride at its core: the king!"

"Of course. Without the king, the pride would fall apart in an instant. Ahadi is in danger."

"Dammit!" I growled. "He's alone with Zahali right now! We got to do something before it's too late!"

"But, where could they be?" Sarafina wondered.

I focused onto Taka once again and placed my paws over his shoulders. "Brother, I know how much Zahali means to you. I could be wrong about her," I spoke urgently. "But, this is too important to ignore. If we hesitate, we could lose him. So please, tell us where Zahali took Father."

"She, uh, didn't say," Taka replied hesitantly.

"You know her better than any of us. Do you know where she would possibly go?"

My grip over his shoulders anxiously tightened. I was surprised I cared this much for Father. After the way he treated me all this time, I still cared. He was my father. He was family, one of the only blood family I had left. Taka was slow to reply, but he saw my anxiousness and concern in my eyes. And that forced him into finally speaking. "She… would probably take him to that oasis not too far from here. She says that's her favorite place to go."

"Right," I nodded. "Rafiki, you know where that place is. Let Jumba take you to the pride and tell Mother everything. And take Minshasa with you."

Rafiki agreed, "Very well."

"Zari, will you and the others join us in pursuing Zahali?"

"We can't very well abandon you now, can we?" Zari smiled.

"There's gonna be a fight, ain't there?" Congo laughed. "Count me in!"

"With Maggie's tusks, Rajua and I will help out any way we can," Ray declared boldly.

"Yeah!" Rajua added.

"Excuse me?" Maggie snorted.

I turned toward my fellow lions while Zazu fluttered up in the air beside me. "Taka, you lead the way while you, Zazu, observe the situation from the skies. The rest of us will follow."

"You can count on me," Zazu replied.

"I still can't believe it," Taka sighed with uncertainty and doubt of his own faith. "Could it really be true?"

"Mufasa, what about your wounds?" Sarafina wondered.

"I think I'll manage like this."

"Don't worry; there's plenty of us around for support," Sarabi said.

Busara agreed, "All right then. Let's go."

With that, everyone began to run off to their respective destinations. Before I went off, Minshasa came to me and hugged around my paw. "Please be careful," she purred.

I smiled warmly, "Don't worry. I'll be back."

With that, I quickly took off after Taka and the others to the oasis he spoke of. Despite my injuries, I was able to march on with burning, adrenalized resolve. Despite my pain, I had to be there. If everything was as we predicted, I had to go and save the king, my father.

* * *

With both Zazu and Taka leading the charge, Sarabi, Sarafina, Busara, and I quickly chased after them across the plains with Zari, Congo, and Maggie right behind us with both Ray and Rajua riding over the warthog's back. "We can only pray that we're not too late or this is all a big misunderstanding," Sarafina said. 

"I have a bad feeling already," Busara replied. "For once, I hope I'm wrong this time."

Despite how I felt toward Zahali and the facts that led to my accusations, I had the same mindset as Busara, especially for Taka's sake. She was his very best friend, one of the truer friends he had since we were cubs. And while most of the lionesses never wanted anything to do with her, my brother was the only lion that she showed any kindness toward. I imagined that they were really close. How would Taka react if it turned out that I was right? Would I sacrifice a positive part in his life for the fate of us all? The answer was obvious, but I wished for it all. I wished for all of us to survive this… and let my brother hold on to his happiness.

I noticed that Zazu soared downward while Taka began to slow down. Sure enough, just ahead, there was a moderately medium-sized patch of bushes and tall trees. The scent was faint, but there was water there as well. We had made it to the oasis. All of us came to join Taka and Zazu and stared toward the seemingly tranquil oasis in the short distance. "So, that's the place?" Zari observed.

"It seems quiet. Is there anything happening there?" Sarabi wondered.

"Zazu, did you see anything from above?" I asked.

Zazu replied, "I thought I saw someone in there. But, it was so sudden that I had to dive down before anything could see me."

"Hmm. Busara, what do you think?"

"We should check this out but cautiously," Busara answered. "If they _are_ in there, giving ourselves away may put the king into greater danger. So, I suggest that only a selected few go in there while the rest of us wait."

Regardless of Busara's suggestion, Taka quickly ran on toward the oasis! Habit almost drove me to call out for him to come back, but we couldn't give away our presence too quickly. "Ta-!" Sarabi tried to call.

"Stop," I hissed. "Surprise is still on our side. I need you to guide everyone around the area and stay at guard. You know what to do then, right?"

"O, okay!" Sarabi quickly nodded.

With that, I quickly set out to chase Taka into the oasis.

Once I circled around the bushes near a visible entrance, I found Taka standing put, looking around. I quickly came to his side and scowled at him. "Now's not the time to get emotional," I said.

"I have to know the truth," Taka growled.

Without another word, Taka crouched down and patiently crept into the grassy walkway that led deeper in the area. I sighed in defeat and followed him in the same fashion. While we quietly journeyed further past the cluttered leaves and bushes, the only light given were the faint rays above us. So far, no vital presence was felt around us. But, after each step, I grew more and more apprehensive. I felt hesitant, afraid of what we may find. What would happen if our suspicions were correct? How would Taka react? What will happen when this was all over? Those questions kept echoing in my mind, and I was afraid of what the answers might be.

Finally, we heard a voice. "Why would you want to turn back time?" That was Father's voice, I immediately thought. Quickly, Taka continued on, scaling up an arched tree trunk to get a good look below us. When I rested my front arms over the bottom of it, I looked down towards another, lower level of the oasis to find the actual pool of water. And standing together at its shore was both Father and Zahali, just like my brother said they'd be. Zahali had that same smile again, I thought. That same smile she had when she seduced me before. She giggled as she sauntered closer to the unfazed golden lion. She slyly circled around him and purred, "If we could, it would just be us again. Ah, just like the good old days."

Father scoffed bitterly, "I wouldn't know anything about _that_, 'the good old days.'"

"I mean, all the times _we_ spent. Can you honestly sit there and tell me you _never_ enjoyed our special times together?"

Zahali then indiscreetly pushed herself against his shoulder. She held her lips to his ear and whispered with a rather impure gleam in her eyes. Finally, Father was forced to wear a coy smile, the first smile I saw on him in years. "Well, I _did_ miss that," he chuckled.

"Today… from this day forward, it could be just how it was before," Zahali said. "Trust me, it'll be _seconds_ until I make you forget about Uru."

I kept still, but I violently twitched the moment she said that. Then, I couldn't help but wonder… if _she_ was the one who manipulated Father into making that law of 'horrible memories.'

Father laughed in reply. "Seconds, huh? You always make those sort of declarations. And sometimes… you _were_ capable of that."

"Sometimes?" Zahali grinned. "You underestimate me."

"You may be right. Even so, Uru's special. You and I had our time, but things have changed. _We've_ changed. The only time I wished I could turn back time… was that day I lost my father. Now that he's gone, I'll never know. I'll never know where I stood to him."

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Zahali sighed with sympathy. "Having a father as famous and well-known as Mohatu? All expected so much from you, his true heir, only to discover a disappointment. As old as he was, there wasn't a thing you could do better than him. Your only real accomplishment back then… overshadowed by his own, vast in number. You weren't very strong, and you was hard for you to make friends. You're the king, and yet not many of the other prides know your name."

Both Taka and I turned toward each other with an intrigued expression. I never thought once about how Father might've felt having the Brightest Star, Mohatu, for a father. I could never imagine how much of a burden he must have carried, and I was his son. The more I thought about it, the more guilty I felt. I was so fascinated by my grandfather's journeys across the continent… that I never once wondered what Father did in the past.

Zahali nestled her head into his mane, relentlessly and deliberately making Father reminisce his plight. "Your oldest son, Mufasa… he shone with the most potential this pride had ever seen," she said. "It was almost like he was Mohatu's true son. He was just a cub… but you resented him, didn't you?"

"No, that's not… true," Father tried to protest.

"When everyone saw him, they saw it, too. This cub would be a second Mohatu. When we thought we lost him along with Mohatu… weren't you _glad_?"

I quietly gulped, my ears bent down in disbelief. Was it true, I thought? Was he actually glad to think I was dead? Because I resembled Grandpa to him? Was _that_ why I was referred to as 'special' by so many? Was I causing misery to my own father?

No. It couldn't be. I remembered when I nearly drowned in the pool of the Forbidden Cavern. I could've died back then. But, I was saved… by my father. Father rescued me when I could've disappeared from existence for good. So, it couldn't be true. I noticed him gently pushing Zahali back from his space with his arm. "I can't say it hasn't bothered me," he said. "It pains me to hear how much my son's name is used when he was just a baby. But… he's my son. The fruit born from the light of my life. I can never hate my own happiness." Finally, relief mounted my anxious body, and a small grin form on my face. I _knew_ he cared about me. He couldn't fool me anymore. He knew who I was, after all. For some other reason I couldn't figure out just yet, he wouldn't admit it, but somehow I felt that he truly knew. And just knowing this much… I felt I could finally forgive him and be proud to call my father.

Zahali seemed visibly disappointed and frustrated. She sighed in exasperation, "Well, I suppose this was a waste of time. Too bad."

"Zahali?" Father wondered.

"I haven't changed at all. I _did_ love you."

Suddenly, I noticed something in the bushes around and behind Father. Faint, demonic orbs began to glow from within them. It was them, I thought. It was the hyenas! I cried, "Father! There are hyenas all around you! Look out!"

"What?!"

Quickly, a swarm of hyenas leapt from their hiding places and came at him! We were right all along; it _was_ an ambush!

I leapt through the opening in the bushes and tackled one hyena in midair, throwing him into the charging wave to distract them. "It's you!" Father gasped.

"Hurry and run!" I cried.

With that, I rejoined Taka and we both led Father back the way we came. The hyenas chased after us as we emerged back outside the oasis. As soon as we made it out with the hyenas nipping at our heels, I heard Sarabi's roar, and everyone quickly assaulted them while they were caught off-guard by their presence. We quickly circled around and watched as Sarabi and the others take control of their immediate ambush. Congo took each hyena behind his head and threw them hard into the ground without any effort. Ray and Rajua cheered as they rode the charging Maggie, bucking each dog in her way high in the air. Busara appeared to be charging recklessly into the struggle, but before he made one inch closer to a hyena, he quickly slid behind him and caught him by his hind leg with his fangs. He proceeded to toss him in the air, leap onto his hind legs, and ingenuously spiked him into a distracted group of more hyenas like a ball! Sarabi boldly stood her ground, slashing away any hyena that dared to come near her. Finally, Zari and Sarafina both allowed some hyenas to chase after them. They both came to run right at each other at full speed until they leapt past each other before impact, leaving the hyenas no time to react before crashing into one another. Soon enough, the hyenas realized that they were sorely outmatched and quickly retreated out toward the borders.

After the battle was over, I turned to notice someone running from out the opposite end of the oasis. It was Zahali! "You won't get away!" I roared. I quickly ran off to chase after the proven traitor. Ignoring the others who were following, I continued to give chase, despite the decent distance Zahali had on all of us. But, she wouldn't get far, I thought. There was a large gorge up ahead. We would have her cornered.

As I predicted, Zahali shortly stopped right in front of the large gorge that was far south of Pride Rock's position. It was a gigantic chasm that stretched far beyond the Pridelands. It was often the site of a large nomadic clan or a stampede of either elephants or wildebeests. There was only one walkway down into the bottom of the gorge, and it was on the other side. There was no escape for Zahali.

I stopped and confronted the bitter Zahali while she stood still at the edge of the stone pit behind her. "Dammit, you're too stubborn," she hissed. "That's what I hate about you; you're just like your wretched mother."

"Don't you dare talk about my mother that way!" I growled.

Shortly, Sarabi and the others caught up with me and surrounded Zahali to trap her in that one spot. Taka stood next to me and took one step toward her with a disbelieving stare. "Lady Zahali…" he purred.

"Sorry," Zahali sighed. "I can't be your lady anymore."

"Why? Why have you done all this?"

"Didn't you figure it out already? Isn't that how you knew that I would assassinate Ahadi if he didn't cooperate?"

Father stood at my opposite side and growled with an exhausted, disappointed relief of air. "I should've known. Your hatred of dear Uru… it would drive you to do _this_."

Zahali growled angrily, "Uru took you away from me. I never _could_ stand her. Just thinking about her makes me sick. I swore revenge. I swore I would make her pay."

"So, why just Mufasa?" Sarafina wondered. "Why would you spare Taka… and neglect Mufasa? Weren't they _both_ the children Ahadi had with Uru?"

Zahali turned back toward me and steadily fixated her glare on me or rather my eyes. "Those damned red eyes… they reminded me so much of that wretched woman. I couldn't stand _you_ either. Only Taka resembled his father; they both weren't so strong… or even recognized as a successor to Mohatu."

"Stop it," Father hissed. "Don't say anymore."

"No! Let them hear the truth!" Zahali cried. "Taka, I'm sorry, but you were never a true prince. In fact, you should've died a long time ago!"

We all gasped the moment we heard this inconceivable outburst; of course, Taka was the one who was shocked most of all. "N, not a true prince?" he murmured.

"No! That can't be right!" I cried. "Mother said the both of us would be tested by throwing us down a rocky hill and climb back up. Once we did, we would be considered the king's true successor! We _both_ climbed it!"

Zahali laughed, "Hehehe. Would you want to die, Mufasa… once you learn that your mother has been **lying** to you?"

My body froze. For that brief moment, all my bodily functions stopped all at once. Taka collapsed onto his laurels, his spirit wounded and his head hanging low with a broken heart. "I… _failed_ the test," he murmured.

"Oh my God," Sarafina trembled. "I had no idea…"

The words wouldn't come out of my mouth. It was like I had lost my voice. I just couldn't force myself to speak. But, I turned toward Father to find him looking out the corner of his eye in guilt. It was true. Taka… my brother… he was never traditionally acknowledged as a prince? It was… only me?

Zahali chuckled maniacally to herself, gaining back our attention. "I pitied my beloved Taka. I swore I would give him the love he needed, the love I once gave _you_, Ahadi. I would be his queen, his lover. That's why both your son and your father had to die; they were both obstacles in my goal. I hated them both, anyway. That's when I made a deal with the hyenas. I presented them with both Mohatu and Mufasa before they would destroy the Lands of Fire. With them out of the way, Taka would instantly be named the future king."

"Zahali, you didn't," Father gasped, his jaw trembling.

"I did. While I didn't take in account of Mufasa surviving, it was clear that his little visit to the Forbidden Cavern would finally be taking its toll. That's when I recommended him to Ru-gal. So, for a fair trade, I would give him to her, one way or another, in exchange for the hyenas ultimately sparing the pride for the sake of me and my beloved Taka."

Taka raised his head once again with a tear-induced stare. "You did all this… for _me_?"

"Yes, my dear," Zahali purred passionately. "It was all for the both of us. And it all would've worked out fine in the end… if it wasn't for your despicable brother!"

Zahali growled savagely toward me as I stared back at her with a deniable visage. "You could've been king, Taka! It was what you wanted most of all; you told me yourself! But, _he_ showed up and ruined everything for you! As long as he lives, you can _never_ become king!" Then, in her insanity, she suddenly leapt backward over the cliff! Before any of us could react, Zahali disappeared from our sight as she threw herself down the gorge.

Right before my eyes, I saw someone commit suicide, an act I had considered thousands of times in recent days. Taka was the only one who ran to the edge of the gorge and look down to find Zahali. Then, he quickly backed away, his legs trembling in shock. I wanted so much to comfort him, but he appeared far too sad to accept any consolation. Besides, there was one more lion I had to speak to.

After the strength in my legs returned, I stood up and approached Father who had just came to the gorge's edge. I couldn't help but peer down the gorge to find Zahali's body down below, a pool of blood slowly seeping from her corpse. I shortly turned away and turned toward Father, his eyes hidden behind the bangs of his mane. "I think I understand now," I whispered. "The reason for this 'horrible memory' law…" He didn't reply, but I knew he was listening. "I was special, so they say. _I_ was supposed to be the next Mohatu. I assume that several mourned over me when they thought I was dead. You wanted them to recognize my brother, make everyone give Taka a chance to prove his worth."

Father finally replied, "Uru demanded that I do away with Taka when he was a baby. But, I just couldn't do it. He's my…"

"Your son," I nodded. "You know, I never asked to be the next king. In fact, I never tracked you down this far to state that I was the true future king. I came this far to see you all again; that's all. I would never stand in Taka's way to be king."

I turned around and approached the solemn Taka, placing my paws over his shoulders to get his attention. "You believe me, don't you?" I purred. "I would _never_ intend to stand in your way to be king. Do you remember how much I love you?" The tears kept running from his flushed face, and he quietly sniffled to himself as his focus was set onto me. After a short moment, Taka came closer and gave me a tight hug. "With all your soul… right?" he purred.

"That's right," I nodded, hugging him back.

Everyone stood by and watched as I tightly embraced my saddened brother. It was the truth, I thought. Zahali was wrong about us. I would never do anything to hurt him or steal what was most precious to him. Taka was my brother, my own flesh and blood…

* * *

After everything had finally ended, we all regrouped at Pride Rock after Mother and the rest of the pride had finally arrived where we were. Everyone was there, reflecting on Zahali's betrayal, her death, and the revelation about Taka. My brother stayed inside the kingdom's den for the rest of the day, unwilling to speak to anyone else. I hoped he would be okay with time. And I hoped he truly believed what I said to him. It was true, every last word. 

While Sarabi and Sarafina were talking with the other lionesses, Busara, Zazu, and I were with Zari and his band at the base of the kingdom. After the earlier fight, they decided to rest here for a while. Jumba and Minshasa had rejoined us as well, and we quickly let them know what happened. "Sounds like quite a lot happened there," said Jumba. "None of you were hurt?"

"'Course not," Congo replied enthusiastically. "Those hyenas never had a chance."

"That was not _all_ of them," Busara pointed out. "There were only around 15 of them. Ru-gal wasn't even there."

"But, it's hard to believe all of this," Zazu murmured sadly. "And all of this had been going on since the beginning…"

I wasn't really listening to all they were saying; I was lying there, sequentially thinking over all everything once more to see if I understood correctly. "Mufasa," Zari's voice called.

"Huh? What is it?" I wondered after pulling away from my thoughts.

"Ah, it's nothing. Forget it," the golden lion replied, shaking his head. "Perhaps it's time to head back, everyone."

"You can still rest a little more."

"Nah, it's best we get out of here. Can't say your old man's too fond of us."

"We appreciate your help," Busara said, nodding his head.

"Pleasure's all ours," Zari grinned. "Be sure to tell that cutie Sarafina I said 'bye.'"

Instantly, a disgruntled Busara bent down his ears and scowled irritably. Seeing that expression over his face amused me enough to make me crack a small grin. "Hope things here get better, Muffy," Maggie said.

"I'll be sure to let you know how it turns out," I replied.

"Bye, Mufasa!" Minshasa waved while riding on top of Jumba.

With that, Zari and his friends marched together, heading straight back to their jungle.

Busara stood up on his feet while Zazu perched over my shoulder. "Are you heading back to Rafiki's place?" I asked.

"Not just yet," he answered. "I have to deliver Zari's message to Sarafina, remember?"

"You're not seriously gonna do that?" I scowled with mock astonishment.

"W, why not?"

Suddenly, the lion's cheeks changed from grey to a noticeable, light shade of pink. I grinned accusingly at him once I got a better idea as to what he was thinking. "Oh, I get it. You're just saying that as an excuse to see her."

"Y, you're talking nonsense!" Busara stammered defensively. "Mind your own business!"

With that, Busara quickly ran off toward Pride Rock while Zazu and I laughed innocently at him. "Oh, it feels good to laugh," Zazu said.

"Sometimes, laughter is the best medicine in times of sadness," I said. "At least, that's what Grandpa always said."

"So… what are we going to do now?"

"I gonna see Mom for something. I'll see you later, right?"

"Always, Lord Mufasa."

Zazu leapt from my shoulder and flew out into the Pridelands, back to his home. After I watched him leave for a good distance, I turned to march back to Pride Rock and find my mother.

Sure enough, I ran into Mom after I had climbed up onto the promontory. She had just emerged from the den where Taka was. I assumed that she was seeing how he was doing, so I asked her. "Is he feeling better?"

"He's still drained of any energy," Mom replied, shaking her head.

"Oh."

"What about you? How are your wounds?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm healing quite nicely."

"Good."

Mother briefly peered closer at my eyes with a hint of suspicion. "You look like you have a question to ask of me."

"Can't hide anything from you, huh?" I shrugged. "Actually, I wanted to ask what you think about all of this."

Mother didn't answer right away, but she sat down with a solemn look over her face. "I wasn't particularly fond of Zahali either, but… I never _hated_ her. However, I should've known she would try something like this. Women like her don't work on reason and logic; she would do _anything_ to accomplish what she set out to do, even gamble with the devil."

"Did she love Father _that_ much?"

"She was so possessive that she practically attacked any other women that much less glanced at Ahadi."

"And you?"

"We used to get in a few scuffles whenever I spoke to your father. I'm sure you heard that he and I weren't so close back in those days."

I nodded, "Rafiki said so."

"Ahadi never received as much attention Mohatu did, as you also may have learned. In turn, he let it get to him. Whenever I saw him, he was drowning in his own self-pity, giving in to his weakness and his lust toward Zahali and claiming that it was his 'fate in life.' I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand seeing our future ruler, a lion, sulking around and acting this way."

"Did you do anything?"

"Whenever the opportunity presented itself, I respond with harsh, opinionated comments to make him mad. I ridiculed him into responding for his own self. I meant every word I said to him those days, but I hated to be so mean to him. I thought it was the only way he would come at me for sure."

"It sounds like you cared a bit too much to go so far."

"Hmm. You catch on quickly," Mother smiled. "You're right. I often asked myself why I chose to challenge Ahadi so much. Why did I care so much that he had a weak heart? I thought it was because if he didn't change, doom would fall over the kingdom. But, I finally discovered that it was far more than that. I was in love; that's it. I had always had an attraction to him, but I never realized until he actually came to my rescue one day when rogue lionesses assaulted me. Around that time, Ahadi was finally recovering from his depression, and I could finally speak to him as the real me, the lioness you're speaking to at this moment."

"And that's when Father broke up with Zahali… and chose you."

"I guess my heart was weak, too," Mom purred shamefully. "When your brother failed the rock climb, I insisted that he should be killed, most of all. But, Ahadi refused… because he believed he would change as _he_ did for me. I chose not to say anymore about it and let Taka live. But, I… never thought of him as my son."

"Mother!" I quietly hissed, disbelieving of those words.

"I'm sorry."

Again, Taka and I were treated differently. Mother favored me over my brother, and Father favored Taka over me. I was the 'special prince,' and my brother was the 'false prince.' Ru-gal was correct. Discrimination and favoritism were accurate definitions of our pride. There was no sign of equality at all.

"I'm here, your majesty."

My ears quickly perked at the sound of her voice. I turned around to see Sarabi approaching us. And just in time, Father had descended from the pathway to the peak of Pride Rock. "Oh, good. Everyone's here," he said.

"It's about time we settled this little matter," Mother nodded.

I tilted my head in wonder. "What's going on?" My parents sat together with Sarabi, and all three of them faced me with unsettling expressions. "Despite the fact that Zahali had manipulated you, your lack of self-control and resistance of temptation has us… concerned," Father said.

I meekly blushed and scowled in reply, "Oh, I might've known I would _still_ have to face this even after saving your tail."

"There may be a possibility of it happening again with the lionesses here," Father continued. "In this sort of situation, it would be best if you were suspended or even exiled from the pride."

"What?! Are you kidding?!"

"However," Mother interrupted, "we both agree that we'll overlook this and let you stay under one condition. You must beat our best huntress in a proper duel."

"I have to fight Sarabi?!"

I was caught off-guard by this declaration and turned toward Sarabi with a dumbfounded stare. In order for me to keep living here, I had to win against _her_ in a match? Last time, Sarabi merely slapped me around when I tried to speak to Sarafina, but each of those hits hurt and wore me down. If she was capable of that, I hated to think how strong she _really_ was when she's serious.

Sarabi approached me with a piercing stare and quietly growled at me. "This is your only choice if you want to stay," Father said. "If you refuse, then go. Never come back, for all I care."

"But…" I started to say.

"Why are you hesitating?" Sarabi purred, catching my attention. "Didn't you come here for a reason?"

I quickly thought it over as I backed away from her. She was right. It was just like I said to Father. I came all this way to be with my family again. Many of the people I hold precious welcomed me back into their lives. If there was a wall in between us again, everything I've done this far would be for nothing. With all that in mind, I came back to Sarabi and tenaciously growled back at her. "All right. A match, then," I acknowledged. "I accept your challenge."

"Very well," Mother nodded. "Now, Rafiki said it should be three days until you're fully healed. You have that long to recuperate and get ready."

"On the third day, the match will begin precisely at sunset," Father added.

"Got it," I answered boldly.

"I'm not going to hold back this time," Sarabi slyly grinned. "I'm coming at you with everything I've got."

"Heh. I look forward to it."

That said, I marched down the promontory and headed out into the Pridelands in moderation. In three days, I would return to the kingdom and fight Sarabi for my right to stay there for my friends, my parents, and my brother. Also, Sarabi and I had a score to settle. At last, the friction between us was coming to a climax. And the more I thought about it, the more anxious I grew. I actually _wanted_ to fight her; I truly looked forward to it…


	17. Perspective: Her Resolve

_**Perspective: "Her Resolve"**_

Beyond the borderlands, underneath the curtains of leaves of the enormous baobab tree, the old shaman, Rafiki, was there, painting over one large limb of his tree while he incomprehensibly muttered to himself. Among other drawings of zebras, flamingoes, and his own hand, he drew and colored in two lion cubs, one yellow and the other brown. The mandrill sighed contentedly as he pulled one thumb through a bowl of red powder and pulled it over the golden cub's forehead, leaving a red stripe. "Mufasa," he chuckled. "My first blessing goes to you." Then, he looked toward the painting of the brown cub and thoughtfully rubbed over his white beard. "You never know," Rafiki laughed. "Perhaps good fortune awaits you one day, Taka." The strange shaman giggled giddily as he took his walking stick and swung down his tree. After he had gone, the afternoon breeze briefly whisked on by. The wind flew past the two drawings of the two princes… and left their mark. The paint over Taka's drawing began to 'bleed' over its outlines before it finally dried. However, Mufasa's painting was unharmed. Moreover, a third drawing suddenly and mysteriously appeared below and between the two drawings. The drawing appeared feminine, but it didn't symbolize Sarafina at all, being that the drawing was of a lioness with a deep cinnamon fur coat. The prophesy had been foretold…

_The unseen beauty will surface from illusion…_

_The one who's wet will bleed from the scar of hatred…_

_But, the one so dry shall never break…

* * *

_

…Atop the stone surface of Fire Rock, the newborn princes, Mufasa and Taka, were both slowly walking about while Uru watched them motherly. The golden cub stopped to yawn wearily while the brown cub collapsed onto his belly. He got back up, went to his brother, and hopped over him. The babies rolled around with each other in their first wrestling match. While they were playing, Zahali came by. Her sapphire eyes irritably watched the cubs play with each other. After he pulled away from his brother, Taka noticed the lioness staring at them and walked to her. He came to her and nuzzled her white arm innocently. In an instant, Zahali was smittened by the cub's sudden display of affection that her bitterness quickly disappeared. "Taka seems to like you, Zahali," Uru said.

"He's so gentle. I usually dislike cubs," Zahali replied.

Suddenly, Zahali yelped as soon as she felt pain from her tail. She looked over her shoulder and frowned to see Mufasa with her tail in his mouth. She scowled quietly, "I rest my case."

"Now, now, he's just a baby," Uru purred, taking her son by his furry neck.

"_Yes_," Zahali murmured, unconvinced.

Then, she looked down to see Taka still cuddling next to her. "At least this one knows how to treat a lady," she said. Zahali licked Taka tenderly and walked off. The brown cub watched her go and reluctantly went back to his mother.

After Zahali disappeared, a dark cream-colored lioness came to Uru's side. "**Ali**, you're awake," Uru purred. Ali smiled tenderly with her deep aquamarine eyes and head-nuzzled Uru while a baby lioness cub emerged from behind her leg. Her coat was lighter than Ali's, but she looked so much like her mother. "Oh, little Sarafina's up, too," Uru cooed. While Ali lied down next to Uru, Sarafina approached Mufasa and Taka and made quiet growling sounds to get their attention. While the brown cub appeared to ignore her, the golden one looked toward her and gently threw a paw at her. The lioness cub replied by tugging on his ear playfully. The young prince pulled away to get free and literally butted his head against hers. Uru and Ali laughed as they watched their children. "It looks like those two will be fast friends," Ali said. "That's a good way to start… before they wed."

"Yes," Uru nodded.

Then, she looked down at the lonely Taka who was sitting there, watching Mufasa and Sarafina play together. She sighed gravely, "But, what about _you_?"

"The poor child failed to complete the test, I've heard," Ali purred. "Didn't even try to climb up the hill once."

"It's a bad sign. Surely, Ahadi sees that. Yet, he wishes to let him live."

"Can _you_ have done it? Can _you_ go through with killing your own son?"

Uru turned back toward Taka, a thoughtful but unreadable expression over her face…

* * *

"Let me take care of Taka this afternoon." 

Inside the den, Uru was deeply surprised by Zahali's generosity. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," the black lioness grinned.

"Okay then. Taka, do you want to go?"

Young Taka, now two years older, leapt out of his mother's arms with a great smile. "Yes, please! Can't I?!" he exclaimed.

"You may," Uru nodded.

"Yea!"

With the young cub at her side, Zahali proceeded to escort him outside the den. Uru stood up and watched them leave with a suspicious look on her face. "Zahali always cares for Taka…but neglects Mufasa," she thought. She casually shrugged it off and stretched her body free of any fatigue. "Perhaps it's nothing to worry about." With that, she proceeded to head outside of the den.

Out in the Lands of Fire, Zahali and Taka walked together under the deep red sky. The young and curious cub looked about, spying the zebras and giraffes feeding nearby. "Lady Zahali, how come we don't take Mufasa on any of our walks together?" Upon mentioning the name of the older lion prince, Zahali slightly frowned. But, she regaining her composure and smiled down on her companion. "Wouldn't it be more fun if you had me all to yourself?"

"Yeah, you're right," Taka nodded. "That big dummy doesn't like you anyway. I'm gonna bite his tail and refuse to let go until he apologizes for making fun of you yesterday!"

"Yes, you do that," Zahali chuckled with a sadistic smile kept to herself. "Now, how about I go fetch a rabbit _just_ for you?"

"Yes, please."

"Then, follow me."

Then, Zahali quickly ran off with Taka following close behind.

* * *

King Ahadi had completed his late afternoon patrol around the borders of the Lands of Fire. Without hesitation, he climbed over a nearby boulder and lied down to rest. A moment later, the yellow-feathered hornbill, Kweu, flew onto his king's shoulder. "Everything's the same, my lord," he said in the most wooden, dignified tone of voice. "It looks like _he's_ really gone after all this time." 

"Yes," Ahadi sighed. "Everything's the same. Good; I couldn't live if my two sons ever suffered like _I_ did."

"There were no more hyenas spotted along the borders. It looks like all is well for now."

"Very good, Kweu. You may head home now."

"Thank you, your majesty."

With that, Kweu left Ahadi's shoulder and fluttered off high in the deep, golden sky. The lion briefly watched him go and nestled his head in his arms, closing his eyes.

"You must have had a long day," a voice called.

Sure enough, Queen Uru appeared from the distant grasslands and sat in front of the boulder Ahadi peacefully rested over. He didn't open his eyes or even respond, but Uru continued speaking regardless. "You haven't been sleeping well lately," she purred. "What kind of nightmares run through your mind?"

"Maybe I'm afraid…" Ahadi finally purred.

Shortly after his response, Ahadi reopened his emerald green pupils to Uru, his eyes filled with concern and doubt. "Maybe letting Taka live… would doom us all." The black-haired lion stood upright and leapt off the boulder, shaking his head in disbelief. "No… no, it's not true. He must live… for the sake of being alive."

"Ahadi…" Uru purred.

"That's what you told _me_, right? Everyone has the ability to change themselves and all those around them. Isn't that what you said to me?"

For a moment, Uru's heart jumped with one short gasp, and she slightly bowed down her head. "That _is_… what I said," she murmured.

"You'll help me believe in him… won't you?"

"I don't know, I… I still have this horrible feeling… that something terrible will happen."

Ahadi turned away from Uru with a solemn, frustrated glare over his face. "He's our son!" he roared. "Isn't that… reason enough? Isn't that more than reason enough to let him live?"

Uru lifted her head and replied, "You feel it as well… don't you? And yet…"

"Help me… believe in Taka. He's our son, too."

Ahadi turned back toward Uru and came close enough to take his paw behind her neck and pull her to his arms. The lioness bent down her ears and quietly exhaled, nestling into his mane. "I'll try…"

Ahadi and Uru stayed in this embrace for quite a long while. The queen sighed contentedly as she brushed her face deeper into the king's warm black mane. "'The sun is the lord of day. He brings warmth with his golden rays,'" she purred poetically. Ahadi shut his eyes with a warmhearted smile and he nestled his face along the back of Uru's neck. "'The maiden whose night over us, she fawns," he replied. "The moon appears before the sleepless dawn.'"

"'The crevasse between them, the accursed time.'"

"'Never once one another crossed that line.'"

As they continued this unique poem, the two lions briefly pulled away and stared after each other. Slowly, they walked in a circle, following the tail tuff of one another. Uru continued, "'The time apart make fonder hearts. But, if they ever meet, everything will come apart.'"

Ahadi added, "'But, both will gladly test destiny…'"

Then, finally, the two lions tightened their circle until their necks wrapped around each other. They both recited the final part of their poem. "'…To find victorious ecstasy.'"

"Ahadi the sun," Uru purred.

And Ahadi replied, "Uru the moon."

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes was peering from the bushes, watching the intimacy between the king and the queen. Sure enough, the one spying on them was Zahali. She quickly backed away from the bushes and scowled quietly to herself. Without a word, she turned away and walked off with a bitter glare in her eyes.

Zahali continued to march across the small blades of grass in thoughtful solitude. Finally, she came to a stop once she had made it to a small river. She bowed down to the water below to quench her thirst. As her tongue lapped over the clear and cool water, Zahali was still alone in her thoughts. "A decent number of the lionesses our age had a crush on Ahadi, despite his 'issues.' With a gorgeous black mane like his, it doesn't go without question. But, Uru was the only one who seemed to have no interest in him whatsoever. In fact, those two never saw eye to eye back in the day. Uru couldn't stand Ahadi's 'half-ass, simple-minded actions,' as she put it, and Ahadi was very irritated by Uru's strict criticism and whenever she intentionally teased his naiveté. Those two used to argue all the time. Quite the dysfunctional pair, they were." As the past overflowed her mind all at once, Zahali quickly became angered and swiped through the water with her paw in frustration. She growled, "But, it all began to change after we went to that damned 'Forbidden Cavern!' If only I never wanted to go to that place in the first place…if only I…" As she stared down at her distorted reflection in the water, her consciousness made her see someone else in the blue mirror. Zahali briefly saw the face of Uru wearing a quiet smile. Her glistening red pupils shot through the black lioness' heart and caused her to swipe across the reflection in utter rage! "No! It was you! It's always been you! Uru, you stole Ahadi away from me. He was to make me his devoted queen. But, you… _you!!_" Zahali threw her head upwards to the sky and sent an anguished roar to the heavens. Corrupted by her painful past, she had made a dangerous cry to send chills to the pitiable gods above her to make her decision official.

"_I swear from the bottom of my soul! I shall destroy Uru through her favorite son in order to see that my dearest Taka, my kindred spirit, shall be the next rightful king!"_

"Heheh. I guess I can assume that we have a deal?"

Zahali looked over her shoulder and found an enormous figure hovering above a trio of young hyena pups, the one named Ru-gal. This beast, half hyena and half lion, approached the bitter lioness with a sly, toothy grin. "Yes," Zahali nodded affirmatively. "I'll cooperate as long as you fulfill your end of the bargain. I'll create a situation that separates Mohatu and Mufasa from the rest of the pride. You can do what you want to them before you kill them."

"Yes," Ru-gal chuckled. "And we'll leave your pride alone for until your precious Taka is of proper age. Then, the pride's suffering will fully escalate."

"Yes. The older members of the pride, Ahadi, and _especially_ Uru will be your prey. Taka will ascend to the throne and I will persuade him into provide all your hyenas proper compensation of land."

"Splendid," Ru-gal growled anxiously, circling around Zahali's person. "With this pride, I want them to suffer slowly. Nothing less than proper vengeance will appease me."

The three pups, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, chuckled amongst themselves as the giant hyena coiled around Zahali, licking over her large fangs with a steady, maniacal glare in her eyes. "Consider it an honor that I've decided to work alongside a lion after so long."

Zahali shut her eyes and calmly replied, "Whatever you say. It's what _friends_ do… right?"

"Just allow us to bring this land to ruin. Let us let them know that we mean business."

"Do what you like. I like a better change of scenery anyway, and I know just the perfect place Ahadi will most likely think of."

Behind the backs of every member of the proud pride of Fire Rock, the secret conspiracy between Ru-gal and Zahali had been made. Their first phase of their plan was thus: the assassination of both the 14th Lion King Mohatu and future 16th King Mufasa… and the destruction of the Lands of Fire…


	18. Entry 102: Enlightenment

_**Entry 102: "Enlightenment"**_

_Who will prevail? Death… or life?_

My body… it felt drenched with water… again. I opened my eyes… and saw nothing out in the distance. I stood up on my feet, standing in a familiar circular pool of pearl white water underneath a shining spotlight from the vast and empty skies. It was the exact same place, I thought. It was that deep black void from before.

Before I could ascertain the reasoning behind my presence here again, a brief flash of light caught my attention. I watched as small, shimmering platforms appeared one by one, each ascending higher than the last. In a spiral formation, those platforms began to resemble a staircase.

_Will death be your salvation? Or life?_

I looked out toward the endless darkness beyond this pool. I remembered when I stepped out into the darkness, a shadow of myself, my desire for death, appeared before me. I began to wonder. Was that world out there 'death?' If that was true, then this stairway… could it be leading me to 'life?' I took one gulp as I swallowed my anxious fear. My mind made up, I placed one paw over the first shining platform. It felt warm and comforting… yet it was mysterious and enigmatic… just like the void beyond the pool. Either way, I was unsure what would be there at the top of this stairway… just as I was unsure what was really out in the darkness. But, I knew I couldn't stay put without taking a chance. Finally, I decided to continue and ascend the stairway of light.

I calmly took my time with each step and climbed higher and higher. I couldn't force myself to look back down. I wouldn't turn back, I thought. If I looked back now, I was sure to plummet back into darkness, a world I have yet to understand fully. I wasn't sure about the light as well, but I thought it would be the easiest between the two to decipher. So, for now, I would ascend to the brilliance and put the abyss behind me.

Soon enough, I discovered a large and peculiar platform just past the final step. This floor glowed in prismatic, glasslike purity, almost like a butterfly as pretty as a rainbow. I walked on toward the center of this colorful platform and stared up toward the spotlight that still shone from the empty sky above me.

_Have you found your reason to live?_

Suddenly, three black figures appeared and surrounded me! There were more shadows… more hostile images of me. As faceless and blank as the last shell, these three bore their fangs at me as they came closer and closer. I snarled defensively and crouched down with unsheathed claws.

_Will you fight… to live?_

Quickly, the three figures came at me at all sides. I didn't hesitate to leap at one of the incoming shadows and catch it in midair. After we rolled around the platform for a while, I managed to throw it off the floor with my hind legs. I leapt back onto my feet and attacked the remaining two, violently pulling my claws across their blank faces. After I struck one over its head to pull it to the ground, I leapt at the other and tackled it off the platform. The one I left behind tried to attack from behind, but I swiftly circled around and threw my claw through its face to send it flying face-first into the ground. Without giving it a chance to stand back up, I leapt over the shadow and sunk my fangs into its neck, causing it to suffocate and finally explode into several black particles just like the very first one I fought. After all three were defeated, all hostility I felt had been lifted. The struggle was over.

_Do you wish to continue? To keep living?_

I stood upright and nodded in reply to the voice echoing around me. "Will I be able to find you… whoever you are?" I asked out-loud. As I stared out into the black void out in the distance, I eventually received a rather indirect answer…

_Death or life… which will you choose?

* * *

_

…All of us were gathered just outside the jungle. Along with Mauri, Rajua, and a couple of the other animals that stayed here, Maggie and Minshasa made themselves comfortable along the forest's border while I stretched out my body and Congo flexed his muscles and cracked his knuckles. After I felt as loose as I wanted to be, I briefly paced back and forth while sizing up Congo for an idea to confront him. The giant gorilla drilled his fists into the ground, throwing up faint and transparent debris from impact. "Come at me any way you want, Leo!" he boasted.

"Gotcha!" I exclaimed.

Deciding to go on the offensive on Congo's request, I crouched down and propelled myself at a moderate attacking speed!

As I came at the gorilla, Congo took one step toward me and leapt high over my head. I quickly circled around and leapt after him from behind. After he landed, he quickly turned around and grabbed me by my neck in midair with one hand as I flew down at him and threw me hard onto the ground. I gasped out in pain, but I quickly recovered, grabbed over Congo's arm, and bit into it. I saw Congo wince and he tossed me aside, momentarily stunned when he tried to move that arm. I managed to land on my feet and came at him once again. With a brief adrenalized burst of power, I tackled Congo and forced him onto the ground. He managed to hold me back by grabbing me by the neck again and pushing me away. I relentlessly struggled to break past his defense while I aggressively ran my claws through his free arm that guarded his body. He eventually threw me away from himself by using his feet under my abdomen. I landed safely, but I quickly was forced on the defensive, as Congo wasted no time to come after me, threatening to crush me underneath his hammer-like fists! Instead of naturally running away, I leapt into the small opening between his arms as he threw his fists down. I rammed my head through his face, knocking him out of his attack and onto his back. I landed behind him, briefly wincing from the pain over my head from his tough jaw. I turned around once I discovered Congo rising back up, shaking his head while he held the bottom of his mouth. While we both stopped for a brief moment, the crowd watching us cheered with excitement in their cries. It was safe to assume that they were enjoying our practice scuffle.

Sweating underneath the warm sun, I blew my ruffled bangs from my eyes while Congo sat down on the ground and laughed cheerfully. "You're on fire! Just what I wanna see!" he declared.

"Thanks!" I grinned. "I feel pretty good today."

"Woo-hoo! That's our Mufasa!" Maggie and Rajua cheered.

"It's always fun watching you both exercise," Mauri nodded with a wide smile.

Ray added, "I gotta admit, I _really_ believe you have a chance against that Sarabi chick."

"Why don't you come along?" I asked. "You can come watch me beat Sarabi for yourselves."

"Do you think it's wise?"

Zari had appeared and approached us with a skeptical gleam in his eyes. "Your old man wasn't too fond of us being around even after helping you save his life," he said.

"Goldie's got a point," Congo nodded. "To him, we're outsiders, unrefined 'wild-trash' to him."

"Guys, don't worry about it," I purred in reassurance. "It's not like Father could chase you out the Pridelands if he wanted. If he did that, he might as well chase every other animal that _already_ live there. But, just to be safe, I'll tell you what. Our match takes place in the plain right in front of Pride Rock and there are plenty of hills and such all around. Just sit around there at a reasonable distance and he's sure to leave you alone."

"Well, if it's alright with Goldie," Congo shrugged.

Zari still appeared to be unsure. But, everyone else had already gathered around us, staring at him with anxious, pleading stares. Defeated and outnumbered, Zari sighed and bowed down his head. "Fine; do what you want. I'm staying to keep watch for any signs of hyenas."

"Yay!" everyone cried victoriously.

Zari forced a smile and purred, "Let me know how it turns out."

With that, the gold lion turned around and walked back into the jungle, unusually solemn and unexcitable than he should be. "Is Zari feeling alright?" I wondered.

"Yeah, he hasn't been himself lately," Minshasa added.

"You two don't have to worry," Ray replied energetically. "He'll bounce back out of his slump; just you wait and see."

Maggie agreed, "Yeah, he'll be fine, Muffy. So, keep your chin up. You don't want to loose all the energy you have before your fight, do you?"

"Yeah, alright," I said. "Well, it's about time for me to get going. Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Just a few minutes before this important event took place, everyone at Pride Rock was settling along the plains just as I said they would. While the lionesses lied about and talked amongst each other, I rested patiently by a boulder with Minshasa at my side. I looked out to the distance to find Congo and the others making themselves comfortable on top of a hill to my left and barely 10 feet away from us. I didn't see any sign of Sarabi in the large crowd of anxious lionesses, but the feel in the air told me that she was just as ready as I was. That was how I knew. I knew that this would be my toughest fight by far. 

Minshasa impatiently paced back and forth, catching my amused attention. "Relax, Minshasa. You're not the one who's gonna fight."

"Ooh, I know!" the cub fussed. "But, I wanna see it now! I wanna see what's it like: a real fight between lions."

"It's not supposed to be fun, you know," a voice bluntly replied.

Sure enough, Busara casually appeared beside Minshasa and sat down with us. "Wow, I didn't expect _you_ to come," I said.

"There's nothing better to do."

Busara kept his sight on me, a sight noticeably and genuinely warm and good-natured. "You look particularly strong… Mufasa." That had to have been the first time Busara called me by name; apparently, his opinion of me had began to change. To tell the truth, he didn't seem so bad to me either. I couldn't help but smile before I replied. "Thanks."

"Sarabi's one tough woman, though. I've known her for a good while before we came here, so I know firstpaw what she's capable of. Stay on guard."

"What's the point? He doesn't have a chance."

Sure enough, the ever-frustrating Lina ambled over to us with Anasa, Ashleigh, and Sahara right behind her. "Now, Lina, I would count Mufasa out just yet," Ashleigh said defensively.

"Hmph, _please_!" Lina scoffed. "Sarabi rivals even Kigali. He's just wasting his time."

I rolled my eyes in reply and stood up on my feet. "And you're wasting your breath with me. If you were just as sharp in battle as you are in talking, I might actually take you seriously." Lina just bent down her ears and scowled under her breath without looking right at me. Anasa stepped forward to comfort her by rubbing her paws over her shoulders. "Don't mind Lina. She really cares about you."

"Really?"

"You made quite an impression when you revived Sarafina," Sahara quietly replied. "While everyone is still skeptical about it, the pride seems a lot livelier than we had been in years."

"I see it as well," Busara nodded. "It's like this family is waking up from a long dream."

"Even the flowers are singing louder than ever," Ashleigh giggled.

"We don't know for sure," Sahara continued with a small grin, "but I think… that maybe you truly _are_ the one we lost long ago."

Lina lifted her head and glared deep in my eyes, in which had a glint of hope in them. "Ah, I'm still not totally convinced… but I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"I'll be around to care for both of your wounds," Anasa purred. "But, please be careful."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Hmph!" Lina grinned, her composure regained. "Just don't get yourself knocked out _too_ fast. Give us a show, tough guy."

With that, the girls collectively went off to join the rest of their pride sisters. Busara chuckled, "You _really_ must be something special. They're a lot friendlier than when Sarabi and I joined the pride."

"How so?"

"The first time I saw Sarafina, I wanted to talk to her. Lina and her gang shunned me away without a decent explanation. It wasn't until Sarabi was accepted by them that she told me what was wrong with her."

"Lina's always been like that when we were cubs. The ringleader and the 'mother hen.' She's a real frustrating person. But, that had to have been the first time I saw her look at me like that."

"Like I said, you're something special to be able to sway her heart."

"Ah, I'm not so special."

With that, Minshasa, Busara, and I continued to sit and wait for the event to begin, which wasn't long at all.

Sure enough, my parents, the king and queen, marched down Pride Rock, quickly catching everyone's attention. The lionesses quickly came together in a perfect circle and allowed them both to come inside their formation. Both Mom and Dad turned their attention towards me with focused authority. I quickly got the message for me to come to the circle. I stood up and approached everyone without hesitation. The lionesses immediately made an opening into the circle as I came near. As I walked past them, I felt their eyes boring into me with uncertainty. It was just how Busara and Sahara said. All of the pride was trying to ascertain whether I was their lost prince or not. But, they were torn in between finding their belief in me and Father's law. This bout proved to be an important one, where identity and acceptance would finally be decided. And only then could the pride itself could be revived from its own depression.

After I made it in the circle, I confronted both my mother and father, patiently waiting for their declaration. But, Father had walked over to me and stared deep in my eyes, trying to make his own observation to the truth. I kept still and true, even while he circled around my entire person. After he came to a full circle, he nodded once he had confirmed something in his mind. "You stand strong," he said. "You are ready for whatever outcome: acceptance or exile. So be it." With that, Father roared with preservation to command the pride to break the circle and walk on back to a comfortable spot to watch the match. Mother came to me and maternally nuzzled under my chin. "I wish it didn't have to be settled this way," she purred.

"It's alright," I replied. "I have to do this."

"As you wish," she said as she pulled away from me. "Sarabi! Come forth!"

After that cry, my opponent finally came to view as she descended the side of Pride Rock. There she came, I thought. As focused and proud as I was, my opponent came to our battleground, and it was Sarabi.

While Mother and Father past the incoming lioness to sit at the base of Pride Rock, Sarabi shortly stopped, leaving a five foot distance between us. "You've come," she quietly purred. "I reiterate, I won't hold back this time."

"Right," I nodded. "I'll give it my all, too."

The rays of crimson sunlight beamed past us as the sun began to set. I took one last deep breath and crouched down slightly as I slowly moved to my right. Sarabi followed up by heading left, lowering her forequarters as if she was going to attempt to lunge at me. We both measured each other up, our attention towards no one but ourselves as we waited for the signal. After we both came to a half-circle, Father's roar ignited our fighting spirits. With all my strength pouring out at once, I finally met Sarabi in our confrontation!

I came at Sarabi, but I immediately saw the danger of her incoming lunge. Instead of going through with the attack, I ducked and slid underneath to avoid that swift strike. "So quick," I thought. "I can't afford to be reckless." I turned and found Sarabi quickly circling around to attack me again. It was just as she said; she was fighting with all her capability. But, this was what I wanted; I couldn't regret it now! With that in mind, I quickly leapt backward to avoid her forward slash. But, to my surprise, she rhythmically followed up and tackled under me while I was in midair! The wind was knocked out of me after I landed on the ground. But, I quickly rolled backward just before Sarabi could land over me. She was a completely different sort of fighter. This girl was capable of chaining multiple moves together without tiring down. She even did it so quickly that no opponent would see the next strike until it was too late. It was like the first move was an illusion. Interesting, I thought. Maybe _this_ was why she was given the name "Sarabi," meaning "mirage."

After I leapt back onto my feet, I immediately ran to my right while keeping an eye on Sarabi. As long as she was able to fluidly link her attacks together, I had to keep moving, just like her. Before I allowed Sarabi to take one step after me, I hastily dashed after her to pounce over her. But, she recovered quicker than I expected and easily threw me off her with one well-placed thrust of a single hind foot. I was sent falling backwards once again, but I somersaulted back onto my feet after impact. At the moment I turned around, Sarabi grabbed me by the neck and tackled me upward all at once. While I wasn't at all stunned by this attack, I lashed out and threw my paw hard across her face to throw her away. I barely landed on the ground while Sarabi bounced over her back before landing on her feet. I started to run once more, but the cinnamon lioness was so fast that she quickly came at me, landing a strong swipe through my jaw! As if that was enough, she came at my left hind leg and bit into it. I wailed out and crouched down in pain. I gasped once I spotted her coming at me with a third strike. Quickly, I endured the pain from my leg and leapt up to dodge her strike. But, she anticipated my dodge and leapt up after me, biting hard into my abdomen! She pulled me down and drove me hard onto the ground, pinning me down with one claw pressed hard into my larynx. "Not yet!" I roared. Summoning more of my strength, I swung up and fast at Sarabi's face, cuffing her just hard enough to stun her and knock her off balance. I took the chance to get away and stand back up, finally stopping to catch my breath while Sarabi stopped to regain her bearings.

After we both had a chance to relax, Sarabi and I roared as we came at one another once again. But, as we came closer to each other, I noticed something… different. Sarabi's pupils… seemed unusually focused, clear, and a little cold. They had a frightening, piercing quality to them. Suddenly, her movements hastened several times over, and I was hit hard underneath my jaw, sending me flying backwards! After I somersaulted once in the air and luckily landed on my feet, Sarabi appeared before me like magic and delivered a tremendous blow of her paw to my face, throwing me off my feet again. My body spun multiple times in midair before I fell over the earth again. I struggled to lift myself back on my feet until I spotted Sarabi quickly coming at me again in blinding speed. Before I could defend myself, she lunged at me with her fangs bared before she dug them into my neck! She pulled me up over my hind legs as she savagely drew blood around my neck. I almost mistook her for trying to kill me. But, she let go much to be bewilderment and slapped me hard over my face to send me sliding over the ground.

I didn't try to get back up after that blow. I lied there, still amazed by her sudden burst of power. It seemed that that blow I gave her last was a little too hard. I had awakened a mysterious, ghastly part of her. Her voice echoed in my mind. "_When it comes down to it, **I'm** not so innocent either._" It was just like she implied before. While it was still unclear, I immediately got the impression that she might have led an _interesting_ life before she came to this pride. Whatever it may be, I couldn't let that best me. Surely, I had more power than this, I kept telling myself. I hissed as I rose onto my feet once more. There had to be more to me than this, I thought. I said I would give it my all, and this certainly wasn't it. There had to be more! In my frustration, I roared to the skies. I roared to summon all my potential at once. If the Great Kings of the Past were truly there, then let me realize my power!

After my breathtaking cry above, I panted wearily to regain my breath. Then, all of a sudden, all the pressure and weight from Sarabi's wounds disappeared altogether. It felt as if she had hurt me at all. Was this it? Had my full strength come to me at my request? I felt a lot more confident than when I started this match. I felt unusually calm while I also felt a hot, unbridled presence of rage in my belly. I couldn't question it anymore, not now. I turned around and casually marched toward the still, bewildered Sarabi. With each step, I unsheathed my front claws, and I quietly growled as I came closer with an attentive glare.

Sarabi roared and came at me with shining, black claws. I slid over to the left to dodge, but as I suspected, she followed up with a swift swing of her left paw. This time, however, I swung my right paw at the incoming strike, grabbing it with my claws. Sarabi was visibly surprised as I threw her off her attack pattern and past me. Sweeping my hind legs forward, I roared as I put all my power into my left claw and struck her hard behind her neck! As she gasped out from my counterblow, I pulled her forward while I still pulled my paw through my attacking motion. Finally, I threw her face-first into the grassy floor, leaving her to lie still there for a moment to recover.

In seconds, I stood and watched as Sarabi staggered to stand back up. She looked over her shoulder, that piercing glare still bright in her eyes. Unhesitant, she roared as she circled around completely and dashed after me! Immediately, I crouched down and leapt towards her with a great battle cry. After we came to clash with one another, the two of us danced together in a tactical struggle. Both of us seeing vulnerabilities in each other, we swiftly and rhythmically attacked with blood red fangs and sparkling claws. But, with each strike and counterattack, they were defended and reflected at both sides. From overhead pounces and flurries of claws grappling along each other to balanced movements and timed precision in each slash, we proved to be an even match. As blood splattered across the battleground, our sights never strayed away from one another while our cries and roars overlapped each other. We were so absorbed in our match that we saw nothing else. There were no spectators or scattered voices surrounding us. It was just us, fighting until there was one clear victor before sunset.

After I finally landed a meek blow across Sarabi's muzzle, I leapt backward and ran towards a large boulder to my left. I leapt at its side and pushed myself from the side of it towards another one right behind Sarabi. After I landed over the side of the second stone, I threw myself at her with all my power in my thrust and my claws, straight as an arrow. Sarabi circled around and cried as she leapt after me. We struck past each other like lightning, our claws pulling past our opposing bodies. I briefly winced from the long scar she inflicted on me, but I kept running after I came back to the ground. I circled around one last time and charged at the incoming Sarabi. With all the strength I had left to muster, I quickly picked up the pace with a tremendous cry that rivaled hers. In one last clash, we rammed our heads together, the shockwave from the impact stopping us cold in our tracks.

After I threw all my power into her from that attack, her own strength burned through my own body. Pain and fatigue mounted over me all at once. My arms began to shiver, the weight of this pain proving to be unbearable. The spirit I had when I was fighting was quickly dying as fast as the burning light in Sarabi's eyes. Loosing control of our bodily functions, the only thing holding us up on our feet were each other. But, as our foreheads slid away from each other, Sarabi and I began to fall out together. Our power drained and our bodies worn out, we knocked out each other…

"_Mufasa!!"_

Suddenly, the sound of that voice woke me before I lost consciousness. Regaining a small portion of the strength in my legs, I managed to catch myself from collapsing, ignoring the pain I felt afterwards by just standing. But, while I continued to stand, Sarabi still fell to the ground, completely exhausted and unconscious. While I stood, I followed that voice that called my name towards a familiar face. It was Minshasa. After hearing her voice, I suddenly had this mindset that I couldn't let myself fall in front of her. Hearing her cry out for me had barely rejuvenated me and enabled me to continue standing. Thanks to her… I was able to win.

I sat down, panting wearily and clenching my fangs to endure my throbbing body. I looked up to find the pride standing around me once again. During the battle, they had disappeared from my sight. So, I was startled to find them with awestruck, thoughtful eyes. I struggled to stand back on my feet, but I couldn't force myself to move at all. "Don't move," a voice called. Suddenly, Father had come in front of me. When I looked up at him, he appeared to have an unemotional, steely stare like he had before this match had started. But, it slowly transformed into a kinder, passionate smile. He never looked at me like that in years, I thought. "You came all this way just to be with us again, huh?" he purred. "Yeah. That _does_ sound like something you would say."

"Father?" I wondered.

"I never said that I was grateful for saving my life before… even after what happened between us. But, thank you, Mufasa… my son."

Hearing that set my heart ablaze with unbridled happiness. In an instant, I was forced to tears. He accepted me. He had finally accepted me as his own flesh and blood. I bowed down and pressed my head into his black mane. "This was all I asked… Father." My dad wrapped his arms around me and cradled me in his gentle hug. I heard the pride collectively roaring around us, the conclusion of this match formally reuniting us for long last. I peered down to find Sarabi had regain consciousness and stared up to us while she lied there with a proud smile. Taking in their acceptance and the love I had wished for so long, I calmly drifted to sleep. Finally, my life seemed so much brighter… that I looked forward for tomorrow.

* * *

…Humming. There was someone humming. It stirred me from my slumber and I found myself staring out toward the night sky inside the den of Pride Rock. But, it wasn't too late, being that only a few lionesses were fast asleep in the den. I followed the sound of that humming to a familiar figure lying by me. I watched her singing her lovely melody as she stared into blank air, deep in thought. My body felt much lighter at this time. It was as if her song was healing me. It brought me comfort, tranquility. And I even felt _honored_ that she would lie beside me and come to hum such a sublime tune. 

I slowly raised my head from my arms and cleared my throat to get Sarabi's attention. She suddenly stopped and quickly opened her eyes. She must've been surprised, seeing that look in her eyes when she stared at me. "I startled you, huh?" I chuckled. "Sorry."

"Oh, excuse me!" she replied. "Was I doing something odd?"

"Not really."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"As well as you seem to be. I didn't mean to be so rough."

Sarabi shook her head in protest. "It's alright. It was just how I hoped it would come to."

Suddenly, she stood up and began to walk out of the den. Curious, I rose to my feet as well and called after her. "Where are you going?"

"Let's talk outside… underneath the night sky."

She continued on. I could move a lot easier now that I had time to rest my body. So, without wincing a few times, I steadily walked after her.

The cool winds blew by once I emerged from the den. There were thousands of brilliant stars across the giant navy sky. And the greatest spectacle of all was that gorgeous, silver pearl shining in front of Sarabi as she sat at the tip of the promontory. I came to sit by her left side and sighed with content as I felt the moon's warm light. "The moon sure is pretty," Sarabi said.

"Yeah," I replied. "And so many stars up there."

"They say the Great Kings of the Past are up there, right? Do you believe it's true?"

"Honestly, I don't really know. My grandfather said he would be there for me, that I would feel his presence. But, I haven't felt him at all after I came this far. All that time, I was alone. All that kept me going was my desire to find my family."

"I wish I had a family like yours to return to."

"May I ask why?"

"My old life wasn't something I'm proud of. That's all I like to say about it now."

"Well, it doesn't matter. You have plenty of people who love you here and now. This pride is your family now."

"Sarafina said the same thing," she sighed with content. "Thank you."

I nodded in reply and quickly thought of another question. "By the way, what was that song you were humming before?"

"That was the only good memory of my old life. My mother always sung that song, whether she was off in her own world or she sung it to me to lull me asleep."

"I see."

"Oh, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" a voice called.

We both looked over our shoulders and saw Sarafina standing by the den with an accusing smile. "Heh," I chuckled with coy guilt. "No, not really."

"I wonder. Anyway, may I talk to you about something, Sarabi?"

Sarabi nodded, "Oh, sure. In a moment."

With that, Sarafina turned around and walked down the path that led behind Pride Rock.

After Sarafina disappeared from our sight, Sarabi and I looked at each other, equally embarrassed. "S, so, do you mind if I go?" she said.

"Not at all. I'm still kinda tired anyway."

All of a sudden, I thought of a bold and indiscreet gesture I felt compelled to give Sarabi. Whether she would lash out at me for it or otherwise, I didn't mind at all. After I stood back up, I took one step closer to her and whispered, "I would like to hear your whole song someday." Finally, I shut my eyes and calmly licked over her cheek. Without much hesitation, I kissed her. I pulled away with a whimsical smile and walked on back toward the den. I briefly looked over my shoulder to see her staring after me with a bewildered look in her wide eyes. She was surprised, even noticeably confused and curious. But, no ill will was visible in her eyes. I smiled apologetically at her and continued on into the den. As I sauntered whimsically to the corner next to the stone slab where my parents slept, everything became clear. Giving her that kiss and this intense feeling I had afterwards had finally enlightened me. All the questions I had about her were answered all at once. I went to sleep, knowing full well why I fought to live all those times where I could've died. I was in love. It was that simple. I wanted to live because… I had fallen in love with Sarabi.


	19. Entry 106: Protector

_**Entry 106: "Protector"**_

Under the late morning sky, I stopped at a nearby watering hole to quench my thirst. Satisfied by its cool, delicious taste, I slurped over my wide smile. I actually felt a lot more energetic and more active than I had ever been in so long. Everything felt natural again, just like it was back then. There was nothing that could kill my good mood today, I thought. Or so I thought before this day went on…

Soon, I found Zazu soaring through the skies, looking back and forth as if he was looking for someone. "Ah! Lord Mufasa!" he called from above. He fluttered down to the ground while I approached him attentively. "Who are you looking for?" I asked.

"Have you seen Taka anywhere?" he replied.

"No, not since this morning. Is something wrong?"

"Not presently. It's just that he suddenly left without any word and the king's getting kinda restless."

Taka had been acting strangely these past few days. He would disappear without saying anything, and when he came back, he had small wounds around his body. It was as if he got into a fight, which wasn't like him at all. Whenever any one of us asked, he said that he was just clumsy and got ensnarled in thorny bushes. As much as Anasa wanted to tend to his wounds, he would not let her, almost to the point that he would roar at her to make her stop. I was convinced that maybe the fact that he wasn't traditionally recognized as a true prince had something to do with it, but I wasn't quite sure to ascertain what he could be thinking or doing as of late.

I looked over to my right to find a mother wildebeest and her child grazing nearby. Then, something else caught my eye. I noticed something hiding in the tall yellow grass, quietly moving closer to them. "Zazu," I whispered. "Look there." He fluttered onto my shoulder and saw the dark figure stalking the wildebeest family in the grass. "Is that…?" he gasped. "What does he think he's doing?"

In denial, I shook my head, "No, he wouldn't try to…"

Sure enough, that lion hiding in the grass leapt out and charged offensively at the wildebeests! And sure enough, it was none other than Taka!

Before he got any closer, Taka suddenly got his right hind paw stuck in a small hole where the wildebeest ate before I noticed them, and he fell hard on his belly, getting their attention. Spotting his unsheathed claws, the young one bellowed in fright and back away. That instantly provoked the mother, and she angrily stomped her hooves. I gulped nervously as Taka quickly got back up and backed away slowly. Then, the mother neighed ferociously and ran at Taka! My brother quickly turned around and ran away, but the mother stubbornly gave chase. "Taka! Hurry and turn left!" I called. Quickly, I ran after them but staying to the left of their path. Taka eventually ran to his left like I said with the wildebeest following suit. This allowed me to catch up with them faster. After Taka frantically ran by, I leapt at the incoming wildebeest and intercepted her path by landing over her head, thrusting her down on the ground headfirst! I attacked as much for the mother not to feel the blow but to knock her unconscious before she knew it. Taka was safe now.

Zazu flew beside me, amazed by the rescue. "Wow, Lord Mufasa! You're so strong!" Taka meekly sulked toward us, his head bowed low in shame. "That wasn't… supposed to happen," he groaned. "But… thanks for saving me."

"It's fine," I nodded. "But, is this what you've been doing all this time? Teasing the bigger animals?"

"It seems all I'm getting better at is running away. I haven't been hurt this time."

"You have Mufasa to thank for that," a voice called.

The three of us turned around and found the grey lion, Busara, approaching us with an unpleasant grimace over his face. "I saw the whole thing, and I've never seen anything so pitiful in my life."

Taka scowled angrily, "If I wanted to hear your 'words of wisdom,' I'd ask first."

"Poor Taka," Busara purred, shaking his head. "It must be frustrating to discover that you don't compare to even the weakest huntress of the pride. You _are_ supposed to be the future of this land, right?"

"You vile…!"

Taka was provoked enough to charge after Busara, but I leapt in front of him to stop him. "Taka, calm down. As for you, Busara, you said too much."

"Whatever you say," the grey lion sighed.

"Taka, Dad's at home waiting for you. Come on."

His composure restored, Taka rolled his eyes and replied, "Fine, fine."

With that, Taka and I walked together back to Pride Rock while Zazu flew above us and Busara silently following from behind.

As we all came to Pride Rock's general vicinity, we discovered the pride gathered around a tall boulder where Father sat upon. The crowd of lionesses appeared anxious and restless while Father roared to gain their attention. The four of us soon joined the crowd. Zazu rested over my shoulder as usual, and we both noticed that Taka and Busara sat by each other, much to their discomfort. They quietly sneered at each other and turned away with their noses in the air. Annoyed, I frowned at them and sighed, "You would think _those_ two were brothers or something."

"Honestly," Zazu agreed.

We soon kept quiet once we noticed that this meeting was ready to begin.

Father scanned over the pride once more and cleared his throat. In his clearest and commanding tone of voice, he spoke to us. "Listen carefully, everyone. The threat on my life to destroy this pride may have been foiled. But, the threat is far from over. The hyenas will not rest until they kill us all."

"That's right," one lioness agreed. "Up until now, they singled out a single pride one at a time, never stopping until they completely crush every lion."

Kigali added, "The hyenas' concentration is solely on us now. So, in the very least, all the remaining prides out there are safe for now."

"That means that it's up to us!" another lioness declared. "If we can overcome the hyenas, not just us but all the other prides out there can finally rest easier!"

"I'm sure it's possible!" Lina nodded. "I'm sure that we can beat those dogs, no problem!"

"Don't be so anxious," Sahara protested. "We have yet to go against the hyenas all at once up to this point. There's strength in numbers in this day and age, and, if Ru-gal's pack is big and well-organized enough, they'll be difficult to beat."

Sahara was right, I thought. When I was in the Elephant Graveyard, I never felt so many eyes watching over me before. They were watching my every move; nothing I did while I was there had gone unnoticed. And Ru-gal by herself was so powerful, not to mention that they may be another that was just as powerful as one of the most powerful lions in history, my grandfather. This was not a war that we could just go in and simply fight our way to victory. There had to be a plan, a strategy of some kind.

Father immediately took control of the pride once more to continue his speech. "So, you all understand the dangers in this venture. The hyenas may be quiet _now_, but precautions of another surprise attack like before must be made at once. Recent reports from Kweu state that hyenas were seen out in the eastern border. I propose that we send out a scout to ascertain the hyenas' location before we organize our work-in-progress counterassault. So, do we have any volunteers?" In an instant, everyone talked amongst themselves. Father had already considered what I was just thinking and acted accordingly. This way, there was hope after all. Suddenly, one lioness stepped forward and met Father's gaze. It was Sarabi! "Let me be the scout, your highness!" she bravely declared.

"Before you volunteer, you must realize the peril of this mission," Father said. "You will most certainly put your life at risk. Are you willing to be the scout then?"

"Yes, I am!"

Sarabi sounded so strong and confident in her ability. Then, I noticed that Mother was sitting beside the boulder Father sat on, staring right at me. She nodded positively to me, as if she wanted me specifically to volunteer. I nodded back to her, stood up, and quickly ran to Sarabi's side. I looked up at my father and declared, "So am I! Let _me_ be the scout!"

"Me too!" Sarafina volunteered soon after. "Let me honor my mother's memory and make me the scout!"

With any luck, Father would consider all _three_ of us to scout the hyenas. That way, it would provide us a better chance to track them down.

"Wait a minute! _I'll_ do it!"

To my surprise, Taka of all lions had volunteered to be the scout! It also surprised everyone else, to say the least. My brother stepped past Sarafina and the rest of us, unwavering from his stance. He was serious, I thought. He honestly wanted to be the scout. But, it wasn't like him at all. And after seeing that stunt he pulled earlier, I couldn't help but feel skeptical. "I know how dangerous it will be," Taka stated, "but I'm certain that I can do it."

"Taka, are you sure?" Sarafina wondered. "This is a big job."

"A job he's not ready for!"

All of a sudden, Busara joined the rest of us and confronted Taka defensively. "I don't think I can trust you with such a crucial responsibility! Stay back and let _me_ be the scout!" I was startled that even _Busara_ volunteered. I didn't think he wanted to be directly involved with all of us. But, Taka wasn't moved by his protest. "I am the future Lion King, am I not? I'm supposed to be the future of this land, am I not? If anything, it should be _me_! Father, please let me be the scout!" Busara didn't respond to Taka's mature declaration or rather he couldn't. Listening to him stand up to Busara was heart-warming. I made me believe that he could actually do it. I turned toward Father to find him attentively focused on Taka. "Do you truly believe what you say?" he asked.

"Yes!" Taka replied.

"Did you truly mean it when you said that you were the future of this land we live in, that you were the future Lion King?"

"I meant every word!"

Father's eyes noticeably beamed after he heard my brother's affirmations. It was like he wanted to hear him say that for a _long_ time. It was clear that he had already decided who would be the scout.

Father turned back toward the rest of us with a small grin. "What do the rest of you think?" he asked. "My successor has declared that he would take responsibility and become the next Lion King in the future. I believe him, which is why I would like to don this scout duty on him. But, only if the rest of you approve…" The pride was momentarily silent while Taka and the rest of us awaited their final decision. I turned toward Taka to see him still standing tall and strong. It really showed how much potential he had. He looked just as strong and bright like everyone thought I did when I was born and possibly even now. I believed him. I truly thought he could do this. And that was when one lioness finally responded. "I say let him try." Following suit, each of the lionesses replied with a positive vote. I shut my eyes and smiled proudly as everyone overlapped each other in their votes of confidence. I turned toward Taka to see a satisfied grin over his face. "Thank you, everyone," he said.

"Well, Prince Taka, the pride is behind you 100 percent," Father nodded. "I know you'll do your best and make us all very proud. Now, it's only fair to ask the other volunteers for their consent."

"Yes, Father," Taka nodded happily.

Father turned to the rest of us who volunteered before. "Are you four willing to let Taka be the scout?" I immediately came to Taka and hugged around his shoulders with an affirmative grin. "Not even a question!"

"We're counting on ya, Taka!" Sarafina giggled.

"We'll be here if you need us," Sarabi nodded.

"I guess I lost _this_ time," Busara added.

"Thanks, everyone. This means a lot," Taka smiled.

I turned my attention towards Mom who now had a tenderhearted smile over her face. It looked like she was fine with this decision, even touched and proud of her second child. I nodded to her to add reassurance to her thoughts. Taka needed this chance… to prove that he was truly a worthy successor to this pride.

Shortly after the meeting was over, I decided to leave for the jungle out past the border. In an instant, my father's voice called after me. "Where are you going?" I circled around to face him and chuckled nervously in reply. "Nothin' much. Just seeing some friends."

"You mean those people who accompanied you when you rescued me."

"Father, I know what you're going to say," I groaned. "They're good people."

"Even so, I won't let you throw away your life like they did. Ones who live without purpose have no place amongst us."

I quietly scowled to myself. Ever since the whole ordeal with Zahali, my father and Zari's group had been at odds, at each other's throats. I couldn't understand why. I thought we were part of the Circle of Life; we couldn't live without each other. No one was more vital than the other in this delicate circle. So, of course I didn't understand.

Father took a step closer to get my attention. "Listen to me," he growled. "Taka will be setting out in a short while. I want you to follow him."

"What?" I wondered. "Follow him? Don't you trust him to handle the scouting alone?"

"Yes. But, remember that Taka's _also_ my son. I worry."

"You know he'll be upset to find me following him."

"Then, don't let yourself be seen. You can do that, can't you?"

I bent down my ears and bitterly snarled to myself. While my father may have accepted me, he was still so frustrating to put up with. "Fine, whatever," I rolled my eyes to answer.

Father nodded, "Good."

He began to turn around to walk back to his kingdom, but he stopped to face me once more. "You must decide where you belong, Mufasa. You'll see that you won't have this life and _theirs_ both ways." With that, he continued to march back to Pride Rock. I followed with an aggravated, rebellious hiss under my breath. What did _he_ know, I thought? I could live like this just fine, as both a part of the pride and with Zari's gang. But, everyone would have to wait for now. If only to let Father rest easier, I would follow Taka while he set out to scout for the hyenas.

Soon enough, several members of the pride gathered together to wish Taka the best of luck on his mission. My brother appeared to love the attention drawn to him, and everyone appeared sincere in their regards. While I watched patiently at the peak of the promontory, Mother showed up behind me. "Your father told me all about it," she purred. "You don't have to go through with this."

I shook my head. "I promised my dad I would look out for him. That's good enough for me."

"So, you really wanted to keep an eye on him yourself, didn't you?"

I laughed, "Not really!"

Regardless of what I said, those words had a ring of truth to them. I guessed that a part of me wanted to go after Taka. Was it so wrong though? Wasn't I his brother, his keeper? I felt that I was just as responsible for his wellbeing like our parents were. I awoke from my trail of thought once I saw that Taka began to march off toward the eastern border. I stood up and turned to Mom with an affirmative visage. "Well, I better get goin' before I lose sight of him."

Mother nodded, "Be well, son."

I brushed my head on top of Mother's and descended Pride Rock. I walked around the right side of the kingdom and set out toward the eastern region, several yards away from my brother so he wouldn't spot me but he wouldn't escape my sight.

Several yards away from Pride Rock, I watched Taka sprint across the grasslands from behind large boulders I snuck behind one after another. He quickly ascended the many mounds in his path and gracefully slid down the other side each time. Since he had such a slender body, he was quite swift and nimble, easily getting too far ahead of me. I leapt from rock to rock to cover more ground, and while I was higher from the ground, I could always spot him. But, I often had to leap behind a boulder whenever he stopped and looked around. It was this same routine for quite a while until we both reached a vacant watering hole. As expected, he shortly stopped to have a quick drink. I stood put and kept an eye for any odd behavior in his place while he briefly let his guard down. We were so far from home and quite deep in the eastern region of the Pridelands; the hyenas could've been anywhere at this point. Sure enough, Taka finished his short break and scanned across the area carefully before he moved on deeper in the region. After he ran off at a decent distance, I quickly emerged from my hiding spot to quench my own thirst and immediately went on to continue our search.

After running for a short distance, I hid behind a tree and watched Taka ascend an angled rocky ledge that hovered above a wide dirty stream of water. The scent of hyenas was stronger around this area; I was sure Taka knew as well. We shouldn't be too far off at this point. Then, I noticed my brother's body apprehensively shivering after he sat down. He had his fangs clenched tightly and his eyes were clouded with thought, distracted from all surroundings. I knew that look in an instant. He was afraid. After coming this far, was he beginning to lose his nerve? Suddenly, something moving in the stream caught my eye. I was just in time to spot the end of a huge scaly tail slither into the water. Crocodiles, I thought! That pool was infested with crocodiles! Taka was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice the small number of pairs of golden eyes slowly sinking in the water. I quickly abandoned my hiding spot and ran as quickly as I could. Just in time, I ran up the rock ledge, grabbed Taka by his tail, and pulled him backwards just before multiple crocodiles leapt out from the lake almost pulled him down with them by his head!

Taka rolled onto his back, perfectly aware of what almost happened to him. We still had to pass this lake, so without hesitation, I grabbed Taka by his neck and threw him over my back. "Hold on tight!" I cried. Swiftly, I dashed toward the lake and the crocodiles were waiting anxiously for their feast. But, I leapt over the gate of bloodthirsty fangs and onto one's back. Dodging the constant snapping of their jaws, I leapt from one crocodile to another, slapping one out of the way when necessary. As nimble and agile as I could be, I soon made it to the other side with Taka still hanging on tight on my back. I sprinted toward a safe distance, when I was certain the crocodiles wouldn't follow. Sure enough, we were safe.

I panted softly while I looked back toward the lake and groaned. "Ah, that was too close! But, at least we made it, right?" Taka scoffed and leapt off my back, giving me a rather peeved look on his face. "You were following me all along," he hissed. "I had that feeling ever since I left. I thought you trusted me to handle this myself!"

"Now, hold on," I replied, slightly annoyed by his ungrateful tone. "Is that what you say to someone who just saved your life?"

"Even so, how am I supposed to prove myself if I have someone babying me all the time? Just turn around and go home."

I sat down and turned my face away from him, trying hard not to lose my temper. "After coming this far, you can just forget it. But, I'm not gonna help you anymore. 'Cause I don't wanna hear you whine when I try to save your hide."

"Fine by me," Taka replied. "Since you came all this way, you can come, but stay away from me. Remember, I'm not just your little brother anymore."

Once Taka walked on, I followed him with a coy grin. Perhaps he hasn't changed all that much, after all.

As we marched further through the plains of tall grass, I kept a discreet distance away from Taka just as he wished. I looked around for any sign of hyenas. Their scent was at their highest here. I looked ahead to find that Taka had stopped just before he climbed to the very top of a hill. I came to his side to see, and sure enough, there they were. Several hyenas were cluttered in one spot next to a large pool of water. It appeared the entire pack was fast asleep, unusually tranquil and silent. "Well, what next?" I whispered.

"They appear to have settled down here," Taka answered. "With that much abundance of water, it's certain."

"So, that's good, right? We should head back home."

"Let's hurry before they decide to move."

With that, Taka and I quietly descended the hill and began to head back home.

Back on the other side of that lake of crocodiles, Taka and I walked together through the small forest trees in a moderately quick pace. As Taka continued on, I briefly stopped when I heard a quiet shifting in the bushes in the background. I didn't think much of it until I heard it again before I began to walk off. A faint, peculiar scent suddenly came to me. I took one big gulp the moment I recognized this scent. Frantically, I ran after Taka and stopped in front of him. "We got trouble, Taka," I said.

"What?" Taka replied.

"It's Ru-gal. She's nearby."

"Ru-gal?! You're kidding!"

Immediately, a flock of birds flew out from the top of the trees, chirping frantically as a sign of danger. Taka and I both turned toward the far-off bushes and spotted a large, silhouetted figure nearby unseen within the darkness. But, there was no mistake of who that was. "Run, Taka!" I cried. "If we stay here, we'll be killed!" Quickly, Taka and I ran as fast as we could from our stalker. We had to keep as much distance as we could. We had to run fast enough to outrun her and make her lose interest. We couldn't stay and face her head-on. I barely survived our last encounter. Even with Taka with me, we couldn't hope to overcome her. We both made it out of the forest and quickly continued on back to Pride Rock. But, as soon as we leapt over one hill, we came to an abrupt stop as soon as we saw Ru-gal herself right in front of us in wait!

Taka and I staggered backward from the menacing half-breed as Ru-gal chuckled slyly. "Don't run, boys. Either way, you won't get away." A bead of sweat raced down my cheek as I quickly tried to think of something. Ru-gal approached us, slurping along her bored fangs with voracious intent. "It's unfortunate. Someone so young shouldn't be in a hurry to die. But, hell if _I_ care, right? My kindred spirit?"

"Taka," I said. "You gotta run. Complete your mission and report back to Dad."

Taka appeared hesitant. I could see that he didn't want to leave me behind. I quickly turned my attention back to Ru-gal who was charging right at us! "Go! Run!" I cried. As I said that, I left Taka and ran at Ru-gal. It had to be this way. Taka was far faster than I was, and I could surely buy him some time against the freak hyena. The mission had to be complete, no matter what! And most importantly, I wasn't about to let my brother be killed by this monster!

I charged at Ru-gal and leapt at her with a great roar. But, much to my surprise, she completely leapt _past_ me. I landed soon after and turned around, astonished that Ru-gal actually ignored me. It was then that I realized what her intention was. Taka was running as fast as he could, and she was following! Her attention was focused on my brother! I quickly sprinted after them. I watched Ru-gal quickly outran Taka and cut him off from his path. She leapt up at him, but I made it in time to leap after her and tackle her in midair. While I briefly pinned her down, I turned back to Taka and cried once more, "Run for it, Taka!" He quickly heeded my pleas and ran off back to Pride Rock. Suddenly, Ru-gal threw me off of her. I landed on my feet and confronted Ru-gal who finally turned her attention onto me. "I wasn't after you today. Now, I'll make you wish you hadn't gotten in my way."

"I thought you just wanted _me_," I replied. "Why are you after my brother now?"

"Use your own imagination. Maybe he's not such a disappointment as you are."

In an instant, Ru-gal dashed at me with great speed and tackled me hard in my chest. I flew backward on my back, and before I could get up, Ru-gal leapt over me and pinned me down hard on the ground. I couldn't move an inch; the more I struggled, the more Ru-gal tightened her hold on me. Was this the level difference between us? Was I never a match for this monster?

Ru-gal stared down at me, derisively licking her lips. "This is all you are," she hissed. "I wasn't serious at all in our last meeting. Now, here you are: nothing more than my prey." As she continued to hold me down with one paw, she unsheathed one claw from her right paw and softly pulled it along my chest until she circled around where my heart was, quickly beating in panic. "Shall I carve out your heart?" She pulled her claw away and bowed down her head until our noses were touching. She widened her crazed smile and lashed her long, dark tongue about voraciously. "Or shall I devour that delicious body of yours?"

"Disgusting freak," I hissed.

"Both sounds fun. Bye, my dear beast."

In a flash, a new figure struck Ru-gal at her side, throwing her off of me. My breathing gradually became steadier, as focusing all her weight over me was slowly suffocating me before. I stood back up and found an unexpected ally to come to my rescue. It was a dark figure with a unique, spiky black mane across its neck. Several black bangs blew past its golden eyes. And it bored an unforgettable mark that distinguished it from all others. It had a claw mark from a lion that sunk deep in its larynx. It was her. It was the hyena that fought Grandfather during the fall of Fire Rock. She was the one he called **Kumasi**!

Ru-gal was equally surprised to find Kumasi of all people to reappear after all these years and furthermore _saving_ me. "Kumasi!" she gasped. "You were alive, after all?" Of course, Kumasi didn't respond, or more to the point, she couldn't. From that wound over her neck, her vocal cords were ripped apart by my grandfather. Kumasi turned her head slightly to face me. She couldn't speak, but her visual, bodily gestures made for a fine replacement. She gave me an affirmative nod. "You want to help me?" I asked. "Why?" In response, Kumasi's eyes grew sad, almost apologetic. Then, she put one paw over the scar over her neck. "It's for Grandpa Mohatu?" Kumasi nodded in reply and turned to face Ru-gal once more. It was clear that she wanted to take care of Ru-gal on her own. Was it all right, I thought? Could I trust this hyena, after what happened between us? But, her eyes told me that she was sorry. Even now, I didn't feel any vileness about her. It was just like I said. This hyena was… different. Her stance was so valiant and strong just like any other lion. I felt that I could believe in her. "I understand," I said. Kumasi walked on, approaching Ru-gal with every intention to fight her. She had fought at equal ground with Grandpa Mohatu. Surely, she was strong enough to take Ru-gal. She had to be.

Kumasi slowly began to circle around Ru-gal, measuring up her stature before she went on the attack. The overgrown hyena hissed bitterly at her. "You would betray us? Why would you choose the lions over us?" Kumasi didn't reply in any form of communication. "I respected you, but I had always hated the fact that you would allow the pack to subject to that damn Mohatu's will. You never fought against his petty authority. You've gone soft; you lost your pride as a hyena. That's why I'm going to change that, and not even you, one of the legendary **Four Companions** that Mohatu journeyed with, can stop me!" Before I had a moment to myself to reflect on this confirmation, Ru-gal lunged after Kumasi with all her speed.

Ru-gal leapt directly at Kumasi and snapped her jaws at her. But, the smaller hyena quickly crouched down to avoid the attack. She bit hard into Ru-gal's right hind leg, causing her to yelp in pain and momentarily stunning her. Once Ru-gal let her hind quarters kneel down, Kumasi proceeded to climb over her back and bit down in her neck. The giant hyena quickly stood back up and spun around to throw Kumasi off. But, the wily hyena sprinted back at her the moment she landed and thrust past her left front paw. Ru-gal lost balance and began to fall forward, but Kumasi immediately followed up by leaping at her and headbutted her across her face in one clean shot! Ru-gal was completely disoriented, as she staggered backward while struggling not to fall down. Kumasi attacked once again and lunged at the side of her neck, shoving her down on her side. But, Ru-gal's strength wasn't anything to look down on. She swung her paw to swipe Kumasi from her neck. Briefly overwhelmed by her powerful blow, Kumasi was stunned the moment she landed on the ground. Ru-gal leapt over her and pinned her down on her chest. Kumasi struggled to lift herself back on her feet, but Ru-gal bit deep in her neck. Her massive jaws were so strong that blood momentarily sprayed from Kumasi's neck. But, the small hyena ignored it and bit into the meat of Ru-gal's exposed left hind leg. Ru-gal wailed in pain and lost her grip over Kumasi.

Kumasi backed away, her new ring of blood spreading around her neck. Ru-gal stood back up and hissed at the small hyena, her anger rising. "I'll kill you!" The hairs of her mane standing on end, Ru-gal leapt at Kumasi's side with great speed and struck her hard underneath her legs. Kumasi was sent high in the air and she fell hard on her back. "Die," Ru-gal growled. "DIE!!" She charged at the staggering Kumasi, her fangs widely after her! I couldn't stay put anymore. I quickly sprinted after the two hyenas. And just before Ru-gal lifted her upper body over Kumasi and threatened to trample her, I lunged at her with all my ability. After I pulled her away with my claws, I allowed my fangs to sink deep in her neck. I took her down on her back as I bit long and hard in her neck, refusing to let go. I heard Ru-gal gasping out for air and felt her relentlessly trying to break from my grip. She threw her hind legs apart and kicked hard in and around my abdomen. Her front paws repetitively smacked me in my face and dug hard over the top of my head. She was really hurting me, but my tenacity didn't allow me to let go. Ru-gal then struck me hard across the face one good time, and I rolled over the ground a few times from the impact. I lied there and watched as Ru-gal came after me, heavily induced in her savage and insane bloodlust. She leapt toward me, the fangs of her jaws tainted with red blood. Was this it? Was I going to die here?

All of a sudden, Kumasi appeared in between us! Before I could react, I lied there and watched as this courageous hyena stood at my defense. In an instant, fresh blood splattered over my face. It all happened so fast that I wasn't to speak on this event. Before my eyes, Ru-gal had her fangs deep in Kumasi's neck, blood oozing over the ground. Kumasi protected me from certain death.

I stood back up on my feet, but I was still focused on Ru-gal biting long and hard into Kumasi. The cruel monster threw her aside, licking the blood around her mouth with a derisive grin. "Poor old girl. But, she shouldn't have gotten in the way." I looked back to Kumasi and saw a thick stream of blood leaving her motionless body. Was she dead, I thought? Did she just die… to save me? After coming this far, after growing to be strong for my age, was I protected in exchange for her life… just like before?

I turned back toward Ru-gal. She appeared to have not felt anything at all. That maniacal, snarling grin was all I saw. Not one shred of respect beamed from her eyes. I should be mad. I should have exploded with rage. But, what I felt wasn't anger. On the contrary, I pitied her. "Why did you do that?" I asked, catching her attention. "Wasn't she one of your own?"

"Were you not paying attention?" Ru-gal scowled. "She leapt in my way. Besides, she's nothing but a traitor; we have no use for traitors."

"_Was_ she betraying you?"

"What?"

"She was one of the Four Companions that traveled with my grandfather. Surely, she was strong enough to defeat you. But, during that entire fight, she wasn't fighting you at her absolute best."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kumasi lost her voice, but the way she fought told me a lot. The way you said that she lost her pride as a hyena… you couldn't be more wrong."

"I'm wrong?! The hyenas have been oppressed for years! We banded together to fight and destroy the lions that dominated us! We would take our rightful place in the world, the place you damned lions stole from us! _All_ hyenas agreed to this and joined our cause, including Kumasi herself! How is she _not_ a traitor?!"

"It's _because_ she has the pride of a hyena that she fought against you!" I cried. "The way you're going now, you'll only lead the hyenas down the path of their own destruction! The way you recklessly killed one of your own, one of the best warriors you had, is proof enough. She wanted you to stop this. She did it to save your pack."

Ru-gal violently shook her head and screamed loud at the ground underneath her. "No, no, no, no, no! NO!! NO!!!! SHUT UP!! I'M SAVING THE HYENAS FROM **YOU** FOOLS!!! YOU!!! YOU!!!!!"

"She must've liked you enough not to kill you!" I roared. "She wanted you all to live! Stop this, Ru-gal! Wake up from your insanity!"

Before Ru-gal could respond, my ears perked once we both heard a collective rumbling of footsteps approaching us. I turned back toward the way Taka and I went to find the hyenas to discover the hyenas themselves running by like a panicked stampede of wildebeests! And just behind them was the entire pride chasing after them. They must've gone further east until they were behind the pack or else I was completely preoccupied with what was going on that I didn't notice them. "My pack!" Ru-gal cried. The large beast quickly sprinted after the two groups. I watched them carefully and observed that the pride was chasing the hyenas far back to the southwest, toward the direction of _that_ place.

I began to chase after everyone before I stopped and remembered _her_. I turned around and found Kumasi still lying so still on the ground. I solemnly approached her and observed her. I felt compelled to touch her, so I rested one paw over her bloodstained neck. That was when I suddenly heard a voice echo in my head. "_Do you understand_?" It was a bass, scratchy tone of voice, one that was noticeably feminine. Was it Kumasi, I thought? In my mind and while I touched her, was I hearing her voice? "I… think so," I replied. Sure enough, Kumasi slowly opened her brilliant golden eyes and looked to me. She was alive… but barely. As she looked at me, she continued speaking to me. "_It's my fault, really. I wanted all the hyenas to understand. But, I guess since I couldn't speak anymore, they didn't fully understand what I tried to tell them. Probably that's why I resented Mohatu so much and fought him after all this time._"

"So, you really didn't mind what we lions had to do to you to keep the land at peace?"

"_We are what we are. We hyenas are uncouth, greedy scavengers. It's hard to change that, so it's much easier to accept the fact that we are. That Ru-gal believes our oppression was your fault, and you lions believe that it's our fault that we cause so much trouble. Truth is, it doesn't matter who is at fault, for both lion and hyena simply live the life meant for each other. It's because we're part of the Circle of Life._"

"The Circle of Life…" I purred.

"_You must stop Ru-gal. If you don't, not only will all lions be annihilated, so will all hyenas. Please make her understand… that we're only living the life we were meant to lead._"

"But… I'm not as strong as I thought I was. I couldn't do anything against Ru-gal. I wasn't able to help you at all."

"_Do you have someone to protect?_"

"Huh?"

"_I've learned from many experiences that strength isn't about so much about natural strength. When you have someone to live for, when you have people you care about, you want to protect them, even if it means your life. That's the strength of the heart._"

"Strength of the heart?" I repeated.

"_Find the strength of your own heart… and you will certainly become stronger._"

I no longer heard her voice. Kumasi's eyes were shut once more, for they would never open again. This courageous hyena had past on before my eyes.

I shut my eyes and bowed my head to briefly pray for Kumasi's soul. After I was done, I took my paw from her body and observed the deep red blood that it was drenched in. "I swear by this blood on my paw," I thought, "I'll make Ru-gal understand. I'll make her see what you have taught me." My declaration made, I stepped back from her body and bowed down to her with much respect. "Say 'hi' to Grandpa for me," I said. With that, I turned the direction Ru-gal went to follow both our families and quickly ran off to catch up. I was certain that this was where they were going. They were headed straight toward the Elephant Graveyard.

I ran for several yards across the Pridelands, following the myriad swarm of pawprints left behind on the ground. Many minutes past that seemed like the hours I took journeying from our old home to here. I ran the whole way without stopping to take my breath. I continued running until I finally made it to the final hill that descended toward the massive Elephant Graveyard before me. I looked down to find Ru-gal in between this dark land and the entire pride. Suddenly, I heard several laughing howls from within the graveyard. Had they chased the hyenas back inside this depressing land?

I quickly slid down the hill and sprinted a short distance before I reunited with the pride and confronted Ru-gal. There, I found the enormous hyena chuckling to herself, trying hard to repress her insanity as her body was violently shaking. "Do you hear that?" she said. "It's our cry of vengeance. You may hold us here in this graveyard. You may have us all trapped here for now. But, you will never destroy our ambition! We shall purge this world of all lions; that is our path of vengeance!" She started to turn around and join her pack in the Elephant Graveyard, but she stopped and faced me as soon as she noticed. She scowled to herself and turned away with a dejected grimace across her face. "Mufasa… I thought at least _you_ would understand me." Finally, Ru-gal ran into the depths of the graveyard where all the other hyenas waited for her. From what I witnessed, we stopped the dreaded hyena plague… at least for now.

I took a moment to sit down and finally let myself rest. After all that took place today, I was completely exhausted. "I thought I would lose you again," a voice called. I looked up to find my mother at my side with calm but tear-induced eyes. "I probably would've been if it wasn't for her," I murmured.

"Who?"

I lifted my head and stared up at the sky, letting out a deep exhale. "All I can say is… that she was one of a kind." Just as I lowered my head back down, someone quietly nestled under my neck. I looked to find that it was Sarabi of all people. After she pulled away and looked at me, I wasn't sure what to think. Her eyes were so intense and mesmerizing, my body froze while my heart continued beating rapidly. Finally, I heard her say, "Whatever the case, I'm just relieved that you're alright." This was the first time she spoke to me like that in days. We never said that much to each other ever since I kissed her that night. We may had greeted each other every time we ran into each other, but we didn't have a real conversation for quite a while. A part of me wondered if I scared her off ever since then. But, here she was now, genuinely worried for me when she didn't have to be. I finally worked the nerve to respond and said with an awkward smile, "Uh, thanks. Sorry to make you worry." Sarabi meekly smiled back, and I felt overwhelmingly embarrassed that I turned my head away from her before my heart could burst. I heard my mother laughing at me, and she maternally stroked across my back. I started to feel a little better after this eventful day, but _just_ a little.

* * *

Shortly after we returned to Pride Rock, I lied over the tip of the promontory and quietly stared up at the still deep blue sky. "What are you thinking about?" a voice called. I looked over my shoulder to find my dad standing there with a curious visage. "Nothing much," I replied. "Not really." I heard him come closer until I felt him almost hovering over me. I grew a little comfortable with him being there, so I felt like I had to ask him. "Dad, what's the strength of the heart?" 

"Don't you know? What was the feeling you had when you saved Taka from Ru-gal?"

"The feeling of protecting someone dear to you?"

"Exactly. When you have someone to protect, you become strong. That's an ancient teaching even before my father's years. Me, I have the pride, my dearest Uru, Taka… and you."

I stood up with my heart burning with emotion after I heard his reply. I faced my father with a warmhearted smile, and he responded with a small grin full of energetic character. "What's the goofy smile for?"

"When my mane reaches full growth," I declared, "I'm gonna be stronger than you! Take my word for it!"

"Heh. We'll see when that time comes, you little groundling," Father laughed, teasingly pushing my head back by my nose with his paw. "Until then, you help me protect this land, and I don't want to hear any sass from you."

With that, Father walked off, this time on a better note than he did earlier today. I lashed my tail back and forth with anticipation. When I grow up, I would challenge my father and beat him one day. When that happened, I knew I would be ready then. When Ru-gal would attack again by that time, I would be confident enough to face her and fulfill my promise to Kumasi: my promise to save both lion and hyena from destruction.

As I watched Father descend Pride Rock, Taka had appeared, emerging from the pathway that led behind the kingdom. After he turned to watch Father heading out into the Pridelands, he focused his attention unto me. I raised an eyebrow at him after spotting that peculiar grimace over his face. "Taka, what's the matter?" I asked.

He shut his eyes and quietly replied, "Nothing much. I just had to leave the girls for a moment."

"What, were they making fun of your scar again?"

"Actually, they were making up this incredible story," he continued with a forced, bitter grin. "Something about _you_ being the hero that allowed the pride to trap the hyenas. Can you _believe_ that?"

I was briefly caught aback by Taka's tone. He wasn't showing it directly, but he was clearly upset with me. "Taka, I…"

"After how I wanted to show the pride that I would be a worthy successor to the throne, you _had_ to go and show me up," Taka hissed. "I bet that was your intention from the beginning."

"Taka, don't say that!" I cried. "That's not true, and you know it!"

"Why should I know?"

"Am I not your brother?"

Taka didn't respond, but he focused his eyes at the corner of their sockets for a brief moment. As I waited for an answer, he approached me with a clouded stare. I stood still as he came close enough for our respective chests to nearly press against one another. He moved his head past me to reach my left ear. I focused my eyes onto his left. I focused long and hard on the cold, ferocity of his scarred eye, as I heard him whisper, "At the very least, stay away from Sarabi. She's _mine_." He pulled away and marched off without any word. I watched him leave with an overwhelming sensation of chills running up my spine. Momentarily, I lost feeling in my hind legs, and I fell back on my rump. I swallowed hard and steadily recomposed myself from this sudden tinge of fear. Taka had never been acted so creepy before, I thought. Once I had laid eyes on that scarred eye of his, I felt a strong void of darkness surrounding and suffocating my heart. For a brief moment, Taka had shown me… death…


	20. Entry 149: Winds of Change

_**Entry 149: "Winds of Change"**_

My roar echoed across the land and literally threw the three hyenas before clean off their feet. Noticeably bigger and fully matured, Shenzi and her brothers hugged close to each other in complete fright. "N, now you don't have to be so angry," Shenzi meekly said. "Calm down."

"Look, just beat it before I get _really_ mad," I replied with a sharp growl.

With that, the three hyenas yelped in fright and ran back to the graveyard with their tails between their legs. I sighed in exasperation and sat down to relax. "I say, well done, Lord Mufasa!" I watched Zazu soar down from the skies to land gracefully over my shoulder. "I never have seen them run off so fast before."

"Aw, it's nothing really," I smiled modestly. "Now, you just saw _them_, right?"

"Yes, I'm certain."

"Alright, let's head to the hunting grounds. The pride must be in the middle of their morning hunt by now."

Zazu fluttered off from my shoulder, and I followed him as the both of us headed towards the plains.

It's been a few years since we trapped the hyenas in the Elephant Graveyard. As of late, they had never caused much trouble for us, despite the few times we spot them scavenging in the Pridelands. This gave me and all the younger members of the pride time to relax and go on with our personal lives. I was much taller now, and it was said that I had the largest stature any lion ever had in years. My mane was near full bloom, as I now had a large, thick, and bushy ring of crimson hair around my neck. My most notable change, however, was my tone of voice. It wasn't as high as it used to be anymore. Gradually, my voice grew deeper, almost at a bass-like quality to it. It wasn't until recently that my voice stopped cracking due to this drastic change. Along with my peers at Pride Rock, we had reached early adulthood.

Zazu and I soon made it atop the hill where we spotted the aftermath of the pride's morning hunt. It looked to be a good turnout, as quite a number of slain antelope was scattered across the grassland. Zazu proceeded to soar down toward the pride as I descended the hill in no hurry at all. After I eventually made it to the bottom, I watched the lionesses stand by their respective catches as Mother walked by to determine how well they did. Since we had so many younger lionesses coming of age this time around, we had them tested in a real hunt alongside the older members of the pride all at once.

Mother had just acknowledged Sarafina's skill by managing to take down two antelope. She exuberantly smiled and barely held herself from jumping around in excitement. Sarafina had truly grown into a hunter worthy of Aunty Ali's birthright. Like me and the rest of us, she had grown taller and has grown completely into her shapely figure most becoming of a lioness. Every time I saw her, she was so cheery and enthusiastic; she was one who could turn anyone's frown upside down. I knew I would never be sad for long as long as she was around. Her positive, gung-ho attitude was a large influence on the pride. It was hard to imagine us without her.

But, every lioness' catch was naturally overshadowed by Sarabi's grand total of _four_ antelope. She had stayed in a calm, self-reserved composure once Mother acknowledged her, but after she had walked past her, she couldn't help but wear a wide, proud smile to herself. Sarabi. Of course, she was the one lioness I had paid most of my attention to. She only got better in her gifted hunting prowess over the years; her strength went unmatched by any of the other lionesses. She was truly a godsent. Not only has she got much stronger, she grew lovelier and lovelier by the day. We both shared the same embarrassing phase in our lives where our voices began to deepen. Like me, her tone of voice drastically changed, albeit I was more noticeable than she was. But, once she had grown into it, I thoroughly enjoyed hearing what she had to say, whether they were words of kindness or words of frustration. Whatever the case, I still had a strong crush on her that I jumped at the chance to talk with her.

Soon enough, Mom had finished observing the spoils of the hunt and called out. "Well done, everyone! Go and eat your fill! Your king will be here from his patrol soon!" Immediately, the lionesses obeyed and were quick to begin their feast. Mom soon found me there and came to my side. "Why, there you are, son," she greeted. "You finally woke up, I see."

"Was _anyone_ gonna wake me up?" I scowled.

"That's always been a bad habit of yours: sleeping the whole day away."

"Well, I would've been here sooner if I didn't have to deal with those hyenas again."

"Oh, those three again? What a bother."

"Well, it's taken care of, and I'm here now, right?"

"You missed the hunt. You might as well not have shown up."

Sure enough, the grey lion, Busara, approached me with his trademark, stuck-up glare in his eyes. Busara was slightly shorter than me, and his growing white mane now had a unique black patch on the front. I rolled my eyes in reply. "Aw, give it a rest, Busara. Who was the one who let those three sneak by to steal Sarafina's catch?"

"I told you, it was dark! I couldn't see!" Busara quickly replied with a fake look of reservation.

"That's not what _I_ heard," I teased with a coy grin.

"You were so upset that you hid yourself in a tree the entire night," Sarafina suddenly said, joining our conversation from afar.

"Keep quiet, woman!" Busara hissed.

I laughed cheerfully and playfully nudged Busara by his shoulder. "Hey now, you don't have to talk to her like that. You like her, don'cha?"

"Whatever," the grey lion sighed, slightly blushing. "It's not like you're any better with Sarabi."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you trip and fall down a hill into a lake when you got too caught up in watching her last hunt?" Mom suddenly answered, giggling to herself.

"Bah, so what?" I shrugged, meekly blushing myself.

"Heh. At this rate, you two are certainly no match for the opposite sex."

"I guess that's one thing Taka is better at than us," Busara replied, pointing out toward the pride. "Look over there."

I turned toward where he pointed and found Taka sauntering over to the lionesses as Father continued on toward our direction.

Unlike Busara and me, Taka's stature never expanded to a natural lion's size. His black mane, while not as bushy as ours, had grown out to fully clothe his neck. In exchange for size, he exhibited style and grace. His quick wit and his flattering charm were genuine traits all his own, making him exceedingly popular with the girls who love that sort of thing. But, there was only one lioness he was interested in.

While many of his 'fans' watched him with dazzled, lusting glares, Taka had coyly made his way over to Sarabi as she was lying there and licking her paws. My brother was bold, as he spoke loud enough for all to hear. "Why, hello there, my dear," he purred in a suave, proper tone of voice. "Good day for hunting, as always. I wish I was there to see you work."

"Thank you, Taka," Sarabi replied. "But, you know you get to see me hunt from time to time."

"True enough," Taka chuckled, slyly licking across his fangs as he walked around her. "Say, you're not too busy now, are ya? Why don't you and me go down to the watering hole and, uh, quench our _thirst_, if you will?"

I admired that Taka would approach any girl without falling flat on his nose in the attempt. But still, it annoyed me to no end to see him flirting with Sarabi. I couldn't see her face, so I wondered if she enjoyed this attention she was getting from him. The more I thought about it, the more frustrated I became. I only kept quiet, because my gut told me that I would only make things go out of hand, especially since Taka knew full well that I liked her. But, in the same time, I felt that if I wait too long that I would lose my chance at Sarabi. Either way, this situation didn't rest well with me at all.

Later that day at Zari's Place, I rested on the boulder at the base of the waterfall to keep Jumba company as he drank noisily from the pool of water. I felt that I had to get away from my girl troubles for a moment. As I thought about it, I suddenly felt compelled to ask Jumba about how _he_ was doing. "Say, Jumba, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, uh, how are things with Rwanda?" The large elephant suddenly blew air out from his trunk while still in the water, making a large pile of bubbles. He raised his head from the water and flapped his ears nervously. "Well, uh, it's, um, going well, um, I guess," he stammered.

"Hey, it's okay," I purred. "We're friends, right? You don't have to be nervous to talk about stuff like this."

"W, well, things are getting kinda serious, you know," Jumba clearly replied, blushing terribly. "It's getting down to the point that she wants me to stay with the family more often rather than having to leave every time."

"That's not too bad, right? Everyone here lets me go to my pride and come back whenever I please."

"It's, uh, not so simple. She wants me to stay with the family… for keeps."

My eyes briefly widened at this revelation. Considering that he was part of Zari's band, an experience he loved very much, I couldn't imagine how torn he must of felt right now. "Does Zari know?" I asked.

"He knows I've been seeing Rwanda, but you're the first one I told about this," Jumba replied. "I don't know what to do. I love playing in the band, this lifestyle, but I also love Rwanda. I don't want to lose her."

"Wow, I'm sorry, pal," I nodded apologetically. "Maybe Zari will understand."

"Maybe I'll understand what?"

Suddenly, Jumba and I turned to find the golden lion, Zari, emerge from the bushes with a curious look in his eyes.

I leapt from the boulder onto the ground to face Zari and tugged the quivering Jumba by his trunk to come closer. "Is there something you like to tell me?" Zari wondered patiently.

I nodded affirmatively to Jumba and purred, "Stand firm. Tell him."

Jumba appeared solemn and unwilling to speak, but I saw that he was gradually finding the courage to tell him. "You know the girl I've been seeing for a while now?" he began, "well, she… uh, asked me to, you know, _live_… with her."

"_Live_ with her?" Zari repeated.

"She wants me… to be part of the family."

Suddenly, I witnessed the most unexpected reaction from Zari. He wore a big, encouraging grin and laughed, "Oh, I see! And you're wondering just how to decline her offer without hurting her feelings!" Jumba and I collectively gasped and glared at Zari in complete shock. How in the world could he have assumed _that_, I thought? How?!

Zari sat down and casually shrugged at Jumba. "Don't know what to tell ya," he said. "No matter how you go at it, she's not gonna like it. But, don't worry about it; there are plenty of other fish in the sea, right?"

"Now, hold on!" I cried. "What makes you think _that's_ what he's thinking about?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Zari replied. "Jumba wouldn't consider leaving all of us, isn't that right?"

I looked up at Jumba swallowing hard, frightened and hesitant to answer. His lack of an answer suddenly brought Zari to a startled glare in his eyes. He tilted his head to his right while he stared at Jumba, as if he was trying turn the poor elephant right-side up and back to how he remembered him. "Why would you even consider that?" he finally said. "_This_ is your family, right?"

"Please, Zari, I…" Jumba tried to say.

Zari interrupted, his tone growing colder with each word. "What, is the comfy life not good enough for ya anymore? You wanna go back to your own kind?"

"It's not like that at all!" I quickly replied. "Jumba's in love; you can't resent him for that!"

"Why not? He's leaving his _real_ family for one, simple woman!"

Suddenly, Jumba stamped his enormous foot on the ground, shaking the earth below us. I saw that, as tears ran from his eyes, Jumba had actually gotten _angry_! "Don't you _dare_ say that about her! Rwanda is more than just a woman! She's special to me!" Zari staggered backward, astounded by Jumba's emotional outburst. He quickly regained his bearings and focused his attention onto me. I was immediately caught aback once he actually _growled_ at me! "This is _your_ fault! Feeding him with your ridiculous ideas!"

"What?!" I gasped. "I can't believe you'd say that! What's your problem?"

"All who live here are supposed to be the family we never had. We were abandoned by our respective species one way or another. We came together, so we would live life together as part of a family. And look what you're doing, turning Jumba away from us to join his kind who abandoned him!"

"I haven't done anything!" I roared back. "He hasn't even decided what he should do yet! And that should be up to _him_ to decide!"

"Oh, Mufasa," Jumba called my name graciously.

Zari appeared so upset with the both of us that he couldn't get the words he wanted to say out of his mouth. Gradually, he calmed himself down and swiftly turned his back on us. "Do what you want," he quietly hissed. "If you leave us, then that will be it. I don't want you to come crawling back. Got it?"

"Please, Zari, don't be like that," Jumba pleaded.

"Go on!" he roared. "Just go… go to your precious woman. I swear… first, it's Minshasa talking this nonsense, and now it's Jumba. Who _else_ are you gonna take away from me, Mufasa?"

With that, Zari stormed off before I could call after him. Soon enough, Jumba and I were alone again, both our spirits low with grief.

I bent down my ears in guilt and looked up at Jumba who gave me a similar look in his eyes. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble," I purred. Jumba wrapped his trunk gently around my mane-covered neck, his own unique way of hugging someone. "You don't have to be," he said. "I'm grateful for your kindness."

"But, I don't understand. Why would Zari choose to act this way?"

"You know, Congo told me all about it one day," Jumba explained. "Zari was the most popular member of his pride long ago. It was said that out of all the males in the pride, he would be chosen to be the next king. But, one day, in the middle of the Great War that took place years ago, Zari got separated from his family by large walls of flame. Instead of going back to rescue him, they ran from the flames, leaving him all alone to die. Somehow, he was spared, but after seeing his family leaving him behind, after all he did for them, a part of him died that day."

I empathetically peered out the corner of my eyes, instantly coming to terms to Zari's way of thinking. "Somehow," I purred, "that's not so different from what happened to me."

"Zari and Congo found each other and traveled together, abandoning their birthplace to lead a new life. During their journey, they found others who were either abandoned or separated from their respective families and took them in. I first met them soon after I had run away from my folks when I was a kid."

"You ran away?" I repeated.

"You know me. I'm a coward and a wimp, and everyone there made fun of me for it. I was bullied so much that I couldn't stand it anymore. So, I ran and ended up lost and alone in the desert. Even lying there and dying, I was still taunted and ridiculed by the buzzards circling over me. But, Zari and Congo rescued me, and for the first time in my life, I was treated like a respected individual. We've always been together ever since."

"So, that's it," I nodded. "I sorta understand where Zari's coming from. But still…"

"But still…?" Jumba wondered.

"It's _because_ you're family that he should respect your affection for your girl. He should be happy for you."

"'No man can serve two masters.'"

I was caught off guard when another voice called out to us. Suddenly, Jumba and I saw Rajua leap out from the tree branches above us and landed atop of the elephant's head. "Oh, Rajua!" Jumba gasped. "Were you… here the whole time?"

"What do you mean by that?" I wondered.

"It's an old proverb meaning that sometimes you can't have everything both ways," Rajua replied. "Do you realize how much Jumba's life would change if he would choose to be with his girlfriend? He will have to accept new responsibilities of being a husband and most likely a father. Everyone will be counting on him 100 percent. Can you really tell me that he have time to frivolously be free to himself and do the stuff we do and all that in the same time?"

I tried to answer. But, nothing came to mind. I couldn't help but feel that Rajua may be right.

"_You must decide where you belong, Mufasa. You'll see that you won't have this life and **theirs** both ways."_

"…_You help me protect this land, and I don't want to hear any sass from you…"_

It was just like my father said. He was depending on me to help protect this land. Was I able to do that _and_ have my way here in peace all at once? Must I decide which place I liked the most, after all? "You see?" Rajua continued, leaping over my head and coiling around my neck. "Thinking you can do it all is pretty selfish, and all you're doing is hurting both sides. _I_ know that personally. Before I came here, I was friends with two lovely dames. In a short while, I had grown quite fond of the both of them. They both fell in love with me, but each one wanted me all to herself. They turned bitter towards each other until they finally came at me, demanding which one I loved the most. I couldn't decide; I loved everything about the both of them."

"So what happened?" I asked.

"They both got into a huge fight. They fought long and hard until one of them is left standing. But then… they both fell from the tree they fought on in an accident. There was a trio of hyenas there and… and…"

Before he could finish, Rajua quietly sniffled, desperately trying to hold back any tears. "I couldn't save _any_ of them. I failed them both."

"But, they chose to fight each other for you," I said. "You can't blame yourself for that."

"No," Rajua protested. "It should never have happened that way. I was so selfish, thinking that it would be fine to have both as my wives. I should've never let them forget their own friendship because of me."

I bowed my head in defeat. As much as it hurt inside, I truly saw what Father was telling me. He was right, all along.

I turned my head to Rajua and gently nudged his head to comfort him. "I'm sorry," I purred. "I had no idea."

"What does this mean for _you_, Mufasa?" Jumba asked. "Does that mean you won't come back here anymore?"

"I don't know," I replied, shaking my head. "I'm not sure yet."

"Whatever you both decide, I'll always remember you," Rajua smiled. "I believe that's what a family does most of all. We all never forget each other."

"Maybe. Have you seen Minshasa around, Rajua? I heard that Zari was upset with her as well, and I want to see if she's alright."

"Whenever she's feeling down, she's always along the border," Rajua answered. "Maybe you'll find her there."

"Thanks."

With that, Rajua leapt off my neck, and I turned around to walk into the forest to find Minshasa.

I shortly came out along the border of the forest, staring out to the hundreds of sand dunes in the distance. I looked back and forth but saw no clear sign of anyone around. But then, I heard a faint sound to my right. I followed it a short distance. There, I found myself standing in front of the pathway with patches of flowers decorating the area. And lying there in her slumber, Minshasa was asleep over that familiar log, where I first began to know everyone here.

I quietly approached Minshasa with a warm smile and sat down to watch her sleeping in peace. The years that went by had taken their toll on her as well. She was no longer the cub that loved to follow me everywhere I went. Her dusty, deep grey colored pelt had matured into an attractive attribute. And a unique, cream-colored stripe had appeared from the base of her nose, over her head like a mask, across the curve along her back, and down to her tail. It was truly an interesting coloration I had never seen before on any lion. Nevertheless, Minshasa was a young woman in her late adolescence.

I took my paw and paternally rubbed along her neck, just like I always used to do to help her sleep better. I felt her resonation as she purred dreamily with a wide smile on her face. It was enough to pull her away from her slumber and she slowly opened her deep blue eyes. "Hey there," I purred. "Did you sleep long?"

"Sleep?" Minshasa yawned. "I didn't even realize that I nodded off."

Minshasa leapt off the log and took her time to stretch her long, slender body in front of me as I continued on. "I, um, heard that something might've happened between you and Zari." She sat down and bent down her ears as a response. "Who told you _that_?"

"It doesn't matter. I was worried how you might've felt, that's all."

"Do you think he hates me? I said some pretty mean things to him."

I shook my head. "No, I'm certain he doesn't hate you. What did you say that would make you think he hates you?"

"I said that at least he _had_ a pride at one point, unlike me. I was too young to remember where I came from. That's when I made up my mind. I wanted to join your pride. I wanted to be part of your family."

My heart jumped once I registered those words into my mind. "Really? Th, that's great!" I exclaimed. "I'm all for it!"

"Really?!" Minshasa replied, her tail lashing excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure my mother would welcome you to the pride! I already taught you how to hunt, so it should be okay!"

"Yay!"

Minshasa exuberantly leapt at me and hugged around my neck as she nuzzled her head in my mane. "I'm so happy! I'll be a good girl, I promise!"

I smiled and nodded in reply. "Yes. I'm sure you will."

Minshasa continued to embrace me with an ecstatic smile across her face. I didn't mind it at all; I sat still and held her close to me with one arm around her waist. I was comfortable having her there with me. And when I would eventually leave, I would still feel her warmth as much as I was feeling it now. Perhaps Rajua was right. Even if we're apart, those precious to me would forever be etched into my memories… my heart. Was this what both Grandpa Mohatu and Mauri the Elephant meant? Was this what they meant by "living in me?"

* * *

I returned to the Pridelands shortly after Minshasa and Jumba felt better about making their final, respective decisions. In the middle of the grasslands, I leapt on top of a large boulder in the ground and rested over it. I quietly stared up at the sky, trying hard to look past the thick, white clouds. I had thought Grandpa was there, so I felt I had to look. For a brief moment, I felt that he was close by. I laid my head in my arms and sighed in tranquility. "Were you really here all along?" I murmured. I was about to take a short nap until something caught my eye. I lifted my head to find a lone antelope grazing in the golden grass in a short distance away from me. I squinted my eyes closely at the figure I barely saw camouflaged in the tall grass and stalking him from behind. Quickly, I recognized the figure just before she would leap out at the antelope! "Sarabi!" The antelope raised his head from the grass and quickly bounced away before Sarabi herself emerged from the grass. 

I leapt from the boulder and approached the frustrated Sarabi as she angrily slashed her claw through the grass underneath her. "What did you do that for?" she growled.

"Never mind that," I replied sharply. "You should know better than to hunt by yourself, especially since we have plenty of catches from this morning leftover. What do you think the queen would say about that?"

Sarabi quickly calmed down and sat down while shaking her head. "You're right; I forgot," she sighed. "Please don't tell her."

"What's to tell? I stopped you, didn't I?"

It was a perfect opportunity, I thought. I finally had Sarabi to myself, so I better make this conversation count.

"Look at me," I said.

Sarabi slowly lifted her head and focused on me. I came a little closer to her before I sat down to get comfortable. "I know this is coming out of nowhere," I said to her, "but… would you miss me if I was gone?" Sarabi was visibly caught aback by this question, as her ears perked at once. I patiently sat and watched a faint blush glowing from her cheeks. Eventually, she regained her composure and shut her eyes while turning her head away from me. "I don't know, _mister_," she replied impudently. "Some days, you're not around, so I _couldn't_ miss you. And even when you were, you were just lying there letting your brother flirt with me." This time, _my_ ears perked instantly from that answer. "What? What do you mean? I thought you liked the attention he gave you."

"It used to be flattering, but now… I feel him just… _suffocating_ me. He won't even pay much attention to the other girls like he always used to do."

"Is that right?" I purred. "If I knew it was like that, I probably would've done something. But then again, even if I knew already… you don't strike me as someone who would want anyone, especially a male, to come to your defense."

Sarabi gave a coy smile and chuckled to herself. "Let me tell you something about me," she said as she rose up to her feet. Sarabi sauntered to my left and pressed her shoulder against mine. "I've been a fighter for a good portion of my life, before I joined your pride. I fought longer than I care to tell other people." She took a few more steps by me as I followed her provocative movements. Before I know it, she raised the tuff of her tail and nuzzled under my chin with it. "I've seen a lot of things I wish I could erase from my memories," she continued. "I wanted so badly to forget, because I had to watch all the carnage I've witnessed… alone. All alone." As she began to make a complete circle around to my right, I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as I felt her body coiling around my own. She nestled her head briefly into my mane with that same, mysterious but lovely smile on her face. "I do seem like I'm capable to taking care of myself, and at times, I prefer it that way." Finally, Sarabi had completed her circle and came by right in front of me, resting her paws over my shoulders. "But, sometimes… I can accept to let a man… be a man." She did it again, I thought. Sarabi had completely taken my breath away for that moment. There was so much I don't know about her. She was undeniably strong, stronger than she was letting on. And yet, she wanted so much to be treated like a normal woman. Whatever the reason was that she fought for so long, she wanted someone to fight for her once in a while. Sarabi… was truly an amazing lioness.

I swallowed hard, trying hard to recall my voice. "Wow," I purred. "I… was completely blown away."

"You know… I don't believe I ever opened up this much before," Sarabi replied. "By the way, why did you ask me that question?"

"Huh?"

"When you asked if I would miss you…"

I laughed cheerfully and waved my paw to reassure her. "Nah, that's alright. Don't worry about it." I sat up and prepared to head back to Pride Rock. But, I stopped to face her once more. "I enjoyed this talk, Sarabi. You wanna head back now?"

"Um, in a little bit," Sarabi replied slowly. "You… go on ahead."

"Okay then."

With that, I began to head back to the kingdom to rest. But, I was still helplessly charmed by Sarabi. I had never this strongly about anyone. I would never meet another lioness like that; she was truly one of a kind. I felt that I knew what I wanted to do now. I felt that _this_ decision would be the right one…


	21. Entry 150: Goodbye

_**Entry 150: "Goodbye"**_

_Step into darkness…_

Basking in the radiance, I stood tall on top of the familiar, prismatic platform I had ascended to. I opened my eyes and stretched out my body to fully awake from my apparent slumber. I looked around patiently around the area until I noticed a new, taller stairway of light leading higher and higher to the peak of this black space. Curious, I took one step toward it.

_Return to the darkness…_

I suddenly stopped and stepped back in wonder. Darkness, I thought. I should return to the darkness? I immediately recognized this message and turned toward that black pool I had left behind before. The vast void that blanketed far over the horizon… what I recognized as 'death.' I should go back _there_?

_Do not fear the darkness…_

My heart pounding, I suddenly felt compelled to go back. I felt that I would learn something back in the darkness. The thought that returning would mean 'death' didn't sway me. I looked over my shoulder to stare contemplatively at the second, shining staircase. As I scaled up that tall pathway to where I couldn't see it anymore, I felt nothing comparatively interesting about it. It was almost as if I felt that I shouldn't ascend that path just yet. For now, the darkness was calling me. My decision made, I took one short step on top of the first step leading down to the dark space below me. Once I had made that first step, the ones following were easier with each step descending to the dark depths.

Shortly, I found myself paw deep in the shallow white pool, the only light amongst the thick darkness beyond it. I observed the dark world before me for anything to catch my sight. I took one hard gulp as I remember what happened the last time. But, despite that, I took one step into the black space once again.

_Do you despise the darkness?_

Nothing happened. I took one sigh of relief that nothing like before happened again. Strengthening my resolve, I slowly marched out completely into the darkness. Enveloped in the deep shadows, I continued to breathe comfortably in this strange, nearly restricting atmosphere. Still paw deep in the shallow black water, I shortly stopped in my tracks once I walked a good distance from the white pool behind me.

_Do you despise the darkness in your heart?_

Suddenly, a familiar purple mist arisen from the darkness. I backed away a short distance and watched this dark cloud steadily make a physical form. Before long, a silhouetted shell of myself formed in front of me. I made an intense grimace at this creature's presence and quietly snarled underneath my breath.

_The darkness in your heart… the 'beast…'_

Soon enough, the dark figure began to approach me. I knelt down to a defensive stance, my snarling growing louder by each passing second. With unwavering focus, I prepared for any attack this empty shell would throw at me. However, something about this figure grew more different as it came closer and closer. Through the shadows, I barely made out a deep brown coloring from its arms. Shades of grey had spread over the top of its jet black mane. And those white orbs gradually became the same color as thousands of blades of grass. I took one step back as I stared into the eyes of my own dark reflection. It was me… the beast.

My dark self silently approached me with a peculiar, mischievous smile. I nervously watched as he circled around me, his sight focused hard on me. I felt myself perspiring, not certain of what my reflection was thinking… much to my own dismay. Suddenly, he sauntered closer to me until I felt him breathing into my ear. All thoughts of him being an illusion were quickly forgotten. I heard a familiar voice echo in my mind. It was my own voice. I had told myself, "_You want Sarabi **bad**, don't you?_"

I staggered backward, shaking my head from those thoughts. But, I looked back up to my black counterpart who gave me a playful, accusing grin. Was it _him_, I thought? Did _he_ say that to me? But, he had my voice. He _was_ me. _I_ had said that… yet I _didn't_. Two paws hugged around my neck, and I jumped once I found my shadow clinging to me, his nose pressed against mine. "_You think if she loves you… that's enough for you to keep living, right?_" I said, the shadow's lips syncing with those words. "_But… do **you** love you?_" I briefly felt lightheaded and began to collapse, but my black self caught me and threw me onto my back. Before I could rise back on my feet, he hovered over me, revealing more of his wet fangs in his sly grin. "_Do you hate me? Do you hate yourself?_" That question rang endlessly in my mind. I focused all my thought onto that question. I had never look at how I felt all those years that way before. I don't remember ever thinking of myself that harshly. But, was that it? Did I hate myself?

_Do not hate the darkness…

* * *

_

My eyes shot open as I lied in the den of Pride Rock, all alone once again. As I quickly came to my senses, I raised my head and sighed wearily. "Dammit," I scowled quietly. "This is all so frustrating." I stood up and stretched my stiff body before I began to march out from the shadowy room to the brilliant shine of the late morning beyond the doorway.

It didn't feel like a full-blown nightmare, but it sure wasn't a nice dream, either. I had to talk to someone about it, but I didn't feel comfortable sharing what has been going on in my head with my parents or anyone else in the pride. I was too spooked about it that I didn't want to scare off anyone else. That's when I immediately thought of Rafiki. After all, this kind of thing was his specialty. I was sure he could help me sort this out that I immediately set off to see him. I didn't tell anyone of this venture, however. I was already too embarrassed to speak to anyone else about my recurring dreams as it is. Hopefully, this wouldn't keep too long.

As I made my way over to Rafiki's tree, I spotted Busara quickly sprinting past me back to Pride Rock without as much as a word. He usually never stopped for me regardless, but he appeared rather urgent than normal. I wondered if something happened. It could wait, I thought. I was coming right back as soon as this was over.

Shortly, after I had made it to his home, Rafiki welcomed me into his tree and let me rest comfortably on a bed of leaves underneath the three lion symbols drawn on the hard, wide branch. I noticed that the two symbols of Taka and me now had a black and red ring around our respective heads while Sarabi's had two blue stripes hovering above the head. It was symbolizing that the three of us had finally come of age, the circle we drew near completion.

Rafiki pressed his hand over my head, and I calmly breathed in and out in reply of his gentle touch. I had already told him about this 'dream' I've been having lately, and he was still attempting to ascertain his hypothesis. "Hmm. You feel a little too warm," he said. "It may be a slight fever, but… Do you remember when you started having these series of dreams?"

"I'm not sure," I replied. "I think it was when I ran away to the Elephant Graveyard after I'd nearly…"

"Hmm… dis sounds like your deeper thoughts may be the trigger."

"Well… in these dreams, I feel torn in between the darkness and the light. It's almost if I was being made to choose one of them. What would you do if you were in that position?"

Rafiki took his hand away and stopped for a moment to think over what I had asked him. He pulled down through his white beard and turned back to me once he had come to an answer. "Let's see," he began. "Any reasonable person would tell you to choose the right path, the 'light' if you will. And Ru-gal had been pining after you for quite some time, wanting you to share in her 'darkness.' You have been influenced by both sides, and you know what _I_ tink? I tink it's an impossible choice."

"Impossible choice?" I repeated.

Rafiki explained, "Sometimes people need to hurt and be hurt to learn lessons in life; in fact, it's after you suffer dat you're truly appreciative of the light. It works the other way, too. You get hurt so much dat you let yourself sink into darkness; you allow it to be your only comfort. You give up on what happiness you could've found and sometimes become driven to do horrible things, all because you believe dere's no point in searching for the distant light. Either way, you live ignorant of the opposite side of the same leaf."

"So… I should accept _both_?" I guessed.

"Light and dark are one. You cannot have one without the other. Assuming dat darkness is always evil and light is always good is foolish and subjective, don't you tink? It's all perspective."

"I think I understand," I purred. "But, how will I know for sure?"

"Dat is something that _you_, boy, must discover for yourself!" he exclaimed. "The one person who knows you the most… is _you_, you silly boy."

"All right, I'll hold you to that," I nodded with a small grin. "Ah, I _do_ feel a lot better talking to someone about this. Thanks a lot, Rafiki."

I sat up from the bed and gave the old monkey a great hug, genuinely appreciative of his advice. Whether I really understood what he told me or not, I felt the emotional weight over my shoulders lift from me when I finally told someone. I was so happy that Rafiki would listen to me and help however he could. I was honored to have him as one of my dear friends. He wrapped his arms around me in return and petted across the back of my mane. I purred happily as I heard him whisper to me. "Be strong, Mufasa. Remember dat you are not alone."

* * *

As I headed back to Pride Rock, I took a moment to rest along the top of a grassy mound, staring high in the clear blue skies above me. I quietly breathed in and out while I held my right paw toward the sky, as if I was reaching for something there. "It's just as she said," I purred. "I live… for myself. Whether I wanted to walk, run, love, or hate, _I_ decide that myself. Right now, I want to fly like Zazu can." I let my paw rest over my left paw over my chest and sighed contentedly. "Really, a selfish existence," I laughed to myself. "But, I guess that's fine with me." 

"That's what I mean."

I rolled onto my side and raised my head to find Sarabi ascending the hill up to me. This would have to be the first time that _she_ came to _me_, so I didn't know quite what to think of this situation. But, I kept a steady composure and welcomed her to lie down beside me. "Everything dies eventually; that's why one should make the most of it before their time has run out. At least… that's what I was told."

"May I ask who?" I wondered.

"My mother," she answered. "She told me that when I was very young. It wasn't until before I met Busara long ago that I understood what she probably meant. But, before that time, I thought of death so many times."

"Did you… lose her?"

"The War of Forgotten Memories... lives true to its name. On that day, I forgot what the opposing pride once was to me. I had lost all my friends I made there in the battleground, and all trace of my family was disappearing off the face of this earth. I had thought I had nothing left to lose… that no one would stop and cry if I had died."

My heart swelled with empathy as I listened long and hard about Sarabi's past. We both were in different situations at the time, but… she had suffered the same way I had for so long. But, she had long since learned from that experience before I did now. Now, I had a better idea of what she thought of me: she had seen _herself_ in me and how I had been acting… just as I was now seeing myself in the vision of who she used to be.

I wore my most appreciative smile and draped one paw over her shoulder. "Thanks, Sarabi. That meant a lot."

"Um, you're welcome," she replied, faintly blushing. "I'm still amazed that I've opened up this much to you."

I took my paw away and quietly laughed, feeling a little awkward and embarrassed. I didn't know how to that comment, and I thought it was kinda pitiful and sad that I couldn't. But, Sarabi continued. "I would, you know." I turned back to her in wonder, and that was when she brought herself closer to me, her paw resting over mine. I swallowed good and hard while I felt her passionate gaze fall upon me. "If you, for whatever reason, were gone, I would miss you… even if I was the only one." I finally understood. She had directly answered my question from the other day. And she truly meant it. In an instant, I felt at ease, comfortable to have her so close to my side. After I had calmed down, I shut my eyes and pressed my head against hers. Our purring overlapped each other along with our intertwining tails. I had never been so happy in my life. I was here, alive, and in love. I never wanted to lose this feeling, I thought. I never wanted to leave this happiness that I… that we found together. At long last… I truly didn't desire death.

I overheard someone clearing his throat outside our intimate space. My sight suddenly directed towards Busara, sitting there with a small, accusing grin. Sarabi and I broke away from our embrace and stood back up as Busara approached us. "You sure are taking your time, Sarabi. Come on."

"Oh. Yes, sorry," she nodded apologetically.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"It's nothing; just something Busara wants help with. You'll wait for me, will you?"

"Always, Sarabi."

"Okay. Then… see you, Mufasa."

With that, Sarabi came to Busara's side, and they both marched off toward the direction of Rafiki's baobab tree. As they walked off, a strange, intuitive feeling tightened around my heart so much that my mind became aware of it. When she told me that she would see me later, I saw a brief, solemn glow from her eyes. Something didn't feel quite right, I thought. And the longer I felt this insecurity… the more alone I started to feel.

All of a sudden, I heard someone call me in a familiar, taunting sing-song voice. "Hey, Ugly. Over _here_." I turned around and followed the voice to a large boulder at the bottom of the grass hill, big enough for someone to hide behind. I had a good idea who it was, especially hearing that 'ugly' comment. I slid down the side of the hill and confronted the boulder with a quiet growl. "Come out, you three," I hissed. Sure enough, their laughs overlapping each other, Shenzi and her two brothers, Banzai and Ed, emerged from hiding and slowly approached me with taunting grins over their faces. "You must have rocks for brains if you actually came to me _intentionally_," I said.

"Oh, that's funny! You're really funny!" Shenzi mocked. "_Please_! You're nothing but a wishy-washy pussycat, what with your hormones runnin' outta control."

"Yeah, we're talkin' about you and your little would-be girlfriend," Banzai added. "I'm just _sorry_ that it's not gonna work out."

"What are you talking about?" I wondered.

"Do yourself a favor and just jump off the edge of a gorge someplace," Shenzi said, waving her paw out toward the horizon. "Save yourself a lot of heartache."

"What do you know about that Sarabi chick anyway? How do you know she won't give you the ol' backstab?"

"You don't know anything about her, either!" I hissed. "How dare you say that to me!"

"Temper, temper. Just thought we give you some friendly advice. After all, accordin' to our stepmum, our door is still open to ya."

"Ru-gal still wants me to join her? That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, the freak is needy, isn't she?" Shenzi replied casually. "Guess the lion in her sees something in ugly lions like you."

Banzai shrugged, "Anyway, I guess that's all we have to say. Guess we should go home now."

"You idiot! Since when was that crappy graveyard our home?"

Ed barely kept his chuckles to himself after Shenzi slapped Banzai over the back of the head in physical response to his recent comment, but Shenzi slapped across Ed's jaw to make him quiet regardless. "Shut up and let's go," she ordered. With that, the three hyenas began to head back to join their pack. But, I took one step after them and called, "Hey, wait!" The boys kept going for a distance while Shenzi immediately stopped and faced me once more. "What makes you so sure that Sarabi would betray me?"

"Go back to your castle and you'll see," Shenzi replied. "Go and see how devious women like her really are. Be sure to cry long and loud so we can hear you… just like you always do."

The hyena trio laughed in a derisive riot as they walked on back toward the direction of the graveyard. I watched them leave with a steady but instable resolve. What did _they_ know, I thought? She wouldn't betray me; I knew it. I trusted Sarabi, if more than anything or anyone else. I refused to believe it. I _wouldn't_ believe it!

I had made it back to Pride Rock, only to discover what I had not expected. Several of the lionesses were seen lying in front of the kingdom in their own, separate tight-nit groups. Each lioness was with their closest friend and sister, carrying on a conversation they wouldn't dare speak to anyone else outside their private circle. Once again, they have all divided away from each other, just like the way I found them back then. And that only made me feel worse. Something was _really_ wrong, and I was almost afraid to find out why.

"Mufasa, did you see her?"

Sarafina had came to me, and I saw the dried marks under her eyes to indicate that she was crying not too long ago. "What's happened here?" I asked. "Is this about Sarabi?"

"I'm sorry," she purred. "I knew how much she meant to you."

I didn't like where this was heading. I almost couldn't stand to learn what was going on. But, I couldn't lose control. I had to stay calm and deal with this rationally. Stay calm, Mufasa. Stay calm!

I quickly ran by Sarafina and headed toward the kingdom itself. The truth was there, I knew it was. I ascended up onto Pride Rock's promontory and found both my parents sitting side by side at the den's entrance. "I will have no more of your coming and going as you please anymore, boy," stated my father.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"It appears that Ru-gal had more followers than we realized," Mother answered. "We had just received news that another wave of hyenas has been sighted just miles away from the **Destinylands** further south of here."

"_More_ hyenas?" I echoed with bewilderment.

"They're determined to join Ru-gal's forces that are already here," Father continued. "We would have no chance if that were to happen. That's why Busara brought a message from the Destinylands to lend them our most potential members of the pride to join them. So, along with Busara to show them the way, we sent Kigali, a few of our older pride sisters, and…"

I replied, "…And Sarabi. But… I don't understand; why wouldn't she have told me about this?"

Both Father and Mother hesitated to answer. My body began to shake in anticipation of their reply. No, I didn't want to hear why. I didn't want to know! "Busara's report stated specifically…" Father explained, "…that there were _100 hyenas_ at the very most. And the Destinylands pride has only 25 members. Even with the lionesses we sent to join them, there is virtually no chance of survival. That's why the pride committed themselves into a suicide mission to weaken the incoming pack at best." I wore a blank, paralyzed expression while I fell back on my laurels. In an instant, I felt so cold that I swore I couldn't breathe any longer. For the while I began to register this fact in my mind, it felt like hours had just gone by. It kept so long before I unsheathed my claws onto the stone platform, trying hard to dig into it. Everything had come together in an instant.

"_Then… see you, Mufasa."_

Just then, she was telling me goodbye. Just when she had accepted my feelings, Sarabi had just walked out my life, knowing full well that she would die. She… _lied_ to me. After all she had said about wanting to make the most of her life before it was over… was that all a lie?!

There was still enough time, I thought. She couldn't have gone too far. I could catch up to her, I knew I could. But, just as I turned around to race down Pride Rock, Father had anticipated me and leapt in my way! "I told you that I would have no more of your coming and going," he growled. "I forbid you from ever leaving the pride again; do you understand?"

"No, get out of my way!" I roared. "This can't be right! How can you just send them to their deaths like this?!"

"This is a _war_, foolish boy!" he roared back. "The King of the Destinylands and I assisted each other in this struggle many times. He helped us find this kingdom and shared our strengths. He and his pride have decided to lay down their lives to give us a fighting chance. They believe in _us_ to put an end to this."

"But, running blind into suicide?! You think it's _noble_?!"

The two of us stared each other down with a quiet snarl, the small hairs on our back rising on end. "You are to stay put here… and help me protect this pride."

"Whatever you say… your majesty."

With that, I turned away from him and sulked into the den without another word. I accepted the darkness within and crawled into the corner with the most shadows. I nestled my head into my arms as the tears I had held back began to flow from my eyes. So, this was it, I thought. After all we went through, it all came to an end before it truly started. Sarabi was gone, and I would never see her again.

"Please don't hate your father."

I didn't bother to move from the comfort of my sorrow, but I knew it was my mother. "King Ghana of the Destinylands was one of the few friends he has left. He doesn't show it, but I'm sure he's agonizing over the fact that he may lose him. And because he and this pride must stay put to guard the hyenas that are already here, he can't go to help them. You see, even when he's king, he's never felt so powerless." She was right, I thought. Of course, Father had his responsibility to the pride, and our current situation wouldn't allow this decision to be any different. Even so… I hated the course of action he took. I hated him for sending Sarabi to battle when she's certain to die. I was so conscious of that thought that it eventually came out in words for Mother to hear. "But still… I'll never see her again. I never got to tell her right out… that I loved her."

"I'm so sorry," Mother replied. "I wish things turned out a little differently. Right now, all we can do is what we are able. Never give in until there's nothing left. Remember that."

I finally raised my head and watched as Mother walked back out the den, leaving me to myself.

I couldn't, Mother. I couldn't stop resenting Father for this decision. And I was disappointed in Sarabi the most for not having the decency to tell me outright. This just wasn't right, I thought. There had to have been another way. Not just Sarabi and the other lionesses that accompany her, but the pride of the Destinylands shouldn't throw away their lives like this. I didn't see any nobility in this venture. I wanted so much to change it. I wanted to change it so no one had to die so recklessly. I was certain that there was another way.

"Quite a fine mess you made of things."

I wiped away my tears with my right arm and stood back up to find Taka sitting there with a playful yet accusing grin. "Taka," I purred. "Where did you go?"

"Oh, I went somewhere to cool down. Yes, I can imagine that you didn't take the news any better than I did. Though you had it coming to you."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"It means that I told you to stay away from her. Now, she's got it in her head that she has to die in your place."

"In _my_ place? Wh, what are you saying?"

"It was supposed to be _you_. _You_ were the one chosen to go to the Destinylands to die along with those fools. I know because _I_ was there when our father made the decision."

I clenched my fangs and bore a disbelieving grimace to my brother in reply. "Me? I can't believe it."

"Yes. You must tell me how you did it, Mufasa. You must have _some_ magic to make Sarabi choose you over me. Why, because she cared so much, she stood up to Father herself and demanded that he not send you to die. She said that she didn't want you to be sent to death just after you finally abandoned killing yourself. So, what does she do? She took your place."

"Stop talking like that!" I hissed.

"Why? I thought you'd be happy and _honored_ that she would do this for you. This proves beyond a doubt that you are particularly special to her. Dare I say that she _loves_ you?"

I shook my head negatively in response. No, no, no, this was all wrong. I knew for sure now. What she done completely contradicted with that talk about living for no one but yourself. Dying for me was nearly as worse as telling her to die for me myself. There was nothing more reassuring to what I planned to do next. "I'm going after her," I said. "I don't care what Father says. I'm going after Sarabi and bring her back."

"Oh, you are," Taka replied smoothly. "Play with fire, and you'll get burned. You know what will happen when Father finds out?"

"The moment I cross the border, he can't come after me, or he risks leaving the pride unprotected against the hyenas. Besides, you're here, right? You can help out until I come back."

"Heh. Why do _I_ have to stay behind? Who's to say that I still like Sarabi?"

"Then, why didn't you go after her already when you were away from the pride?"

Taka laughed, "Yes. That's a good point. Very well then. The girls are still distraught over the ones they sent to aid the Destinylands, so the back of the kingdom is wide open. I'll keep Father distracted, and you try not to get yourself caught."

I quickly came to Taka and gave him a tight, affectionate hug. "Thank you, Brother. I knew I could depend on you."

"_Always_, Mufasa. Take care now."

With that, after I released him, Taka quickly walked out the den while I slowly came to the entrance to peek down to where Father sat at the base of the kingdom. Soon enough, Taka caught his attention and carried on in light conversation. With our father's focus on my brother, I looked back and forth for anyone else that may spot me but found no one. This was my chance. I quickly slithered from the den around to the pathway to the back of Pride Rock. The coast still clear, I stealthily followed the path until I had made to the empty back field of the kingdom.

From this point on, I should head toward the northeast until I make it on the other side of the huge gorge where Zahali threw herself to her death. Then, once I make a complete half circle toward Rafiki's baobab tree to avoid any contact with anyone in the pride, I would be on track and follow the same path Busara was leading Sarabi and our other pride sisters. I felt sad that I had to sneak away like this, but I had already made up my mind. Sarabi had saved my life and allowed me to find the good things about it again. Now, it was _my_ turn. I swore that, on this new journey back into the outside world, I was going to find another way that required no meaningless sacrifice. I would dig hard to find another solution until there was nothing left. So, until then, everyone… my family… my friends…

Goodbye…


	22. Entry 151: Destiny Rock

_**Entry 151: "Destiny Rock"**_

For the remainder of that day, I had set out to cross the vast desert once again. I had looked behind me several times to make sure that no one followed. I also looked back countless times, thinking of the ones I left behind. Sarafina, Zazu, Rafiki, Taka, Mother, and even Father… in the worse case scenario, I might not see them again. I left Zari and the others on such a bad note; I wanted so much to make things right between us. I left a lot of things incomplete back home. That was all the more reason to return alive… because I still had things to take care of.

Midnight had soon blanketed across the desert, but I continued my trek until I was just on the outskirts of the end of the desert. Peculiar grey clouds covered the sky throughout this whole march. The sun wasn't at all visible during the late afternoon; I didn't see as much as a sundown since then. Furthermore, I was so used to the balmy heat after all this time. Now, the atmosphere felt so uncharacteristically cool that it actually felt uncomfortable. Slowly, gradually, the temperature continued to decrease, getting colder and colder still by the second. Soon enough, I had finally decided to stop for the night. I was so sure that Sarabi and everyone else must've stopped as well to sleep, so the distance between us shouldn't be too great. With that settled, I found a giant stone conveniently protruding from the base of a sand mound. I thought it would be a decent shelter of sorts to blanket me from possible rain that may pour down from the sky. I came to the bottom of the stone and sniffed over the sandy ground for any scent of other animals that might've already claimed this spot. I yawned wearily and crawled underneath the thick shade of the boulder. I rested my head in my arms and released one more big, bellowing yawn before I finally shut my eyes…

* * *

As the faint morning rays basked over me, I woke up and stirred from my comfortable rest. But, something was different, I thought. I felt my paws lying over a soft, chilly surface. And I felt the air around me become cool and unsettling that my body began to shiver. I clenched my fangs and stretched my body as I slowly opened my eyes. But, they soon quickly sprung open the moment I discovered a new surrounding around me. 

Underneath the cloudy, blue sky, the mountains far in the horizon were clear as ice. Several layers of white snow blanketed the earth and spread out as far beyond the eye could see. The trees carried patches of snow along their branches, and the howling wind blew past me and gave me a brief chill along my spine. I shook my mane of the snowflakes that landed over my head and stood upright to marvel the vast crystal clear world that suddenly appeared during my night's sleep.

I watched my breath in the frozen air as I looked back and forth for any life around me. But, I found nothing and heard nothing. There was nothing but silence. Nothing was stirring except for me and the whistling wind. "So, this is snow," I thought. "I never thought I would see snow this time around." I took one step in the snow and made a thick pawprint in its place. Finally, I decided to get going. After taking another step, I marched onward into the snowy world before me.

I continued on until I made it to a forest of several tall trees covered in snow. I ignored the cold as I tried to track a faint scent that was nearby. I shortly stopped walking and looked around in suspicion. Everything was still silent. Quiet. _Too_ quiet. All of a sudden, a peculiar scent was noticeable. As I sniffed, the smell grew stronger. Next, I heard faint growling nearby. I quickly swung around to my right and looked out past the trees before me. I heard that sound from that direction. The scent continued growing stronger and mustier. As the growl rumbled a little louder, clumps of snow were disturbed from the tree branches above and they fell to the ground below. It sounded like it was _really_ close by. I might be staring at it while not evening knowing myself. But, I stood firm and unsheathed my claws, letting a low, unwavering snarl escape through my fangs. Whatever it was, I wasn't about to cower after coming all this way. I wasn't going to run, and I wasn't going to let anyone or anything stop me. And I was telling my stalker of my resolve through my stance. Either back away or fight me: those were his only options. And he apparently picked the former. After a moment, the scent had disappeared and it was silent once more.

I soon relaxed after the threat had smoothed over, and I nodded with an affirmative, decisive grunt. Then, I caught a new scent from the other side of a snowy mound to my left. I quietly crept to the base of it as I determined this one's position from its scent. I quickly climbed up the mound at great speed and leapt over the other side with a great roar. I successfully pounced over what I wanted to have for a quick snack before I head out. But, I was met with a familiar face and a frightened shriek that rung loud in my ears! It was none other than the pink warthog, Maggie!

Maggie was still crying out in fright before I pressed over her lips to keep her quiet. "Maggie?" I said. "What are _you_ doing here?" After she finally calmed down, Maggie recognized me and quickly sat up until our noses pressed together. "Oh, Mufasa, it's you! Don't scare me like that!"

"W, well, sorry."

"Well, well. Looks like Leo's found _us_ first."

I looked up over Maggie and found Congo, Ray, and Rajua approaching us. "Everyone! You're here, too?"

"Yep, yep!" Rajua replied. "We didn't think we could catch up to ya this quickly."

"Yeah. And look at ya, already making your move with Maggie in no time," Ray teased.

I cleared my throat and stepped away from Maggie to let her back on her feet. "Ahem, I wasn't that hungry anyway. But, how… did you all know to find me here?" I asked.

"Some friends of yours told us everything that's going on," Congo replied.

Sure enough, Jumba and Minshasa reached the peak of the hill and met with us… and along with them was Sarafina and Zazu!

"Lord Mufasa!"

Zazu quickly flew to me and circled around me excitedly. Then, Minshasa ran to me and hugged around my neck tightly. "We found you, we really found you!" she cried.

"Minshasa, Zazu…"

Sarafina soon came to my side and gave me a swift lick over my cheek. "I was so worried. I didn't want to lose you again."

"I'm fine, really," I said.

"Yes, but I can imagine how much you're suffering now," Jumba said. "That's why I wanted to come help you get your girl back… just like how _you_ helped _me_."

"We're your friends, Mufasa. You made us all develop new insight to our lives, even while you allowed yourself to suffer," Sarafina said. "I say it's due time we repay your kindness."

"So, you _all_ came for _me_?" I purred, grateful and honored by their kind embrace.

"It's only sad that Zari didn't come with us," Maggie said.

I bent down my ears bitterly. I didn't forget what had happened between us last time, so I wasn't all that surprised that he wouldn't bring himself to come after me. It didn't bother me too much, though. "That's alright," I replied. "He had to stay behind to watch over everyone else back at the forest, right?"

"True enough," Ray agreed. "So, let's get goin' already! Off to adventure!"

"I say, you ruffians are truly something," Zazu said. "Perhaps there's really more to you all than I thought."

I laughed, "All right then. Let us all go together."

With that, all nine of us came together and walked on through this winter forest. I wasn't alone in my pursuit for Sarabi any longer. Probably I wasn't alone in this venture this whole time. It was now my companions and me. My precious friends and myself.

Shortly after leaving the forest, we all ventured across the vast clear lands of snow while the wind quietly blew past us. Zazu soared high in the air to pinpoint anything far from and around us at a greater distance. Meanwhile, Congo and Jumba both followed behind the rest of us to cover us from whether threat hat may come behind us. I led the way with Sarafina at my side and everyone else in between myself and our guards. I remembered the general direction of the Destinylands from my journey to Pride Rock long ago. Just before I began that day-long trek across the desert, I stopped to rest there for a while, though I never have been to the kingdom itself. But, I felt that we were getting closer. Scents of hyena were mildly abundant in the currents of air around us. We remained cautious in our journey, anticipating many scenarios that may come to pass.

We began to ascend an acutely angled hill, but we maintained a slow and steady pace in order for the heavy Jumba to climb simply enough so he wouldn't slip and fall. "How're ya holdin' up, pal?" Ray called.

"I'm alright; I'm sorry that I'm slowing you down so soon," Jumba replied guiltily.

"We'll keep up with her, no matter what," I said. "So, don't think like you're weighing us down."

"We've been walking a good while, though," Rajua said from atop of Maggie's head. "I hope we don't run to any trouble before we get to Destiny Rock."

"Yeah."

Shortly, after we made it to very top of the hill, Sarafina and I looked down the other side to find a tall steep slope with a frozen pool of water down from its base. "Huh. I don't know about this," Sarafina said bashfully.

"Why? It looks like the ice below is thick enough to hold even Jumba," Rajua observed.

Both Sarafina and Jumba cried simultaneously, "That's not the problem!"

"You can slide down here, but it _does_ look like a _long_ way down," Minshasa replied.

"What, you all a bunch of chickens?" Congo boasted.

"Hmph. If you feel that way, maybe _you_ should go first, honey," Maggie snorted.

After Ray leapt atop of my back, I threw myself over the edge. I landed over the descending, icy hill and slid down it over my four wobbly but steady paws. Ray and I wailed in pure joy as we slid through the cool air at high speeds. In seconds, we made it to the bottom of the hill, and I slid over the ice pool on my belly after being thrown off my feet. We circled around several times as we finally fell into a snowy mound at the pool's border. Ray and I burst from the snow and laughed wholeheartedly from that whimsical, adventurous ride. Snow was fun, I thought. I had forgotten all about the cold around me and embraced the conveniences of this new environment. It was Ray's idea to go slide down the hill, and I was so glad I had done it!

I turned around and waved to the others who have yet to move from the peak of the hill. "Hey! Are you coming down or what?!"

"Yeah, come on! It's fun!" Ray added.

"Are you crazy?!" Maggie cried. "Some of us are actually sane, ya know!"

"You're gonna have to push me off to make me go down here!" Sarafina pouted.

I chuckled to myself, amused by Sarafina's sudden display of fear. "Busara's gonna get a kick out of _this_."

"What?!" Sarafina called.

"Nothing, nothing at all! Someone just push her off already!"

After all the excitement and friendly banter, I heard a faint scream a short distance away. I followed the sound further ahead. Ray had heard it too and exclaimed, "Now, what the _heck_ was that?"

"Lord Mufasa," Zazu called from above my head. "Look there."

I looked toward that direction once again and soon spotted two hyenas sprinting quickly away from that way. Judging by how frantic they appeared by running, it looked like they were deathly frightened off by something. Next, a new, savage roar echoed across the land. I could almost clearly identify that cry to a gorilla's, and he sounded quite beastly and temperamental. "I think we should avoid going that way," I suggested.

"That's good, that's good. You know exactly who _not_ to pick a fight with," Ray agreed.

As I began to turn around, I heard that first scream again, only this time it was loud enough to recognize it. And the moment I did, I swung back around so quickly that I accidentally threw Ray off my back. I stared off where that cry came from and feared the worst. I knew that cry all too well. Without a second thought, I quickly sprinted down the path to the scream's origin, leaving everyone else behind. I ran and ran and pushed myself to run faster still. It was her, I knew it was! And she was in trouble! I had to get there in time before the worst could happen! It had to be there in time! I had to!

I came to another short hill and scaled it as quickly as I could. I tripped a bit as I climbed up to the top. I heard the scream once again; she sounded deep in pain as well. I finally made it on top of the hill and finally saw her again. While Sahara and the rest of the lionesses guarded an unconscious Kigali and Busara was trapped underneath a dead, heavy trunk and tried to frantically dig his claws across the soft snow to pull himself free, there was Sarabi fighting off a massive, grey gorilla with a black stripe along from his head to his back all by herself. On sight, he looked almost larger than even Congo! Sarabi had been fighting it for a while, seeing that she was tiring down. Soon, the gorilla came on the attack, grabbed her by her neck, and pinned her down on the ground. Sarabi was crushed deeper and deeper in the cold snow, completely trapped underneath his weight. The gorilla roared and lifted his free left arm above his head, threatening to pound in her face with his rock-like fist!

Adrenaline flooding into my body like water breaking through a dam, I quickly dashed down the other side of the hill with a mighty roar. I leapt high in the air at the gorilla and bit hard into his raised arm. The gorilla roared out in pain and flailed his arm around to throw me aside. I held on over his back and went to bite into the pulsing muscles of his neck. It roared again and spun around a couple of times before he reached behind himself to grab my back and flung me away over his head. I recovered and landed on my feet before I proceeded to challenge his roar with my own. "Mufasa…" a voice called behind me. I looked over my shoulder to find Sarabi lying there behind me, visually stunned by my presence. "You're all alright now," I said, resisting what I really wanted to say to her for the moment. I had to take care of this giant, first of all. But, instead of fighting it head-on, I quickly came up with another idea. With that in mind, I charged at the gorilla alone.

I jumped at the gorilla and scratched across his nose, inflicting five mild scars over his face. It roared out in pain and stared at me with a hideous stare from his piercing golden eyes. I ran shortly back to the hill and hissed at him as a form of a taunt. As soon as the gorilla gave chase, I quickly ascended back up the snowy hill and ran as fast as I could back the way I came. I looked back several times to make sure he was still chasing me. It was all going as planned. Soon enough, after a long run, the pool of ice was in sight, as was Sarafina and the others. "Everyone, get out of the way!" I cried. I quickly sprinted past my friends and leapt on the icy floor, spinning backward to face the incoming, raging gorilla. I managed to stand up on my hind legs to meet his incoming tackle hard in my gut. I gasped as I felt the air knocked out of me momentarily, but I dealt with it and pressed my claws deep in his shoulders to gain a good grip. Using his power and size against him, I smoothly rolled over my back and sent him flying high in the air with a good lift of my hind feet to his chest. He landed good and hard on the ice, instantly breaking it on impact! The ice eventually shattered underneath him and the gorilla fell into the blistering cold water before he could have a chance to recover. His crash over the ice had however disturbed the entire pool and several cracks began to spread out all over. I quickly got up and ran to escape sinking into the water myself. Finally, I leapt as high as I could from the pool before it had shattered completely.

The threat over, I stopped to finally catch my breath. And that was when I had noticed that I had leapt from that pool to reach as high as to end up sitting over Jumba's head! "Wow, I never knew you can jump that high," Jumba said in awe.

"Neither did I," Sarafina added teasingly.

I cleared my throat to hide my hint of embarrassment and leapt off Jumba's head. "Heh! If I didn't know any better, Mufasa," Ray laughed, "I'd say you were afraid of the water." I quickly stared down Ray with an irritated, threatening glare as I quietly growled through my fangs. "W, well, it's good that I _do_ know ya better, huh?" the meerkat nervously replied. I sighed and turned away with a casual shrug. "I just had a bad experience with the water; that's all."

"That gorilla… Was that…?" I heard Congo say.

I turned around and found Congo staring out to the pool of icy water with large slabs of white stone floating in it. "What is it, Congo?"

"He looked… just like **Banjul**," Congo answered.

I recognized that name in an instant. "Banjul… that's the name of one of the Four Companions that accompanied my grandfather! You knew him?"

"I last saw him when I was young. But, I had heard that he died years after he left our family. It was his going out to journey that inspired me to leave to find someone who didn't fear my strength."

So, Congo was related to Banjul the Gorilla. I had no idea, although I shouldn't be surprised. Banjul was said to possess great strength that went unsurpassed by many species of animal. Probably I instinctively knew that he was so strong that I probably wouldn't do well to fight him directly and that made me take a more strategic approach in dealing with him. It was like what Ray pointed out before about choosing my battles carefully. At first, I chose not to go and confront the mad gorilla. But, when I was forced to confront him to rescue Sarabi and the others, I chose to outwit him rather than responding in simple brawn. I found this experience rather inspiring, to tell the truth; I should take this to heart in the future.

"Sarabi, everyone, it's you!"

I turned around and discovered that Sarabi and the others had just joined the rest of us, Sarafina the first to greet them. Sarafina quickly came to Busara's side and saw a blood red scrape over the side of his body where that tree pinned him down before. "Oh, look at you; you're hurt!" she exclaimed.

"It's, uh, nothing," Busara forced himself to say.

"Be quiet! You can heal anyone but yourself, right? Let me care of this."

"O, okay."

While Sarafina was busy licking over Busara's wounds, Sarabi and I quickly came to each other. "Are you okay?" we both said together.

"No, I…"

"It doesn't hurt anywhere?" I immediately said over her next set of words.

Sarabi sighed, "No, I'm fine now."

"That's good; I'm glad I made it in time."

"But, why did you…?"

"Excuse me," Kigali interrupted. "We have a few of us injured from hyenas ambushing us and then a wild gorilla suddenly attacking us. You can talk later after we reach the Destinylands."

I turned to see a few lionesses with multiple bruises, not to mention Busara's condition. "Yeah, okay. Are we close?"

"Not much further, considering a few hyenas are around this area."

With that, our two groups collaborated together and we all headed towards our next destination.

As we ventured further, we came to an area where snow was almost scarce and much of the ground could still be seen. Still, the air was cool and there were not much shades of green nearby. As we marched, I looked one direction to catch Sarabi staring at me before she turned away. I could imagine that she felt a little awkward to see me again. Why wouldn't she? She knew full well that she lied to me, even if it was to save my life. I didn't want to speak to her now, especially with everyone else here around. I decided that I would confront her when we find a chance to be alone.

I decided to see how Busara was doing, so I slowed my pace slightly for him to catch up. Sarafina was still at his side to help him maintain balance as he walked, but I could see that his wounds had worn him out through his periodic panting and the visual flinching of his eyes. "How much does it hurt?" I asked.

"Ugh," Busara scowled. "I wish it was a little better than this. If only I noticed that trunk falling at me sooner…"

"Don't punish yourself too much."

"Just don't tell Taka about this; I know he'll _never_ let me forget it."

"Why not? Shouldn't you be more embarrassed that _someone else_ saw you like that?"  
"Huh?"

Busara thought for a moment and looked down to Sarafina who gave him an amused, teasing grin. Busara snarled at me, faintly blushing to himself. "Exactly what nonsense are you going on about?!"

"Are you mad?" I chuckled.

"He's _so_ mad," Sarafina chimed in.

"Argh! You know, I'm starting to feel a lot better," Busara stubbornly replied. "I can walk by myself now."

Busara then hastened his walking speed and went off his own, trying hard not to sway off-balance and stay on his feet. We watched him and only laughed at the expense of his tough act. Sarafina nudged me playfully and whispered, "Mufasa, I think you probably went too far."

"What do ya mean? He's just acting tough to hide the fact that he's shy around you," I replied. "Why do you think he was reluctant in letting you lick his wound?"

"Yeah, you're right. It's just that his guard is always up; he doesn't seem to like letting people in his life. Sarabi doesn't know all too much about him either, even after they traveled together for a while before joining our pride."

"Yeah. But, he's not all that bad. I bet that he's a real fun guy once he learns to loosen up sometime. Maybe you need to keep giving him a boost," I suggested, nudging her shoulder as a discreet hint.

"Huh? Why me?"

"Oh, come on. You tease him far more than _I_ do. Don't tell me that you don't already have some sort of fascination for him."

Sarafina blushed, "Well… he _does_ have a cute butt."

"Rowr!" I purred slyly. "You got it _bad_!"

"Oh, I didn't mean to say that! Cut it out!" Sarafina pouted, pawing at me.

"Okay, okay. Sorry," I laughed, guarding against her half-serious swipes.

"Lord Mufasa, look there!" Zazu observed from flying by my side.

I looked back to face forward to see what Zazu saw. Sure enough, in a short distance, we all were able to see a new, massive stone formation up ahead. The center of it was a giant mountainous rock that came to a point at its peak, and it was surrounded by several stone arrows that branched out and around the base. Its triangular form greatly resembled branches and leaves at the top of a tree, an interesting design. "Wow, it looks as big as Pride Rock," Sarafina awed.

"Perhaps _bigger_," Zazu added.

I purred, "So, this… is **Destiny Rock**."

Soon enough, we all came just yards away from Destiny Rock. I looked back and forth to observe the scattered groups of lionesses that surrounded us. I felt rather strange as I observed their lack of spirit. Few held each other to have a sense of not being alone while others watched us in a disillusioned, depressed mindset. There was no 'life' in this pride; there were many lionesses around, but in the same time, it was like everyone had died out in this place. I felt an empty, drained atmosphere from this kingdom, something that I had felt for myself for a long time. This pride had decided to commit to a suicide attack in hopes of weakening the incoming hyena forces, and I had literally felt their lack of exuberance. I could feel them all thinking, "I'm going to die soon; there's no point in doing anything now." Everyone had lost their will to fight for their lives. I instantly knew how they all felt so much that I felt my own heart aching.

I heard Ray shiver to himself as he rode on Maggie's back. "Geez, this is depressing."

"No kiddin,'" Congo replied. "This is kinda irritatin' me."

"I'm kinda scared," Minshasa gulped. "I don't know how to act around everyone here."

"Everyone here is extremely conscious of the fact that they are going to die tomorrow," Busara informed. "It's no surprise that they're not all so enthusiastic about Ghana's decision."

"You don't need to say it like that," I hissed, "even if it's true."

"It looks like they're all dead already before the fight's even started," Jumba said. "How are they going to even begin to weaken the incoming wave of hyenas like _this_?"

"You know, a few of them look kinda…" Sarafina began to say.

Busara suddenly collapsed onto his laurels and cringed in pain while unable to move. "Busara!" Sarafina gasped, quickly running to his side. We all stopped to tend to the relentless burns of the grey lion's wounds. "Dammit," he hissed. "I'm _some_ shaman. Can't even… take care of myself…"

"Busara, calm down," Sarafina purred, nudging close to his side to help him stand back up. "This is your old pride, right? Is there anyplace where you have medicine like Rafiki's place?"

"It's just behind Destiny Rock," Busara answered. "I'll let you take me there soon after we see Ghana."

"Rude as always, eh, Busara? It's 'Your Majesty' to you," a voice suddenly said.

Sure enough, we all spotted a new figure approaching us. It was a large, tan-colored lion with a ring of thick, edgy mane that glowed in multiple shades of brown. A peculiar, crimson marking was visible from his forehead and split in the middle to stretch past his sapphire eyes like scars. He appeared much bigger than Father in terms of stature; his muscular forearms stood out the most for me. So, this was **King Ghana of the Destinylands**.

Busara sat back down and sighed wearily. "Pardon me, 'Your Majesty,'" he replied halfheartedly.

"Now, now, I see that you're hurt," Ghana replied. "Young lady, may you please escort him back to his quarters to take care of his injuries?"

"Oh yes, sir," Sarafina nodded.

"A few of our lionesses have minor wounds from an ambush from earlier," Kigali said. "May they be treated as well?"

"Of course," Ghana nodded.

With that, Sarafina helped Busara walked toward the back of Destiny Rock with three of the lionesses that accompanied us following behind.

After they had headed out, Ghana turned his attention towards me. "You match the description," he said. "Are you Ahadi's oldest son?"

"Yes, sir," I nodded, proceeding to bow before him. "My name is Mufasa; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"As it is for me. I am Ghana, the king of this castle you see before you, Destiny Rock. I wasn't exactly expecting Ahadi's successor to aid us."

"Well, he wasn't, but…" Kigali began to say.

"I came… because of her," I answered, staring back to the quiet Sarabi.

Sarabi reluctantly stepped forward and politely curtsied before Ghana. "It's nice to see you again, Your Majesty."

"Oh!" Ghana gasped. "If it isn't Sarabi! My, have you grown."

"You know each other?" I asked.

"She lived with us a short while before she and Busara went to join Ahadi's pride," Ghana explained. "A great huntress for someone so young, Ahadi requested that I would allow her to join his pride alongside Busara. I never thought I would see you again at a time like this."

"It was my own decision to come here," Sarabi stated. "Ahadi did not make me offer my life to this mission."

"I see. Well, Kigali, may I ask you to come with me to discuss our situation?"

"Yes, sir," Kigali nodded. "Sahara, you come with me. The rest of you stay here for now."

Kigali and Sahara marched off together with Ghana and headed toward the cave opening visible at the base of Destiny Rock. The rest of us watched them go while we're left by ourselves in this awkward atmosphere. "Are they really going to go through this?" Jumba wondered.

"Lord Mufasa, what are we going to do?" Zazu wondered, perched over my shoulder.

"Maybe we should go see how Busara and the others are doing," Minshasa suggested.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Let's go."

After the decision was made, we all began to make our way behind Destiny Rock.

After we made it around Ghana's kingdom, we all came to a new cavern at its base. Several pots and turtle shells were stacked upon one another and decorative beads and feathers hung from its ceiling. Paintings of lions, zebras, and several other animals were found along the walls, and many flowers and uniquely formed stones were carefully organized on a stone slab on the floor like a table. There was even a large nest of leaves resembling a bed found at the very corner. I awed the colorful structure of this cave and found it very beautiful and artistic. Suddenly, I think I had a better idea of what Busara was _really_ like.

Busara slowly went to his nest and lied down comfortably in it. He breathed out a contented sigh as he felt the medicine in the patch of leaves over his wound taking effect. "Sarafina, you were a big help. Thank you," he said with a wide smile. Sarafina had just rubbed one patch around the last lioness' shoulder before she bashfully bent down her ears. "Ahem! Really? You're welcome," she smiled, momentarily coughing to herself.

"You all look like you'll be just fine," I said, entering the cave. "I have to say, this place looks beautiful, Busara."

"Um, well… y, you think so?" Busara replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Did you draw all of these paintings?"

"Well, most of them. It was my late mother who made and decorated this place."

Minshasa, Ray, Maggie, Rajua, and Congo all came inside while Jumba stayed put and poked his head inside. "Well, this isn't exactly my thing, ya know," Congo said, "but this looks nice, man."

"It's absolutely gorgeous!" Minshasa exclaimed. "I always knew you were a good guy, Busara."

"Oh, thank you," Busara smiled, blushing timidly.

"You should try wearing that face more often, hon," Maggie giggled flirtatiously. "It looks cute on you."

"Hmph," he scoffed, slowly forming a self-amused expression.

"Lord Mufasa, look there," Zazu whispered.

I turned back to the wall and allowed Zazu to direct me to a specific painting on the wall. It was a painting of another grey lion draw to scale of Busara's current size. This painting looked a lot like Busara, except he had bushy grey eyebrows and four stands of his completely white mane braided with multicolored beads. Zazu continued, "Judging by the detailed, aged expression, this lion looks to be one of Busara's relatives. Perhaps his own father."

"Sure does," I agreed.

I wanted to ask him about it, but someone nudged my shoulder to get my attention. Sure enough, it was Sarabi. "Can we talk for a little bit?" she asked.

"Hmm," I purred. "I guess we better get this over with. Zazu, can you give us a few minutes?"

"Oh, but of course," Zazu nodded, fluttering off my shoulder.

With that, I followed Sarabi out of Busara's den without another word to the others.

We walked a short distance until we came back near the front of Destiny Rock. We had walked side by side while we didn't exchange any glances. I had just noticed that Sarabi had already stopped in her tracks, but I purposely kept walking until I was at a comfortable distance ahead of her. "I know," I heard her say. "You don't have to say anything." I stood silently without facing her; I only peered down through the ground as I listened to her words. "But, I… It… It's not like I want to die! It's not that at all. But, I decided to do this to give your pride a decent fighting chance! I wanted this so you can live. You can live without me. You weren't born in this world for anyone else, remember? There are plenty other girls that would be lucky to have you. It doesn't make sense for you to come all this way for me!" As I listened, I tried so hard not to explode in a mad rage. I shook my head violently to throw off this pulsing headache. "If…" I started to say. I stopped for a moment until I had completely calmed down. "If… you didn't want to die," I purred, "then why did you come here? _You're_ talking to _me_ that the actions I took make no sense?"

"Mufasa…!"

"What did you run away for? Why did you decide not to fight anymore?"

I finally turned around to face Sarabi and lifted my head high before her. I approached her slowly as I continued to talk. "Whatever it was you've done in your past, you hated it. You didn't want to live the life you had before a moment longer. So, you ran. You defied whatever shackled you to that life and broke free. Do you know what you did?" I came close enough to her until our noses barely touched and looked her straight in her curious eyes. Having her full attention, I whispered the words, "You thought for _yourself_."

Sarabi gasped, fully aware of the ring of truth my words had. "For the first time in your life, you took initiative," I continued. "You ran away to live a better life, one that _you_ wanted, one that _you_ decided for yourself, one that _you_ felt you deserved."

"I thought for myself," she repeated.

Without hesitation, I brushed past her body at full length of my own and stroked down her back with one paw. "You came here to save me. It's a kind gesture, but that's just it. You took my place for _me_ and didn't think about what _you_ wanted. You can try to be a bit more selfish yourself." Next, I rested my head over her back and felt down and up to the back of her neck, my nostrils taking in her sweet, pleasant aroma. I heard Sarabi let out a contented sigh from my touch. I then wrapped my arms across her furry chest and held her softly in my grip. I rested my chin over her shoulder and looked up at her. "If you allow yourself to give up your life," I whispered, "you won't feel me hug around you like this anymore. It'll be just like me staying put back home because my father forbade me to without even having the chance… to tell you that I love you." Sarabi's breathing instantly hastened and she stared up at me with a shocked, speechless expression on her face. "I live here for no one else. But, that doesn't mean that I can't share my life with yours. So, please…" My emotions were getting the better of me. Tears began to flow and I hugged Sarabi tighter in my arms. "Please… don't throw away your life! I want you here… with me, Sarabi!" Sarabi looked away for a moment, but she turned back to me, barely able to contain herself as well. "Mufasa…" she sniffled.

"Let's work together," I pleaded. "Let's work together so no one has to throw their lives away."

"What if there _is_ no other way?"

"There is, I know there is. I swear to you, I'm not going to let you go without a fight. So, don't bother with this stupid idea anymore."

"Mufasa… you're the one who's being…"

Sarabi trailed off in her sentence and didn't say anymore. She only held her paws onto mine, keeping them tightly over her bosom. I shut my eyes and let out a deep sigh as I laid my head over hers. There, we stayed in that position for as long as we were able. All we needed was a miracle… so we could stay like this beyond eternity…


	23. Perspective: Mufasa's Admirer, Part 1

**_Perspective: "Mufasa's Admirer, Part 1"_**

The hyenas howled and barked as they madly raged in a ferocious whirlwind. In the midst of them, Taka stepped backward to meet Mufasa there, the two of them completely outnumbered and surrounded. The young teen brushed his paw back over his growing black hair and let out a deep sigh. "Fighting… is _so_ dirty."

"D, don't tell me you're giving up," Mufasa grinned in reply.

"_Please_."

With that, the two lions leapt back into battle. Taka was quick enough on his feet to face each of his incoming attackers and swiped them away one by one. He grabbed one hyena by his neck and threw him aside to topple several more. A path open to him, he quickly ran in and came to the wounded Zahali's defense. "Lady Zahali, can you get up?" Zahali responded by lifting herself to her feet with Taka nudging her side for support. Suddenly, a hyena lunged at them! Taka noticed at the last second and shoved Zahali away to protect her. He quickly spun back around to face the hyena and struck him hard at the side of his chest in midair. But, before he knew it, the hyena managed to pull his claw downward and land a deep slash past his left eye!

Blood spattered over the ground, and Taka collapsed on his laurels, wailing loudly as he held over his bloody wound. Mufasa slapped one hyena away and turned his attention toward his brother. "Taka!" he cried. Zahali rose to her feet and came to Taka's side to comfort him. Then, she directed her attention to the giant hybrid of lion and hyena, Ru-gal, and gave her a stern, affirmative glance. Ru-gal quietly hissed through her wide, toothy grin and turned to Mufasa while he was distracted. "Leave that one!" she barked. "Kill the older one! Kill Mufasa!" Immediately following her order, all the hyenas that surrounded Taka and Zahali soon joined the rest of them until every last one of them had turned against Mufasa!

While the entire pack of spotted dogs assaulted the golden lion as they descend the nearby hill, Ru-gal looked over her shoulder to see a few figures sprinting towards them. "They're sure slow getting here. I guess our work is done here." With that, Ru-gal ran off and disappeared down the hill. Soon after, several lionesses led by Ahadi and Uru had just arrived to the abandoned battleground. Uru quickly came to Taka to examine his wound. "Oh, this looks bad. We have to get Rafiki to examine it at once."

"Zahali, what's happened here?" Ahadi asked. "Where are the hyenas?"

"Well…" Zahali tried to answer.

Before she could explain, a tremendous roar was heard, one that echoed across the vast, lifeless land around everyone. Everyone was visibly startled by this powerful scream and followed its direction of origin down the base of the hillside. Among the lionesses that went to see where that cry came from, Sarabi was there to witness a familiar face in the midst of his rage.

Mufasa speedily ran through the crowd of hyenas and came directly at the one hyena that resembled his grandfather's killer, Kumasi. With extended claws and bared fangs, he fell over this frightened canine and bit hard into her neck! A stream of blood shot out from the hyena's neck as Mufasa dragged her to the ground. In one strike, he had killed her. The hyenas stopped in their tracks and stared after Mufasa with shock as he released the lifeless pelt and growled at them. His fangs were stained and dripping with dirty blood, and a cold, almost demonic stare beamed from his steely smoldering pupils. The hyenas collectively began to lose their nerve and began to back away cautiously. But, as soon as Mufasa took one step after them, they all panicked and ran away in the opposite direction in complete fright.

After the hyenas had all disappeared, Mufasa merely stared after the direction they went, unwilling to chase after them. He stared down at the hyena he killed and slowly formed a wide smile full of bloodlust and instability. While a short distance above him, several of the lionesses felt his aura of mad savagery and nervously backed away. "Is that… really him?" Uru murmured in wonder.

"He chased off… an entire pack of hyenas," Kigali gulped. "There were _40_ of them."

"What sort of animal _is_ he?" Lina added, her legs trembling.

A bead of sweat falling from the side of his face, Ahadi was left completely speechless and focused long and hard on Mufasa after the youth had finally collapsed and fell unconscious. Sarabi also watched Mufasa as her arms anxiously trembled. "He… scares me," she thought. "Is this what everyone thought… when they saw _me_?"

Finally, down below, Ru-gal stood at the side of the hill to keep out of sight of the pride and looked toward the resting Mufasa with a surprised and overwhelmed stare. "Amazing," she thought. "To be able to frighten so many hyenas at once…" An excited grin appeared on her face, and she slurped past her fangs in anticipation and yearning. "Finally… another monster like me." With that, Ru-gal went on to catch up with her hyenas, a new step in Ru-gal's ambition now in motion…

* * *

"Keep my distance?" 

The next day, Sarabi was startled by Lina's advice while the other girls, Ashleigh, Anasa, and Sahara, accompanied her. "I'm sure the queen will get the king to let that 'lion' stay, but that doesn't mean _we_ have to put up with him," Lina explained. "You saw what he did, right? And he dares to call himself 'Mufasa?'"

"It was like he wasn't a lion," Ashleigh gulped nervously. "He was more like a…"

"A beast," Lina hissed. "A beast that wouldn't hesitate to slaughter one of us when he loses control again. That's exactly what he is."

"I don't know if we're exactly being fair," Anasa murmured.

"You care for _anything_, Anasa; your opinion doesn't say much. Look, all the other lionesses are saying the same thing; I'm just spreading the word, and I say we do it. Maybe it'll give that monster a hint, he'll leave on his own, and we can go on with our lives."

Sarabi bent down her ears and approached Sarafina who was lying on a nearby rock slab, silent and oblivious of her presence. "He seemed so sweet; I didn't even mind his big nose," she thought, forcing a smile. "But, I wonder how everyone would react if I side with him when it's come to this. Also, if anything… he really frightened me back there." Sarabi let out a deep sigh as she petted across the mute Sarafina's neck to comfort her.

Sarabi then stopped to notice that Mufasa had appeared amongst the crowd of cautious and bitter lionesses. She saw their terror and fear of this one lion through their cold glances and the speech that echoed around him. The lion replied with a quiet snarl and refused to look anyone else in the eye. That was until he had noticed Sarafina at his right, instantly recognizing her. With a wide smile, he turned to come to Sarafina, but Sarabi quickly reacted and leapt in front of him to guard her. "Stay away from her," she hissed.

"What?" Mufasa wondered. "Sarabi, what's wrong?"

"Sarafina doesn't need to associate with any… 'beasts!'"

Mufasa was visibly hurt and shocked from her outburst. Sarabi's right eye twitched after she replayed her exact words through her mind. "Even you…" Mufasa managed to say. "Even _you_ reject me, Sarabi? But, I…" Sarabi slightly bowed down her head and tightly shut her eyes. "Don't say anymore. Just leave Sarafina alone." Sarabi struggled to remain composed and unwavering before him. Even with regret and shame weighing heavy on her heart, she stood strong against Mufasa to protect the weak Sarafina. She had decided to embrace the mindset of the other lionesses and betrayed the kindness he had shown her. She chose to be part of the pride.

* * *

"Sarafina! Sarafina, wake up!" 

Lying on the grassy surface below her, Sarafina was soon stirred from her forced slumber. She stared up to the early morning sky and found Sarabi by her side. "Are you alright?"

"Sarabi…?" Sarafina murmured.

In a flash, she recollected what had happened and quickly rose to her feet. She looked toward the distance and bent down her ears solemnly. "I couldn't stop him…"

"Did he say where he was going?" a voice called.

The girls turned around to see Ahadi, Uru, Taka, and several other lionesses approaching them. "N, no, he didn't," Sarafina replied.

"Damn that boy!" Ahadi hissed. "I knew I should've had someone keep watch during the night."

"So, he really _was_ the traitor who's been working with the hyenas," Kigali added. "I can't believe it…"

"Well, _I_ can!" Lina said. "He's been nothing but trouble ever since he came here! As if he wasn't brandishing Mufasa's name already…!"

"Yes! It was a mistake to let him live among us!" a few more lionesses shouted in agreement. "Good riddance, I say! Who needs that evil beast?"

Sarafina snarled in reply to their outbursts. "No wonder he left if _this_ is the amount of respect you give him."

"Whether all you say is true or not," Ahadi said, "I order the entire pride to search for him and bring him back here."

"What are you going to do to him?" Sarafina asked.

"We will put that traitor to questioning and force to him to tell us everything he knows. Then… judgment shall be past."

"You're going to have him exiled?"

"And have him return to those hyenas? No; he shall be **_executed_**!"

Sarafina's gasp drowned in the pride's collective cheers while Uru bowed down her head in defeat. Sarabi remained speechless as she stared at the pride in fright. It was as if she saw a familiar scene through them.

Taka turned to his father with concern. "Wait, Father; isn't that going too far?"

"I'm only doing what needs to be done," Ahadi replied.

"But, it's not fair!" Sarafina suddenly cried.

Everyone directed their focus on a furious Sarafina whose fur across her back stood on end. "What's happened to all of you?" she growled. "Contempt… fear… distant… that's all I see in this pride. I remember when we were happy, proud, and loving towards each other. See, Mufasa wasn't the one who died; it was all of _you_ who let yourselves deteriorate like this! How on earth can you expect Mufasa to stay put here when you gave him no reason to?!" Uru lifted her head and marveled at Sarafina's strength, smiling to herself. "You idiots only have yourselves to blame," Sarafina continued. "How do you think you'll feel now when you realize that he _is_ Mufasa? That he's really leaving to kill himself all because of _you_?!" The lionesses each bowed down their heads in shame, reflecting on what she had said. Ahadi momentarily looked out the corner of his eye, quietly thinking to himself. He eventually regained his composure and said, "We'll see what happens _after_ we find him. That takes priority. Move out!" With that, the pride ran off and scattered toward different corners of the Pridelands in small groups.

Sarabi started to run, but Sarafina quickly stopped her by leaping in front of her. "Sarafina?"

Sarafina said, "You are the only one who could possibly get through to him right now."

"What?"

"I think it's because _you_ hurt him the most. I saw it in his eyes last night. Mufasa likes you, Sarabi."

Sarabi was visibly surprised by her words. "I tried to get him to stay… even by throwing myself to him," Sarafina sighed solemnly. "But, I couldn't do it. So, please, Sarabi… _you_ have to do it! It _has_ to be you!"

"R, right," Sarabi nodded. "I just have to find him first, right?"

With that, Sarabi sprinted away from Pride Rock to begin her search. While she ran, however, she thought back about what Sarafina had said to her, faintly blushing. Then, she reformed her resolve with a focused expression on her face. "Mufasa… don't do it…"

* * *

Taka rested solemnly on top of a boulder nearby the crowd of several lionesses before Pride Rock. Sarabi was stretching herself while Lina and her friends watched her at a comfortable distance. "Lookin' good, girl," Lina grinned. "Be sure to take it easy on him." 

"Don't listen to her; give it all you got!" Sarafina encouraged.

"Why does it have to be this way?" Anasa wondered. "What happened before is definitely Zahali's fault. Why is poor Mufasa forced to fight for his right to stay here?"

"If he wants to stay, all he has to do is win," Lina replied. "Not like that's gonna happen, anyway. That'll be one less headache."

Ashleigh laughed and hugged around Lina from behind. "Quit acting tough. He's not so bad, and you know it."

"Hmph. We'll see soon enough."

"It's true, you know," Sahara yawned. "You haven't used the 'b' word to describe him once all day, and that's all we've been talking about."

"Tch," Lina scowled, meekly blushing. "Shut up and go to sleep."

Taka sighed in disgust and leapt from the boulder to march back to Pride Rock. "Taka, where are you going?" Sarafina wondered.

"Just… excuse me a bit," he murmured.

Taka continued to sulk off on his own, and Sarabi watched him attentively with concern.

In moments, Taka had made it around Pride Rock to its empty resting place at the back where the lionesses usually sleep and converse. He sat down in solitude and peered down to the stone ground below him, as if he was trying to burn a hole through it with his hot, emerald eyes. He held one paw to his new scar over his left eye and drifted into deep thought until another voice called to him. "Are you not going to watch?" The lion turned around and found Sarabi approaching him. He let his paw fall back to the surface and looked away in dejection. "It's all I hear," he said. "Mufasa this, Mufasa that. I never thought I would hear that again."

"Again?" Sarabi repeated.

"Hearing my brother's name echoing around me gets kinda old, you know? It's been like that when we were cubs. And ever since he showed up back into our lives, it's the same thing all over again, even in the negative sense of attention he's been getting until now."

"This is just a big event everyone's looking forward to, probably even more than me. It's not as if everyone's forgotten about you. If that were the case, I wouldn't have followed you."

Taka snorted in disapproval and turned his sight on her. "I wouldn't mind it if you win," he said. "I almost _want_ you to."

"What?"

"Well… part of me just wants him to…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Taka violently shook his head in protest. "No! No, don't mind me," he sighed, regaining his composure.

"Will you let me fight him? I want to. There's something I want to make clear, and I can only do it in battle."

"Of course," Taka smiled halfheartedly. "I just hate the idea of watching a lovely lady duke it out with a large brute; that's all."

"Sarabi! Come forth!" Uru's voice called.

Sarabi and Taka faced the direction of her cry back to the front of Pride Rock. "Mufasa's here; they must be ready," Sarabi said. "I'm going."

"Smack him good once for me," Taka replied.

Sarabi gently giggled, came to Taka's side, and gave him a swift lick over his cheek. And with that, she turned around and marched on to her anticipated duel with Mufasa. "This is it," she thought with a focused visage. "After this is over, I will have a better idea as to how strong that lion is. Not just in natural strength, but in his heart. I have no doubt in my mind that he'll be able to stay whether he beats me or not; he only needs to show them all that he's truly their lost prince… and I'm going to help him do it." With that in mind, Sarabi had made it back to the front of Pride Rock. There, the lionesses already formed a complete circle and watched her coming attentively. Furthermore, her opponent was there waiting patiently for her in a tall, unnerving stance. Without hesitation, Sarabi proceeded down the kingdom to approach the reserved battleground to meet Mufasa there for their fated duel…

* * *

_I would like to hear your whole song someday_.

Sarabi's eyes sprung open when Mufasa planted a slow, forlonged lick over her cheek. She watched him attentively as he slowly walked down the promontory. He briefly looked back to her with an apologetic smile before he continued on to the den. Sarabi stood still at the peak of the promontory and watched him go while the moon's light outlined her from behind. She gently felt over where he kissed her with one paw and lightly blushed. Bewilderment and confusion were soon replaced with guilty pleasure and admiration as she formed a giddy smile over her face. Her exuberant eyes beamed with joyous interest as she pulled her paw down over the pulsing heart underneath her bosom. All sorts of thoughts were recalled in her mind.

-

_…Sarafina stared up at Mufasa, brimming light gradually returning to her pupils. And a warm smile began to form over her muzzle. "Mu… fa… sa…"_

_"Yes," Mufasa nodded affirmatively. "It's me."_

_"…Mufasa… you… came back."_

_Having a firm grip on her bodily functions again, Sarafina hugged around Mufasa and quietly sobbed into his chest. The lion returned her embrace by holding her closer. And all the while, Sarabi remained speechless at Sarafina's miraculous recovery…_

_…Busara had suggested sending only a few into the oasis to investigate while the remainder of their group stay and wait. But, Taka ignored him and ran off without a second thought! Sarabi tried to call out to him, but Mufasa hissed at her to silence her. "Stop. Surprise is still on our side. I need you to guide everyone around the area and stay on guard. You know what to do then, right?"_

_"O, okay," Sarabi nodded._

_Mufasa turned around and sprinted after Taka soon after. While everyone else watched him go, Zazu briefly chuckled to himself. "I don't know **how** I didn't realize he was Lord Mufasa," he said. "He was always a leader who knows just what to say when we were younger."_

_"It's like his injuries mean nothin' to him," __Congo__ replied proudly. "If that ain't what a man's all 'bout, I don't know what is."_

_"That's our Mufasa," Sarafina giggled. "I knew all along that it was him."_

_Sarabi listened to their praising comments and slowly made a small grin herself…_

_…Sarabi and Mufasa both rammed their heads in one last clash, the shockwave of the impact stopping them cold in their tracks. The force they held in their respective strikes burned through opposite bodies, and pain and fatigue instantly weighed heavily on their violently trembling legs. The blazing vigor in their eyes was dying, and the only thing they allowed them to continue standing was themselves from their foreheads. The crowd of lionesses was unable to look away; they were still and wide-eyed in waiting of the victor of this match. Finally, the two lions lost their hold on each other and began to fall down to the ground. Their power drained and their bodies worn out, it appeared that they had knocked each other out._

_Amongst the crowd, standing with Anasa and __Sahara__, Minshasa appeared unable to contain herself while she watched Mufasa fall. She tightly shut her eyes and reclaimed the voice she lost from awe of the battle. She cried, "Mufasa!!" The silence broken, Mufasa recognized the voice and invoked the last of his strength to catch himself before he fell. But, as he continued standing, Sarabi still collapsed over the ground, completely exhausted…_

_…Ahadi wore a kinder, passionate smile as he confronted the weary Mufasa. "I never said I was grateful for saving my life… even after what happened between us. But, thank you, Mufasa… my son." Within seconds, tears burst from Mufasa's eyes. Overwhelmed by his father's acceptance, he nestled his head into his thick black mane. Sarabi had just regained consciousness while the entire pride roared to the skies above, officially giving thanks for reuniting them with one that have thought to have lost. She looked back and forth to see that everyone had finally acknowledged him as Mufasa. In a mix of relief and pride, she gave him a modest smile…_

_-_

Sarabi stared up at the vast night sky full of brilliant stars and basked in its rays of light with content. "He's a leader who genuinely cares and has many loyal friends," she thought. "And… he really _does_ like me."

"Sarabi, what are you doing out there?" a voice called. "Get your head out of the stars!"

Sarabi quickly stirred from her thoughts and found Sarafina outside the den again, impatiently tapping her paw. "Oh, sorry! I'm coming!" With that, Sarabi quickly padded after Sarafina into the den, wearing a sheepish and guilty smile to herself. "Maybe… _I_ like him too."


	24. Entry 152: Grey Lion

**_Entry 152: "Grey Lion"_**

Underneath the late midnight sky, I sat atop a boulder sitting along the border of the Destinylands. In my solitude, I looked past the snowy world before me to the direction I came. I looked back toward the direction of the Pridelands. My mother must be worried sick, and maybe my father was spiteful of my disobedience. But, I was sure Taka could take care of things; I just hoped that he wouldn't overcompensate himself. Unable to drift back to sleep, I was here, wondering how everyone was doing back there… back home.

I leapt from the boulder and scanned the land of snow out in the distance. Since I couldn't get back to sleep, I thought it was a good opportunity to find something that could help in the struggle against the incoming pack of hyenas. They were due to arrive on this land by the next night, so there wasn't much time left. "Wait, I'm here!" a voice called from above. I turned around and found Zazu fluttering down onto the boulder, stretching out his wings and loudly yawning. Zazu had made it, I thought. I woke him a little earlier to help me with my search from the air. Waiting for him to completely wake up was another reason I was here. "I was almost about to leave without you," I said.

"Well, _pardon me_ if waking up very late at night isn't to my liking!" he pouted.

"I guess you're good and waking now to be fussing at me. If you're ready, let's be off."

"Yes, Lord Mufasa! Land and sky will not go uncovered with the two of us together!"

With that, Zazu and I ventured into the vast, cool world that surrounded Destiny Rock, searching for the one thing that may aid us in the upcoming future.

The cool air had diminished slightly, the random winds only brief and short. Zazu soared high and cradled left and right as he observed the surface from a further distance. I followed a short distance behind him and skimmed across the abundance of snow for any peculiar sights. We were searching for a certain part of land that we could possibly use as an advantageous battleground. Since it had been snowing here for several days, the members of the pride could only venture so far and their known strategies have been blocked to them. Few animals were around for the pride of the Destinylands to hunt down, so their overall strength was limited at best. At last, I could say that I couldn't blame them for deciding to throw down their lives to weaken a miniscule fraction of the hyenas coming our way, giving the situation acted against them. But, there had to be another way, something far in the extra land belonging to Ghana that has been blanketed in snow. Surely, there was a remaining resource we could still use or even something new created by the snow. I didn't even think of the possibility of not finding one. I was far too stubborn to give up; I wasn't going to stop until we find our miracle, our chance at victory.

Zazu flew down and perched atop the branch of a nearby, snow-covered tree to rest. I joined him and sat by the tree trunk. "I hope we don't end up getting lost," Zazu sighed.

"We won't," I replied. "I believe in your sense of direction."

"You're so positive. I honestly can't think as strongly as you can. How can you remain so stoic?"

"I guess you can call it a 'feeling.' I think that if we all can pull together, we can find a way. For so long, I've been crying in the dark, biting and torturing myself so often to simulate death. I imagined finding a large gorge with thousands of sharp, stone spikes at the bottom and leaping down into it to embrace cold silence as I perished."

"Oh…" Zazu shivered nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so vivid," I smiled. "To put it simply, I grew tired of wasting every minute of my life, wallowing in my sorrow. I want to make the most of it and go all the way with no regrets."

"I see," Zazu nodded. "I wish Taka was a little more like you in that sense. I wonder if he's helping alongside His Majesty like he's supposed to."

"I'm sure he is. He's the future king, after all."

"Lord Mufasa… don't you ever think that…?" Zazu struggled to say.

Before he could finish his sentence, Zazu looked toward the distance once something caught his eye. "What is it?" I asked.

"I think I see someone out there," he said. "I just can't make it out in the dark."

With that, Zazu leapt from the tree branch and flew off toward the southeast while I followed after him.

I pursued Zazu through the snow while I finally made out the shadowy figure in the dark of night. After we nearly came onto his position, Zazu dove downwards to meet me at the peak of a hilltop. Sure enough, we came upon a scraggly figure of a lion sniffling along the snowy surface and briefly burrowing through it. It was as if he thought that he was a canine of some sort, definitely not a sight I expected to find. He was so focused onto his task that he didn't notice Zazu and me, but we soon got a glimpse of his face. We both were shocked to see that he bore a striking resemblance to that lion we both saw on the cave wall! It was that old, grey lion that looked just like Busara!

Zazu perched on my shoulder and whispered into my ear. "He looks just like that painting on the wall."

"He really does," I replied before calling out to the lion. "Excuse me, sir!"

Shortly, the lion raised his head and stared up at us with wide, crimson pupils. He yelped and slowly backed away, cautiously crouching down. "Oh, did I startle you? You're in good company," I reassured. The ashen lion stood upright and scratched through his pure white mane with his right claw. "Oh, good company, you say," he spoke in a wry, elderly tone. "Yes, I see. You pose no threat, so I am safe. Oh, very good, very good to hear."

"My word, whatever were you doing out here?" Zazu asked.

"What was I doing? Out here, you ask? I was searching. Yes, I was searching for a flower."

I raised an eyebrow in response to his repetitive and redundant speech pattern. It made me think about the old mandrill, Rafiki, and question whether _all_ old men were all bordering along being senile. "A flower? Out _here_, in all places?" Zazu replied incredulously.

"It's special, a _very_ special flower," the lion smiled. "Only one of its kind to bloom in winter. Nothing else like it."

"Honestly, you'll be one step closer to your deathbed searching for a simple flower."

"Are you having any luck?" I asked.

"It has a peculiar scent, a scent of spring water. Yes, a truly unusual scent."

Zazu crossed his wings and scoffed, "Yes, considering that water _has_ no scent. Lord Mufasa, we are wasting time with him. Let's go."

"Oh, you are named Mufasa," the lion repeated. "I believe that's the name of Mohatu's grandson. Yes, I am certain."

That quickly garnered my attention. "You knew my grandfather?" I asked.

"Ah, there! There it is!"

Ignoring me, the old lion dug in the ground at the base of the mound. Then, at our surprise, Zazu and I witnessed him uncover a still-blooming sapphire flower from the snow. He gently tugged it out by its small stem and quickly ran off. "H, hey, wait!" I called. I quickly ran off while inadvertently bucking Zazu off my shoulder and chased after him.

I sprinted after the quick old lion a short distance across the surface of snow until I came to the middle path of a gorge. At both sides, there were tall stone walls with snowflakes fluttering down from the top. An unfrozen but bitterly cold river flowed through the middle of the uneven rocky path while I continued on. But, as soon as I lost sight of him, I stopped and searched the area while Zazu finally caught up. "Where did he go?" he asked.

"I saw him come in here!" I answered. "He's fast for someone as old as him!"

"Hush, hush. Wake them, you will," a voice whispered.

Sure enough, the old grey lion reappeared ahead of us with a concerned look on his face. He pointed above us, directing our attention toward that direction. Zazu and I gasped once we had laid eyes on a large golden plate along the top of the left wall that spread as far as the full width of a giraffe that horizontally extended its neck. It was a beehive!

Zazu stopped flying and landed over my back in nervous fright. "Oh my…"

"That beehive is _huge_!" I gulped.

"Come, come. Follow where it is safer," the lion replied.

I turned around and watched him quietly walk further into the gorge. Without hesitation, I followed him, and we made our way deeper into the dark caverns until the beehive was no longer in sight. We soon came to where the river became larger as it came to a raging waterfall back outside in the snowy world around us. But, the grey lion stopped right beside a cave on the right stone wall, and Zazu and I shortly met him there.

The grey lion sat down patiently with a gleam of familiarity in his eyes. "Yes, his aura shines brightly around you," he said.

"So, you really know my grandfather?" I answered.

"Yes. You know him as the 'Brightest Star,' have you not? Yes, his time here was one of brilliant splendor. It was one where all animals learned to live amongst each other in harmony, despite their background and their differences. Herbivores and carnivores, natural enemies and opposing clans, Mohatu the Brightest Star brought them all together through many crises. Yes, what an era that was; the purest lion I ever known, he was."

"How were you related with Mohatu, sir?" Zazu asked.

"It was in our youth when we met," the lion purred as he comfortably lied down. "I, **Barafu**, was a sickly nomad journeying the desert all alone to find the suitable ingredients to cure myself. But, I had fell weak and simply waited until my inevitable demise. But, blessed Mohatu found me and took me to shelter. He wanted to help me, so I told him the ingredients he must find to put together a medicine. In two days, he succeeded and saved my life. Never have I, a disciplined medicine man, have been treated. Owed him my life, I did. So, I accompanied him along with three other friends and we journeyed the entire continent of Africa with no stone unturned. Yes, Mohatu, Jumba, Banjul, Kumasi, and I had quite the adventures."

"You mean you're one of the Four Companions, too?" I wondered in awe. "That's amazing!"

"I can hardly believe it!" Zazu added.

"Yes, an unbelievable experience, it was," Barafu nodded. "Now, what is his grandson doing here? Have you started your own journey?"

I shook my head in reply. "Oh, um, not exactly. I'm sure you're aware of the hyena plague that's been going on recently, right?"

"Yes, quite."

"Well, while we have them trapped in the Elephant Graveyard back home, their reinforcements are heading through here to join them. The pride of Destiny Rock here had agreed on a suicide assault to decimate the hyena forces, since they are so many. But, I believe there's a way that we can stop them completely without anyone having to throw away their lives. My friend, Zazu, and I were looking around here for that reason, and that's when we met you."

"Ah, I see your dilemma," Barafu nodded. "The king must believe that there's no other alternative due to the snow altering the land's original makeup. Their regular stratagems are useless here in this snow, isn't it?"

"Exactly," Zazu said, gliding down before the elderly lion. "We've been looking around for a while now, and we've yet to discover something that can be of use."

"Yeah, and we don't have much time left before they arrive," I agreed, wearing a hopeless grimace. "Maybe there really _is_ no other option."

Barafu briefly shut his eyes to think to himself for a moment. He stood back up and turned around to face the peak of the waterfall. "Look there," he said. Curious, I looked past the grey lion to spy down the waterfall and observed how it reached far toward a rocky shore surrounded by a wide forest of trees blanketed with layers of snow. "What do you see?" the old lion asked.

"Nothing really," I replied skeptically. "But, shouldn't this river be frozen like everything else?"

"The warmth is returning to this land. Has begun to move again, this river."

"Do you know about that beehive back there?" Zazu asked.

"Yes. Yes, I do know. Bees chose to sleep here for the time of snow. Hazardous, they are. If provoked, you'll be trapped, trapped in a whirlwind of doom."

"I can imagine," I nodded. "I never seen a beehive that enormous before. There must be hundreds of bees living in there."

"There is, there is!" Barafu enthusiastically replied. "Hundred stings means instant death to the unexpected. A perfect place for an ambush, don't you think?"

"An ambush?" Zazu and I repeated simultaneously.

"Why not lead those hyenas here? Sure to provoke the bees, they are. Awake and angry, the entire swarm will fall over the hyenas and steadily wipe them out with their killer stings."

I pondered over his suggestion and examined the gorge carefully. I found that it wasn't too far a distance from the path where the hyenas were supposed to originate from. Then, I looked back down the waterfall back to the shore beneath me. I nodded affirmatively as a plan slowly came together. "Yeah," I said. "Yeah, I think it can work! I can lead the hyenas to the way we came and rile the colony of bees in some way without getting caught myself. The hyenas are sure to try to leap into the water to save themselves and they'll be thrown down this waterfall. And as for any stragglers that managed to survive all that, the pride can wait by the shore where they'll wash up at and finish them off. It's perfect!"

"Yes, yes, yes! Excellent thinking!" Barafu exclaimed, clapping his paws.

"That's a good idea," Zazu added. "But, you'd have to leap into the water so the bees won't follow _you_. Lord Mufasa, you can't swim."

"Oh. Well…" I murmured sheepishly.

Once again, I stood frozen when facing against the water. Ever since that day I saw that white lioness, it's been like this. I almost drowned that day, and a part of me was afraid of that happening again. It's even more of an instantaneous fear now that I had decided that I wasn't going to give in to death so early in my life. I never imagined that such a petty fear would paralyze me like this.

I scowled irritably at myself in reply. "We'll worry about that later," I said to Zazu. "It's still the best chance we have."

"Firm resolve, you have," Barafu nodded. "Use this gorge however you wish."

"Then, I guess we have done it, Lord Mufasa!" Zazu cheered. "We have a fighting chance now!"

"Yeah. Let's head back now," I replied.

"Yes!"

With that, Zazu soared high until he reached the top of the stone wall and went on. I turned to Barafu and graciously bowed before him. "Thank you, Barafu. You were a great help."

"Wise it be to consider your options," Barafu responded sagely. "To discover new hope after the hope you always depend on disappears... is the path to true wisdom. I wish you the greatest of luck in your battle."

"I appreciate that. Goodbye."

Finally, I stood upright and ran back the way I came to catch up with Zazu. With our newfound strategy, we both headed back to Destiny Rock.

In a while, Zazu and I raced through the snowy surfaces until we reached a nearby dead tree next to a brittle pond. Immediately, I came to a stop once I found a few familiar faces sitting underneath it. It was Sarabi, Busara, and Sarafina! After I saw them, they immediately spotted me and quickly came to me within seconds. "Mufasa, you're still here!" Sarabi cried.

"Of course I am," I smiled. "What made you think otherwise?"

"N, nothing," she replied with a small, guilty grin. "I was a little worried, that's all."

Zazu flew down from the skies to join us. "Have you come looking for us?" he asked.

"Of course we did," Sarafina replied. "Sarabi noticed that you were both gone and followed your tracks to here."

"Did you come looking for us _too_, Busara?" I wondered.

"Don't get the wrong idea; I just didn't want the girls to go out on their own," Busara scowled in contrary guilt.

"Where did you two go, anyway?" Sarafina asked.

I answered enthusiastically, "We found a place we can use to completely defeat the hyenas without having to sacrifice so many lives!"

"Really?" the girls simultaneously exclaimed.

"It's true!" Zazu agreed. "If it wasn't for that odd but helpful lion named Barafu, we never would've found such a perfect location!"

"What did you say?!" Busara suddenly cried.

We all turned to the ashen lion who wore an attentive and intense glare over his face. "Did you say… 'Barafu?'"

"Y, yes," Zazu nodded nervously.

Busara began to brim with an apprehensive but anxious aura. I felt his ecstatic emotions trying hard to break down his hard shell. Was there some sort of relationship between him and Barafu like Zazu and I thought, after all? Busara stared down the direction of which we came from. "That way," he purred. Without as much as a word to the rest of us, he sprinted off back towards the gorge. Sarafina yelled after him, "Busara, where are you going?" But, she staggered before she could run after him and shortly coughed to herself. I came to her side and steadily helped her back to her feet. "Sarafina, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. What about Busara?" she replied.

"Let's hurry and go after him," Sarabi said.

I nodded, "Right."

"Back to the gorge, right?" Zazu sighed. "We _just_ came back from there."

Now, we quickly headed back toward the gorge where Busara was heading and where Barafu was. What would happen if those two should meet? What would become of their meeting afterwards?

As quickly as we left the gorge, we returned to the gorge and found Busara standing just outside the cave near the flowing waterfall. "Busara, wait for us!" Sarafina called. We finally caught up with the grey lion as he remained focused onto the opening in the wall. We looked to see Barafu lying contentedly around a round stone. "I don't believe it," Busara murmured. "It's really him."

"Oh, hello there, you lot. You have lots of friends, I see," Barafu said to me. "Forgive me, I hope you can. I haven't properly introduced you to my little one."

When he said that, he petted over the stone near him and stared down at it with an affectionate gleam in his eyes. "You mean… _that_?" I replied, pointing at it.

"Yes, yes. Sleeping but ever so full of life, he is."

"But… it's a…" Zazu began to say.

I pressed one claw to Zazu's beak to keep him quiet. Barafu continued, "His mother's sure to come back soon; Little Busara will be so happy to see her." Barafu then licked across the smooth top of the stone, honestly believing that there was a cub there. "Is that… your son?" Sarabi forced herself to say.

"Why, yes! Looks just like me, does he not? I have a good feeling that he'll grow up to be strong and wise just like his old man."

I never felt so uncomfortable and strange in any situation before. It was extremely difficult to stand here and listen to this. As helpful as he was, Barafu had clearly lost his mind. Sarabi clung to my arm, clearly uncomfortable as well. "This is creepy," she gulped.

"Busara?" we heard Sarafina say.

We turned toward Busara and saw his intense stare and his gaping mouth. I clenched my fangs together in worry; how exactly was he going to react? What was he going to do?

"Stop. Just stop."

Those were the words Busara managed to say. Barafu looked up at him with curious wide eyes. "What's that? Hear you, I can't, young one." It was just as I feared. Barafu doesn't even recognize Busara. And that was triggered Busara's rage, his face tightening into an angry grimace with his fangs bared! "Stop it! What the hell is this?!"

Sarafina tried to comfort him and said, "Busara, calm down."

Busara shoved her aside and growled, "Shut up! Stay out of this!"

"Hey now," Barafu interrupted. "What's all this about? No way to treat women, that is. My son would know better than that."

"But, your son is right here!" Busara roared. "It's _me_! _I'm_ Busara, not that… _rock_! I did _not_ look around for you after all this time to find _this_! How could you do this to me?!"

"What on earth is your problem, boy?" Barafu replied, finally getting riled up himself. "There's clearly something wrong with you. Do you need to be treated? I have something for your insane outbursts."

"What?! No! It's _you_ that's wrong! How could you say that to me?! How could you…?!!"

"Oh, look at this! You made Busara cry! Leave us, now!"

Barafu pulled the rock to his arms and cradled it with ill, askew affection. "There, there, son. The bad man is gone now. Your mother will be here soon. Just be patient." Defeated, Busara bowed down his head, tears welling up in his eyes. "Busara," I called. "Come on; let's leave him alone." Sarafina came back to his side and nudged him, coercing him to follow us back out of the gorge.

Once we made it out in the world of snow, we began to make our way back to Destiny Rock. But, Busara stopped walking and refused to move despite Sarafina's pushes. "So, it's come to this," Busara murmured. "Now, I'm truly alone."

"Busara… I'm sorry things turned out this way with your father," I said.

"Don't apologize. There's no reason to. Actually, I'm relieved that this happened to him."

"Excuse me? How on earth can you say that?"

Busara explained, "My father was a traveler, eager to see the entire continent of Africa and learn of its history. He only settled down for a little while when he first met Mother. I barely remember her face, if not at all. You see, he knew he could never absorb the entire world's knowledge in his lifetime, so he wanted a legacy to pass on his current knowledge and continue where he began. He never loved my mother. He made her his mate, I was born, and he took me away and abandoned her soon after. I never saw her again."

"Busara…" Sarafina purred sympathetically.

"It's natural for us nomads. It's because you all were brought up differently that it sounds selfish and cruel. But actually… I hated that, too. I despised my father for abandoning a loved one just for the quest of knowledge. But… I love to learn. History… biology… science… I truly adore it with every fiber of my being. I wanted to find my father and share with him the knowledge I have compiled thus far. I thought we could learn together and still maintain what I wanted more than anything else: family."

"Of course you feel that way," I said. "You love him. He's your father, after all."

"No… not anymore," Busara sneered. "I _hate_ him. That selfish bastard… I don't know what happened by the time he eventually left me behind with the pride of Destiny Rock, but he's clearly lost his mind a long time ago. Now, he's stuck in the time when I was born. Only this time, he's a devoted father to a rock of all things. I'm sure he regrets abandoning someone he should've been loyal to, someone he should've stood by always. Now, he's stuck in that illusion that he's living the life he passed up. A fitting punishment, really."

"Busara, stop talking like that," Sarafina hissed. "Stop lying to yourself."

"Just stop talking; I heard enough!"

"I will not! Did you not see how your father acted thinking that rock was you? He _did_ love you _and_ your mother! He couldn't have abandoned you both, seeing that much affection he showed."

"Just shut UP!!" Busara roared, raising his right paw over Sarafina's head.

Acting swiftly, I roared loudly to immediately stop Busara in place, his arm shaking violently over his head. Also, Sarabi leapt to Sarafina's defense, guarding her and snarling at him. "If you should lay a claw at her, so help me, I will rip that arm right off; so settle down _now_," I growled. "I will not say that again; there will be no warning next time." Slowly, Busara did as he was told and put his paw back down on the ground. Sarabi scowled at him, "That was disgraceful. I thought you knew better than that. You better apologize to Sarafina right now." Busara looked up to meet Sarafina's eyes and gasped before his tears finally ran down from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sarafina. I, I didn't mean to…" He couldn't force himself to finish that sentence and turned around, quickly sprinting back to the direction of Destiny Rock all by himself.

We watched as Busara's figure soon disappeared into the snowy fog. "Should we leave him, Lord Mufasa?" Zazu wondered.

"I don't know; maybe we should give him a little time," I replied. "But, I think he's too distraught to think clearly."

"I'll talk to him as soon as we get back," Sarafina said. "Don't worry about me."

"Alright then."

"I guess that explains it then," Sarabi said. "The reason why Busara was so distant from the rest of us…"

"Yeah. I guess Busara sees himself in his father because of their mutual love for knowledge. He was afraid to abandon us like he believes his father did to him and his mom."

"But, despite that, when we saw him studying things and doing his personal research, he was looking for his father as well. He wanted to prove that he was different and show him that sharing knowledge and learning new knowledge would be better."

"That's true love from a son to a father. To be able to maintain that love for an otherwise frustrating father… that's something to admire."

_Please don't hate your father._

And as much as I resent him for sacrificing the lives of Sarabi and all the others, I couldn't bring myself to hate my own father. I understood Mother now. She knew how much Sarabi meant to me and she always looked out to make sure I was happy. She must've been crushed to learn that the woman she knew I loved was sent to her death; she probably tried to convince Father to reconsider. Still, she stood by his decision and her love for him was still strong. I was only focused on the bad times… when there were good times as well. Heh. I guess I owe my father an apology, I thought.

A violent series of coughs stirred me from my thoughts and I turned my attention to Sarafina. "Sarafina, are you feeling ill? If you are, tell us."

"N, no… I'm al…" Sarafina tried to speak.

But, she kept coughing still. I ran to her side and held her upright to help stabilize her coughing fits. "You've been coughing quite a bit lately," Sarabi said.

"Oh… Ma, maybe… you're right…" Sarafina finally agreed. "Let's ask Busara and…"

Suddenly, Sarafina completely collapsed into my arms! "Sarafina?!" I gasped. I gently shook her to make her come to, but she didn't wake up. She totally fell unconscious. "What's wrong?" Zazu wondered frantically. "Why did she fall out like that?" I pressed my paw over her forehead and felt slight warmth exuding from her. "She feels like she's burning up. She must have some sort of fever. We have to get her back to Destiny Rock and have Busara look at her."

"Right!" Sarabi nodded. "Let's hurry!"

"Go on ahead of us and tell Busara to wait for us, Zazu," I ordered.

"Yes, right away!"

Zazu quickly soared high in the air while I carried Sarafina over my back and ran with Sarabi back to Destiny Rock.

* * *

Several moments later, inside Busara's cave, Sarafina lied still in the nest, breathing hard and her cheeks appearing faint red. Busara placed a bag made from leaves in which carried few lumps of snow and carefully sat it over her head. Ray, Maggie, and the others had rejoined us and we all stood anxiously when Busara came to join us. "Well? How is she?" Sarabi asked. 

"Right now, I'm trying to bring her fever down," Busara replied solemnly. "But…"

"But what? I don't like the tone of your voice," I said.

"She's showing signs of that new virus that's been going around. Her breathing is getting more and more hoarse and her heart is racing at an incredible rate. It's been around for a while now, but no one has yet to find a cure yet."

"Are you saying that…?" I gulped.

"It will be a while before it gets even more complicated… but she will not survive."

This news had hurt each of us hard. I shook my head in protest, "No. Not again. This is exactly how her mother died."

"Oh God, this can't be happening," Sarabi gasped, struggling to hold her emotions.

"Aunty Sarafina's going to die?" Minshasa whined. "No…"

"Are you certain there's nothing we can do?" Jumba asked.

"Nothing," Busara sighed, shaking his head. "It's my fault. The virus spreads faster when the beats of a heart increases from an emotional situation. I must've accelerated and worsened her condition when I made her angry with me."

"What are you doin,' suddenly blamin' yerself?!" Congo shouted. "Get off yer duff and do somethin!'"

"I already said there's nothing I can do! Nothing can beat this virus! No one has ever survived it!"

Congo crossed his arms and scowled, "Tch. My mistake. I thought you _cared_ for that chick."

"Please stop this arguing; it's not helping at all!" Rajua cried.

Zazu fluttered from my shoulder and perched on the side of the nest to watch over the ill lioness. "This is so sad, to die so young," Maggie murmured sadly.

"Just sitting here and doing nothing about it doesn't sit well with me," Ray said, clenching his fists, "but a miracle isn't just gonna fall into our laps. Not to mention that we have no time to look for a cure that might not even exist…"

I decided to join Zazu in watching over the resting Sarafina. She was still breathing, but she appeared so still, as if her liveliness has been sapped from her completely. She had once again become that emotionless statue when I saw her again after the years we spent apart. It seemed like her bad fortune, her suffering, will never stop. I knelt down closer to her to give her a light kiss on her cheek. "Fight, Sarafina," I whispered. "If you can hear me, continue fighting. Stay with us as long as you can; we'll find a way."

Zazu spoke to me, "Lord Mufasa… I hate to bring this up around Busara, but… maybe we oughta ask that Barafu fellow."

"Yes, good idea," I nodded. "Busara, let's see Barafu one last time."

Busara quickly spun around to face me with a disbelieving glance. "Are you serious?" he scowled. "I'm not going back to _him_!"

"Look, you're just gonna have to deal with your issues and focus on the situation at hand. Sarafina is going to die if we don't do something."

"Even so, nothing good will come of it. There _is_ no cure for this illness."

"I'm getting' real sick of hearin' that crap!" Congo bellowed.

So was I. I marched over to Busara and struck him hard across his jaw with my right paw, easily knocking him to his side. Busara rubbed over his muzzle and snarled at me. "Sarafina's mother was attacked by this very same illness. Rafiki wasn't able to rescue her. But… that didn't stop him. Every minute of his time was spent trying to develop a cure for her. He continued fighting right to the very end because Ali was one of his closest friends. It may have been a losing battle… but at least he did something!"

"You should listen to 'im, buddy," Congo added. "This is comin' from someone who came all this way to rescue his girl from runnin' to her own deathbed. If you fail, at least fail with effort."

"Busara," I continued, "I see it as plain as day. You _love_ Sarafina. And she seems to care a lot about you, too. Are you just going to give up and abandon her trust in you? If you do that, you will become just how you see your father now."

Our words appeared to have finally sunk in, as Busara stared up at me with an affirmative visage. He rose back on his feet and gave a slow nod. "You're right," he said. "You speak the truth."

"Lord Mufasa…" Zazu slowly murmured. "Look at this."

I turned around to find Zazu staring up the side of the stone wall. "What is it, Zazu?" I asked.

"Barafu's picture… I only touched it, and then…"

I approached him and observed the painting of Busara's father. The haunches of his feet were faded where Zazu pulled his feathers through. Then, I looked closer to see some sorts of symbols hidden underneath the colors. I rubbed my paw over it to spread this chalky coloring further apart, and the symbols began to resemble very familiar letters. "What is it, Mufasa?" Sarabi wondered.

"It looks like there's some writing here," I replied.

Busara came to see what I spoke of and immediately recognized it. "This is my father's handwriting. It's a message." Busara and I proceeded to erase the chalk painting to reveal the whole message written in Zulu engraved into the wall.

We all soon gathered together around the message on the wall. "I can't read that; what's it say?" Ray wondered.

"'My son, Busara,'" Busara read, "'please forgive your powerless father. You are no longer safe with me. Hopefully, this pride will be able to raise and protect you in my absence. Knowledge is your power, and many seek to obtain it for their own selfish means. I want you to stay here until you have grown all up and become able to take care of yourself. Then, go and learn more as time goes by, and share that wisdom to the world in my place. My only wish… is that I wanted to be with you when that day came.'"

Busara suddenly trailed away from his reading and backed away with a confused look on his face. I turned back to the message and finished reading it for the rest of us. "'Your mother and I will watch you from heaven always. Live as your name implies: live as the wisest lion in the world. Love you always, Barafu.'"

"So… what does it mean exactly?" Maggie asked.

"Busara was a brilliant cub beyond his years," a new voice called.

We all turned around to find King Ghana approaching us. "Your majesty?" Sarabi wondered.

Ghana continued, "He was naturally a great learner and developed new ideas all his own soon after. He has the potential to surpass even as great a legend as Barafu was as one of Mohatu's Four Companions. Knowing that, many tried to get their hands on Busara while he was still a cub through any means necessary."

"That's why we were always traveling," Busara said, "why we never settled down anywhere."

"Barafu told me once that when you were just a newborn, news already got around and threats of your kidnapping were going on. Your mother proposed that she stayed behind to lead your pursuers astray. Apparently, the two never got back together after that. And furthermore, since our pride isn't well known at the time, I suggested that Barafu would leave you here with us, so he could go and find his mate while knowing that his son would be safe with us."

"So, Busara wasn't abandoned, after all," I concluded. "It was all for his safety."

"Busara, this is great news!" Sarabi exclaimed, hugging around him.

Busara raised his head with a wide, relieved smile. "For once, I'm happy to be so wrong. I misunderstood everything."

"I'm sorry, Busara," Ghana apologized. "I knew I should've told you already. I thought I should wait until you were older, but I should've known better than to underestimate a bright young lad as yourself."

"I… knew it."

I followed that familiar voice back inside of Busara's cave and to the nest where Sarafina lied. She remained lying there, but she wore a smile in her slumber. She had overheard the whole thing and managed to force a response and smile despite her condition. Busara walked to her and stared down at her with a revived look of focus and resolve. "Mufasa, let's go and see Father," he said. "I have to ask him something."

I smiled, "You got it."

* * *

But, to our surprise, Barafu was nowhere to be found by the time Busara and I got there. Back at the gorge, we found no one around or inside the cave. The stone that Barafu believed to be his son was still there as well. "He's gone," I purred. "Just like all the others…" 

Busara sighed, "No matter. I know the truth now, and I can rest easier now. I will not stop until I beat this illness."

Something soon caught my eye and I approached that stone once more, sniffing along the base of it. I rolled the rock over and immediately discovered that blue flower Barafu got from the snow earlier tonight. Busara came to see and examined it carefully. "What's this now?" Busara wondered. "I never seen a flower like this before."

"Barafu found this a little earlier," I explained. "He said that this only blooms in the winter."

"It has the scent of spring water."

"He said that, too; that's how he found it."

"Hmm… I wonder…"

Busara picked up the flower by its stem and turned toward the gorge's exit. "Let's hurry back; I may be able to use this," he said.

"Really? Then, let's go!"

With that, Busara and I quickly ran our way back to Destiny Rock one last time. I briefly turned back toward the cavern where the old lion used to rest. That was Barafu… the last of the Four Companions I had confronted. I had finally met them all…

* * *

As soon as we got back, Busara immediately began work on a new mixture using that blue flower we brought back with us. Sarabi, Zazu, and the rest of us patiently waited outside for the results. Minshasa had succumbed to her drowsiness and fell asleep along with Rajua. Congo was playing a friendly game of arm-wrestling with Jumba's trunk, and Ray and Maggie were exchanging bugs they hunted and caught a little while ago, accepting few trades and arguing over many others. Sarabi, Zazu, and I sat together patiently and watched the entrance of the cave for any sign of visible activity. 

Eventually, Busara emerged from the cave and approached us with a serious, unwavering visage. He garnered everyone's attention and we stood firm to wait for what he had to say. "Remember when I said that the virus spreads through emotional exertion? This flower that grows only in winter, as I believed, had cool refreshing qualities that I believed I could reinforce the endurance of one's heart rate from anything that may attack it."

"So…" I wondered.

Busara then answered with a wide smile. "I made many potions combining several medicinal properties… and I have found the one that works. As long as her will to live remains strong, Sarafina will be just fine." Immediately, we all cheered with exuberant joy and rapture. Sarafina will live! Busara had done the impossible and defeated the illness that even Rafiki couldn't defeat! Sarabi quickly leapt at Busara and gave him a tight hug. "I knew you could do it! You're really the greatest!"

"We have to thank Rafiki, too," Busara said. "I based most of my test concoctions on his earlier attempts. He just lacked the proper base element that actually helps in guarding against the virus. Now, all that's left is endurance and a few more doses of that same medicine until all the symptoms are gone. Her fever is already going down, and her breathing is steadily stabilizing. Hopefully, she'll be back on her feet in a few days."

Busara gave an intense stare directed at me. "That's why we must survive this… and defeat the hyenas. Or else all this will be for nothing."

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, it's been a long night, and I'm ready to go back to sleep," Zazu yawned.

Sarabi agreed, "Yes. We'll begin preparations for the incoming battle in the morning."

"I'll stay up just a bit longer to find more of these flowers," Busara said. "And just enough to distribute to Rafiki as well."

"Then, I will sleep by Sarafina's side for the night."

"Less than one day, huh?" Congo said, punching his right fist into his left palm. "This is gonna be great!"

"Yes, for someone that actually _enjoys_ fighting," Jumba sighed.

I laughed, "Well, good night, everyone, and be careful out there, Busara. I'll be counting on you all first thing in the morning."

Everyone exclaimed, "Right!"


	25. Entry 153: The Will to Live

_**Entry 153: "The Will to Live"**_

Drops of water dripped from the drenched hairs of my mane, rippling in the deep black space I stood in. I was calm and stood tall, looking into the wet and unseen surface beneath me. I raised my head and found my shadow there.

_Power…_

The two of me leapt onto their hind legs and clasped against our opposing shoulders with our claws. I was shoving against him and I felt him do the same. But, he did not budge, and neither did I. We literally stood at a stalemate as our respective forces couldn't overcome one another. It was equal. No winner would prevail.

_Your power…_

We pushed off of each other and splashed our front feet in the dark shadowed sea. We stared at each other, my eyes mirroring his. As was our strength, our thoughts were the same. Our current feelings, our outlook, our mindset… they differed not. We both desired the same thing, the same outcome of our venture.

_Lend me your power…_

I turned around and began to march back toward the light. My shadow quickly caught up to me and we walked together, side by side. We both stepped into the brimming white space and stared upward toward whatever its unseen source would be. The dark me came as close as he could to me until I felt his body against mine. His body ached with anxiety, anticipation. He was ready to fight. We were ready. _I_ was ready.

_Awaken… my darkness…

* * *

_

I awoke and gave a great yawn before I rose to my feet. I looked around to find that both Busara and Sarafina were already gone and proceeded outside. I quietly scowled to myself for them not waking me up. Today was the day, the day which will determine everything.

"Did you hear last night?"

I heard that voice coming from just further behind Destiny Rock, so I followed it to its source. As I stood quietly by the wall, I peeked to see five lionesses gathered together in a half-circle facing away from me. "To think a cure to that horrible virus has finally been discovered…" the first lioness said.

"If that lion didn't come here, we probably would've never found it," the second one beside her said. "Maybe this plan can actually work."

"But, what if it's just dumb luck?" the lioness across from them added skeptically. "It's not guaranteed that everything will work out so easily."

"I hardly call a miracle like the one last night dumb luck," the middle lioness replied in disagreement.

"But, how sad would it be to be all worked up and it can come crashing down around us, just like before?" the fifth lioness purred. "So much has happened. We lost good friends. I don't know if I can do this again."

"I will protect you all," I suddenly called out.

Without a second thought, I emerged from hiding and came into their view. "It's him!" the fourth lioness exclaimed.

"What did you say?" the third one asked.

"I know you're all worried and scared; so am I. But, I want to protect you all and make sure you all come back alive. I don't want to lose any of you."

"H, how can you say that?" the fifth lioness wondered. "You're not of our pride. You don't even know half of us."

"A wise old lion told me… that we are one," I replied. "We're all lions in the Circle of Life. We all are caught in a struggle that will decide each of our futures… no, not the struggle; _we_ will decide our futures. I wasn't the one who saved Sarafina's life last night; it was Busara and his will to confront his issue with his father that he harbored for so long and he was blessed with a positive result. I honestly believe that we can get through this if we pull together and protect each other from harm like a true pride of lions."

"We are one…" the lionesses collectively repeated.

While a few took a moment to think it over, the others were quick to answer. "Well, _my_ mind is made up," the second lioness declared. "I'm gonna fight with all my trust into this plan!"

"So will I!" the fourth lioness agreed. "If there's a chance, why in the hell would we _not_ take it?"

"Well… I guess I'll go along with it, as long as we stay together," the third lioness nodded.

"Of course! We're best friends, after all."

Soon, the other two lionesses stood up and came to me with wishful pupils. "You say some very good things," the fifth lioness said. "And I like to believe those words." She came closer until she nuzzled into my thick mane. She was a very fragile thing, I thought. I hugged around her to give her comfort. "You're right," the first lioness purred. "We are one, and it's high time we acted as such. So, while I have your support, just know that you have mine. I want to protect my friends here and everyone else, too." I nodded affirmatively to acknowledge her resolve. The other lionesses joined them and crowded around me, their spirits heightened with anticipation. "I don't think we caught your name," one of them asked.

"It's Mufasa," I answered.

"Mufasa…"

* * *

As the day went on, Sarabi, the lionesses that accompanied her, and the entire pride of Destiny Rock went on a tough training regimen with the king supervising. They were running in circular laps to maintain speed and to build up their leg muscles. Many took turns in sprinting toward large boulders and leaping from them. Beneath them, Jumba was tossing tree limbs in the air and the lionesses would bite at them and snap them in two in midair after their jump. In that exercise, they were developing their jumping height and their attack maneuverability in midair. The rest were sparring with each other, either one-on-one or one against many. Few match-ups were unique, as one lioness would effectively imitate the movements of a hyena while the other memorized them and attacked successfully. Strength, endurance, and wisdom were key elements learned and exploited in those exercises. The way they were developing led me to believe that they would be just fine in the heat of battle.

Zari's friends, the others and I collaborated together by the base of Destiny Rock, discussing the crucial part of the plan. "So, the younger lionesses and the wounded are to stay stationary here," Busara explained. "But, in case some hyenas manage to sneak by us and try to head to this place, I'll stay put here along a few others to guard them."

"You're staying behind?" Rajua asked.

"I have to be here to treat Sarafina and the others."

"I'm sorry I won't be able to help you guys," Sarafina sighed. "After I came so far from home…"

"It can't be helped; you still haven't fully recovered yet," I replied.

"Right," Busara nodded. "Minshasa and Rajua will stay put here with me. Congo, you and Jumba will accompany the lionesses. With your respective strength and size, you'll be a great help."

"Oh yeah! You can leave it to me!" Congo exclaimed.

"What do _we_ do?" Ray asked on top of Maggie's head.

"You guys are with me and Zazu," I said. "We'll be the ones to lure the hyenas into the trap."

"Are you serious?!" Maggie cried. "Mufasa, you're horrible to make someone as beautiful as me into bait!"

"You guys can run faster than I can; plus the fact that you're edible will entice them to chase after you further."

"Hmph. That's _some_ compliment, buddy," Ray scoffed.

"If you don't want to die, then don't get caught. I'll show the way you need to go, and I'll be there to meet with you. After the bees attack and the hyenas are forced to leap into the water, Zazu will immediately head to the pride to alert them."

"I basically let them all know they're coming," Zazu summarized. "A simple task."

"It doesn't end there," Busara added. "After they've engaged in combat, you are to keep watch from above for anyone who manages to sneak by them. Then, you quickly return here and report to us, so the rest of us here will get ready."

"Understood."

"You're going to join the fight later, Mufasa?" Minshasa asked.

"Yeah, along with Ray and Maggie," I answered. "The battle will end once every single hyena is slain."

"We really have to go _that_ far?"

"Try to understand, Minshasa. What this is… is war. At best, any hyenas left will lose their nerves and run away."

"Wow," Sarafina said to me with wide eyes. "You just sounded just like your father."

"_Ahem_," I scowled. "Anyway, everyone knows their roles, right? We'll split up as soon as the pride leaves at sundown."

"Better take care of any unfinished business before we set out… just in case," Congo said.

"Right," a few of us collectively replied.

* * *

Many hours later, Ray, Maggie, and I were together by a wide and hard tree trunk. Zazu had returned from scouting to us in no time at all, informing us that the hyenas would head through this way. In their pacing, they would appear in sight within the hour. The pride was already in position; it's time we got ready. This plan depended on our success.

I rose to my feet and stretched my body tightly to loosen up the tension building up in me. "Well, I guess it's time to get the show on the road," Ray said. "And it's sure to be one hell of one."

"Make sure you have their full attention," Zazu nagged. "The plan will be no good if you don't lead _all_ of them to the gorge."

"Yeah, yeah. Just _relax_. Maggie and I already rehearsed our ploy to perfection. It'll be our greatest performance yet! Right, baby?"

"You know it, hon!" Maggie replied with a mischievous grin.

"I'm confident that you both will be just fine," I nodded. "Let's head to our rendezvous point, Zazu."

"Yes, right away, Lord Mufasa!" Zazu answered.

On that note, Zazu soared off towards the direction of the gorge with me following suit with a great sprint. As I left, I briefly thought to myself. Ray… Maggie… come back to me safely.

Shortly, Zazu and I had made it to our position. We were just outside the entrance into the middle of the gorge where our plan will take place. From on top of a stone boulder, I stared down at the cool river below me as it flowed into the gorge. At the end of that river shortly after the waterfall, the pride lied in wait. It would be several more minutes before the hyenas were due to arrive, but each passing minute felt like long, excruciating hours. It was natural that I would be a little apprehensive. After all, this would be the one true test of my will and my beliefs. This would prove whether or not they were right.

Zazu fluttered down to my side after he had searched from above for any incoming activity. "Nothing yet, my lord," he said. "But, they will emerge soon."

"Yeah," I replied coolly. "By the way, Zazu, what was it you wanted to say to me before?"

"Excuse me?"  
"You know, when we were talking about Taka being the future king last night."

"Oh, that," Zazu recalled with an anxious look out the corner of his eyes. "It's… not my place to say such a thing."

"Come on, tell me."

"Well… I can't help but think about… what it would be like if… _you_ were our future king."

"If _I_ was king?" I repeated, caught off-guard by this comment.

"When I compare you and your brother, I feel that you're the most qualified. I mean no offense to your brother, but you seem to be the best, logical choice."

"I respect your opinion, Zazu," I replied. "But, it's what our father has decided. You'll see; Taka will blossom the moment he becomes king, I'm sure of it."

What a weird suggestion, I thought. At first, I wasn't sure how to respond to that. How could I take back what I lost to Taka, someone I knew was capable for the job? I wouldn't be king, at least not to Father's pride, and I honored that reality. I was lucky that Zazu was the only one who thought of such a thing. I wouldn't what I would do if others thought the same. Besides… how was _I_ more qualified than my brother?

Zazu crossed his arms with an indifferent stare. "But, what about Sarabi? She is Taka's betrothed; therefore, she would _have_ to marry him. It's the law." I was briefly stunned. He was right, I thought. It had always been that way, for as long as I remember in our history. My betrothed was Sarafina, after all. But, because of all that's happened, our arranged marriage had long dispersed by law and the both of us now had different love interests. My feelings toward Sarabi were limitless; I wanted no other woman by my side. And I believe she feels the same way. She's done so much for me for any reason other than that. But, if we would end up together, we would be breaking the law back home. And I knew my brother was bitter knowing I had a crush on her.

But, I merely fell in love. It's a natural part of life that no one should be ashamed of. It's sad when a law could prevent what could a wonderful union between two people. And I wasn't about to lose being with that girl because of that. So, I finally answered, "We'll see what happens. I already broke my father's word by coming here. And if it _does_ come to that, I'll fight just as I am now." Zazu was visibly surprised by my response. Then, he smiled and bowed to me with grace. "Right. I'm sorry for asking too much."

"It's not a problem," I nodded. "You know we're friends, right?"

"My very best friend, Lord Mufasa," Zazu replied.

"Yeah. But, I've been meaning to ask you. Why do you always put 'Lord' in front of my name?"

Zazu broadly expanded his wings. "You know how I always love to fly, correct?"

"Yes."

"Birds fly because it's how we get around; that's how we're created in this world. But, when I fly, I have a greater purpose."

He looked at me with a strong gleam of admiration. "It's to keep up with a sort of God I respect so much. I was picked on a lot because I couldn't fly as well as the other hatchlings. That's how we first met, remember? You chased me around to scare me into flying."

I blushed, "Oh, but I think I was being a bully myself. Making you fly better was a complete accident."

"But, you were impressed by my flying and later encouraged me to show the others that I could fly after I told you my dilemma. By just being you, it was like God came to me to grant me good fortune. From that day on and while things at home got better, I always flew after you like someone forever worshipping a God and Lord they love and respect to someday respond to that kindness you gave me. Mufasa, _you_ are my 'Lord.' It's nothing like trying to suck up to you; this is how strongly I feel of our friendship."

To put simply, I was touched. I never realized the two of us would create such a bond like this. I would never forget this. This was far too special and precious to me. I moved a little closer to Zazu to give him a soft head-nuzzle against his tiny body. I purred, "Oh, Zazu, that's kinda sappy to say, but… thank you." Zazu wrapped his wings around my head in reply. "I'll try harder not to be… Mufasa." Our friendship was strong and invulnerable; nothing could ever destroy or replace this bond. It will always last… forevermore.

A shriek echoed, pulling the two of us from our tender moment. I quickly rose up and looked toward the direction it had originated. Zazu climbed the air without haste and immediately saw something. "Mufasa! Here they come!" Soon enough, Maggie and Ray came into sight in a mad dash followed by what looked to be a huge, dark cloud. The size was even larger than I had imagined. There were so many hyenas together in this one swarm. Looking at it, I knew for sure that I was making the right choice. One pride alone could never hope to decimate a pack that large; it was truly suicide!

While being chased, Maggie and Ray seemed to be actually enjoying themselves, going by the wily, exuberated looks on their faces. But, the time to act was now, as they should be in hearing distance by now. So, I stood tall and bold and let loose a giant roar. With these hills and walls this snow made, it carried my call to greater lengths, soon catching the attention of the lead hyena that led the entire pack. Once she had stopped, the entire pack gradually came to a halt. I felt their eyes burning away at my body as they directed their sight to me. But, I wouldn't waver. I was going to carry this mission through in succession! I would make sure that we would cease victory, I swore it!

As soon as Maggie and Ray got away safely, I stepped forward and called out to the stationary pack of hyenas. "Don't waste your time with those small fish! The pride is over here… ready to give our lives to stop you!" I had to let them keep thinking that we were intending to throw ourselves to them; saying otherwise would arouse suspicion. Soon enough, the alpha female stepped forward and responded. "You really think your puny pride can stop us? With so little number and this harsh environment, you don't stand a chance!"

"You may be right," I answered. "But, our pact with Death is already forged! We will be bringing you lot down to Hell along with us!"

"Heh. No. You all will be going to Hell alone. Attack!!"

With that, the hyenas all changed direction towards me. That was it, I thought. Zazu soared down and past me, and I immediately spun around and ran after him.

Zazu and I ascended the side of the gorge, the both of us constantly looking back. Rumbling sounds like from an earthquake grew louder and drew ever closer. As we continued, the hyenas soon came into vision. Zazu briefly flew over the middle of the gorge and quickly came back to alert me. "The hive is here, Mufasa!"

"Got it!"

I continued running, but I drew closer to the edge of the gorge. I slightly slowed my pace and used my claws to rake stones off the edge. I made small landslides along the walls and stones of all sides rained down to the ground below. And I didn't stop until an enormous and spotty black cloud emerged from the gorge! I continued on while running at full speed as I looked back and witnessed this frightening, ghastly swarm of angry bees enveloping the sky above me. The hyenas had soon made it to that position and, as we planned, were too late to get away. The swarm descended down onto the pack, directing their unbridled rage born from their rude awakening. Violent buzzing overlapped their shrill cries of the hyenas. Their 100 members were easily overwhelmed by the near 1000 of these small stingers. The hyenas were trapped in a whirlwind where there was little to no escape.

As soon as we came near the end of the gorge where the waterfall was, Zazu flew downward into it as I carefully climbed and leapt down the walls to the floor below. However, what awaited me was not the stone floor… but the rushing water. I dove into the water and allowed myself to sink deeper into it. Submerged in this unfocused element, I was swept away in time. I went back… to that fateful day…

When I opened my eyes, I met those hot, ruby eyes again. Deep in this clear, aquatic space, I floated along with that ghostly white lioness. Her somber, serene voice called to me from all directions. "_There will be a time where you cannot avoid pain and hate. While you continue growing up, it will never go away. But, you still want to escape._" She drew closer to me and hugged around me. She was transparent, but I could almost feel her touch. I could almost say that she was really here. "_Do not worry. Soon, you will die. That is your future, the future you wish to follow. Death._" It was just like before when I was a cub; I was charmed by this beautiful soul. And as an adult, I now understood this admiration… this attraction to her. I momentarily lost voluntary movement, and my arms slowly rose up to embrace her back. But, I regained control and instead placed them onto her shoulders, gently pushing her back. "Death is my future," I purred. "…A future I can prolong for as long as I am able."

…I gasped out for air as soon as I rose up from the water. I fought against the current and used my paws to frantically kick myself to the pathway on the other side. Zazu met me there as I pulled myself on the path and we both quickly went inside the cave where we found Barafu residing in. I briefly stopped to catch my breath and shake the cool water from my drenched fur, much to Zazu's chagrin as he used his wing to guard himself. Then, we peeked out and watched as several hyenas were still under the bees' onslaught. Eventually, many of them fell out and died from excessive stings. Others lost their bearings and fell into the gorge and into the river below. When they dropped in there, the bees immediately retreated. The alpha leader managed to observe this and called out to the survivors. "Everyone! Into the water! Quickly! Into the water!" All those able obeyed and fell into the river, one by one, and the bees flew off and went their own business. However, despite the many that managed to survive the bees, the majority of them was severely weakened and couldn't do anything other than ride the current down the waterfall that awaited them. "It worked perfectly, Mufasa," Zazu whispered.

"It sure did," I nodded. "Alright, Zazu, you know what to do."

"Yes! See you soon!"

Zazu then set out beyond the waterfall to report the plan's success to the pride waiting below. It looked like the entire hyena pack was decimated and weakened, and the rage of the swarm of bees soon subsided. So, I came out of the cave and began to descend down the path down to the forest below.

I made it safely to the bottom of the path and sprinted onward, following the river infested with floating hyena bodies to the end. I heard faint, collective roars in the short distance before me. Followed by King Ghana's distinctive call, I heard them soon after. It sounded like the battle had already gone underway. Sure enough, I made it to a clear field beyond the trees at my side. There, as few hyenas struggled their way onto the shore, the pride was there in midst of a heated battle against the ones who survived the trap. After one lioness was finished slaying a hyena, they immediately go on the offensive against another. Disoriented and weakened, most of the hyenas fell victim to the jaws of my fellow lionesses very easily. The water was shallow, so I quickly crossed over to the other side and anxiously joined the battle.

I came after two hyenas at once, swiping one into the air shortly after tackling another. Blood streaking by me as I soared, I leapt over another hyena, snapping his neck after one tough bite of my jaw. I found Congo wildly swinging about as he threw away nearly all the hyenas that tried to assault him all at once. While he literally crushed his foes underneath his gigantic fists, he truly appeared hyperactive in the heat of battle. He was enjoying himself to the fullest. That fueled me into giving a little bit more of my strength in reply to his passionate display. In one mighty swing of my paw, I sent one hyena flying fast into a nearby tree trunk, breaking his back instantly. Some hyenas made it a priority to incapacitate Jumba first, but the massive elephant made it difficult for them by swiping them away with one great swing of his trunk. However, some of the lionesses aided him by guarding him or staying on top of him to swat away any hyena that managed to climb onto him. Whooping and hollering managed to overwhelm the sounds of battle. I looked to see that Ray and Maggie had just made it to join the fight. Maggie bore through a crowd of hyenas with her bone-hard tusks in the lead, sending many high in the air. With Ray as her all-around eyewitness, the surprisingly ferocious warthog had no blind spots; she rammed into her frontal attackers while delivering a hard back kick to all who try to ambush her. She was quick to turn toward any direction and was quite nimble in avoiding the multiple lunges directed at her. And all the while, the duo cheered for their performance, mocking the hyenas with a flash of their respective posteriors whenever the chance presented itself.

Meanwhile, Sarabi was on the run with a few hyenas tailing her in hot pursuit. Seeing them run in a straight line, Sarabi spun around and stopped the lead hyena's charge by jabbing her paw in his forehead. Then, the hyenas behind him simply crashed into him and each other, knocking themselves out. Then, yet another hyena came out of nowhere and mounted over her back, threatening to bite into her neck. But, before then, she miraculously leapt backward and crushed the hyena underneath her back as she landed. She somersaulted backward once more to get back on her feet and quickly went into a defensive stance after she found herself surrounded by six more dogs. I quickly ran toward them, leapt over the circle of hyenas, and stood by her side. We shared one glance at each other, and that was all we needed. We both knew that we would protect each other. I first darted at one hyena and struck him hard over his head to pound his face into the ground. I looked over my shoulder to see Sarabi leap forward to catch another's neck in her mouth and bit down hard on him. I quickly spun around once I noticed the third hyena leaping at Sarabi from her blind spot and leapt over Sarabi herself to tackle him in midair, rolling onto the ground with him and thrusting him into the air with a thrust of my hind legs. Another came at me, but Sarabi quickly came to my defensive and clawed him away. Finally, Sarabi and I ran together with a great battle roar and struck down the last two hyenas respectively with one slash each.

The battle waged on for quite some time. One by one, one group after another, the hyenas attacked and fell soon after. They had been wounds inflicted on our side, but with our force built with harmony and determination, we kept each other alive as we fought on. Sarabi and I gathered with the rest of our comrades and faced the last pack of hyenas, trapping them between us and the river. With their numbers greatly diminished, it was their turn to face suicide. We all growled after them, threatening them and acknowledging their only future if they should attack us then. However, they stubbornly stood firm and gave one last collective howl as they charged at us. Foolish bastards, I thought. They were wild and in disarray. Seeing them like that was ironic, actually. If we went with that suicide attack, we would look just like them. If anything, I wished we could've avoided this. But, I had already formed my resolve. If they insisted… the hyenas must die. Following King Ghana's great roar, we joined him as we all descended onto them like unforgiving rain. Their foolish actions had already decided this battle. Before the final assault, this battle was over…

…The pride stood in scattered positions, either alone or in groups. We stood amongst the battleground covered with hundreds of lifeless corpses. Streams of blood found their way into the tainted river. We all heard the sounds of the cool wind and the rushing water again. The battle over, everything was calm again. I looked back and forth to find my fellow lions and my friends were all doing well. Maggie sat down to finally rest her legs while Ray stroked through her mane with praise. Congo was lying on the ground in exhausted relief while Jumba peered down at him in exasperation. The lionesses collectively came together with lick each others' wounds and help the ones who were unable to walk get around. Ghana suddenly roared with his head held high in the skies. Filled with victory and restored pride, the rest of us immediately joined him. Sarabi had come to my side and we rejoiced together. We did it, I thought. We conquered an otherwise hopeless situation and achieved a much greater, more satisfying end. We fought… and we survived… because of our strong will to live…

* * *

We shortly made our return to Destiny Rock. As we trekked, we found several more hyena bodies lying around, the few that managed to slip by us. Zazu carried out his role well, I thought. Near the base of Destiny Rock, we found Busara busy treating the young lionesses that were injured on his side while Sarafina and Rajua helped him distribute his medicine. An impatient Minshasa soon spotted us heading toward them and leapt to hug me tight. I hugged her back and quietly reassured her that I was alright. Then, we continued on to rejoin the rest of the pride to tend to the wounded and reflect on the turning point against the hyena plague.

Zazu soon soared down to join this joyous gathering before Destiny Rock. With their "custom-made" instruments, Congo and the others delivered their usual soul and enjoyment in their fun and upbeat music; only Ray the Meerkat was the only one not playing his instrument, for some reason. Most of us were patting our paws together with the beat. After a few seconds, Maggie the Warthog emerged from under the promontory's shadows, marching in a very provocative step that also synced with the music. Then, following the music cue with Jumba leading with his wild, powerful trumpet, Maggie sang.

♪♪ _I've heard my share of sweet talk,_ ♪♪

_And I heard no truth in those small words_

_I've seen couples walk side by side,_

_But, I prefer to be free as a bird_

Like Zari, Maggie was also a singer in my friends' collective band of sorts. She was renowned for her powerful and beautiful voice. And there was also her sly, mischievous use of sex appeal in her dances. She coyly shook her head in response to her second lyric. Next, she mocked walking giddily with someone while bouncing to the beat herself. Lastly, she sat down and put one hoof to her chest while singing toward the night sky as if she was resisting that imaginary person from before.

_All of you would gladly praise my beauty_

_I'm quite aware of what I have here_

_But, truth is, try as you might to win me;_

_You can't have me, so save those tears_

With the shining moon outlining her body, Maggie slowly sauntered before us in the circular crowd, giving us a rather voluptuous look in her eyes. We all cheered and whistled at her in all good fun. As soon as she came in front of the band, she bent her upper body down and teasingly waved her rump in the air, earning their respective catcalls. She crawled out from that position and spun around, sitting down again and rubbing down the back of her neck with one hoof. And in singing that last line, she mocked wiping a single tear from her eye with one claw.

_It's not in me to embrace anyone; I've already went down that path before_

_Find someone else to share a kiss with; you wonder why I'm acting like this for?_

Maggie then approached me like she said she would before the start of this song. She gently pulled her hoof along the curve of my neck and got close enough that our lips would embrace. Modestly playing the part of a hormone-driven male, I shut my eyes with a wide grin and slowly drew closer before she pulled away and let my head drop down before I caught myself. The crowd called "Ooh!" in reply while Sarabi giggled teasingly. Maggie walked off, her hind legs bouncing to the rhythm once again. She threw her head to the sky and looked over her shoulder to me to give a quick wink of her eye.

_Complicated Rosy Love, Unattainable Rosy Love_

_Think of me as your sister, you naughty, naughty boy!_

_Complicated Rosy Love, Unattainable Rosy Love_

_If you want me, that's too bad; I'm no man's toy…_

Maggie had made it to the chorus of her song and heightened the power of her voice accordingly. Jumba joined in with a counter-melody that complimented her. The two had definitely practiced long and hard to achieve the passionate sound of this heated duet. Along with the crowd, Sarabi and I clapped with the beat and thoroughly enjoyed ourselves. Even Busara who was with Sarafina was patting his paw on the ground. Meanwhile, Maggie bent down her upper body and curled up her body, so her position was upper body up and lower body down. She flexed her shoulders coyly and smiled back to her spectators, drawing more cheers.

_I know you see me running in your mind;_

_I'm the object of your poetry_

_You want to take me home to your bed_

_That dame must really look like me_

Maggie now made her way to the stationary Ray and circled around him. Ray smugly followed her movements and stood up on his feet. As she made a full circle around him, her tail playfully coiled all around his body. The meerkat shivered in ecstasy and gave a rather lecherous grin toward the warthog.

_I'll toss aside your worthless valentines; the past has already passed away;_

_If you plan to fall in love with me, I suggest staying out of my way…_

In what appeared to be part of the act, Ray entered the circle and assumed the role of a lovesick stalker Maggie referred to in her lyrics. He smoothly slithered under her legs and stood before her to make her stop, giving her a cocky, flirtatious smirk across his face. Maggie returned that smile, knelt down until their noses met and gently wrapped one hoof around his neck. Then, she quickly rose up and pulled him down onto the ground, arousing laughter throughout the crowd.

_Complicated Rosy Love, Unattainable Rosy Love_

_Think of me as your sister, you naughty, naughty boy!_

_Complicated Rosy Love, Unattainable Rosy Love_

_If you want me, that's too bad; I'm no man's toy…_

Jumba, Congo, and Rajua were left to let loose in their grand musical solo while Ray and Maggie danced together in harmonic choreography. They shifted their legs back and forth and slowly spun around and back in fluid motion. Ray leapt onto Maggie's snout and proceeded to display a quick, exuberant "break-down" as they call it. That is, he performed complicated but eye-catching movements of his arms and feet and well-placed spins and flips using Maggie as his "platform."

_Complicated Rosy Love, Unattainable Rosy Love_

_Think of me as your sister, you naughty, naughty boy!_

_Complicated Rosy Love, Unattainable Rosy Love_

♪♪ _If you want me, that's too bad; I'm no man's toy…_ ♪♪

Maggie sung her chorus one last time and allowed the music to carry on until the end. She sauntered back to the shadows under the promontory while Ray lied comfortably over her snout and waved to us. But, Maggie bucked him off and sent him flying backward behind her, comically landing hard on the ground. She winked back to him and whispered, "Naughty boy." Finally, after she disappeared under the shadow, the music ended.

We all cheered and applauded for that wonderfully whimsical performance. Maggie quickly ran back out to join Ray as he got back up. The two bowed down with Congo and the others following suit. While we continued, I noticed Sarabi rising to her feet and smoothly let her breath escape her lips. "Sarabi?" I called in wonder.

"I guess it's my turn; I'm a little nervous," she said. "But, I think you'll like this surprise, Mufasa."

Then, she came around the outside of the circle to meet the band. A surprise, I thought. What exactly did that girl have in mind?

After the cheering settled down, Ray quickly rejoined Congo and the others while Maggie came to lie down beside me to rest. "You were great out there, Maggie," I smiled.

"Thank you, Muffy," she answered through her exhaustion. "It didn't sound too slutty, did it?"

"Well, I say it describes you quite well."

"Heh. But, just watch; they'll forget about me once they hear _her_ sing. If it's anything like rehearsal…"

"Sarabi's gonna sing?"

"Looks like it's starting."

The crowd resumed their cheering while Sarabi slowly walked out to the middle of the circle. She reformed her resolve and exhaled once more. "My mother taught me this very precious song," she began. "And not too long ago, another person asked me to sing it to him one day." I immediately remembered that moment.

…_I took one step closer to her and whispered, "I would like to hear your whole song someday." Finally, I shut my eyes and calmly licked over her cheek. Without much hesitation, I kissed her_...

That phrase was a signal that triggered a soft, somber melody from the band. Ray's tender strings and Rajua's ringing bells took the lead while Sarabi briefly stared after me. "And now," she continued, "as my gift of appreciation, for helping us believe in life again, I will share this song with you." I lied still and attentively. I took one huge gulp and watched as she started to sing.

♪♪ _Born from a dreamland, envisioned from hallucination,_ ♪♪

_A lovely reflection of one's imagination_

_Unattainable, a ghost prancing through the desert,_

_Only answering to the pure of heart…_

_Brought into reality, there with true love adorning,_

'_Sarabi' becomes a living being_

Sarabi's voice swelled along with the music after Congo and Jumba joined in. I was taken in by this poetic and mystical song. That lioness beamed with the moon rays shining around her, exercising the depth of the already illusionary beauty. She appeared full of heart and sincerity while also arousing my curiosity of the mystery surrounding her. Again, I couldn't believe such a being existed, standing there before me. I was dreaming yet I lied awake. She was an apparition, but I could see her clear as day. It was the one I really loved. It was Sarabi.

_Elusive like the wind, it exists while it is unseen_

_Lust's vain nightmare, chastity's humble dream_

_Transparent air, a solitary apparition,_

_Only waiting for his honest affections…_

Sarabi turned her focus onto me once more and slowly approached me while still singing her beautiful song. She made a gesture of her paw, summoning me to her. I was caught off-guard by her request and was hesitant to come out with her. But, one quick shove from behind by Maggie sent me out there in an instant. I regained my posture and stood stiffly while Sarabi kept her admiring eyes locked onto me. Of course, I felt a little awkward and tense since I was conscious of everyone watching us. But, I soon aligned my vision with hers as she drew closer and closer. Finally, just after she finished that last lyric, she gave me a warm lick over my cheek, thoroughly surprising me! She had returned that kiss I gave her those years ago!

_Come into reality; see the truth in clear focus,_

♪♪ '_Sarabi' may now live with bliss__ ♪_♪

I was briefly frozen by her sudden return of affection, but I quickly melted from the touch of her warm body. She nuzzled and coiled around me until she came around to my opposite side and nestled her head in my mane. Her voice rang melodiously in my ears along with the music's descent to silence. As soon as it completely died down, I heard her whisper. "I love you, too." It took a moment for that to register in my mind. Finally, I formed a proud, accepting smile and lied my head on top of hers. Finally, the pride roared to the skies above to ask the Kings above of their blessing of our newfound union. Conquering the trials we both faced, overcoming our fights against each other, and saving each other from accepting death, Sarabi and I became true lovers…


	26. Entry 154: Mother

**_Entry 154: "Mother"_**

We all had fun that night. But, we all eventually fell to exhaustion and slept comfortably and happily with our past fears behind us. Sarabi came to sleep by me for the first time and I laid one arm over her to keep her close. We dreamt at ease throughout the whole night. It was almost like paradise had opened up to this place. It was a heaven for all of us, unveiling itself to us in response to our victory. If it could last forever… if it could _only_ last forever…

The next day came soon enough and Sarabi and I stood with my fellow pride sisters and my friends around us. We stood opposite from Ghana's pride. With our energies replenished through slumber, it was now time for us to head back to the Pridelands.

Ghana approached me and briefly bowed his head before me. "Again, we graciously thank you all for your assistance," he said. "And I wish you all well back at your kingdom."

I bowed down in reply and answered, "We did it together, Your Majesty."

"Busara, we'll keep in touch," Ghana said wishfully. "After all, you're one of us."

"I will, Your Majesty," Busara replied. "And… thank you."

With that, most of us gave one last call respective to our species and set out to venture out of the Destinylands. I gave an acknowledging nod to Ghana once more and followed suit, beginning our journey back to Pride Rock.

* * *

We had soon emerged from the snowy regions of land. However, as the seasons slowly changed around us, the snow became softer and wetter as we carried on. So, again, here I was marching in this vast desert. Congo the Gorilla yawned out loud as he walked. "What a night!" he exclaimed. "And what a battle! My only regret that Goldie didn't come with us."

"Yeah," Jumba murmured apprehensively. "We did just sort of march off on him. I wonder if he's still mad."

Ray crossed his arms and sighed, "If anything, I hope he took this time to think about what he did. Mufasa is a part of our family, and family should stick together. He betrayed all we made for ourselves."

I smiled warmheartedly, "Thank you, Ray. I really hope things will turn out alright with you guys."

"Yeah, same to you, Bud. Your old man must be pretty steamed."

"I'm prepared for anything he'll do to me. I don't regret ever going after Sarabi after she took my place to die."

Suddenly, Sarabi, who was walking by my side, came to a complete stop. I noticed after walking a short distance ahead of her and met the incredulous look on her face. "What's wrong, Sarabi?" I wondered.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Huh? About you taking my place in the suicide mission?"

She shook her head in protest. "No, no, that's not right! _You_ were going to take _my_ place to go!" I turned completely around with a baffled grimace of my own. "What?"

Sarabi continued, "I was chosen from the beginning, but you begged your father into replacing me to spare my life. I couldn't let you die, not when you were finally starting to believe that it was worth being alive."

I argued, "_No_, it was _me_ who was chosen as part of the mission from the start! You then found out about it and demanded that you take my place to save me!"

Then, we simultaneously exclaimed, "_Taka_ was the one who said…!"

We suddenly ceased arguing once we inadvertently came upon a common source. And all the more, we grew confused. "My brother said that?" I repeated.

Sarabi replied, "Yes. And he told you that?"

"This is odd," another voice called.

We turned to find Kigali walking to us with a serious yet wondering stare. "I've been wondering why Sarabi decided to come with us," she said. "_None_ of you were going to be chosen for our mission."

"What?!" Sarabi and I exclaimed.

"Ahadi and Uru specifically excluded the both of you. I couldn't tell you the real reason behind it, but I believe they may have noticed the two of you growing fond of each other and predicted that you two would become mates in the future."

I almost couldn't believe what I heard. But, the few blanks I drew in my head were finally becoming whole while other blanks were formed in its place. "Taka _lied_ to us?" a thought I said out-loud. "But… why? And why Sarabi too? He likes her, too."

"Taka wanted _me_ gone, too?" Sarabi wondered. "But… _that_ could've been an act."

"Why would Taka set Mufasa and Sarabi up like this?" Sarafina wondered.

"Well…" Busara pondered, "…could it be that the two of them were perhaps a _hindrance_ to a much larger mean?"

Suddenly, I pictured a distant yet an easily recollected memory…

…_Their laughs overlapping each other, Shenzi and her two brothers, Banzai and Ed, emerged from hiding and slowly approached me with taunting grins over their faces. Shenzi mocked, "You're nothing but a wishy-washy pussycat, what with your hormones runnin' outta control."_

_ "Yeah, we're talkin' about you and your little would-be girlfriend," Banzai added. "I'm just sorry that it's not gonna work out."_

_ "What are you talking about?" I wondered._

_ "Do yourself a favor and just jump off the edge of a gorge someplace," Shenzi said, waving her paw out toward the horizon. "Save yourself a lot of heartache."_

_ "What do you know about that Sarabi chick anyway? How do you know she won't give you the ol' backstab?"_

…_With that, the three hyenas began to head back to join their pack. But, I took one step after them and called, "Hey, wait!" The boys kept going for a distance while Shenzi immediately stopped and faced me once more. "What makes you so sure that Sarabi would betray me?"_

_ "Go back to your castle and you'll see," Shenzi replied. "Go and see how devious women like her really are. Be sure to cry long and loud so we can hear you… just like you always do."_

_The hyena trio laughed in a derisive riot as they walked on back toward the direction of the graveyard_...

…Remembering that, my suspicions rose. "Those hyenas _knew_ Sarabi was going on that mission. Also…" Next, another thought replayed through my head…

_You could've been king, Taka! You told me yourself that it was what you wanted most of all! But, **he** showed up and ruined everything for you! Know that, as long as he lives, you will never become king!_

…Zahali had said that before she leapt to her doom. And I immediately came to one possibility that I desperately wanted to believe wasn't true. "No, no, no! Taka, you couldn't have listened to her, could you?! He couldn't have allied himself with the hyenas, could he?!" Sarabi came to calm me down and reassure my thoughts. "Stay calm, Mufasa," she purred. "We don't know that for sure."

"But, considering that the hyenas are still a major threat," Busara chimed in, "it's very possible that they wanted the two of you out of the way. Remembering that duel you both had all those years ago, you two are clearly the strongest of the pride."

Kigali nodded, "I agree; it's true. You know that I always analyze the fighting strengths of each lion in the pride. Mufasa, after much observation, you are certainly much stronger than King Ahadi. And Sarabi barely surpasses you due to her previous experiences."

"Really?" I replied.

"So, my theory still stands," Busara added. "With the much stronger members of the pride gone and assumed dead, the pride is vulnerable to any assault. In short, 'Divide and Conquer.'"

Zazu fluttered down to us in a panic and cried, "Then, you're saying that something might've happened while we were gone?"

"Exactly."

"Then, we have no time to waste!" I exclaimed. "We have to pick up the pace and fast!"

"Right!" everyone replied.

With that, we hastily continued on and raced speedily through the desert. We parted from the dying but lingering cool climate and ventured back into the desert's naturally smoldering heat. We ignored the small oases spaced far from each other. Smaller life casually marching and slithering up and down the mounds of sand were forced to avoid our collective marathon toward the Pridelands. We ignored everything for the sake of getting back home in time. I took the lead and continued on faster and faster still, inadvertently demanding the others to keep up with me. My heart racing only with me, I grew more and more apprehensive with each step. Again, I was afraid what I would find at my destination. I already felt… that something had happened while I was gone.

A faint scent caught my attention. I gradually came to a halt to confirm this familiar smell. Everyone stopped and came around me in anticipation of my intent. I faintly growled, "That smells like… fire."

"Yes, it is," Busara said, taking a moment to grab the scent in the air above him.

I noticed Jumba lifting up one ear with a wondering gleam in his eyes. I remembered that elephants could hear things further away than any of us; maybe he could gather a better idea of what was happening just ahead. "What do you hear?" I asked.

Jumba replied, "I hear… screaming… laughter."

"Whatever's going on, it ain't good," Congo said anxiously. "Let's keep movin!'"

I nodded in agreement and continued running with the others following suit.

As we ran, the sounds Jumba heard began to grow audible to the rest of us. Like he said, there were screams, cries that begged for salvation. And there was laughter, triumphant but maniacal laughs that echoed throughout the surrounding area. And finally, a lion gave a great cry of anguish that reverberated through our ears. Most of us, including myself, quickly recognized that roar in an instant. "That sounded like Zari!" Rajua exclaimed atop of Jumba. Finally, once we climbed up to the peak of a sandy hill, we witnessed a raging bush of wildfire that spread as far as we could see. Leaves of flame blazed around the falling jungle as animals staggered out from within, many collapsing and losing themselves in the fire that engulfed them. Trees grew weak and fell to the ground, burning along with the ashes of small creatures. I knew that place. My friends knew this place. That was Zari's jungle burning before us.

I held my breath and took a deep gulp, terrified of what I was seeing. "Our home…" Jumba gasped, trailing away from his sentence.

"How awful," Sarafina said, trembling.

Congo quickly recovered from his shock, and anger easily replaced his feelings. "Who did this?" he growled, looking around for whoever was responsible. Quickly taking initiative, I looked down to find many animals who managed to escape with their lives. "Jumba and Congo, you two and I are going in. Zazu, hurry and bring Rafiki here. The rest of you, see to those people's injuries."

"Right!" everyone agreed.

Immediately, we all split up in our assigned parties. Congo and I had Jumba to charge ahead, easily breaking through the fiery tree trunks and allowing the two of us a safe path to take. We were searching for survivors… for Zari.

His mighty tusks as his blades, Jumba rushed bravely through the blazing obstacles before him without faltering. I brought him knowing he could do this, but still I worried about him. "Jumba, how are you holding up?" I called.

"I'm alright, Mufasa!" Jumba exclaimed. "I won't let this stop me!"

"Zari! Zari!" Congo called. "Are you there?! Answer me!"

This was the first time I heard Congo refer to Zari by his real name; I could imagine that he must be dreadfully afraid what might have happened to his oldest friend. Soon, we came into an opening in the forest. It was the same watering hole where I first met everyone. There was nothing but one singed pelt of fur lying by the side of the river. "Zari!" I exclaimed. I quickly came to his side, his head hanging down the chasm where the river used to flow. I pulled him away by his neck and sharply nudged him in hopes of waking him. "Zari! Zari! Wake up! Zari!"

"Zari!" Congo and Jumba both called out to him.

Momentarily, Zari was heard groaning, and his body became tense before he grew at ease again. "He's weak but still alive," I said in relief. "Jumba, carry him and let's get out of here. I don't think there's any one left here."

"Okay!"

Jumba bowed his head to scoop Zari's body with his tusks, and we immediately went back the way we came as the flames began to intensify.

Back outside the forest, Sarabi and the others cared for the ones that came out alive with Busara running about to check on them and suggest a remedy. He quickly noticed us emerging from the wildfire and ran to check on the exhausted Zari. "He's barely alive. Not only has in been burnt, there are plenty of bite marks around him."

"Hyenas," I deduced.

"Apparently so. But, how could they have broken through their prison in the Elephant Graveyard?"

The golden lion was heard groaning once again, and he managed to reopen his ruby-colored eyes. "Zari!" Congo and Jumba exclaimed. Weakly, the lion looked around to regain his bearings and found his two friends by him. "Congo… Jumba… you both came back," he purred softly.

"Are you alright?" I asked anxiously.

Zari turned to me and gave me the same relieved look he gave to the others. "I'll live… Mufasa. What of… my family?"

"They're just fine," I nodded. "Busara and the others are caring for them right now."

"Thank goodness. Family… should stick together… and support each other. That's why I fought off those hyenas… to save everyone and the futures they each pursue. I think… I would've abandoned them all… just like my old pride did… if it weren't for you all."

"As long as you get it, it's alright," Congo replied, gently petting over Zari's mane. "You get some well-deserved sleep."

Zari smiled and purred with the gorilla's comforting touch, lulling him back to sleep. "I'll treat him now," Busara said. "Jumba, bring him here."

"Understood," Jumba agreed.

Shortly after, Zazu swiftly returned to us. However, Rafiki was nowhere in sight. "Rafiki isn't there, Mufasa!" he reported.

"He isn't?" I repeated. "Tch, he must be at Pride Rock."

"Speaking of which, we have to get back there quickly," said Kigali.

"You're right. Let Busara and Sarafina stay behind to care for the wounded while you round up Sarabi and the rest of the lionesses. We're leaving at once."

"Right!"

After she ran off to gather the lionesses, I continued giving orders. "Zazu, I'm sorry to keep pushing you like this. But, I need you to go on ahead to monitor what's happening at Pride Rock."

"Right away, Mufasa!"

Zazu quickly soared off just as Kigali returned with Sarabi and the rest of our fellow lions. "Alright, let's move!" I roared. The lionesses quickly acknowledged my cry and set off to make our return back to Pride Rock. I was about to join them until someone called for me. "Mufasa, wait!" I stopped to find both Minshasa and Congo coming after me. "Mufasa, can't I come with you guys to help?" Minshasa pleaded.

"Let me come with you guys!" Congo demanded. "I want to make those damned hyenas pay for what they did here!"

I didn't have much time to sit down and talk this over, but I knew I couldn't bring them along. I had to distract them with another thing to do. "I'm sorry, I need to both to stay put here and wait for me to come back. Busara will need some extra hands in transporting the wounded to Rafiki's place."

"But, Mufasa…!" Minshasa tried to say.

"Don't argue with me. You'll be helping a lot if you do this for me… and Zari as well. I'm sure he'll want his closest friends by his side when he wakes up."

They both looked back to see Jumba, Ray, Maggie, and Rajua helping in carrying their injured friends proportionate to their respective sizes. Many struggled to walk the way there, but not everyone could go on without staggering in pain if they didn't have a partner to walk with. Minshasa was quick to see the importance of this assignment. "You're right. I'll help make sure they get there safely." Minshasa quickly ran back, but Congo hesitated. "I'm sorry, Congo," I whispered. "But, please… stay here. If you insist on following us… then you'll have to get through _me_." Congo hissed violently and approached me until he stared directly down at me. I stood my ground and resisted faltering, staring back up at his furious, vengeful eyes. While I felt it was too dangerous for someone as young as Minshasa to come with us, I didn't want Congo to come because he was too angry. He had good reason to be upset, and I shared his feelings. But, I could feel nothing other than an intense desire for revenge, and I couldn't afford to have a "time bomb" running about in this venture. He was an immediate danger to a stealth mission… and a danger to himself. To protect his life, I would fight Congo without a second thought.

Congo stood down after his nerve was lost. "Thank you," I purred. "I promise you full compensation after this is over."

Congo murmured, "Right now… I hate you so much… for being so strong."

I smiled, "In a way, you only have yourself to blame."

The gorilla briefly chuckled in reply. With that, I quickly spun around and followed the lionesses back to Pride Rock.

Leaving the burning forest behind us, the lionesses and I ran with the sound of the wind across the disturbed earth. Tranquility was threatened as I noticed little to no life walking the land around us. With each falling step, I could feel the land trembling, not like an earthquake but like a living being shaking with fright. High in the sky, dark clouds loomed over us. It was as if heaven was trying hard to hold back its tears. Something was going to happen, I thought. Even if we get there to stop whatever's going on, something was going to happen and even my greatest effort won't make a difference. I shook my head to protest against these thoughts. I kept saying to myself that it wasn't going to happen. It won't, I swore it!

Pride Rock soon came within our sights, the kingdom and its surrounding land blanketed in the darkness of shadows. As quickly as I expected him to be, Zazu soared down to us to report the situation. "The lions and hyenas are in conflict," he said. "There have been casualties on both sides, but the hyenas have recently gained the upper hand after that monstrous Ru-gal showed up."

"Ru-gal is there?!" Kigali gasped. "What of our majesties?!"

"Ru-gal has the king beaten and threatens to kill him if the rest of the pride doesn't stand down."

"How many are there?" I asked.

"Well, the pride managed to pick off quite a number of hyenas. I say there are about 16 more of them left. The pride has them outnumbered but disadvantaged due to the hostage situation."

"Then, if we can catch them by surprise, we can easily turn the tide. Sarabi, Kigali, you two and the others split up and flank the hyenas from the left and the right. I'll come through the center as a distraction."

Kigali protested, "That means facing Ru-gal up front! That's crazy; she'll kill you!"

"No, she won't. I'm sure of it. Besides… I've been working hard with Congo and the others just for this moment. She won't beat me."

"I trust you, Mufasa," Sarabi nodded. "Kigali, we have our assignment. I'll flank right with my group while the rest of you flank left."

"Very well," Kigali nodded. "Let's go!"

Sarabi, Sahara, and two other lionesses split from us to head to the right of Pride Rock while Kigali and the remaining three went to the left. I was left continuing straight ahead with Zazu soaring by me. "Zazu, stay high in the sky and alert me once they make it into position."

"Understood. And for heaven sakes, please be careful."

Finally, Zazu flew back upwards while I gradually slowed down once I came to a decent distance away from Pride Rock.

I slowly crawled to the base of a thick grassy mound. I quietly crawled up just short of the top and peered over the other side. Sure enough, my mother, Uru, and the rest of the pride were kept under the hyenas' control as the enormous Ru-gal kept my wounded father pinned onto the ground. All the while, my brother, Taka, stood in between them, appearing particularly stressed and frightened. "What promise, Boy?" the demonic hybrid laughed out-loud. "I have never intended to spare their pathetic lives. Every last one of them will become part of our grand feast." Uru snarled at Taka with a furious yet perplexed stare. "Taka… how could you do that to your brother?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" Taka cried, shaking his head violently.

"Hurts to see everything you've worked for falling apart, doesn't it?" Ru-gal taunted slyly. "In the end, your dream to become king will only be just that, a silly pipe dream. It was _so_ much fun stringing you along, so much that I even felt sorry for you. It's just too bad that you had to try to attack me earlier. I was nice enough to let you see your 'future queen' one last time before I devoured you both. But now, I've decided that you'll be another slab of meat for us right here and now. Though I suppose it doesn't matter to you how you die now, huh? You don't have anything else to live for anymore, do ya, _traitor_?"

Ru-gal laughed in insane triumph to the dark skies above along with her fellow hyenas while Taka stared down at the ground, broken along with the world around him. His tears quickly flowed along with his own urine spreading underneath himself. Mixed with his heartbreak, his deep regret, and his fear of his promised demise, my brother was utterly destroyed. Ru-gal simply laughed at his pitiful state, genuinely and thoroughly enjoying his pain as if it was an addictive drug to her. All of a sudden, Zazu gave one call from the sky, distracting Ru-gal from her laughter. The signal was received just in time. I was just about to explode and blow my cover too early.

_Cease your barking… Monster._

I calmly marched up to the top of the mound and stood tall for all to see. I began my approach toward the war-zone while everyone except my unconscious father locked their sights onto me. The pride stood speechless at my presence, as well as the hyenas. Ru-gal's eyes were wide with disbelief, visibly shaking her head in denial that she saw me before her. My brother quickly stood back up, shivering in shameful fright before me. Finally, Mother was just as stunned if not more than everyone else, so emotionally overwhelmed to see me that she was instantly brought to tears. All the while, the plan was going smoothly.

I came as close as I could to distract everyone from noticing Sarabi and Kigali's groups from drawing closer to the hyenas from behind. Trying to recover from her obvious shock, Ru-gal regained composure and smiled derisively at me. "Why, if it isn't my dear Mufasa! I'm happy to see you still _alive_."

"I'm sure you are," I replied sharply.

"I assume you heard everything we've said. I'm _so_ sorry you were given a pathetic brother such as him."

I briefly focused my stare toward Taka, still quivering in anticipation of how I must think about him now. He had lied to me. After I told him that I wouldn't do anything to hurt him, he set me up to die… even Sarabi, the woman he spent so much time with to win her affection. Of course I was hurt he did this. I slightly bared my fangs at him, displaying how upset and angry I was at him. But, I couldn't dwell on this point. Whether I truly hated him or not at this point wasn't relevant at this particular moment. I turned back toward Ru-gal and hissed, "And _I'm_ sorry that the rest of your hyena friends won't be making it here, like you planned."

"What's that?"

"The 'Hyena Plague' is defeated; I made sure of that."

The hyenas were stunned and remained unable to respond with their usual taunts and threats. Ru-gal howled to them, "Don't you cower, fools! He's bluffing! Why, he is but just one lion, the only survivor of this king's futile endeavor to weaken our incoming army." She stomped one paw over the unconscious king as she said that, slightly agitating me. "Admit it, boy. You're all alone, helpless."

"You're wrong… on both counts. I'm not alone…"

I gave out one short roar just after I finished that bit of my sentence. Immediately in response, Sarabi and Kigali called out, their respective groups assault the hyenas while they were distracted! As I had hoped, the shackles over the rest of the lionesses were broken, and they joined in to help. Ru-gal took her attention from me in brief panic over what just happened. "What?! Where did they come from?!" This was my chance. "…And I'm certainly not helpless!" I roared. I charged quickly at Ru-gal, latching my fangs into her furry neck! Then, I stepped back and, with a great burst of energy, pulled Ru-gal with me, throwing her high in the air and over my head!

Ru-gal landed hard on the ground, catching everyone by surprise. As soon as she stood back up, Ru-gal turned back to me with her jaw hanging wide in shock. "How…? How can you be so strong?"

"Because you were a fool to think I would remain the same like you," I growled in reply.

The beast quickly stood back up but hesitated to come at me, taking one step backward as I took a step forward. I heard sounds of groaning underneath me, drawing my attention to my father who was just waking up. I was the first thing he saw when he opened his dazed eyes. He faintly blushed and smiled warmly as he purred, "Father…" I appeared as Grandfather Mohatu to him… just as everyone envisioned I was the day of my birth. I shook my head and softly replied, "No. It's me." Father frowned to clear his swayed vision, and his eyes grew wide once he recognized me. "Mufasa… you came back."

I nodded, "I came home."

I walked in front of Father to shield him from the stationary Ru-gal who still was bewildered by my strength. "I'll put an end to your ambition here… with your death."

"You mean to kill me?" Ru-gal replied solemnly. "Were we not kindred spirits?"

I didn't answer. My resolve hardened, I marched toward Ru-gal, unsheathing my claws with each step my four paws took. The hybrid was witlessly frightened, falling back to stay away from me. "Wait. Wait, Mufasa!" she begged. "Don't look at me like that! Not with those red eyes you have!"

"Prepare yourself, Ru-gal," I said, fully baring my fangs.

Ru-gal continued, "Surely… surely, you're still in pain like me! I can make it all better if you reconsider! Like your brother!"

I stopped in my tracks, the mention of my brother catching my attention. "He betrayed you, didn't he?" Ru-gal wildly smiled, nodding her head erratically. "You must hate him for that, right? Well then, allow _me_ to… allow me to soothe your hate like the nice beast I am."

"What?!"

In an instant, Ru-gal sprinted past me and went on a mad dash after Taka! "I'll kill him for you, Mufasa!" she wailed. "I'll kill all that have ever made you suffer as much as I had! Because we're kindred spirits!" I spun around to run after her, crying out for Ru-gal to stop. But, she was deaf to my roars, swiftly coming after the frozen Taka with his massive jaws taking the lead. She was too far ahead. I wouldn't be able to catch up to stop her in time. Was this it? Was this the moment I feared would happen?

To both my surprise and Taka's, it was **Mother** who leapt at Ru-gal just as she was nearly inches away from the targeted lion! She latched her jaws around her thick, hairy neck, causing Ru-gal to wail out in pain and stagger backwards. But, the monstrous figure quickly regained balance and snatched Mother by her own neck, easily pulling her off and driving her into the ground! Pinned underneath her cage of fangs, she was unable to get away! "Mother!" I cried. Ru-gal hissed violently as she focused her eyes downward to her catch. "Why did you save him?" she growled. "Isn't he a traitor? Isn't Mufasa your only real son?"

Mother coughed and managed to say, "You're mistaken. I bore… two cubs. Mufasa… and Taka. They're both my sons… and I love them both very much."

This was the first time I ever heard Mother express genuine love for Taka. For the first time, I saw her as not just _my_ mother… but _Taka's_ mother as well. She continued, "People can change just as I have for Taka… and just as Mufasa has. But, you… you continue to stay the same: an insane beast looking for nothing but revenge and someone who simply feels the same as you do without one difference in opinion. So, I'll tell you this, and _this_ much is absolute." With that, Mother shot her hot, ferocious eyes at Ru-gal, her iron resolve and bravery unwavering. "As you are now, you will _never_ have a kindred spirit!"

And immediately, I heard the sound of bones bursting apart, my tears immediately flowing. I felt as if the heavens had betrayed me. How could they allow this to happen, I thought? Why did it come to _this_? No. I knew something like this would happen. I thought back to when I was running here. I had an ominous feeling that grew the closer I drew to this place. I couldn't shake this thought… that something would happen that I would not have any control over. So, I knew. I knew something like this would happen. But… but…! But, why her? Why _her_?! I was still a young cub in this massive world! There was so much I didn't know… things I wanted _her_ to tell me! The heavens began to weep with me. I eventually felt their embrace all over my body. I had apologized to God and accepted His comfort. Then, a bolt of lightning sparked behind me. Together, we shared the feeling of rage. Ru-gal. I saw her figure clearly again, but the chasm between appeared to have grown larger than before. In this one action, I had never felt so distant from this evil creature. I never believed it would be possible for me to hate someone this much. But, He encouraged my anger with another bolt of lightning coupled with a roar of thunder. I stood there, focusing all my fury onto this accursed murderer who held my lifeless mother in her jaws and taking her spilt blood down her throat. I became an avenger who swore to slay the monstrous beast who killed my mother!

I started to run at Ru-gal once again in a mad rage, but Ru-gal flung Mother's body into me to stop me. She howled to her fellow hyenas. "Everyone, retreat!" Immediately, the hyenas went and fled for their lives with Ru-gal following suit. She shortly stopped and glared at the two of us, biting down the back of her jaw. "How could I ever begin to change?" she roared. "Change is easy if you're not a **monster**!" Finally, Ru-gal continued on to make her escape.

Enraged, I tried to go after them, but I quickly stopped to look down at Mother's body, her fleeting blood mixing with the puddles of rain. Forgetting my anger, I slowly approached her. Her jaw was wide open and her eyes bulged and nearly rolled to the back of her head. Looking at her grotesque expression made me feel ill, and that feeling made me ache even more inside my chest. Father was there sitting by her side, barely containing his own emotions from running rampant. As the rest of the pride gathered around us, Father reached out to carefully close her eyes and her mouth to make her appear a bit more peaceful and dignified. "Uru," he sobbed, tears starting to gush from his eyes. He had forgotten his role as a king. He was a lion who had lost his mate in the most horrible way. He howled a guttural scream only he could do, lost in a spasm of incomprehensible cries. We all witnessed the same nightmare. The lionesses gathered in anguish and comforted each other in their collective sorrow. Just when I felt so distant and alone, Sarabi quickly came to my side, nestling into my wet mane and quietly sniffling to herself. I finally allowed my head to fall forward and sobbed with her. Zazu was by my front leg, placing his wing over my paw to let me know he was there. I was blessed to have them both here. I had hoped that my brother had at least one to comfort him.

But, Taka was alone. He sat there by himself as he looked over our mother's corpse. He desperately reached out to her. With conflict between his guilt and his natural love for her, he hesitantly tried to approach her. But, he quickly stopped the moment he heard the collective sound of snarls and hisses. Nearly all the lionesses had turned their gaze toward him, all looking downcast and spiteful. The same women who adored his charm now bared their fangs at him, sending Taka staggering backwards in fright. They entrapped him as they gathered around my brother. They hovered over them like ominous apparitions in a nightmare. He was surrounded… and alone. I immediately forgot my own disappointment in my brother once I saw a situation I knew too well. Taka had fallen from grace and became the lion I used to be.

The lionesses quietly growled at Taka, backing him against the wall behind him. "Look… at what you _done_!" one lioness hissed. "Your own mother… gone because of _you_!"

"N, no! I, I, I never meant for this to happen!" Taka stammered frantically. "Ru-gal promised she would spare you all if I did!"

Another lioness quickly shot back, "Nothing good would _ever_ come from siding with the hyenas! How stupid are you to believe they would actually agree to your terms?!"

"We all really liked you, Taka," Ashleigh sniffled. "You had all you ever needed to begin with, but it wasn't enough, was it?"

"Hmph! Apparently, being the king is all that really mattered to you," Lina scoffed, tears still in her eyes. "To think you would manipulate Sarabi and your brother like that…"

I peered down toward Sarabi and found her turning away from Taka's pleading glance. My brother was nearly destroyed by her shunning him, but he focused his sight on Father who was still mourning our mother's passing. "Father?" he called out. "Father, I never wanted this to happen. Please tell me you believe me." We all focused our attention to the king. At last, he raised his head in response to Taka's plea. His eyes were still glazed over by his constant tears, but he fixed his sight onto Taka who eagerly waited for his answer. Father spent so long imposing Taka's destiny to become the next king after him since I was thought dead. He fought so hard for it that he had made that law to never recall my ever existed all those years ago. He fought for his right to continue living after he failed to climb up the stone hill with me. He saw himself in him. To Father, Taka was an embodiment of himself, a lion portrayed as weak and expected to have only underwhelming achievements in his lifetime… unlike me who was seen as the "second Mohatu." In a way, I felt that Father loved Taka far more than he loved me. But, it eventually appeared that even that love was fragile. Father had shut his eyes and turned his head away from his second son, saying "I don't know what to believe now." My brother was uttered crushed. The world he had made for himself was in complete shambles around him. He collapsed to the ground and held his paws over his head, entering a wild spasm of incessant shrieks. Lina, deciding that she heard enough, copped his one across his face to make him silent and pinned him down by his neck. Finally, declarations of his judgment overlapped each other as the lionesses quarreled amongst themselves. There were shouts to kill him right then and there, shouts of drowning him, offers of tossing him off a gorge of spikes, and ideas of offering him to Ru-gal as a meal. Father was still devastated over Mother's death that he didn't bother to try to regain order over the pride. This was insane, I thought. They were all out of control! I couldn't stand it. Something had to be done!

I released another giant roar that echoed along with the rumbling thunder around us. The pride was immediately silenced and turned their attention to me. Father was also stirred from his sorrow, fixed onto me in intrigue. I took one step forward and calmly declared, "Lina, let Taka go." Most of them were perplexed and hesitant to believe what I had said. Stubbornly, Lina protested, "Let him go? Are you serious?! He betrayed us; don't you under-?"

I raised my voice and shouted, "I SAID LET HIM GO!!"

Lina slightly jumped back, nervously releasing Taka. He rose back up to his feet, finally focused onto me with bewildered, bloodshot eyes. "Come here, Taka," I said. He was quite confused and also disbelieving that _I_ of all people would stand up for him. But, the lionesses made a path through their semi-circle, and Taka slowly came after me. He looked up at me and tried to force himself to say something, but I avoided conversation to pass by him and stand in between him and the pride as a guard. The lionesses were quick to question my actions. "Are you trying to protect him from us?"

"I can't believe you're so soft and forgiving just because he's your brother!"

I replied, "You're all acting too rashly! Were you not paying attention to what just happened here? Queen Uru has given her life and for what reason? To save her son! You're all sick to suggest doing such things to a fellow lion, but most of all, you all are downright evil to make my mother's offers to be all in vain! I can say now that Ru-gal is _not_ a monster or at least isn't the only one. It's pitifully ironic to be called a 'beast' myself by you all at one time."

I had made myself very clear, it looked like. The lionesses abandoned their rage and stared down at the ground with guilt and shame. I turned my attention to Father and spoke to him. "Father, I know firstpaw how manipulative Ru-gal is. Taka is burdened with so many fears and doubt ever since he learned that he was never officially acknowledged as a lion prince; it comes to no surprise to me that Taka fell for her lies. But, I know that his crime cannot be ignored. So, I suggest that you put Taka in probation; don't allow Taka to leave on his own without an escort, in the very least." Father thought carefully in light of the points I have made and eventually came to a decision. "I agree," he nodded. "I declare that Taka will be on strict probation until whatever time I feel is necessary. Are there any objections?" Reluctantly, the pride remained silent. "Good," Father purred. "I don't want to hear anything else about it." That settled, I sighed in exasperated relief. Taka quietly purred to me, "Mufasa, I'm, uh… Thank you."

I quietly replied, "You're on your own now. It's too much to ask for everyone to simply forgive this. You're going to have to work hard to win their trust back… even mine."

"Exactly," Sarabi agreed sharply.

Defeated but in agreement, Taka bent down his head and nodded in reply.

* * *

The rain finally stopped. Behind Pride Rock, we all gathered across from the kingdom walls. The pride was silent, their eyes shut and their heads bent down in prayer. Busara and Sarafina had recently rejoined us. After losing her second mother, it was surely difficult for Sarafina to cease her tears during our prayer while Busara hugged around her to give her comfort. Rafiki had finally appeared. No one knew where he had disappeared to, but we all paid it no mind. He had Mother lying peacefully along a bed of flowers. He sat before her now-clean body with his walking stick in his lap and his hands clasped together before him. Father stood by him while Taka and I sat at opposite sides of the both of them and across from each other. We wished for her safe journey. Wherever she was in the next life, we wished her a safe journey. And I will always remember her idea of change and what she said to me before I left. Never give in until there was nothing left. If I had given in earlier, things may have turned out differently… for the worst. I promised my mother that I will always be resilient. No matter whatever happens, I will keep fighting for a better outcome, an outcome that will allow to us to keep our precious lives a little longer.

The brilliance of the moon pierced through the dark clouds, basking over Mother's beautiful deep cinnamon figure. We all roared to the skies as one, acknowledging the proof of passing…

_Farewell and love always, Uru the moon…_


End file.
